Je te hais
by Cacile
Summary: slash HD . Il serait si facile d'oublier nos différences... mais le choc n'en sera que plus violent lorsque la réalité viendra les frapper de plein fouet... et puis la haine est si douce... Fic Finie.
1. Prologue

Une auteur qui surgie hors de la nuit,  
  
court vers fanfiction.net au galop.  
  
Son nom, elle le signe à la pointe du clavier,  
  
D'un C, qui veut dire Cacile !  
  
.  
  
Bref, Mouâ, le retour ! Avec ma nouvelle fic : Je te hais ; I hate you ; Moi détester toi... enfin tout autre synonyme si vous avez pas compris le premier titre (j'ai pourtant essayer de faire simple et court).  
  
Donc c'est à nouveau un slash H/D (mon couple préféré avec H/Sev ^^).  
  
Rapidement, on va faire le disclaimer, qui sera valable pour toute la fic :  
  
Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
  
Or, je ne suis pas JK Rowling,  
  
Donc, les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
(ça c'est du syllogisme ^^!)  
  
.  
  
voilà, les derniers protocoles terminés, je vous donne le prologue de cette new fic (ça fait style anglophone le 'new' mais en fait je suis nulle en anglais).  
  
.  
  
NdM : je sais, je sais, il est très court, mais c'est juste un prologue (il n'allait pas faire quatre pages). Mais promis, le chapitre I sera beaucoup plus long.  
  
.  
  
--- 'Je te hais' ---  
  
Prologue :  
  
~o~  
  
N'importe quelle personne passant à cet instant aux abords de la salle de classe désaffectée, du troisième étage de l'aile Ouest de Poudlard aurait put entendre une mouche voler, vingt mètres à la ronde, tant le silence était grand. Le silence engendrant le silence, la tension montait de seconde en seconde.  
  
Et comme dans tout collège fréquenté par près de 700 élèves, au beau milieu du mois de janvier, à 16 heures -- moment de liberté --, les moments de silence, sont très rares, voir même inexistants... sauf lorsqu'un duel se prépare... d'autant plus s'il s'agit d'un duel entre septième années, qui plus est, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
  
Bref, ce combat aurait aussitôt fait naître un grand attroupement -- plus ou moins discret et silencieux -- de curieux et d'encouragements pour l'un et l'autre des duellistes... mais ce duel là ne se déroulait pas entre n'importe qui, puisqu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter, élève modèle, au potentiel magique supérieur à tout le corps étudiant réunis, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, ayant vaincu Voldemort en personne quelques mois plus tôt ; et de Draco Malefoy, élève des plus puissant de l'école, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de serpentard, fils de mangemort, expert en magie noire, préfet en chef de Poudlard.  
  
Et lorsque ces deux là se confrontaient -- de plus en plus souvent au fil des ans -- les élèves avaient appris à s'éloigner, car les sorts pleuvaient, se déviaient un peu partout... et malgré la précision et les traceurs croisés au tirs, la souplesse et la rapidité des deux rendaient leur terrain des plus dangereux, parsemé d'explosion, de flammes, et autres douleurs...  
  
Leur dernier duel s'était d'ailleurs terminé à l'infirmerie, pour les douze crétins qui avaient voulu les observer. Ils avaient été touchés par des sortilèges ou des résultats de sortilèges, plus ou moins important. Deux d'entre étaient restés collés, trois stupéfixés, un avait été défenestré, deux propulsés au murs et assommés, une fille était devenue complètement aveugle -- et n'avait pas put voir au delà de deux mètres pendant une semaine -- un gars avait traversé le plancher et avait été retrouvé gisant un étage plus bas, un autre avait perdu un bras -- heureusement récupéré grâce aux soins de Mrs Pomfresh -- et le dernier avait été brûlé au troisième degrés à la jambe. Harry et Draco s'en étaient tirés avec des égratignures.  
  
Bref, dès que les deux se fusillaient du regard, tout le monde avait appris à courir le plus loin possible -- généralement dans l'aile opposée du château ou dans le parc de manière a utiliser un sortilège de mur de verre pour profiter tout de même du spectacle -- et leurs amis se mettaient hors de portée des sortilèges et des coups -- en arriver à se battre à mains nues n'étaient pas des moins fréquents -- lorsque les joutes verbales commençaient sans professeurs alentour.  
  
Qu'importe qui avait regardé de travers le premier, qui avait lancé la première insulte, qui avait provoqué l'autre... tout était sujet à un combat : Quidditch (sujet de prédilection) . Politique (Voldemort était tombé depuis août dernier) . L'honneur de sa maison (la bonne excuse)... une remarque d'un professeur, un livre de bibliothèque, une rumeur sur telle personne, un moment d'ennui...  
  
.  
  
Les grands yeux émeraudes ne quittant pas le regard gris glacé. Les yeux argentés plissés ne lâchant pas le regard vert brillant d'une leur folle. Aucun ne bougeait. Aucun ne parlait. Attentif au moindre mouvement de l'autre, près à attaquer, baguette tendue en avant. Chacun était concentré sur sa magie, sentant le flux de puissance affluer. Chacun retenant avec un certain plaisir cette puissance en soit, cette force qu'ils connaissaient si bien, cette magie qu'ils avaient appris à développer, à faire grandir contre l'autre. Ils savaient tous les deux que le duel allait encore se terminer par de nombreux points en moins, par des retenues, par un séjour dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais qu'importe les conséquences... ils ne savaient même plus exactement quelle était la première raison de leur haine. Mais elle était là, cette haine farouche, cette force magique... oui, car c'était cette force magique qui les unifiait et les poussait à se battre l'un contre l'autre. La sentir affluer dans chacune des parcelle de leur corps, dans leur sang, dans tout leur être et dans toute leur âme. Une force de magie brute, originelle, presque animale, qui s'emparait d'eux, et les faisait vibrer. D'abord, la confrontation, se mesurer du regard, attente longue et délectable du flux magie, retenir jusqu'au bout cette force, pour la lâcher brutalement... libération, attaque, esquive, force... se rapprocher de l'autre, attaquer, toujours attaquer, peu de défense, de l'attaque, de la contre attaque, de la haine, de la force magique... pour finir par lâcher la baguette devenue inutile, la magie brute déchaînée, libérée... C'était Draco qui était le plus puissant à ce niveau, car la magie noire était plus épanouie dans ce domaine... et puis les coups, pour abattre cet adversaire qui ne voulait jamais fléchir... le seul qui ne fléchissait pas...  
  
Cette fois-ci, ils attaquèrent en même temps, hurlant leurs sortilèges qui jaillirent de leur baguette avec force et puissance, se percutèrent en pleine progression, dévièrent brutalement... Harry et Draco ne suivirent même pas la nouvelle direction de leur sort. Il avait été dévié, voilà le plus fâcheux, il s'agissait d'en jeter un nouveau sans tarder, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt... au moment où un grondement sourd raisonnait dans la pièce...  
  
Draco s'immobilisa et vit le plafond se fissurer. Il roula en arrière, tandis que Harry, qui avait suivit son regard se jetait sous un vieux bureau.  
  
Le plafond s'effondra.  
  
~o~  
  
voilà, c'est court, même trèèès court, mais c'est un prologue, alors... promis le chapitre I sera beaucoup plus long. A samedi prochain,  
  
peace love and sex à tout le monde ! 


	2. chapitre I : Problème de mémoire

B## de p## de m## de disquette **##'¤*¤~#*## !!! Cette s### de m### complètement p### m'a effacé les trois quart de mon fichier "Chapitre I" !!! (remplacé par des ÿ et des rectangles ! c'est super ! vous voulez un extrait : &fVgVhVtWuW¨YWjWbWÿWXÿXÿXÿX1X2X3XéXèYYYÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ C'est génial, hein ? Nan parce que si vous savez lire ça, moi ça me va, je vous poste ça directement tel quel !  
  
[respire, Cacile, respire]  
  
Iiiiiiuuuuuuuooooooo [c'est du yoga ^^]. Bref, je vais bien, tout va bien. Je recopie donc tout ce que j'avais écrit depuis une heure et demi (youpiii !), c'est super, c'est génial, j'ai pas déjà l'impression d'avoir bosser pour rien !  
  
Bon alors, recommençons, recommençons... et commençons par mes R² (pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas cest mes Réponses aux Reviews : R. R) :  
  
- Falyla : Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ma précédente fic, et j'espère que celle-ci va te plaire autant ! bizz.  
  
- Umbre 77 : ma p'tite Umbre à mouâ ! je suis contente de te revoir dans mes reviews pour cette nouvelle fic ! Nan mais attends, amène-le moi ton Voldie, alors comme ça Draco et Harry sont des gamins minables ?! Nan mais tu vas voir, je vais lui refaire sa face de serpent albinos, moi, à ce crétin qu'est déjà mort (enfin dans ma fic, du moins) ! lol. sinon ta fic à touâ, elle avance, nan paske moi je veux savoir kes ki va se passer !!! bisous à toi !  
  
- Andabrielle : ouais, une de mes 'nombreuses' fans !!! lol. Je suis contente de te retrouver ici, et j'espère que tu vas aimer cette fic autant que la précédente. bizz.  
  
- Celinette : salut ! le début est bien ? alors j'espère que la suite va l'être aussi !^^ bizz.  
  
- Vivi Malefoy : ma revieweuse-Epress à mouâ ! ouais, t'es encore là ! (j'suis contente !^^). La suite est là, t'inquiète ! bisous à toi.  
  
- Nyny : ah ! j'avais bien dis que c'était dangereux de se trouver à proximité d'un Draco et d'un Harry en plein duel ! tu veux un mouchoir ? (pour ton nez)^^... mais t'inquiète pas, ça n'aura pas abîmer nos très chers enemis (qui ne le resteron,t pas ^^). bizz.  
  
- Caroline Black : Ahhh ! Revoilà une copine revieweuse à mouâ ! ça fait plaisir !!! j'espère que tu vas aimer cette fic autant que l'autre... bisous à touâ !^^  
  
- Tolkiane : Voui ! c'est ma petite dernière (mais ça grandit vite ces bêtes là... snif). J'suis contente que ça te plaise... même si, comme le prologue est assez 'intense' comme tu dis, du coup le chapitre I est beaucoup plus calme (bah ouais, je pose les premiers emmerdes alors)... mais t'inquiète, ça va pas rester comme ça trop longtemps, niark niark niark...^^  
  
- Ephy : Bien sûr que leur 'relation' ne va pas s'arrêter là ! Hey, mais tu sais que je connais, toi ? Enfin tes fics, je veux dire. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà reviewer (un peu débordée en ce moment) mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je te le dis tout de suite maintenant : j'adôre tes fics ! tu continue, hein ?! si tu continue, je contnue, ok ? allez, @+, bisous !  
  
- Sweet Death : t'nquiète toutes mes fics gagnent un chapitre tous les samedi ! étant moi-même une lectrice assidue de fanfiction.net, je sais ce que ça fait quand on doit attendre trois mois pour pouvoir lire un seul chapitre d'une fic... enfin bref, je suis contente que le début te plaise, et j'espère que la suite va poursuivre dans ce sens... bizz.  
  
- Azalea Maxwell : ah, le prologue est bien ?! [contente^^] j'espère que tu va aimer la suite aussi... tu me tiens au courant, hein ? bisous à toi... au fait, t'as un sacré pseudo !  
  
- Lulu Cyfair : ma Luluuu ! tu sais que j'adôre tes fics à touâ ?! Nan paske j'ai relut Apparences Trompeuses hier soir, et franchement j'était mdr !^^ T'inquiète pas pour les murs de Poudlard (c'est pas 'si' important que ça dans l'histoire, lol) j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le prolgue. bisous à touâ !^^  
  
- Enyo 85 : Ahhhh ! Mon-Grand-Analyseur-Supérieur-En-Chef-Des-Magnifiques- Fics-A-Mouâ !!! (au passage, j'ai remarqué que j'avais gagné un 'magnifiques' pour mes fics, moi ça me va très bien, lol ^^). T'as aimé l'intro de Zorro ?! mdr ! c'est super ! T'es la seule à m'avoir fait la remarque ! merci, lol. Eh oui, je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de mon syllogisme (je l'avais écrit pour Qq chose que je ne sais pas nommer, après mon bac de français, ceci explique cela). Vouiiii ! c'est ça ! C'est la force magique qu'ils ne peuvent pas interpréter autrement puisqu'ils se détestent depuis le premier jours... mais je suis contente que tu l'ai relevé ! Tu remercieras Jenali aussi. Et moi je t'attends pour ce chapitre (même si y'aura pas grand chose à dire puisque je pose les premiers emmerdes, mais après ça va évoluer, niark nirak niark) et je te fais de gros bisous !^^  
  
- Origine : Vouiiii ! ta fic à toi je la connais ! (comment j'aurais put passer à côté !) mais je sais pas si j'ai déjà reviewer (je suis débordée de boss en ce moment) mais si c'est pas le cas, je tiens à te dire que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup aussi !^^ nan franchement, je la suis de près, t'inquiète ! Moi aussi j'aime bien les confrontations à mains nues (ça rapproche ^^) mais pour l'instant on va un peu calmer le jeu... pour mieux le relancer après bien sûr ! niark niark niark !  
  
- Howan : merci ! pour l'écriture, ça fait plaisir ! au sujet de l'évolution des personnages, je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas se sauter dessus brusquement comme ça... mais d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas du genre à faire traîner les choses trop longtemps non plus... tu me diras ce que tu en pense... bisous à toi.  
  
- Saael' : m'amûûûr !!! ma Saaeliel à mouâ !!! ma maso préférée ! (la seule avec qui je suis (bientôt) mariée et que j'aime-euh !). T'es toujours malade, mon amour ? oh, snif, je vais invoquer Satan pour qu'il te fasse guérir plus vite... ah, le suspens... ben voui, mais c'est obligatoire (sinon les lectrices elles reviendraient pas pour savoir kes ki va se passer !) pis j'aime bien ça... je suis sadique après tout !^^ L'action dans ce chapitre I, elle va malheureusement se calmer un peu... mais t'inquiète pas, je vais relancer tout ça bientôt, niark niark niark... il ne sera pas dit que Cacile fasse une fic où il ne se passe rien ! (où alors c'est qu'un extraterrestre aura pris mon corps pour le crontôler... oui, je sais, je suis un peu beaucoup complètement jetée aujourd'hui, mais c'est pâs grave !). Simplement faut que je pose des bases, là, et les premiers emmerdes... je t'aime-euh mon Namour à mouâ ! pleins de bisous partout où tu veux !^^  
  
- Evanescente : merci ! c'est court, c'est direct, et ça me plaît ! bisous à toi.  
  
.  
  
Voilààààà... et maintenant (que j'ai (enfin) réussit à tout retaper/retrouvé/réécris, vous allez enfin (!) pouvoir lire ce chapitre I... Allez, bonne lecture !  
  
.  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre I : Problème de mémoire.  
  
"Qui suis-je ?"  
  
~o~  
  
Deux paupières closes papillonèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir complètement sur deux yeux d'un vert brillant. Les yeux restèrent une seconde fixés sur le plafond d'un blanc immaculé, avant de balayer la salle. Ils se posèrent soudain sur l'image d'un jeune homme de seize ou dix- sept ans. Les mèches de cheveux d'un noir de jais partaient dans tous les sens, encadrant un visage assez fin, marqué par deux grands yeux d'un vert émeraude... Yeux-verts porta une main à sa joue. Face à lui, l'image l'imita. Un miroir. C'était un miroir... c'était lui... lui qui ?... Yeux- verts fronça les sourcils en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Mais il lui était impossible de se rappeler de quoi que se soit : son nom, son identité, son âge, où il était et pourquoi...  
  
- Qui es-tu, toi ?!  
  
Yeux-verts sursauta et détourna son regard du miroir pour voir un autre adolescent assis, lui aussi, dans un lit blanc. Il était sûrement un peu plus âgé que lui, des cheveux blond platine retombant avec légerté de chaque côté de son visage aux traits fins et délicats. Ses yeux bleus argentés le dévisageaient, les sourcils un peu froncés...  
  
Yeux-verts cilla mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'autre aux yeux bleus.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il d'un ton un peu perdu. Et toi ?  
  
Yeux-bleus le mesura un instant du reagard, ne sachant s'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet inconnu. Il y avait cet air perdu peint sur le visage du brun, et un éclat de sincérité dans ses grands yeux verts, qui le décida à abaisser un peu sa garde.  
  
- Moi non plus... tu sais où on est ?  
  
- Non... je... n'arrive pas à me rappeler de quoi que ce soit... je...  
  
- Ca ressemble à une infirmerie, déclara posément Yeux-bleus.  
  
Yeux-verts approuva et se redressa complètement sur son lit pour inspecter la pièce avec plus de détails. Il y avait trois autres lits, vides et soigneusements pliés, une armoire à pharmacie, un grand bureau, des longs rideaux blancs aux fenêtres et à côtés des lits. Yeux-bleus rejeta ses draps immaculés et balança ses jambes juste au dessus du sol carreler. Il réalisa vaguement qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer vert sombre, avant de poser doucement un pied nu sur le carelage froid de la pièce. Il ne retint pas un frisson, mais posa tout de même l'autre pied au sol et se leva complètement. Yeux-verts regarda son compagnon marcher dans la pièce, s'arrêter un instant devant le miroir...  
  
- C'est moi... bredouilla-t-il en se tournant vers Yeux-verts.  
  
Leurs regards perplexes se croisèrent, et échangèrent un sourire amusé, de l'ironie de la situation. Ils se retrouvaient à deux, dans une pièce inconue, dans une vie inconnue... et Yeux-bleus réalisa très vite qu'il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu.  
  
- J'ai eut la même réaction que toi ! souffla Yeux-verts avec un sourire.  
  
Yeux-bleus haussa un sourcil amusé. C'est vrai, ils étaient deux. L'autre ne semblait pas mentir. Dommage qu'il ne connaisse pas son identité, il lui aurait bien demandé son âge... il devait être un peu plus jeune que lui... sûrement seize ou dix-sept ans... et d'après le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, lui devait en avoir dix-neuf...  
  
Yeux-bleus se dirigea, toujours pieds nus, vers la porte de l'infirmerie.  
  
- Tu compte sortir en boxer ? railla gentiment Yeux-verts.  
  
Yeux-bleus haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et lui rendit son sourire, amusé.  
  
- Tu as raison, il doit y avoir un millier de filles qui attendent de mes nouvelles derrière cette porte, et qui risquent de me sauter dessus !... mais je veux savoir où on est ! Tu viens ?  
  
Yeux-verts secoua la tête d'un air désespéré qui sonnait totalement faux.  
  
- Tu es toujours aussi têtu ? soupira-t-il.  
  
Yeux-bleus haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Aucune idée.  
  
Yeux-verts lui adressa un grand sourire amusé et sauta sur ses pieds...  
  
- AAAH ! Mais c'est glacé !!!  
  
Yeux-bleus éclata de rire et l'autre lui tira la langue. Oui, sûrement plus jeune que lui.  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudain sur une femme un peu replète, l'air sévère et fachée.  
  
- MALEFOY !!! POTTER !!! RETOURNEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DANS VOTRE LIT !!! ET CESSEZ DE VOUS BATTRE !!! Je vous préviens que je...  
  
L'Hystérique s'interrompit brutalement : Yeux-bleus venait de dégainer sa baguette magique -- plus vite que son ombre -- et la pointait directement entre les deux yeux de la femme.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.  
  
Yeux-verts sursauta, pas tant pour la rapidité du geste de Yeux-bleus, mais pour le ton qu'il venait de prendre. Il avait une voix si particulière, si froide et tranchante. Impressionant.  
  
- C'est l'infirmière, déclara posément Yeux-verts. On est dans une infirmerie, elle est habillée tout en blanc et...  
  
- Une infirmerie est censée être silencieuse, répliqua Yeux-bleus sans quitter la femme du regard. On n'entre pas sans frapper et en hurlant des propos sans aucun sens.  
  
Yeux-verts fronça les sourcils. Il avait raison, il ne savait strictement rien de ce qu'il se passait ici, rien de ce qu'on leur repprochait...  
  
- Tu crois que... c'est elle qui nous a jeté un sortilège d'oubliette ?!  
  
- Elle va nous le dire, souffla Yeux-bleus en plantant un regard gris glacé dans les yeux ronds de la femme.  
  
Elle était restée silencieusement durant l'échange, regardant et écoutant les deux jeunes hommes d'un air abasourdis à l'extrème, limite halluciné.  
  
- Vous... vous... bredouilla-t-elle avant de se ressaisir. Cessez ce petit jeu stupide, monsieur Malefoy et détournez cette baguette de mon visage ou je vous colle en détention pour le restant de vos jours ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous magnigancez tous les deux, mais n'espérez même pas vouloir me tromper... monsieur Malefoy, je vous ai dit de détourner cette baguette... Le directeur va arriver d'une minute à l'autre !  
  
Yeux-bleus la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis détourna sa baguette. Elle avait l'air trop franche et trop en colère pour jouer la comédie. Elle n'avait pas cillé une fois.  
  
Yeux-bleus retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle l'avait appelé monsieur Malefoy par deux fois. Et en entrant, elle avait dit, Malefoy et Potter... Yeux-verts s'appelait donc Potter...  
  
L'infirmière -- ça ne faisait plus aucun doute maintenant -- se dirigea vers son bureau, fouilla dans quelques papiers, puis releva le nez vers eux. Elle alla se planter à côté de Yeux-verts -- Potter donc -- et le poussa un peu plus dans son lit. Elle lui pris le pouls au niveau du poignet, puis de la jugulaire, inspecta ses pupilles à la lumière de sa baguette, lui fit suivre son doigt de haut en bas, puis de droite à gauche.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.  
  
Yeux-verts cilla, un peu perdu, et Yeux-bleus grogna.  
  
- On comptait sur vous pour nous le dire, répliqua-t-il.  
  
L'infirmière se dirigea directement vers lui et lui fit subir la même série de tests. Si Yeux-verts s'était acquitté de ce qu'on lui avait demandé d'un air perplexe, Yeux-bleus fut un peu plus réticent et grogna qu'il n'était pas devenu aveugle mais qu'il avait perdu la mémoire... ou que quelqu'un la lui avait prise.  
  
L'infirmière gromela quelque chose d'inaudible et rejoignit son bureau pour griffoner quelques mots sur un parchemin. Puis elle releva les yeux vers les deux jeunes hommes qui la regardaient fixement, affichant clairement leur attente et impatience. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ses paroles furent noyés dans une longue lythanie de reproches et de colère :  
  
- MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT !!! LES LIMITES SONT DEPASSES !!! ET NE COMPTEZ PAS SUR UN QUELCONQUE SOUTIENT DE LA PART DU PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE OU DU PROFESSEUR ROGUE, TOUS LES DEUX SONT AUSSI SCANDALISES QUE MOI !!! VOUS AVEZ COMPLETEMENT DETRUIT LA SALLE 368 DE L'AILE OUEST !!!  
  
Une femme venait de passer brusquement la porte de l'infirmerie, le visage sévère marqué par la colère et l'indignation. Yeux-bleus détailla la femme en question : environ 60 ans, les cheveux grisonnants rattachés dans un chignon qui lui tirait un peu plus les traits, de taille assez grande (presque autant que lui), des petits yeux cachés derrière une paire de lunettes, un chapeau pointu noir, une longue robe de sorcier noire également. Trois mots pour la qualifier : sévère, maniaque et aigrie. Yeux- bleus sut tout de suite qu'il ne l'aimerait pas.  
  
- Minerva, intervint l'infirmière. C'est inutile, ces enfants ont perdu la mémoire.  
  
L'autre vieille hystérique regarda l'infirmière en clignant des yeux... et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau...  
  
- POTTER !!! NE CROYEZ PAS VOUS EN TIRER COMME CA...  
  
- Séverus, coupa net la vieille hystérique d'un ton de reproche, alors qu'elle même venait d'entrer ici en leur criant dessus comme du poisson pourris.  
  
Yeux-bleus et Yeux-verts échangèrent un regard un peu perplexe. Le regard émeraude reflettait clairement de l'incompréhension et il allait de l'un à l'autre des trois personnes inconnues en cherchant à se rappeler de quelque chose. L'homme qui venait de passer la porte le fusillait d'un regard noir, ne semblant avoir pour seule envie de sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Yeux-verts déglutit et croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Yeux-bleus. Celui-ci avait clairement noté que l'homme en noir qui venait d'arriver (et qui avait des cheveux noirs assez longs et peu soignés) n'avait crié qu'après 'Potter', Yeux-verts, donc... et il semblait d'ailleurs n'en vouloir qu'à lui... tandis que les deux femmes leurs faisaient des reproches à tous les deux... cette situation était des plus embrouillante...  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une quatrième fois, sur une quatrième personne : un vieux sorcier à la barbe blanche et aux petits yeux gris qui regardaient au-dessus d'une paire de lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
- Albus, intervint immédiatement l'infirmière (redoutant sûrement qu'il se mette à crier à son tour). Ces enfants semblent avoir perdu la mémoire !  
  
Le vieux à barbe blanche (Albus donc...) haussa un sourcil.  
  
- Tous les deux ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- Apparemment, soupira l'infirmière. Ce n'est pas dut à un sort puisque la première chose que j'ai faîte a été de vérifier l'étendu des dégâts magiques de chacun d'eux. En fait, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un choc dût à la chute du plafond... je n'ai pas vu de coup particulier porté à la tête, mais la mémoire est une partie très sensible du cerveau, et il est possible qu'en plein duel, avec une forte intensité magique, un choc, même de faible intensité, ait profondément marqué l'encéphale...  
  
- En clair ? coupa l'homme-en-noir-qui-n'aimait-pas-Yeux-verts.  
  
- En clair il est tout à fait possible que ces deux enfants aient perdus la mémoire, plus ou moins partiellement, et plus ou moins temporairement, conclu l'infirmière.  
  
- C'est à dire, temporairement ? demanda la Vieille-peau-sévère-maniaque-et- aigrie.  
  
- Et bien... soupira l'infirmière. Autant un sortilège d'amnésie peut être rompu par quelques charmes ou potions, autant une amnésie dut à un choc brutal aussi bien physique que psychologique, peut mettre beaucoup plus de temps à être levée... cela peut être très momentanné. Ils peuvent très bien retrouver leur mémoire intact dans quelques heures, ou bien des jours, ou même des années...  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cela ! s'exclama la Vieille-peau- sévère-maniaque-et-aigrie. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les guérir !  
  
Un petit raclement de gorge fit se retourner les quatre adultes.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas paraître insolent, déclara Yeux-bleus. Mais nous sommes également dans la pièce. Le fait de perdre la mémoire ne nous a pas rendu stupide ni sourds. Et nous aimerions bien savoir QUI nous sommes... ça pourrait peut-être nous aider... du moins ce serait un bon début, non ?  
  
Les quatre adultes regardèrent Yeux-bleus en haussant des sourcils de manière plus ou moins prononcée. Puis le vieux-à-barbe-blanche fit apparaître cinq chaises autour du bureau de l'infirmière.  
  
- Venez, dit-il simplement. Vous avez tout à fait raison, nous n'avons pas à vous exclure de notre discussion. Yeux-bleus et Yeux-verts échangèrent un regard, puis Yeux-verts sauta de son lit... et Yeux-bleus le suivit, plus septique. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte... faisant tomber les derniers doutes quand à leur amnésie : jamais ces deux là n'auraient put s'asseoirent l'un à côté de l'autre dans la même pièce de leur plein gré (et même probablement, sous la torture) en temps normal.  
  
On les présenta comme étant respectivement : Yeux-bleus, Draco Malefoy et Yeux-verts, Harry Potter. Les deux interrressés hochèrent la tête, enregistrant l'information, sans que cela ne soit le déclic de quelque souvenir. On leur appris qu'ils étaient sorciers, ce qu'ils trouvèrent évident, que pourraient-ils être d'autre ?! Qu'ils avaient tous les deux dix-sept ans, ce qui les étonna puisqu'il ne s'étaient pas vraiment évalués du même âge.  
  
Voyant que ces informations ne faisaient aucun effet, les quatre se présentèrent : l'infirmière s'appelait Mrs Pomfresh (et d'après eux, Yeux- Verts se retrouvait souvent ici) ; la vieille-peau-sèvère-maniaque-et- aigrie était le professeur McGonagall (un certain professeur de méthamorphose et directrice adjointe) ; l'homme-en-noir-qui-n'aimait-pas- Yeux-Verts était le professeur Rogue (un certain professeur de Potions) et le vieux-à-barbe-blanche était un dénommé Albus Dumbledore... Ils essayèrent également avec les noms 'Poudlard' (l'école de sorcellerie où ils étudiaient), 'Gryffondor' (la maison à laquelle appartenait Yeux- verts), 'Serpentard' (la maison à laquelle appartenait Yeux-Bleus)... et même un certain 'Voldemort', un mage noir très puissant qui avait été réduit à néant... A chaque mot, Yeux-verts et Yeux-bleus échangeaient regard, pas plus avancés que précédemment. Les adultes, eux, semblaient presque découragés.  
  
L'infirmière... c'était quoi déjà son nom... Pomfresh !... avait également spécifié que la perte de mémoire pouvait être partielle, et pouvait également avoir affecté d'autres sens, tel que le touché, le goût, les sentiments... Mais il devait bien leur rester quelque chose puisque lorsque Pomfresh était entrée, Yeux-bleus-Draco avait directement pointé sa baguette sur elle.  
  
- Si vous avez fait cela, monsieur Malefoy, déclara tranquillement le-vieux- Dumbledore, c'est que vous aviez sûrement l'intention de vous en servir... vous vous rappelez comment vous servir d'une baguette magique, donc... aviez-vous un sortilège précis en tête ?  
  
Yeux-bleus-Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Et bien... je voulais la figer.  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête et se tourna vers Yeux-verts-Harry.  
  
- Vous souvenez-vous de la formule pour figer quelqu'un, monsieur Potter ?  
  
Harry se redressa sur sa chaise en réalisant que, effectivement, il s'en souvenait.  
  
- Stupéfix ? demanda-t-il, assez sûr de lui.  
  
- Exact. Vous seriez le jeter sur quelqu'un ? demanda encore Dumbledore.  
  
- Je suppose, répondit posément Harry.  
  
Les quatre adultes hochèrent la tête en signe de leur prouver ses dires, et Harry sortit sa baguette.  
  
- Je dois figer qui ? demanda Yeux-verts.  
  
Les adultes se concertèrent du regard. Rogue refusa catégoriquement. On désigna finallement McGonagall qui n'accepta qu'à contre-coeur.  
  
- Stupéfix !  
  
Harry stpéfixa impeccablement la-vieille-peau-sévère-maniaque-et-aigrie.  
  
- Enervatum ! lança-t-il alors, pour la réveiller.  
  
Les adultes le regardèrent d'un air pensif, tandis que Yeux-bleus le dévisageait, clairement d'un air surpris.  
  
- Monsieur Potter, le sort de désarmement ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Expéliarmus ? répondit Harry.  
  
- Pour repousser des détraqueurs ?  
  
- Spero Patronum...  
  
- Pour faire voler une plume ?  
  
- euh...  
  
Pomfresh, McGonagall et Rogue clignèrent des yeux d'un air perplexe.  
  
- Attendez Potter, souffla Rogue. Vous vous rappelez comment repousser des détraqueurs, et vous ne savez même plus faire voler une plume ?!  
  
Yeux-verts se sentit rougir. Il savait que cela semblait stupide mais... quelle idée de vouloir faire voler une plume ?! Il suffisait de souffler dessus !  
  
- Je pense, intervint Dumbledore, que Harry n'a gardé en mémoire que ce que sont subconscient tenait pour esssenciel, et ce qui lui a été appris de plus indispensable : les sortilèges d'attaque et de défence. Monsieur Potter, je suppose que vous ne savez pas non plus ce qu'est une télévision ?  
  
Harry secoua négativement la tête. Puis Dumbledore se tourna vers Draco.  
  
- Monsieur Malefoy, je suppose que votre esprit à fonctionné de la même manière. Et puisque vous avez voulu figer Mrs Pomfresh, vous devez également vous rappeler des sortilèges d'attaque et de défence... par exemple, le sort pour lever un dôme de protection sur soi ?  
  
- Tholus Cliens, répondit aussitôt Draco.  
  
Dumbledore cilla, McGonagall haussa de grands sourcils, et Pomfresh exprima l'idée générale :  
  
- C'est quoi, ça ?  
  
- Magie noire, souffla Rogue.  
  
Les adultes dévisageaient à présent Yeux-bleus, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'on lui repprochait.  
  
- Le sort pour figer un adversaire, monsieur Malefoy ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- Coagulare, répondit Draco.  
  
- Magie noire également, déclara Rogue.  
  
- Pour faire apparaître la marque des Ténèbres, demanda le vieux.  
  
Draco cligna des yeux.  
  
- La marque de quoi ?!  
  
Pomfresh et Mcgonagall ne retinrent pas un léger soupir de soulagement.  
  
- Je suppose que Lucius a appris la magie noire à monsieur Malefoy, soupira Dumbledore. Son subconscient n'ayant retenu que ce qui lui semblait essenciel s'il était attaqué... si Draco Malefoy a particulièrement étudié la magie noire, c'est elle qu'il a retenue...  
  
- Nous avons donc un sorcier qui ne connais plus que des sortilèges avancés d'attaque et de défence et un élève qui ne pratique plus que la magie noire... récapitula Pomfresh. Par Merlin, et on m'avait dit qu'il serait plus facile et plus tranquille de travailler dans une école !  
  
~o~  
  
Fini... ben oui déjà... enfin le chapitre, hein, pas la fic... ben non quand même... vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez ?!  
  
Peace, Love and Sex à tout le monde ! 


	3. chapitre II : Mes amis !

Attention, chaud devant ! Et un chapitre de plus, un ! ... bon, d'accord, ça fait que II, mais quand même, ma fic avance doucement mais sûrement !^^  
  
Quoi ? Vous en avez rien à faire de mon intro ? Vous voulez directement passer au chapitre II ? Ok, mais on commence d'abord par mes R² :  
  
- Lulu Cyfair : ben justement, on va commencer par laisser quelques proches rencontrer nos chers amnésiques... mais pas question de les laisser sortir, hein ?! nan paske après, comme tout secret classé confidentiel connu dans tout Poudlard, la gazette du Sorcier, Sorcière-hebo et tous les autres journaux feraient leur Une avec ces pauvres Harry et Draco... et moi après, je ne vois pas trop comment rattraper le coup... enfin bref, tu me dis ce que t'en pense ? kiss.  
  
- Miss serpentard : merciii !^^ t'inquiète pour la suite, mes fics arrivent toujours au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine ! Ouais, j'suis d'accord ! Vive Indochine !^^ t'es la première à m'avoir fait la remarque (j'suis contente ^^!!!), ça fait plaisir ! bisous à toi.  
  
- Zeynel : des réactions en veux-tu ? en voilà ! Les 'amis' les plus proches arrivent en force... hé hé hé... [hausse un sourcil d'un air suggestif et effrayant] quelques surprises dans ce chapitre... et on avance... bizz.  
  
- Umbre 77 : Ah ah ! la drogue 'Cacile' the best hystérico-euphorique !^^ lol. Voui, je trouvais qu'il valait mieux leur laisser un peu de leur caractère... même si on s'affirme plus avec le temps, le passé donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi Draco se mettrais à être tout gentils et timide... bref, je voudrais aussi ajouter quelque chose... NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTE ENCORE COMME CONNERIES ?! Je vais t'apprendre que j'ai été lire ton dernier chapitre de coeur de cristal... et il va falloir que tu m'explique ce que tu lui repproche !!! J'ai pas put te reviewer paske c'était la fin du mois et que j'avais plus de forfait, alors je vais te 'reviewer' ici et maintenant : A mort Sept ! Gloire à Draco ! Vive Harry et Draco ! Vive ta fic ! et vive toi ! nan franchement, j'ai vraiment aimé ton chapitre précédent ! je ne vois pas [et pourtant j'ai cherché à cause de ta review] ce qui n'irait pas dans ce chapitre ! Il y a ce cher Draco qui se débarrasse (enfin) de l'anneau des premiers, l'autre garce qui se pointe comme de par hasard... mais qui heureusement, croit Draco (du moins pour l'instant) au sujet de ce cher Tobias Derson qui ne serait pas LE Harry Potter... mais elle fous quand même bien la merde ! Et pis la dessus, il y a l'autre crétin de p'tit brun [enfin crétin... à sa place j'aurais fait pareil, le fait qu'il se jette aussitôt dans les bras de Draco n'aurait pas été très crédible] veut faire dégager Draco ! ah mais nan ! heureusement qu'il est borné notre blondinet ! Après on a tout le passage pour essayer de convaincre Harry qu'il a changé et qu'il l'aime [de toute façon on en avait eut la preuve à Noël !]... sur ce qui se passe ensuite, il y a un truc qui me travaille le peu de cerveau qui me reste : c'est le coup des deux lumières, ou boules d'énergies, ou je-ne-sais quoi, l'une rouge et l'autre blanche, qui passe de l'un à l'autre de nos deux amants... est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la maladie de Harry (genre la force magique de Draco (rouge) qui passe dans le corps de Harry) ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le titre : 'coeur de cristal' (nan paske le cristal, c'est blanc) ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec leurs magies intérieures ? Ext-ce que c'est pas ça du tout ? ... tu vois, je suis complètement accro, là ! Je veux la suite ! je veux savoir ! je veux la suite !!! voilà... et que je ne te reprenne pas à dénigrer ta super fic ! ... non mais... bisous à touâ.  
  
- Celinette : moi ? méchante ? naaan ! pis ce n'était que le pov de draco ^^! tu as aimé leurs réactions ? ben attends, tu vas voir, c'est pas finis ! bizz.  
  
- Enyo 85 : aaah ! les surnoms... ouais, je dois dire qu'ils me plaisaient bien à moi aussi... mais alors L'autre-vieille-peau-sévère-maniaque-et- aigrie, c'est nettement plus long à taper que McGonagall ! Au sujet de ce chapitre là, j'aimerais que tu me dise [puisque tu es le Grang-Analyseur- Supérieur-En-Chef-Des-Magnifiques-Fics-A-Mouâ] comment apparaissent les caractères de Draco et de Harry, leurs attitudes, tu cois ? J'aimerais bien savoir comme mes lectrices les perçoivent... et tu es la meilleure pour ça !^^ Embrasse Jenali pour moi ! Et bisous à touâ aussi !  
  
- Lilou 1 : Bon alors dans l'ordre : la suite est là, merci, merci, merci, merci et merci !^^ Contente que tu aime, bizz.  
  
- Saael' : m'amûûûr ! toi tu me connais, je ne peux rien de cacher ^^! C'est effectivement bien mon attention de rapprocher Harry et Draco de cette façon... du moins tant qu'ils sont amnésiques, paske après... niark niark niark... pis après tout c'et logique : comme tu dis, l'autre est le seul élément 'stable', le seul qui puisse comprendre ce qu'il traverse, un mai quoi, un confident... un amant ?... mais bon, c'est quand même une fic à mouâ, donc va y avoir des complications... bah oui, sinon ce serait trop facile !^^ Oh, et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour la review, moi aussi ce week- end je n'avais plus de forfait pour m'occuper de tout le monde (d'ailleurs je review, ici et maintenant certains auteurs, pâs bien, Cacile !). Mais maintenant qu'on est en décembre, y'a plus de problème !!! Et heureusement paske sinon ce chapitre là j'aurais eut du mal à le poster... enfin bref, je t'aime-euh, ma Saaeliel à mouâ, ma sado préférée, mon amoûr de démon de la luxure, je t'aime-euh ! [avec un grand 'A']. voilà. pis je t'embrasse très fort partout où tu veux. ^^  
  
- Caroline Black : C'est vrai ? ma fic mérite d'être suivie ? ah merci, merci, ça me touche... mais ça veut dire que tu vas encore devoir me reviewer alors ?!^^ bien sûr que Harry et Draco vont se rapprocher ! mais je ne t'en dis pas trop. bizz.  
  
- Athanea DarkShadow : Où je veux en venir ? Ben à un Harry/Draco, bien sûr ! mais il va falloir qu'ils retrouvent la mémoire avant... je te laisse imaginer le choc... hé hé hé... je t'avais déjà dit que j'aimais fouttre le bordel dans leur petite vie à Draco et Harry ?! bisous à toi.  
  
- Tokylee : ouais, t'inquiète, comme d'hab, un chapitre par semaine ! Alors cette fic là te plaît aussi ? parfait, ça me fait plaisir.^^ Et oui, la perte de mémoire, je trouvais ça sympa comme idée... à l'origine, ce qui m'a interressé dans le principe de l'Amnésie, c'est le retour de la mémoire, le choc, quoi... niark niark niark... enfin chut, faut pas que j'en dise trop non plus. bizz.  
  
- Dumati : merci pour ma fic ^^. Toi, je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vu (une p'tite nouvelle dans mes revieweuses ?!^^). Merci pour ta review, et t'inquiète pas pour la suite, j'écris toujours au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. bisous à toi.  
  
- Origine : T'inquiète, le chapitre 7 de ta fic, je l'ai lu (tu m'étonne, j'étais toute contente de le voir arriver !^^) mais j'ai pas put te reviewer (fin du mois, forfait trèèès restreint)... ce qui ne m'empèche pas de faire mon commentaire ici et maintenant : je veux la suite ! je veux savoir keske c'est que cet éclair violet ! je veux savoir ce qui va se passer après ! je veux savoir la suite... en plus, le coup du baiser 'tendre' de Harry annonce une évolution, non ? peut-être que je me fais des films, mais dépèche-toi d'écrire la suite ! Quand à moi, t'inquiète, la suite, c'est tous les samedi, et rien ni personne ne pourra me mettre en retard (paske je suis immortelle en plus ^^) donc à moins qu'un maniaque albinos armé d'une baguette magique ne décide de venir en finir avec moi, tu auras la suite chaque samedi ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre autant que le précdent, bisous à toi.  
  
- Lalouve : ouais, engagez-vous, rengagez-vous qu'ils dsaient ! lol ^^ ! par contre, et au risque de paraître stupide, il faudrait juste que tu m'éclaire : je connaîs mdr, je connaîs ptdr, mais alors pfm kes ke c'est ?! nan paske je suis pas une pro des abréviations e-mail/sms/chat/texto donc voilà... sinon je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plût, et j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci tout autant. bizz.  
  
- Chibi-Chan : Et double review ! pleure pas, Chibi', la voilà la suite de ma fic 'géniale' ^^! bah oui, moi tu me dis que tu aime ce que j'écris, je te crois sur parole ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que j'écris pas pour rien. bisous à toi.  
  
.  
  
Voilà. FIN des R²... mais nan pas fin de la fic, elle est juste commencée ! [qui as dit 'dommage' ?!]  
  
Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus, et Bonne lecture à tout le monde !^^  
  
.  
  
Ndm : j'ajoute ici, que je n'aime pas Ginny Weasley.  
  
.  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre II : Mes amis !!!  
  
"Tu ne te rapelle même pas de moi ?"  
  
~o~  
  
Après une petite heure de discussions, hésitations, arguments et contre- arguments, Le-vieux-à-barbe-blanche-qui-s'appelait-Dumbledore avait déclaré d'une voix ferme (le genre qui clos une conversation par une decision définitive) que Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter resteraient à l'infirmerie le temps que leur... amnésie soit guérie... le plus rapidement possible. C'était surtout le dernier point qu'avait évoqué La-vieille-peau-sévère- maniaque-et-aigrie : "On ne peut raisonnablement pas laisser la presse apprendre que Harry Potter a perdu la mémoire !" qui avait déterminé cette 'décision finale'... et la demande appuyée à L'homme-en-noir-qui-n'aimait- pas-Yeux-verts pour qu'il s'occupe de bidouiller une potion capable d'arranger ce... cette perte de mémoire.  
  
Bref, Yeux-verts-Harry et Yeux-bleus-Draco se retrouvèrent seuls avec Pomfresh qui interdisait à quiconque d'entrer à l'infirmerie, renvoyant sans scrupule le moindre élève qui osait demander à voir l'un ou l'autre des deux amnésiques... pire qu'un videur de boîte de nuit. Harry et Draco échangeaient parfois quelques paroles. Le brun faisait mentalement le tri de tout ce qu'il se souvenait et constata effectivement qu'il s'agissait essentiellement de plusieurs sortilèges d'attaque et de défense. L'infirmière avait également évoqué une perte de toucher, de goût ou même de sentiments, mais il était totalement rassuré là-dessus : le sol carrelé de l'infirmerie était glacé, les potions de l'infirmière étaient infâmes et il ressentait également de l'appréhension quand à la suite des évènements, un énervement à ne pas réussir à se souvenir de son passé... et de la curiosité envers Yeux-bleus, de la sympathie pour ce gars qui partageait la même embrouille que lui.  
  
De son côté, le blond organisait les informations qu'il avait put apprendre depuis son réveil, sur lui, sur la situation, l'endroit où il se trouvait, et surtout les gens qui l'entouraient... il s'interrogeaient également sur Yeux-verts, se demandant qui il était, avant, pour lui, un ami ? après tout, ils étaient tous les deux amnésiques, on pouvait donc raisonnablement penser qu'ils avaient été frappés en même temps, donc qu'ils étaient ensemble à ce moment. Ce qui pencherait effectivement vers l'hypothèse selon laquelle ils seraient amis... mais en même temps, lorsque l'autre Pomfresh était entrée, elle leur avait crié d'arrêter de se battre, donc lui et Yeux-verts ne devaient pas s'aimer tant que ça. Auquel cas, pourquoi avaient-ils été touchés tous les deux par cette perte de mémoire ?!  
  
Leurs réflexions à chacun furent interrompues par des cris, un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
- Personne n'est autorisé à entrer ! piaillait Mrs Pomfresh.  
  
- Mais je suis préfète-en-chef ! répliqua l'autre voix (féminine) d'un ton déterminé. Et je suis en droit de savoir et de le voir !  
  
Il y eut un petit silence. Yeux-verts se redressa dans son lit tandis que Yeux-bleus se contenta de regarder la porte, confortablement installé sur ses coussins. La voix de Pomfresh leur parvint alors, résignée :  
  
- Très bien... mais seulement cinq minutes !  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit (à contrecoeur) pour laisser passer une jeune fille brune qui se précipita vers Yeux-verts.  
  
- Harry ! Tu vas bien ?!  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie se referma et un grand rouquin apparu brusquement à côté de la jeune fille, faisant sursauter le brun.  
  
- Que... bredouilla-t-il avant d'être coupé par les deux autres.  
  
- Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs ! s'exclama la fille.  
  
- Trois jours que tu étais inconscient ! s'exclama le roux.  
  
Yeux-verts, toujours assis sur son lit, était plaqué contre le mur, dévisageant tour à tour les deux adolescents face à lui d'un air incrédule, essayant de savoir qui était ces personnes. Yeux-bleus, voyant l'air complètement perdu de son ami, limite effrayé, se décida à intervenir.  
  
- Hé oh, les deux hystériques ! appela-t-il. Vous ne pourriez pas...  
  
- Malefoy ! coupa le rouquin en le fusillant du regard.  
  
Yeux-bleus referma la bouche et haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, ce type là ne l'aimait pas trop, à voir comment il le menaçait du regard... enfin menacer... un bien grand mot puisque cela ne l'impressionnait absolument pas ! En fait, il était lui-même un peu énervé d'avoir été coupé... on ne lui avait jamais appris à celui-là qu'il ne faut pas couper la parole aux gens ?!  
  
- Oui, effectivement, il me semble que c'est moi, répliqua Draco d'un ton sec. Mais toi, tu es qui ?!  
  
Le rouquin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.  
  
- Tu te fous de moi, là ?!  
  
La fille s'était tourné vers Harry, qui les dévisageait toujours tous les deux d'un air un peu incrédule et semblait également attendre une réponse à la question du blond.  
  
- Harry... ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
Yeux-verts bougea légèrement.  
  
- Oui... ? répondit-il après un temps d'hésitation.  
  
- Tu ne nous reconnais pas ? demanda la jeune fille.  
  
Harry marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt, puis secoua la tête.  
  
- Non... non, je suis désolé, Draco et moi avons perdu une bonne partie de notre mémoire à cause d'un choc... et...  
  
- Tu ne te souviens même pas de nous ?! s'exclama le rouquin d'un air scandalisé. Non, attends... Draco ?! Tu... tu... et... pas... Malefoy ?! ... mais... toi... et... non...  
  
Yeux-bleus se demanda un instant si ce pauvre rouquin n'était pas un peu arriéré pour ne pas être capable de formuler correctement une phrase... Ce type semblait réellement stupide et sans intérêt. Il releva alors la tête vers la fille qui avait l'air légèrement plus intelligente.  
  
- Alors ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
La jeune fille le dévisagea un instant du regard, comme si elle mesurait jusqu'où elle devait révéler ce qu'elle savait.  
  
- Je suis Hermione Granger.  
  
Elle attendit visiblement une remarque, qui ne vint pas, et elle poursuivit.  
  
- Et lui, c'est Ron Weasley. Nous sommes tous les deux à Gryffondor, dans la même année que... vous.  
  
- Donc on est... amis ? demanda Harry.  
  
La jeune fille le gratifia d'un sourire.  
  
- Oui. Depuis la première année. En fait, depuis que Ron et toi m'avez sauvé d'un troll des montagnes... mais c'est une longue histoire ! Mais... vous vous souvenez de quoi exactement ?  
  
- Seulement quelques sortilèges, répondit Draco ne voulant pas vraiment s'attarder sur ce sujet. Tu as dis que vous étiez amis... tous les trois...  
  
Hermione compris où voulait en venir le blond et hocha la tête.  
  
- Euh, oui... Harry et toi n'êtes pas 'vraiment' des amis...  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai tout oublié ! s'exclama le rouquin complètement éberlué.  
  
'Mon dieu qu'il est lent à la détente' pensa Draco.  
  
- Désolé, souffla Harry avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais moi ? ... je veux dire... je sais que je suis à Gryffondor, que j'ai dix-sept ans...  
  
- Tu es capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et tu joue au poste d'attrapeur, déclara Hermione. Ron est également dans l'équipe : il est gardien... et il est aussi un des préfets de Gryffondors...  
  
- Et toi tu es préfète-en-chef, affirma Harry avec un léger sourire.  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira dans un grand sourire.  
  
- Tu te souviens ?!  
  
- Non, on t'a entendu tout à l'heure, répondit Draco. Et moi, je suis...  
  
Mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement, la jeune fille jeta en catastrophe une espèce de cape translucide sur le rouquin... qui disparût au moment où Pomfresh lançait le tant redouté :  
  
- Ca fait dix minutes ! Dehors ! Et je vous fait confiance, miss Granger, pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire ! En tant que Préfète-en-chef, je suppose que vous comprendrez quels sont les enjeu de votre discrétion...  
  
Hermione hocha religieusement la tête, puis salua Harry avant de quitter l'infirmerie... en articulant exagérément un 'je reviendrais' dans le dos de Pomfresh.  
  
Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls dans la salle blanche.  
  
- Alors ? demanda Yeux-bleus pour rompre le silence qui commençait à s'installer. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?  
  
Le brun secoua la tête avec un léger soupir.  
  
- Non... mais la cape qui a fait disparaître... euh... Tom... non, Ron... oui, c'est ça, Ron... la cape qui l'a fait disparaître me disait quelque chose...  
  
Draco hocha pensivement la tête.  
  
- Mais eux ne te rappelaient rien ?  
  
- Pas plus que les quatre adultes qui sont passés avant... ni les mots qu'ils ont put dire... ni toi...  
  
- Hum... tu as remarqué que tes deux amis ne semblaient pas exactement bien m'apprécier ?  
  
Yeux-verts marqua une pause avant de répondre.  
  
- Oui... mais l'homme en noir de tout à l'heure ne semblait pas vraiment me porter dans son coeur...  
  
- Nous n'avions pas les mêmes amis, affirma Draco. D'ailleurs la fille l'a même dit : nous n'étions pas vraiment amis... tous les deux...  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils, mais sa réplique fut noyé dans les protestations énergiques de Pomfresh qui leur parvinrent de nouveau.  
  
- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ! Je vous interdit ! Personne n'est autorisé à les voir ! Et cela est valable pour n'importe qui !  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un grand type aux cheveux blonds cendrés.  
  
- Mais les serpentards ne sont pas n'importe qui, déclara-t-il d'un air nonchalant.  
  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et au nez retroussé le suivait... ainsi que deux gars taillés comme des gardes du corps qui retenaient Pomfresh pour pouvoir entrer tranquillement dans l'infirmerie.  
  
- Je vous interdit ! Le directeur en sera informé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je...  
  
- On sait, on sait, coupa le blond avant de refermer la porte derrière les deux autres gars... au nez de Pomfresh, chassée de sa propre infirmerie.  
  
Les yeux noirs de la fille se posèrent sur Yeux-bleus, et son visage s'éclaira.  
  
- Draggy chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.  
  
Elle était sur le point de le serrer dans ses bras, mais se figea brusquement, la paume de la main de Draco plaquée sur son front pour la tenir éloigné. La fille se recula du bras tendu de Yeux-bleus et le dévisagea...  
  
- Draco, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
  
- Le fait qu'il refuse que tu te jette sur lui est déjà le premier signe d'un esprit sain, répliqua l'autre blond en rejoignant la fille au chevet de Draco.  
  
La fille en question fit une moue moqueuse en réponse et se tourna à nouveau vers Yeux-bleus.  
  
- Bon alors, quand est-ce que tu sors ? demanda-t-elle. Parce que ça fait presque quatre jours que tu est là ! Et franchement, jeudi soir tu nous a fais peur ! On savait bien que tu étais avec Potter, dans une salle désaffectée pour pas vous faire chopper par un prof... mais quand le plafond s'est effondré... Par Salazar, ça a raisonné dans tout Poudlard ! Je suis sûr que même les premières années de Poufsouffle qui étaient en cours de vol sur le terrain de Quidditch ont entendu le bruit que ça a fait ! et là-dessus on apprend que tu es inconscient ! Non mais sérieux ! Tu es resté trois jours dans le coma ! et...  
  
L'autre blond la coupa brusquement.  
  
- Ils ont enlevé des points à Serpentard ? s'enquit-il.  
  
- Blaise ! reprocha la fille. Draco a risqué sa vie, là ! Ne me dis pas que tout ce qui t'intéresse, ce sont les points de notre maison ?!  
  
- Mais tu vois bien qu'il est en parfaite santé ! répliqua ledit Blaise. Et puis vu l'expression du visage de McGonagall quand elle a vu les dégâts... cette vieille-peau serait tout à fait capable de retirer 200 points à Serpentard... et les Serdaigles ne sont qu'à 100 points derrière nous !  
  
- Mais nan mais tu vois bien qu'il ne va pas complètement bien, là ! insista la fille en pointant Yeux-bleus de la main droite.  
  
Le-dit-Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Mais c'est normal ! Il se réveille de trois jours de coma, et la première chose qu'il voit, c'est ta tête, tu m'étonne qu'il soit traumatisé !!!  
  
La fille ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré et plissa les yeux.  
  
- Nan mais tu te prends pour qui, espèce de blond décoloré ?!  
  
Blaise haussa un sourcil narquois.  
  
- Moi ? Blond décoloré ?! Je te signale que je suis châtain clair ! Et puis c'est toujours mieux que ta face de détraqueur !  
  
- Nan mais tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la face de détraqueur ?!  
  
- Ah non, par pitié, elle ne dit rien ! Elle se la ferme !  
  
- Je crois que Pansy n'a pas tort, intervint alors l'un des deux gars resté un pas en arrière.  
  
Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui d'un air incrédule, puis dévisagèrent Draco.  
  
Yeux-bleus les fixait tous les quatre... enfin surtout les deux hystériques... comme s'ils étaient des dragons de Nouvelle Calédonie, à cent pour cent herbivores et dont la langue formait de magnifiques bulles de savon.  
  
- Ah, tu vois ! lança la fille. Même Grégory la trouve bizarre, l'attitude de Draco !  
  
- Non, c'est pas ça... dit le second gars.  
  
- ... mais en temps normal, Draco vous aurait déjà foutu dehors, affirma le- dit-Grégory.  
  
- A vous engueuler comme des gamins...  
  
Blaise plissa les yeux et dévisagea de nouveau Draco.  
  
- Ok... il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... pourquoi tu nous regarde comme ça ? ... tu ne nous reconnais pas ? ...  
  
- Non.  
  
Il y eut un petit temps de silence, puis un...  
  
- Tu rigole, là, hein ?  
  
Yeux-bleus leva un sourcil signifiant à quel point la réplique de la fille était stupide. Avait-il l'air de rigoler ?!  
  
- Ok, soupira Blaise. Alors on va commencer par les présentations... je suis Blaise Zabini... nan, ça te dit rien ?... septième année, serpentard... ok... elle c'est Pansy Parkinson... non plus ?... et Grégory Goyle ?... Vincent Crabbe ?... nan, t'es sûr ?! ... et toi, tu te souviens de toi, n'est-ce pas ?... Draco Malefoy... fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy... préfet-en-chef de Poudlard... capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch...  
  
Le regard de Yeux-bleus allait du type aux cheveux blonds-qui-les-disait- châtain-clair, à la fille aux cheveux noirs et au nez retroussé, puis au gars qui avait dit qu'il aurait put les foutre dehors (la première parole sensée qu'il avait entendue), et enfin au quatrième gars, tout aussi carré que le premier... Non, franchement, autant lui présenter des Elfes du Nord Artique comme ses meilleurs amis, il les reconnaîtrait tout autant !  
  
- Vous êtes amis ?  
  
Les quatre serpentards se retournèrent d'un même bloc. Yeux-verts manqua un sursaut et se demanda s'il avait bien fait de leur faire remarquer sa présence. La-fille-Pansy plissa les yeux.  
  
- Laisse-moi deviner, Potter, tu es amnésique ?!  
  
- En partie, corrigea Draco. On se souvient très bien de certains sortilèges d'attaque.  
  
Blaise haussa un sourcil.  
  
- Du genre ?  
  
- Acria, Fervens sangre, Lacerare, Caecitas...  
  
Il y eut un léger temps de silence.  
  
- Je ne suis pas très doué, mais il me semble que c'est de la magie noire, souffla Grégory Goyle.  
  
Pansy hocha lentement la tête.  
  
- Et tu ne te souviens pas d'un seul sortilège de magie blanche ? risqua Blaise.  
  
Draco secoua négativement la tête.  
  
- Eh bien ça va être gai quand tu vas revenir avec nous ! ironisa Pansy en faisant la moue.  
  
Blaise renifla d'un air méprisant.  
  
- Ah parce que tu crois que Dumbledore va le laisser sortir d'ici sachant qu'il maîtrise... uniquement... la magie noire ?! Je suis sûr que Rogue est déjà en train de se pencher sur une potion pour lui rendre la mémoire !  
  
Yeux-bleus approuva ces dernières paroles d'un hochement de tête.  
  
- Ils ne veulent pas que ça s'ébruite, acquiesça-t-il.  
  
Blaise haussa un sourcil et Pansy afficha un grand sourire.  
  
- Tu veux qu'on convoque Rita Skeeter ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse... c'est une journaliste !  
  
Draco la dévisagea comme si elle était devenue folle.  
  
- Non mais ça va pas ?! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en première page d'un journal sous le titre "Draco Malefoy, amnésique !"  
  
- Mais on peut 'oublier' ton cas, et ne souffler que celui de Potter, glissa Blaise.  
  
- Hey ! protesta Harry en se redressant vivement.  
  
Draco plissa les yeux et fusilla Blaise de ses yeux gris glacés.  
  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait plus intelligent, siffla-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Je ne connais pas encore beaucoup de chose, mais très peu de gens sont au courant pour notre amnésie partielle, et si j'apprends qu'une information a circulé un peu partout, je saurais très bien retrouver 'qui' la fait circuler...  
  
Pansy recula d'un pas et Blaise haussa un sourcil. Sachant que les seules choses dont se souvenait Draco était des incantation de Magie Noire assez avancées, la menace n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Mais que Draco Malefoy prenne la défense d'Harry Potter-le-balafré...  
  
- Toi, il faut vraiment que tu retrouve la mémoire, souffla Blaise avant de tourner les talons.  
  
Pansy adressa un sourire hésitant à Draco.  
  
- T'inquiète pas, on va lui mettre la pression à Rogue, pour qu'il termine rapidement et correctement sa potion...  
  
Puis elle suivit Blaise, Grégory et Vincent, et quitta l'infirmerie.  
  
Yeux-verts se retourna vers son compagnon d'infortune.  
  
- Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé...  
  
- C'est bon, coupa Draco. Je n'allais pas les laisser étaler notre vie à n'importe qui...  
  
Sa voix avait perdu ce timbre glacé, et ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur bleue argenté. Harry esquissa un sourire de remerciement au blond et encore une fois, il se rappela les paroles de... euh... Hermione... : "vous n'êtes pas vraiment amis tous les deux"... pourtant il s'entendait bien avec Draco... il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils se détesteraient... quoique Hermione n'avait pas dit qu'ils se détestaient... Une phrase de l'autre fille... c'était... Pansy... oui, c'est ça... Pansy Parkinson... une phrase qu'elle avait dit et qui l'avait marqué : "on savait bien que tu étais avec Potter, dans une salle désaffectée, pour ne pas vous faire chopper par un prof"... ils étaient donc tous les deux quand le plafond s'était effondré... deux adolescents seuls dans une salle isolée... Harry se mit à rougir brusquement.  
  
Non... ce n'était pas possible... quoique... ça expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient ensemble dans une salle déserte, et pourquoi Hermione ne les avait pas qualifié exactement d'"amis"... et puis ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi ils n'avaient pas les même amis... Mais quand même... lui et Draco ?! ... Harry glissa un regard vers le blond qui fixait un point dans le vide, tout à ses réflexions. Harry détailla ses traits, ses légères mèches blondes qui retombaient sur son visage, les yeux bleus argentés, la couleur pâle de sa peau, vraiment très claire, et des lèvres fines... Harry rougit encore un peu plus et détourna brusquement les yeux en réalisant ses pensées... lui et Draco... ça faisait bizarre... il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée qu'il puisse être... gay... mais il devait bien avouer que le blond était particulièrement bien fait... et c'est vrai qu'il faisait plus âgé que lui... peut-être ses traits un peu plus prononcé que les siens... ou sa carrure, la forme de ses épaules, sa grande taille... il avait quelque chose d'attirant... sa manière de s'adresser aux inconnus avec froideur, distance, toujours un peu sur ses gardes, masquant ses yeux bleus argentés sous des couleurs grises plus froides... sa voix aussi était très mesurée, parfois légère et tranchante, comme une lame qui fend l'air, et parfois au contraire, plus souple et caressante... oui, vraiment, il avait quelque chose d'envoûtant...  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi, mais cette fois-ci, doucement, presque timidement, et un visage fin apparu dans la salle. C'était une fille, de quinze, peut-être seize ans, les cheveux roux ondulés légèrement relevés en arrière, le visage emplis de taches de rousseurs. Ses yeux verts d'eau se posèrent sur Harry, et elle rougit légèrement, avant d'oser un petit :  
  
- Salut... je...  
  
Elle entra complètement dans la salle et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.  
  
- Je descendais un escalier qui a eut la mauvaise idée de changer de position alors que j'étais juste sur la dernière marche... et je me suis foulée la cheville... alors je me suis dis... enfin comme j'étais à l'infirmerie... Pomfresh ne laisse entrer que les blessés... j'ai voulu venir voir comment tu allais...  
  
Harry la regarda s'avancer vers lui de son air un peu timide et décida de l'informer tout de suite de son amnésie.  
  
- Je... je suis désolé, j'ai perdu quelques brides de mémoires à cause d'un choc... qui... qui es-tu ? Draco plissa les yeux et dévisagea cette fille aux allures un peu niaises... trop niaises d'ailleurs. Elle avait cillé plusieurs fois en sortant son excuse minable et il n'aimait pas du tout ses manières de jouer les petites filles gentilles... hypocrite fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
- Tu... tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Je suis Ginny Weasley, la soeur de Ron...  
  
Elle marqua une pause, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis ajouta :  
  
- Je suis ta petite-amie.  
  
Harry resta deux secondes interdit, le temps que ces mots parviennent jusqu'à son esprit. petite-amie. Toute sa théorie sur Draco et lui s'effondra aussitôt. Il avait une petite-amie. Donc il n'était pas avec Draco. Il n'y avait jamais rien eut entre lui et Draco. Il n'était pas gay. Il avait une petite-amie. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Il se sentait un petit peu beaucoup perdu... puis il réalisa que la situation dans laquelle cette fille se trouvait ne devait pas être enviable non plus. Il accrocha un sourire à ses lèvres, sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.  
  
La-fille-Ginny-sensé-être-sa-petite-amie s'approcha un peu plus de lui avec un sourire timide. Elle leva une main vers le visage de Yeux-verts...  
  
- Hum hum... intervint Draco. Je ne voudrais pas interrompre une scène, ô combien romantique, mais je crois que j'ai entendu l'infirmière revenir...  
  
Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent brusquement, elle se retourna vers la porte. Elle se figea, hésita un instant, puis revint sur ses pas, attrapa le visage de Harry entre ses deux mains et y plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de ressortir rapidement.  
  
Harry était resté stoïque, complètement éberlué. Bon dieu de merde, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que toute cette connerie...  
  
~o~  
  
Suite au prochain épisode !  
  
(ça me faisait plaisir d'écrire ça ^^ !)  
  
[suffit Cacile, va te coucher !]  
  
(ok, ok...) 


	4. chapitre III : Huis clos

Que personne ne s'inquiète : Je suis là ! Mouâ et ma fic-à-Mouâ pour un nouveau chapitre... un chapitre III assez court d'ailleurs, mais c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas vraiment le couper plus loin... le prochain chapitre sera nettement plus long, promis !  
  
Bon alors, voyons voir : R² :  
  
- Umbre 77 : ma p'tite umbre à mouâ !!! j'ai pas encore vu ton chap de coeur de cristal, mais dès que j'ai terminé de taper mes R², je fonce le voir [trépigne d'impatience]... je veux savoir ces p'tites lumières- morceaux-de-magie-à-Draco-et-Harry !!! Ahh, le syndrome Ginny Weasley... tu la déteste, hein ?! Tu la hais ?! Oui, je sais, moi aussi ! mais il fallait bien qu'une sale petite garce vienne fouttre ça merde (sinon ce serait trop facile !)... et puis y'en a marre que ça tombe toujours sur le dos de Pansy, chacun son tour !... Donc dans cette fic, c'est bien Ginny qui fait chier... mais pas trop longtemps non plus, faudrait pas qu'elle vienne trop s'incruster dans l'histoire ! T'inquiète pour ta review, elle m'est arrivée toute en entier, pas un mot qui manque, pas une lettre, pas une connerie ^^! lol... ce chapitre là, il est court, mais c'est paske le prochain, il est long [ben oui, c'est logique]. Bisous à touâ et 'merde !' pour tes exams ! [moi je suis déjà officieusement en vacances ^^]  
  
- Lulu Cyfair : lol, j'aime beaucoup l'image du métro à l'heure de pointe ! La rouquine nymphomane aussi [j'aime pas Ginny-euh !]... tu m'étonne qu'ils sont mal barrés... et si on les écartait un peu de tout ce p'tit monde, hum ? ... tu crois que les autres vont réussir à venir quand même ?! bisous à toi.  
  
- Nyny : ah. c'est court, c'est clair. j'ai capté le message. merci et j'espère que ma fic va continuer à te plaire !^^  
  
- Blaise le poussin masqué : Toi, j'adôre positivement ton pseudo ! Au moins autant que ta fic... paske même si je ne review pas, je suis une lectrice assidue. Ce qui veut dire que je tape furieusement sur mon clavier en attendant que Valentin et Corian arrêtent de parler Sheakespeare (je sais plus très bien comment ça s'écrit) et occupent plutôt leur langue à autre chose ; que je me demande si le fait que Harry soit 'si' préocupé et ne s'en prenne 'qu'à' Draco ne cache pas une certaine attirance ; que tout le monde il cache des trucs et en ignore bien d'autres... et que je veux la suite, bien sûr ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir une review de ta part ^^! Toi non plus t'aime pas Ginny ?! Parfait ! (j'ai moins de scrupules, héhéhé)... ah les disquettes, ne m'en parle pas ! moi aussi je ne travaille que sur ordinateur (c'est plus rapide, j'aime pas recopier), et sur un vieil ordinateur... un très vieil ordinateur... le genre à peine windows 95, qui n'a que 8Mo RAM et qui ne sert plus qu'à taper les textes d'une Cacile délurée... après faut tout copier coller de sa chambre à internet qu'est sur un autre ordinateur (pas révolutionnaire non plus, mais qui permet, lui, l'accès à internet) et là intervint le pb disquette héhéhé... oskour... bref, voilà quoi... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. bisous à toi.  
  
- Celinette : Ben non, j'aime pas Ginny... ça se voit tant que ça ?! [haussement de sourcils surpris, sur sourire innocent]. Mais voui, vous mes très chères revieweuses, je vous aime bien... beaucoup même ! bisous.  
  
- Ptite Elfe : ah ouais, Malfoy&Potter, THE duo ! The couple incontournable ! The best ! ... bref, voilà quoi... la suite est là, et elle reviendra ! lol. ^^  
  
- Caroline Black : Voui, on rentre dans l'infirmerie comme dans un moulin ! Mais après tout ne dit-on pas : plus on est de fou, plus on ris ?! Alors évidemment, je fais venir des fous (à savoir des élèves de Poudlard) ^^! Bon, dans ce chapitre là, pas trop d'action, mais le prochain sera plus long, promis !  
  
- Miss serpentard : copine-à-mouâ-fan-d'Indochine ! voui, j'essais d'écrire rapidement (à savoir un chapitre par semaine) paske je suis moi-même une lectrice de fic (slash) à mes heures... merci pour l'idée de l'amnésie... faut que je fasse gaffe à ne pas trop changer leurs caractères, mais en même temps, il ne faut pas qu'ils soient exactement comme avant non plus, après tout, ce sont les épreuves traversées qui nous forment, non ? Donc Harry doit être le plus différent... je sais pas si ça se ressent, mais c'est ce que je voudrais... bref, je suis contente que tu aime, et j'espère que ce chapitre là va te plaire aussi. bisous à toi... [eh, miss serpentard, bientôt le 363 !!!^^]  
  
- Tokylee : ahh ! je vais fonder un club, en fait : les AGW (A-bas Ginny Weasley), avec pour slogan : "On aime pas Gi-nny Weasley !" Kes t'en dit ?! lol, délire du samedi soir... bizz.  
  
- Seth 1 : Quoi ?! Comment ça tu n'aime pas Ginny Weasley ?! Mais... mais... c'est pas de ma faute, j'espère ?! [grand sourire innocent ^^]. Alors Draco et Harry, les grands amis du monde... moui, pourquoi pas... mais je préfère le 'et plus si affinités' en fait ^^ ! bisous à toi.  
  
- Evanescente : Les surnoms ? ben oui, ils sont amnésique alors il fallait bien désigner ces 'très chers' professeurs par quelque chose... j'ai bien hésité avec L'espèce-de-chose-en-noir-qui-essayait-de-se-faire-passer-pour- un-humain mais j'ai besoin de Séverus Rogue dans toute sa fierté et son intégrité un peu plus loin (pour ne pas faire descendre l'estime que j'ai pour un autre perso en fait)... Pauvres Yeux-verts et Yeux-bleus... je les maltraite ^^ ! en espérant que la suite te plaise !  
  
- Saael' : oouuuhhh ! ma Saaeliel-à-mouâ-môn-amoûr ! Tu sais trouver les mots pou moi ! Je t'aime, mon petit démon de la Luxure ! Fille de Satan, Lucius... euh non, Lucifer [ma langue a fourché ^^] sinon y'aurait inceste... quoique, je suis sûre que ça te plairait bien !^^ ... en parlant de mes yeux, t'as été voir dans le réfectoire, sur le site d'Ombre et folie ?! (ousk'on est internées toutes les deux) (j'te rappelle l'adresse, au cas où... : www.ombre-et-folie.com)... bien sûr qu'ils vont d'abord être amants Dray et Harry ! Sinon ce serait moins drôle ! Faut qu'ils soient choqués eux-même ! ... avant de choquer les autres ! niark niark niark, j'adôre fouttre le bordel ! Au sujet d'embrasser ce cher Séverus, euh... faudra d'abord demander la permission... nan, pas à mouâ !!! [c'est déjà ok, on s'échange les partenaires, faut varier de temps en temps ^^... pis les hommes d'expérience...] mais à l'autre qu'est avec Sev'... (tu verras dans l'prochain chap, on pourrait peut-être faire un truc à quatre, kes t'en dit ?)^^... bref, je te fais de gros, gros, bisous partout où tu veux et comme tu veux, paske je t'aime avec un grand grand A et que je t'aime ! voilà.  
  
- Enyo 85 : ah, mon Grand-Analyseur-Général- Supérieur-En-Chef-Des- Magnifiques-Fics-A-Mouâ ! Alors comme ça Ginny a menti ? T'es sûre ? C'est ton dernier mot ?^^ ... eh bien effectivement, Ginny a mentit ! (rien n'échappe à l'oeil de lynx de mon Grand-Analyseur-blabla-trop-long-à- écrire). L'ambiguïté ? ah mais j'adôre l'ambiguïté ! C'est là qu'on voit tout l'art et la subtilité de la langue française, qui permet toujours d'interpréter très facilement certaines phrases, dans certaines circonstances, ou certains états d'esprit... Alors, l'analyse des caractères des personnages [se penche sur l'écran en plissant les yeux]... hum hum... j'aime beaucoup ta description de Draco... c'est exactement comme ça que je le voulais... Harry aussi. Il est moins réfléchis, il agit plus par instinct et impression, alors que draco préfère être sûr, calculer, savoir... il est plus méfiant aussi... Puisqu'ici Harry n'a pas subit les épreuves qu'il a subit (enfin qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas), il lui manque cette crainte de l'inconnu, et la manière de cacher ses émotions... chose que, je considère, Draco a toujours su faire, c'est plus qu'une éducation, c'est dans son caractère, donc je voulais que ça se retrouve un peu ici... Voui, j'avais besoin d'un serpentard pas trop con. Vincent et Grégory ne remplissaient pas exactement ce rôle, mais en même temps, j'ai besoin de Grégory un peu plus loin, donc il ne doit pas être totalement stupide non plus. Pansy, intelligente, c'est pas vraiment ça non plus... même si je la voudrais moins niaise et pouffiasse que dans la dernière fic, mais sournoise, oui, ça c'est ok... juste un peu moins collée à Draco. Dans cette fic, c'est Ginny qui joue la crétine-niaise-collante-et-qu'on-a-envie- de-trucider-à-la-tronçonneuse... ne restait donc que Blaise, que je ne déteste pas particulièrement. A part son physique, JK Rowling n'en dit pas grand chose, d'où l'interêt de ce personnage, qui peut être un petit peu comme on veut... voilà. Merci à touâ, et merci à Jenali, gros bisous à toutes les deux !  
  
- Chibi-chan : La nouvelle-Calédonie... attends, attends... La Nouvelle- calédonie ??!!! Tu... tu es en Nouvelle-Calédonie, là ?! Naann... tu plaisante... nan ?... pour te vrai ?... avec 36°C pendant que moi, avec mon gros pull noir à col roulé je résiste aux -2°C ?!!! mais... mais... mais si j'avais su, j'aurais fait référence à la New-calédonie plus tôt ! fallait me le dire ! (pourquoi on ne me préviens jamais moi ?!) alors tu lis mes fics depuis la Nouvelle-calédonie ?! Depuis l'autre bout du globe ?! Ouah !!! je suis super méga partout dans le monde !!! Même dans les îles très très loin de ma pauvre France natale... ça fait rêver tu sais... ici il gèle... t'as rien à nous envier... smackouzes à touâ aussi !  
  
- + Ne - Kun + : Hola ! Mi-revieweuse-española !!! I'm very pleased you're come back ! (I began to think you disappeared)... you see, I'm always very bad in English (I take my dictionary for all the words), but, I'm very, very pleased to read your review ! ... Yes, of course, it's only the beginning of this fic... a new Draco/Harry because I love this couple ^^ ! ... I hope you like this 'fanfic' ('fanfic' or 'fic' is the nickname about a fanfiction... I don't know if in Spanish you write this too) as much "Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer" ! I read your last review to this last fic and I understand you hadn't the time to read my fic... I hope you're success to your exams... I kiss you too !  
  
- Seve : Bien sûr que je ne vais pas m'arrêter là ! Il ne sera pas dit que Cacile commence un jour une fic sans la terminer ! et correctement s'il vous plaît ! Mon rythme, c'est un chapitre par semaine, posté tous les samedi, et pas d'exception pour les jours fériés ! Je suis contente que tu aime et j'espère que tu vas continuer à me lire... et à me reviewer bien sûr ! ^^  
  
.  
  
et merci aussi à ceux qui ont le courage de me lire mais qui ne me review pas toujours (mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut continuer dans cette voie là ! ^^)  
  
.  
  
NdM : je suis vraiment désolé pour le petit retard horraire (mais je poste quand même samedi)... j'étais, comme qui dirait, pas là de toute la journée...  
  
NdM 2 : voui, je sais, je sais, ce chapitre il est court, ce chapitre il a pas beaucoup d'action, mais je vous jure, sur la tête de mon clavier, que le chapitre IV sera plus long !  
  
.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre III : Huis clos.  
  
"vous ne resterez pas ici plus longtemps"  
  
~o~  
  
Harry mâchonnait pensivement un bout de patate, les yeux perdu dans le vide.  
  
- A quoi tu pense ?  
  
La voix de Yeux-bleus le ramena un peu à la réalité et il se tourna vers le blond en clignant des yeux. Draco le regardait en haussant un sourcil, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.  
  
- Tu n'arrête pas de mâcher ce pauvre morceau de pomme de terre depuis cinq minutes, la fourchette en l'air et les yeux fixés sur ton verre de jus de citrouille, poursuivit Draco. Et, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ce verre est si exceptionnellement intéressant...  
  
Harry eut un petit rire et reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette et avala sa bouchée de patate, tout en réalisant que son plat était devenu froid.  
  
- Non... en fait je pensais... à cette fille qui est passé tout à l'heure...  
  
Draco haussa un sourcil.  
  
- Jenny Weasley ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Je... enfin ça fait bizarre... je ne me rappelle même pas d'elle... mais si c'était ma petite-amie... je veux dire, si je l'avais aimé... avant... je m'en souviendrais, non ? ... je n'aurais tout de même pas oublié ça ?! ...  
  
- Elle ment, déclara froidement Draco.  
  
Harry sursauta devant le ton auparavant amusé du blond et devenu brusquement froid, presque distant. Mais Draco poursuivit :  
  
- Elle avait l'air encore plus hésitante que toi...  
  
- Elle est sûrement timide, protesta doucement Harry. Je ne la reconnaissais même plus !  
  
- Alors elle aurait dût se présenter comme étant ta petite-amie directement, objecta Draco. Et non comme la soeur d'un de tes amis ! En plus, tu m'excuseras, mais elle embrasse comme une gamine volant un baiser, toute rougissante de son audace !  
  
- Elle n'allait pas non plus se jeter sur moi !  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu lui cherche toujours des excuses ?!  
  
- Parce que je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle aurait menti !  
  
Draco préféra ne pas répondre et attrapa une orange pour se donner contenance. Il marmonna un sortilège de magie noire qui était utilisé pour scalper le crâne d'un ennemi (y ôter la peau, donc), et l'orange se retrouva toute épluchée, la peau enroulée proprement sur le côté. Draco détacha un quartier du fruit et s'apprêtait à le manger lorsqu'il croisa le regard étonné de Yeux-verts.  
  
- Comment tu as fait ça ?  
  
Draco esquissa un sourire.  
  
- Magie noire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? Il suffit de te concentrer sur la forme de l'orange et de visualiser la peau qui se détache tout autour... la formule c'est "Scalpellum".  
  
Harry hésita une seconde, puis pris une orange dans la corbeille, posée sur la table qui leur avait été apporté à l'infirmerie. Il posa le fruit devant lui, visualisa sa forme sphérique et l'épaisse peau s'en détacher...  
  
- Scalpellum !  
  
Il y eut un brusque 'splrouitlsh' et Harry reçut un jet de jus d'orange acide dans les yeux, qui frotta vigoureusement avant de pouvoir regarder l'étendu des dégâts : son orange semblait avoir été la cible d'un psychopathe armé d'une tronçonneuse, un grand trou au centre du fruit qui s'étalait dans son propre jus, lequel jus avait d'ailleurs joyeusement aspergé son visage et ses vêtements...  
  
Harry releva les yeux vers Draco qui se retenait visiblement pour ne pas rire.  
  
- Je crois... je crois qu'il faut mieux que tu évite la magie noire, déclara le blond comme s'il faisait une simple constatation.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, regarda à nouveau son orange, puis Yeux-bleus, et éclata de rire. Draco le suivit, quoique dans une moindre mesure.  
  
- Tu aurais dut voir ta tête quand l'orange a explosé ! se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
  
Harry, tout sourire, lui tira la langue. Il attrapa l'orange dont certains morceaux de peau pendaient lamentablement, et la lui jeta à la figure. Draco l'évita de justesse en se penchant sur le côté "Hé !". Il éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, et se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer, à savoir l'infirmière elle- même. Yeux-verts se retourna à nouveau vers Draco et fut surpris de le voir à nouveau assis dignement sur sa chaise, le visage neutre, les yeux directement fixés sur Pomfresh... limite sur la défensive.  
  
L'infirmière balaya la pièce du regard, et haussa un sourcil sur l'orange pressée étalée au pied de l'armoire à pharmacie, ayant visiblement frappé le meuble avant de glisser le long de l'armoire, laissant une traînée orangeâtre et collante.  
  
- Elle m'a échappée, s'excusa Harry en rougissant légèrement.  
  
Draco se permit un léger sourire amusé au coin des lèvres et Pomfresh haussa un sourcil dubitatif.  
  
- De toute façon, vous ne restez pas ici plus longtemps, déclara-t-elle. Le professeur Rogue risque de mettre un certain temps à réaliser la potion demandée, à cause de certains ingrédients qui ne peuvent être cueillis ou ajoutés qu'à moments précis... bref, je tiens une infirmerie, pas un centre d'accueil pour blessés permanents... Par ailleurs, le professeur Lupin s'est... 'gentiment'... proposé pour vous céder ses appartements...  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- C'est qui ce 'professeur Lupin' ?  
  
- Rémus Lupin est le professeur de DCFM, répondit Pomfresh. C'est pourquoi ses appartements seront les plus adaptés à... votre cas. Venez, je vais vous y conduire... Mais habillez-vous correctement d'abord. Mr Weasley et Mr Zabini vous ont apportés des vêtements.  
  
Elle leur tendit deux paquets de vêtements soigneusement pliés puis sortit de la pièce. Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard. Il avaient gardés les pyjamas de l'infirmerie depuis ce matin, et Draco ne fut pas mécontent d'avoir autre chose à passer sur lui... quoiqu'il aurait préféré pouvoir d'abord prendre une douche. Mais il pourrait toujours la prendre une fois installé dans les appartements de Lupin.  
  
Harry tira pudiquement le rideau blanc sur une longueur et déplia ses vêtements. Il s'agissait d'un large jean un peu délavé, d'un grand tee- shirt gris et d'un pull violet tricoté, parfaitement à sa taille. Il retira le pyjama et enfila rapidement ses vêtements, puis tira le rideau. Draco finissait juste de s'habiller. Yeux-bleus se figea un instant avant d'achever d'attacher sa chemise blanche au-dessus de son pantalon de cuir noir. Il glissa sa baguette à sa ceinture et ramena ses mèches blondes en arrière.  
  
Pomfresh entra trente secondes plus tard avec un haussement de sourcils.  
  
- C'est bon ? Alors suivez-moi...  
  
Yeux-bleus et Yeux-verts lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils traversèrent un couloir, montèrent deux escaliers, et traversèrent à nouveau un long couloir aux grandes tentures bleues ciels et aux coutures blanches argentés. Pomfresh s'arrêta finalement devant une grande tapisserie qui représentait un paysage enneigé.  
  
- Neiges éternelles, déclara Pomfresh.  
  
La tapisserie se déplaça le long du mur, dévoilant une porte en chêne. L'infirmière sortit une clé argenté de sa poche et la fit jouer une seconde dans un serrure. Un léger cliquetis se fit entendre et Pomfresh ouvrit la porte.  
  
- Voilà donc vos 'appartements provisoires'. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que vous aillez retrouvez la mémoire. Ne restez pas dans le couloir, entrez...  
  
Elle leur fit rapidement faire le tour de l'appartement. Il y avait un petit salon, avec deux fauteuils et un canapé, installés autour d'une petite table basse en bois clair. Deux grandes fenêtres encadraient la large cheminée qui occupait de mur du fond. Le petit salon donnait sur quatre portes, autre que la 'porte d'entrée' : sur à gauche, un bureau dont deux murs étaient entièrement occupés par des étagères remplies de livres diverses sur la DCFM (sortilèges, incantations, charmes, créatures...). Sur le bureau en chêne qui trônait au centre de la pièce, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins étaient soigneusement rangés, avec des plumes et des flacons d'encre noire et bleue... et un strutoscope qui tenait en équilibre sur sa pointe. La pièce voisine était une espèce de salle d'entraînement. Les murs étaient tapissés de tentures pourpres épaisses et les deux jeunes hommes sentirent que ces murs étaient emprunt de magie.  
  
- Les murs sont enchantés pour absorber les sortilèges, leur confirma Pomfresh. Ainsi, ils ne rebondissent pas par erreur, ils sont gorgés de sortilèges diverses de protection et d'amortissement... En fait, tous les murs de cet appartement sont plus ou moins protégés... ça évitera que vous ne détruisiez une nouvelle salle de Poudlard !  
  
Les deux autres pièces donnant dans le salon étaient la salle de bain, et la chambre, où deux lits à baldaquin avaient été installés. Harry et Draco trouvèrent d'ailleurs les deux armoires remplies de vêtements et quelques objets avaient été déposés sur chacun des lits.  
  
- Messieurs Weasley et Zabini nous ont confiés quelques autres vêtements et effets personnels, déclara posément Pomfresh. Les elfes de maison ont dût les ranger eux-même... Je repasserais demain matin pour voir si tout c'est bien passé et mademoiselle Granger, en tant que préfète-en-chef, viendra vous apporter vos devoirs du lundi...  
  
L'infirmière s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.  
  
- Oh, et essayez de bien vous entendre, hum ?  
  
Puis elle referma la porte. Harry et Draco entendirent de nouveau de cliquetis de la serrure qui les enfermait ici puis échangèrent un regard. Harry esquissa un léger sourire.  
  
- C'est quand même mieux que l'infirmerie, non ? lança-t-il.  
  
Draco lui rendit son sourire.  
  
- Je préfère ça, approuva-t-il... Bon, eh bien je vais aller voir mes 'effets personnels' et puis après j'irais prendre une bonne douche !  
  
Harry eut un petit rire et acquiesça. Pourquoi Pomfresh croyait-elle qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas ?!  
  
~o~  
  
fin du chapitre III...  
  
Où Rémus Lupin s'est-il donc installé ? Harry va-t-il enfin savoir éplucher une orange ? La couleur des draps du lit de Draco est-elle bien assortie à son teint ?  
  
Vous le saurez peut-être samedi prochain, dans le chapitre IV de "Je te hais" !!!  
  
lol, peace, love and sex à tout le monde. 


	5. chapitre IV : Premier jour

Et soudain, surgit face au vent,  
  
Le vrai héros de tous les temps :  
  
Harry Potter  
  
contre toute terreur,  
  
Le survivant  
  
contre tout méchant.  
  
.  
  
voilà. c'était la p'tite intro musicale. Ca me faisait plaisir de l'écrire. Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas reconnu, c'était le refrain de "Bob Morane", d'Indochine. ^^ vive Nico ! vive steph ! vive indo !  
  
.  
  
Et vive le chapitre IV, tant attendu ! Ben ouais, je m'envois des fleurs. Mais j'en envois aussi à mes revieweuses !^^  
  
R² :  
  
- DW : ok, pour la review rapide. c'est déjà plus que certains ne font. merci. la complicité ? bien sûr ! et ça va aller en augmentant évidemment... mais tu peux la craindre la réaction quand ils vont retrouver la mémoire ! niark niark niark... oh, t'inquiète, je suis une fervent partisante des happy end ! ... mais quand même, niark nark niark !  
  
- OneTakeWatson : merciii ! comment ça tu dois attendre toutes les vacances ? t'es pas là ?! Arg ! deux semaines sans fic, tu arrive à tenir ?! ouha, je compatis. Bonne lecture à la rentrée !^^  
  
- Nyny : N'est-ce pas ?! Elémentaire le problème de la couleur des draps du lit de draco ! lol. tu propose ton propre lit ? comme c'est gentils de faire un geste si... désinterressé ^^!... lol. Je suis contente que tu apprécie autant ma fic. merci. bisous.  
  
- Saael : m'ammoûûûr ! mais nan, je t'assure, je l'ai eut ton autre review ! t'inquiète, mouâ aussi mes parents ils me regardent d'un mauvais oeil avec l'ordi (c'est pas de m afaute, si je DOIS écrire des fics, répondre aux reviews, écrire des mail... c'est vital ! ... je suis une personne over- bookée, vous savez ?!)... vouiii ! ta bio elle m'avait fait éclater de rire ! Ma Saaeliel-adôrée-à-mouâ-que-j'aime-euh-très-très-fort ! Mouâ ça me dérangerait pas trop que y'ai trois Saael'... trois démons de la luxure pour mouâ toute seule... et draco... et Harry... et Lucius... et Olivier... et Tom... et Séverus... nan, vraiment, je vois pas le pb !^^ pis maintenant que c'est les vacances, je vais pouvoir me pencher (enfin) sur notre mission : Objectif Rusard ! bah voui, quand même ! on n'oublie pas tout ! et je ne t'oublie pas touâ ! Comment pourrais-je, ma Saaeliel-d'amûr-à-mouâ (je me lance dans l'élaboration de surnoms plus ridicules les uns que les autres, tu me diras celui que tu préfère, mon-petit-démon-chouchou-à-mouâ) ?! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, il est plus long que le précédent... j'attends tes reviews avec impatience, même si elles sont courtes, paske je t'aime ma petite-Saaelielichounette-en-sucre-et-en-sang ! gros bisous partout où tu veux !  
  
- Nasty Gogoune : ouais, je sais, le chapitre III était court. Mais celui là est plus long ! Les meilleures françaises ? [rougis plus qu'un souaffle] si tu le dis, merciii ! j'suis dans tes favoris alors ?! T'inquiète, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter ! bisous à toi.  
  
- Origine : Ah ! dès que j'ai reçu ta review, j'ai accouru lire le nouveau chapitre de Luxure ! d'ailleurs je crois que je t'ai laissé une review. Tu as aimé ? parfait ! j'suis contente, ça me fait plaisir !^^ Ah, un appart, deux hommes, et quels hommes ! Draco et Harry ! Voui, eux-même, en exclu... euh nan, p'têt pas non plus... mais bon. Voilà quoi. om j'en étais moi maintenant... ah oui, Draco et Harry, seuls dans un appart... comment ça on peut deviner kes ki va se passer ?! mais-euh, naaan !!! ah si ? quand même... ben oui, mais c'était trop tentant ! Pis ce sera tellement plus drôle quand ils retrouveront la mémoire après ! hé hé hé... j'espère te revoir très bientôt (un new chap. de Luxure ?!^^), moi tu me reverras peut- être plus tôt que prévu... après tout, c'est les vacances ^ ~ ! bisous !  
  
- Tolkiane : Les questions qui tuent ?! lol, j'en ai remis à la fin de ce chapitre, paske apparemment, t'es pas la seule à avoir aimé ^^ mdr ! Le coup de l'orange ? pas mal, hein ? Comme quoi, la magie noire peut être utilisée partout !^^ bisous à touâ.  
  
- Miss serpentard : ah ! ma copine-à-mouâ-qui-connait-Indochine-groupe- mythique ! Naaan, Rogue est pas trop pressé non plus (pas comme l'orange du chapitre précédent, mouahahahahah ^^! ... oui, je sais, c'était nul), on va leur laisser le temps de se connaître un peu plus, nos deux sorciers préférés ! ... ce sera plus marrant quand ils retrouveront la mémoire ! niark niark niark ! ... et, au sujet de Indo, je sais pas si tu te branche de temps en temps sur RTL2, paske le soir, vers 21h et 22h10, ils passent une chanson en exclu, du 363 !!! (hier soir j'étais toute folle en entendant les premières notes d'Electrastar !!!). bisous à touâ !  
  
- Umbre 77 : Pas de chapitre de C de C ?!!! Tu te fous de mouâ ?!!! C'est de la provoc' ?!!! tu veux que j'arrête tout, que je plante ma fic là et que j'aille te chercher par la peau des fesses ou quoi ?!!! C'est les vacances, là, alors t'as aucune excuse pour pas publier la suite (c'est que je trépigne d'impatience, moi ! c'est pas humain de me faire ça !). En attendant, y'a la suite de "Je te hais". Le chapitre IV, précisément. alors t'aime plus Ginny, hein ? hein ? hein ? Elle est méchante-euh ! ... menfin c'est vrai que dans ta fic à touâ, elle avait pas l'air trop conne (c'est qui a offert la figurine qui représente Harry sur son écalir de feu, hein ? comme quoi je suis une lectrice assidue ^^). Mais mouâ, je l'aime pas... pis il faut bien une salope dans ce genre d'histoire, sinon on s'ennui ! Le coup de l'orange, t'as aimé ? Je doit avouer que je l'avait pas prévu, ça m'est venu comme ça, j'suis contente que ça ait plut ! merchiii ! j'espère que ta mère ne t'aura pas achevé à coups de pic à glace paske je veux tes impression sur ce chapitre ! ... pis t'as vu, dans Ombre et Folie, j'ai commencé à publié ce qu'on avait dit... je vais m'y remettre à la suite sérieusement... mais pour ça je t'enverrais un mail. bisous à touâ !  
  
- Blaise le poussin masqué : ben ouais, la magie noire, ça ne sert pas qu'à trucider tout le monde ! [Cacile qui se ba pour la réhabilitation de la magie noire... pour Draco Malefoy ^^! ... nan, pas de préférence particulière, pk tu pense ça ?!]. Pis c'est logique : moi je déteste éplucher les oranges. Ca gicle partout, ça dégouline et c'est collant, après on en a plein les doigts. On passe plus de temps à éplucher les oranges qu'à les manger ! Et franchement, je voyait mal Draco Malefoy, les doigts dégoulinant de jus d'orange, asperger tout ce qui était à sa portée... nan, le sortilège était nécessaire... et quoi de plus approprié qu'un sortilège pour scalper des têtes ?!lol, Cacile, arrête tout de suite ton délire, c'est de plus en plus pathétique ! j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre là aussi. bisous !  
  
- Enyo : Mon Grand-Analyseur-Supérieur-En-Chef-Des-Magnifiques-Fics-A-Mouâ, mais... mais... mais nan, Rémus il fait pas partit de l'ordre à l'extérieur... kes tu veux qu'il fasse partit de l'Ordre à l'extérieur, Voldemort il est mort !!! Il est partit ! pff ! envolé, détruit plutôt, et par Harry en plus ! C'est écrit dans le prologue !!! Enyo !!! t'es toujours là ? Bon alors je t'explique, si Rémus il est à nouveau à Poudlard, ben... c'est paske comme prof de DCFM je l'aimais bien. Pis j'aime bcp Lupin, mouâ ! Pis c'est mieux pour... tu vas voir dans ce chapitre... Voui, Ginny est une menteuse ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Mais Harry il a pas le recul pour le dire, pis il est trop gentils... Draco, c'est normal qu'il soit vachement plus distant avec les autres : il les connait pas. Le fait que Harry soit dans la même merde que lui, ça les rapproche, mais Pomfresh, Dumbie, Rogue... on comprend qu'on puisse s'en méfier ! Harry, pudique ? voui, je le voyait bien comme ça. Je ne dis pas que Draco est exébitionniste, mais je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas les laisser se changer en même temps dans la même pièce (ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques heures quand même !) et je trouvais Harry le mieux placer pour tirer un rideau. Voui, la différence de fringues me semblait importante. T'as reconnu les fringues à Dudley ?! Et le pull violet tricoté par Mrs Weasley ?! lol. Nan, je ne voulais pas d'un Harry doué en magie noire. après tout, Draco ne se souviens QUE de la magie noire, de ce qu'il a appris, il a baigné dedans. Harry, lui , a TOUT oublié, à part les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque les plus avancés. Même s'il lui reste des 'aptitudes' liés à Voldy, il ne peut pas 'maîtriser' la magie noire aussi bien que Draco... et puis apprendre un sortilège de magie noire pour scalper la tête de quelqu'un en deux minutes, je trouvais ça un peu gros. Si la magie noire est si peu répendue, c'est qu'elle est assez difficile à pratiquer, non ? Bien sûr, Draco ne s'en rends pas vraiment compte, puisque ça lui semble naturel, à lui ! Voilà. Bon, ça fait un peu justifications, tout ça, mais bon, faut bien que j'm'explique ! Un peu que Ginny a mentit ! Ouais, je me disais qu'elle ne valait même pas la peine qu'ils fasse gâffe à son prénom... mais si tu regarde, en plus, c'est Draco qui fait exprès d'écorcher son nom, et Harry il ne réagot pas. Comme quoi, ça l'a pas marqué plus que ça ! A mort Ginny Weasley ! lol. Vouiii ! Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu avoir cette question si 'existencielle' à propos de l'association de la couleur des draps de Draco à son teint, pour le bac !^^ lol. Merci à touâ ! Je suis impatiente de lire la suite de ta première fic (la première que j'ai lu... et que je voulais la suite ! ... paske je veux toujours la suite ! bah oui ! moi quand je commence une fic, je veux la finir ! (les one-shot, c'est frustrant !)). Un gros merci à Jenali aussi. Je sui scontente que ma fic lui plaise toujours autant et la fasse rire ^^. Bisous à toutes les deux !  
  
- Caroline Black : Mais voui, pourquoi qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas ?! Bien sûr qu'ils vont bien s'entendre ! (sinon j'écris quoi, moi ?! le slash le plus raté de toute l'histoire de fanfiction.net ?! pas question ! ils vont s'entendre ! foi de Cacile ! ... enfin tant qu'ils sont amnésique du moins, niark niark niark !). j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre là aussi. bizz.  
  
- Celinette : Vouiiii ! 50 points pour Celinette (je sais pas à quelle maison t'appartient) ! T'es la première à m'avoir fait la remarque Rémus chez Sévy !!! A mort Ginny ! Effectivement, c'est que Harry est un epu trop naif et gentil... pour l'instant, tuy vas voir, ça va pas durer... quand ils vont retrouver la mémoire, et donc leurs caractères, ça va péter ! hé hé hé..; j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi. bisous à toi.  
  
- Eowyn Malefoy : Merchiii ! t'inquiète, je termine toujours ce que j'ai commencé ! j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que le reste. bisous.  
  
- Nekomiyu : y'a que mouâ et Saael que tu lis en yaoi ?! oh... ben je suis d'autant plus contente de te voir là, alors ! merci, merci ! Oui, au sujet de LOTR et Cie et l'imagination, je veux bien que tu m'explique, paske je suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Alors tu aimes ? Oh, je suis contente !!! T'es allé voir le retour du roi ?! Arg !!! je suis jalouse !!! j'ai pas eut le temps, j'ai pas put, je crève de jalousie !!! J'ai toujours ce poster d'Aragorn, dans la chambre, qui me dit "The return of the King, december 17th" et qui me nargue !!! Moi aussi je veeeuuux !!! mais je veux Saael aussi, hein ?! c'est pas grave, on fera un truc à trois ! A quatre avec Legolas ! Pis aussi Harry, et Draco, et Séverus, et Lucius, et Olivier, et Tom... enfin plein de monde quoi !!! mais que des beaux mecs !!! et en cuir !!! ils viennent tous au mariage de toute façon !!! pis toi aussi... mais nan, t'enfuis pas en courant... 'Miyu, reviens !!! pars pas comme ça, tu dois me laisser une review pour ce chapitre là aussi... 'Miyu ? ... [cherche partout] ... Miyu...  
  
- Lulu Cyfair : Aplause !!! 10 points pour Lulu-Cyfair ! pour avoir trouvé où était partit s'installer Mumus !!! bien sûr qu'il est allé squatter chez Rogue ! Le scalp de l'orange, t'as aimé ? voui, j'ai trouvé l'idée d'un coup, comme ça, sous la douche (l'eau chaude aide à l'inspiration, d'après mouâ). Harry Potter, il est pas fait pour la magie noire, nan, nan, nan... c'est pas pour le survivant ! c'est pour Draco à mouâ !!! comment ça il est pas à mouâ Draco ?! ben voyons... toute façon, c'est toujours pareil... allez, I kiss you !  
  
- Evanescente : Mais j'adôôôre les plans foireux ! Plan foireux peut-il y avoir ? plan foireux il y aura !!! Deux mecs, un appart, nan, je vois pas le pb ! tout va très bien, et tout ira bien... tant qu'ils retrouveront pas la mémoire ! Ce chapitre là est plus long ! j'espère que tu aimeras autant. bisous.  
  
.  
  
Voilà. fin des R². Merci encore à tout le monde, et pour ceux qui ont pas suivis "Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer" et qui ne compte pas la suivre, je leur souhaite un Joyeux Noël !!! Les autres, mes lectrices à mouâ de ma première fic, ils me reverrons avant... pour un cadô de mouâ !!!  
  
.  
  
NdM : alors en fait, à l'origine, ce chapitre devait être plus long. Beaucoup plus long. Beaucoup trop long en fait, alors je l'ai coupé en deux paske sinon vous n'auriez pas eut la suite aujourd'hui. voilà.  
  
.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre IV : Premier jour.  
  
"je ne savais pas qu'on pouvais recevoir des visites ici aussi..."  
  
~o~  
  
Deux paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement à l'aurore d'une nouvelle journée, révélant deux perles bleues argentées. Draco, complètement éveillé, resta quelques secondes immobile, allongé dans ce lit qu'il savait ne pas être le sien, attentif au moindre bruit... puis les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire... seulement les souvenirs de la veille...  
  
Yeux-bleus se releva, repoussant ses draps blancs, et balaya rapidement la pièce du regard. C'était la chambre. Celle qui leur avait été donnée, avec l'appartement, le temps de leur guérison, à Yeux-verts et à lui. Harry semblait dormir encore, dans le lit voisin. Pomfresh leur avait dit que le lit unique du professeur de DCFM, Lupin, avait été remplacé, provisoirement, par deux lits à baldaquin. Merci pour eux. Bien qu'il appréciait Yeux-verts, Draco se voyait mal devoir partager son lit avec lui... Pas qu'il en serait vraiment gêné, enfin si, quelque part... déjà qu'il ne se connaissait pas vraiment lui-même, alors dormir avec quelqu'un à ses côtés... un homme qui plus est...  
  
Yeux-bleus s'était déjà interrogé, la veille, sur les préférences de Draco... de lui avant, quoi... après tout, Yeux-verts avait eut la visite de ses amis et de sa prétendue-petite-amie-qui-ne-l'était-absolument-pas- mais-qui-avait-voulue-profiter-de-la-situation-comme-n'importe-quelle- salope... même si cette Jenny, Ginny, Janie... peut-importe son nom... n'était pas la petite amie de Harry, il semblerait qu'elle espérait prétendre au titre... donc que tout espoir ne lui avait pas été ôté... donc que Harry était au moins hétéro...  
  
Lui, en revanche, n'avait pas eut de petite folle hystérique pour essayer de l'embrasser (et mal, il faut bien le dire, parce que cette rouquine avait vraiment l'air de s'y prendre comme un pied)... mais de trois choses l'une : ou Draco était hétéro et n'avait pas de petite amie (parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu en avoir ou parce qu'il venait de larguer la dernière récemment) ; ou bien Draco était hétéro et sa petite-amie se trouvait être l'autre grande brune taillée dans du bois et au nez retroussé (auquel cas, elle devait avoir des avantages/talents/caractères très intéressants et très bien cachés... mais qui semblait toujours avoir un peu plus de jugeote que l'autre rouquine)... ou alors Il était gay.  
  
Les deux choix précédents pouvaient également se proposer : Draco avait un copain (ou le type blond au caractère relativement fréquentable et au physique assez potable ; ou un type qui n'avait pas put entrer, ou qui n'assumait peut-être pas complètement son homosexualité) ou Il était célibataire et libre comme l'air.  
  
Le choix étant multiple et toute possibilité acceptable, après mûres réflexions, pensées et observations, Yeux-bleus se déclara mentalement appartenir à la dernière catégorie... du moins jusqu'au prochain bouleversement.  
  
Yeux-verts se mit alors à marmonner dans son sommeil, coupant le blond dans ses réflexions. Yeux-bleus regarda son compagnon d'infortune se retourner une ou deux fois entre ses draps, les yeux clos... ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement, en papillonnant légèrement, et Draco réalisa que ces deux yeux là n'avaient pas tous leur éclats dans ses souvenirs. Deux pures émeraudes brillantes qui s'ouvraient au matin sur un jour nouveau... Yeux- verts se redressa brusquement, regardant de tous côtés d'un air un peu affolés et effrayés... avant de voir Draco.  
  
Harry se figea, cligna des yeux, et échappa un léger soupir. Oui, tout lui revenait... enfin tout depuis hier... cette histoire d'amnésie... et le lieu ou il était qu'il n'avait d'abord pas reconnu... mais c'est vrai que la chambre aux tapisseries bleues claires et blanches, était plus éclairée et plus calme que la veille au soir, à la lumière des bougies. C'était une grande pièce claire, aux couleurs tranquilles et reposantes, qui abritait deux armoires de bois blanc, un miroir, une étagère de livres et de bibelots, deux tables de nuit et leurs deux lits à baldaquins, identiques, aux montants de bois blanc et aux rideaux de différentes teintes de bleues brodées de fil d'argent.  
  
Yeux-verts esquissa un léger sourire.  
  
- 'jour...  
  
Et Draco le lui rendit.  
  
- Bonjour. Bien dormis ?  
  
Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs... en réalisant avec un petit soupir de résignation qu'ils étaient effectivement bien mêlés et en pagaille.  
  
- Assez oui... je ne me souviens même pas avoir rêvé, je devais être vraiment fatigué hier soir... [baille]... tu as mangé ?  
  
- Non, je viens juste de me réveiller, répondit Draco.  
  
- On y va ? proposa Harry en repoussant ses draps et en sortant du lit.  
  
Draco le regarda en clignant des yeux.  
  
- Attends deux secondes, on est encore en pyjama !  
  
Draco portait toujours son pyjama de soie noire, fait (semblait-il) sur mesure. Harry, dans son short gris assez large et son tee-shirt bleu sombre deux fois trop grand pour lui qui lui tombait à mi-cuisses, haussa les épaules et adressa un sourire amusé au blond.  
  
- Et alors ? Personne ne nous as dit qu'il fallait nous habiller pour manger ! ... il n'y a que nous ici !  
  
Draco le dévisagea un instant, puis haussa à son tour les épaules et suivit le brun dans le petit salon. Un 'pop' sonore se fit alors entendre, et les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la petite créature qui venait d'apparaître. Un elfe de maison. Un elfe de maison qui portait dans ses petits bras un grand plateau qui faisait deux fois sa taille, remplie de nourriture en tout genre. Un elfe de maison au nez pointu en forme de crayon et aux yeux globuleux. Un elfe de maison qui portait un short orange électrique, un pull violet qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Harry la veille, un cache-teillère bleu porcelaine, et deux chaussettes, respectivement mauve à rayures roses et jaune à rayures vertes. Un elfe de maison qui posa soigneusement le grand plateau sur la table basse du salon avant de se jeter sur Yeux-verts en couinant.  
  
- Monsieur Harry-Potter-monsieur ! Quelle joie pour Dobby de vous revoir sain et sauf, monsieur ! Dobby avait entendu dire que vous aviez eut un accident avec monsieur le-fils-de-mon-ancien-maître-monsieur-Malefoy, et Dobby a eut peur pour vous monsieur ! Alors quand on a dit à Dobby qu'il faudrait apporter le petit-déjeuner à monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby a accouru aussitôt, monsieur ! ...  
  
Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fixant d'un air bovin cette petite créature qui ne lui arrivait même pas au niveau du ventre. Draco, lui dévisageait également cet espèce d'elfe habillé n'importe comment qui semblait avoir été un de ses anciens serviteurs... du moins s'il était effectivement le fils de cet 'ancien-maître-monsieur-Malefoy'...  
  
- ... si monsieur Harry Potter désire quoique ce soit, monsieur, Dobby se fera un plaisir de le lui apporter et de le lui servir aussitôt, monsieur !  
  
- euh... ça ira... merci... Dobby, bredouilla Harry.  
  
L'elfe fit un grand sourire et s'inclina encore bien bas au moins trois fois de suite avant de disparaître dans un nouveau 'pop'.  
  
Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard, incrédules. Puis Draco se tourna vers le plateau apporté par l'elfe.  
  
- Eh bien, toi qui voulait manger...  
  
Le plateau regorgeait de nourriture en tout genre. Cela allait des bols de thé, aux tranches de bacon, en passant par du porridge, des toast, des céréales, des oeufs brouillés, du lait, du saucisson, de la confiture, du beurre, des pommes de terres, des tomates, du miel, des carottes, des oranges, des pommes, du pain, de la pizza, des tartes aux cerises, de la gelée verte fluo, du poisson... et des bonbons à la menthe. Dobby semblait croire qu'ils mangeaient comme il s'habillait : n'importe comment et dans un bordel incroyable.  
  
Harry attrapa un toast et s'assit en tailleur dans un des fauteuils. Il pris un peu de tout, essayant de se refaire un choix de goûts alimentaires, de retrouver des marques perdues sur ces aliments, qu'il connaissait, certes, mais qu'il ne se souvenait plus aimer ou non.  
  
Le petit-déjeuner se passa donc dans un calme relatif, chacun réalisant avec plus ou moins de chance ce qu'il aimait, ou non. Puis ce fut un 'neige éternelles' qui rompit le silence, suivit d'un cliquetis de serrure. Pomfresh entra dans l'appartement... et s'arrêta après un pas à l'intérieur.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Je sais que j'avais dit un menu varié, mais... Par Merlin, vous n'êtes toujours pas habillés tous les deux ?! Non mais vous pensez peut-être passer des vacances ici ?! Allez immédiatement vous changer ! Vous n'allez pas passer vos journées à vous traîner sans rien faire, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Allez, allez, dépêchez !  
  
Draco et Harry s'exécutèrent, en grognant plus ou moins.  
  
~o~  
  
L'infirmière était repartie à 9 heures, après s'être assurée que l'appartement du professeur Lupin n'avait pas été dérangé, que Harry et Draco s'étaient bien installés, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés... et elle leur avait laissé un 'questionnaire'. Il s'agissait en fait de trois rouleaux de parchemins, remplis de questions sur des sortilèges, des charmes, des incantations, des sortilèges de protections, des formules d'enchantements, de métamorphose, des potions, des effets de certaines potions, les caractéristiques de certaines créatures, et ce que certains mots évoquaient pour eux. En d'autre termes, il s'agissait d'un examen plus pointu sur leur connaissance et l'étendue de leur amnésie.  
  
Draco s'était installé dans le bureau, avec plume et encre, et Harry lisait le questionnaire en diagonale lorsque l'infirmière sortis (enfin !) de l'appartement. Le cliquetis était à peine terminé que Draco abandonnait sa plume et son encre. Harry, qui entamait sa lecture rapide du second rouleau de parchemin, leva un sourcil étonné.  
  
- Je n'ai franchement pas envie de m'occuper de ça maintenant, expliqua le blond. On a toute la journée pour le faire, Pomfresh a dit qu'elle ne le ramasserait que demain matin... et puis je suis plutôt curieux de voir ce que renferment ces livres...  
  
Draco passa donc une bonne partie de la matinée à lire, confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon, tandis que Harry remplissait les deux premiers rouleaux de parchemins. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble à midi, parlant de leurs impressions, de ce qu'ils pensaient être, de ce qu'ils aimeraient être... le sujet de la petite-amie fut soigneusement évité.  
  
Puis Draco passa les trois heures suivantes à remplir ses trois rouleaux demandés tandis que Harry lisait à son tour... il faut dire que, à deux dans un appartement qui n'est pas le sien, avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connais pas plus que nous même, les choix d'activités sont plutôt restreint. Mais ils avaient de la chance : les bouquins en question s'avéraient assez intéressant, traitants de sujets polémiques sur la situation sociale de certaines espèces anthropomorphes, l'usage de certains sortilèges...  
  
Vers six heures, le mot de passe des appartements du professeur de DCFM fut à nouveau chuchoté depuis le couloir, et une clé joua dans la serrure. Draco, installé dans un fauteuil, se redressa vers la porte d'entrée.  
  
- Bonjour...  
  
Harry, qui était à ce moment dans le bureau, sursauta en entendant cette voix qui n'était clairement pas celle du blond. Il se leva et gagna le petit salon, pour voir la jeune fille brune qui était allé le voir à l'infirmerie hier. Celle qui était préfète-en-chef. Hermione Granger.  
  
- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda la jeune fille après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle.  
  
Le visage de Draco se ferma.  
  
- C'est bon, on est amnésiques, on n'est pas stupides !  
  
- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait recevoir des visites ici aussi, s'étonna Harry.  
  
Hermione déposa le sac, qu'elle portait sur son dos, sur la petite table basse du salon.  
  
- Oh, vous ne pouvez pas, affirma-t-elle. Mais je suis préfète-en-chef, et les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue m'ont demandé de vous apporter... de quoi vous occuper.  
  
Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit quelques rouleaux de parchemins.  
  
- Et puis je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être en savoir un peu plus sur vous... ou la situation extérieur...  
  
Harry approuva d'un sourire reconnaissant, et Draco lui fit signe de prendre place sur le canapé. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et Harry alla s'installer dans le fauteuil face à elle, à droite de celui du blond.  
  
- Alors, par quoi vous voulez commencer ? demanda-t-elle après un petit temps de silence.  
  
Hermione leur parla de Poudlard, des quatre maisons, plus des gryffondor que des serpentards, évitant soigneusement de faire preuve d'un quelconque partit pris. Puisque Draco ne se souvenait, pas plus que Harry, de leurs animosité l'un envers l'autre, mieux valait éviter le sujet... après tout, s'ils devaient partager les mêmes appartements pendant un laps de temps indéterminé, mieux valait qu'ils ne se tapent pas dessus. Elle leur parla aussi de leur époque (savoir qu'on était le 18 janvier 1998, et un lundi n'apportait pas grand chose si ce n'est une situation temporelle qui n'était pas négligeable), et sortit de son sac les deux derniers numéros de la gazette du sorcier. A la une : le dernier procès des mangemorts Avery et Nott. Hermione leur passa les grandes lignes sur Voldemort, le décrivant comme étant un mage noir dangereux et psychopathe, auteur de nombreuses tueries au sein des populations moldus, et autres espèces jugées inférieures aux sorciers de 'sang pur'. Elle conclu par le simple fait qu'aucun des deux (Harry et Draco) n'avait approuvé celui qui aimait s'appeler le 'Seigneur des Ténèbres' et que ce mage noir avait finalement été vaincu et tous ses mangemorts défaits quelques mois plus tôt.  
  
Elle avait volontairement évité de précisé le rôle de Harry dans cette affaire, ne voulant, ni écarté Draco (qui, dans une moindre mesure, même s'il n'avait prit aucun parti durant la guerre, n'avait pas aidé non plus à défaire de Lord), ni pousser Harry en avant, en lui énonçant toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subi... elle même n'étant pas sûre de toutes les connaître... et de vouloir les connaître.  
  
Puis Hermione dévia habillement la conversation sur leurs amis respectif, passant très rapidement sur les quelques serpentards qu'elle connaissait et s'attardant un peu plus sur les gryffondors, parlant de Neville, toujours maladroit qui avait encore fait explosé son chaudron durant le cours de potions, avec Rogue ; de Ron, qui s'emportait si facilement, et qui s'était encore disputé avec Zabini pendant le cours de DCFM. Draco remarqua bien cette préférence, mais puisque Harry et lui semblaient avoir des amis différents, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.  
  
Hermione partit vers 7 heures, décrétant devoir terminer son travail pour le lendemain, et ayant une recherche à faire en Aritmancie pour la semaine prochaine (elle tenait à s'avancer !). Harry pris exemple sur son amie et décida de se pencher sur son troisième et dernier rouleau de parchemin, que Pomfresh leur avait donné ce matin même. Draco, quand à lui, trouva dans les étagères du bureau du professeur de DCFM un livre particulièrement intéressant sur les propriétés magiques des pierres précieuses, joyaux et minéraux...  
  
- Draco...  
  
Yeux-bleus leva les yeux dudit livre. Harry était penché sur la grande table du salon, au-dessus de son dernier parchemin.  
  
- Hum ?  
  
- Tu sais ce que c'est un détraqueur ?  
  
Draco ferma son livre en prenant soin de noter la page, et se leva.  
  
- Oui, je crois... c'est une créature qui se nourrit du mal, de la douleur et de la tristesse, non ? Celle qui aspire l'âme des sorciers en les 'embrassant'...  
  
Draco se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du brun, pour voir exactement où il en était. Yeux-verts n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, sentant le blond s'approcher derrière lui.  
  
- ... et lorsqu'il s'approchent, tu sens le froid et la peur t'envahir, poursuivit Draco...  
  
- Des cris... souffla Harry, les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
  
Le blond fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Non... je ne crois pas... juste cet air glacé qui te transperce part en part... peut-être des bruits... des murmures... mais pas des cris...  
  
Pourtant, Yeux-verts se rappelait confusément de la peur que ces détraqueurs lui affluaient... de la peur, des cris affolés, un rire cruel, des cris... Harry luttait contre ce souvenir, mais il semblait à Yeux-verts qu'il était important...  
  
- Harry...  
  
Le souffle de Draco le ramena à la réalité et, lui semblait-il, à la vie. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était ralentit... de pouvoir percevoir le moindre souffle, le moindre mouvement. Il était conscient de la présence du blond juste à côté de lui, au-dessus de son épaule, ses cheveux qui lui caressaient la joue, le souffle de sa voix dans son cou...  
  
- Harry... chuchota à nouveau Draco.  
  
Yeux-verts n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement.  
  
- Je réfléchissais, souffla-t-il d'un ton encore plus bas.  
  
- A quoi ? murmura Draco.  
  
Harry déglutit en entendant cette voix. Yeux-bleus avait vraiment la capacité de moduler à merveille sa voix, gardant toujours cette note mesurée, mais pouvant la rendre froide et glacée, légère et tranchante, douce et apaisante, chaude et rassurante...  
  
- Au sortilège pour éloigner les détraqueurs, répondit Harry à voix basse.  
  
Draco esquissa un petit sourire, tout à fait conscient de sa proximité avec le brun. Il voyait l'épaule de Harry s'arrondir légèrement, comme pour le frôler, mais il n'était pas encore assez près...  
  
- Je crois que c'est 'spero patronum', chuchota-t-il.  
  
Le silence était à présent maître dans la pièce. C'était un silence calme, mais loin d'être serein. Le genre de silence qui retenait des sentiments, un secret, une volonté... sans être oppressant, on en ressentait toujours le besoin de le briser, de peur d'y découvrir ce qui y était caché. Et en même temps, on ne voulait pas trop le brusquer...  
  
- Oui... murmura Harry. Un patronus... un cerf argenté...  
  
- Pourquoi un cerf ? chuchota Draco de sa voix particulière.  
  
- Je me souviens d'un cerf, souffla Harry. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas ?  
  
Harry sentit son épaule toucher le torse du blond et retint un léger frisson.  
  
- Je ne me souviens que de la formule, murmura Draco.  
  
Ce souffle dans son cou... cette chaleur qui semblait émaner de lui...  
  
'pop !'  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et Draco se redressa brusquement, le visage fermé à toute expression.  
  
- Dobby vient apporter le dîner à monsieur Harry Potter et à monsieur Draco Malefoy, messieurs ! couina l'elfe en posant un plateau deux fois plus grand que celui du petit-déjeuner sur la table basse avant de s'incliner bien bas trois fois de suite. Si monsieur Harry Potter désire autre chose, monsieur...  
  
- Ca ira, coupa Draco d'une voix sèche.  
  
Dobby tressaillit et s'inclina encore trois fois de suite, en se cognant le nez contre le tapis beige à runes noires.  
  
- Dobby est désolé, monsieur ! Dobby ne voulait pas déranger. Dobby était juste venu apporter le dîner. Dobby va aller se punir, monsieur !  
  
Et avant que l'un des deux jeunes hommes ne puisse réagir, l'elfe disparut dans un nouveau 'pop !'  
  
Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce. Mais celui-ci était complètement différent du précédent. Il n'avait pas la même atmosphère, il ne dégageait plus cet élan de complicité et de rapprochement. Ce silence là était incrédule et perplexe.  
  
Draco se tourna finalement vers Harry pour voir le brun exprimer à la perfection les caractéristiques de ce nouveau silence.  
  
- On mange ?  
  
~o~  
  
L'horloge, au-dessus de la cheminée du salon, sonna neuf heures, et couvrit un chuchotement étranger aux deux sorciers présents dans l'appartement du professeur de DCFM. En revanche, ils entendirent très distinctement le cliquetis familier de la serrure, ainsi qu'un "non, toi tu reste là et tu nous préviens si quelqu'un arrive !"  
  
Draco se redressa brusquement, baguette en main, tandis que Harry, qui sortait juste de la salle de bain, une épaisse serviette blanche nouée autour de la taille, se dépêchait de gagner la chambre pour aller enfiler quelque chose.  
  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma presque aussitôt sur trois personnes que Draco avait déjà vu : trois des quatre serpentards qui étaient venus le voir à l'infirmerie. 'décidément...' pensa Draco en abaissant un peu sa baguette.  
  
- Vincent est resté faire le guet, souffla Grégory Goyle, comme si cette précision était capitale.  
  
Blaise balaya rapidement la pièce du regard et siffla. Pansy tenait un large paquet dans ses bras et le posa sur la table basse.  
  
- On t'a apporté deux ou trois trucs, expliqua-t-elle. Tu comprends, Pomfresh n'aurait certainement pas laissé passer ces choses là... mais on s'est dit que tu en aurais peut-être besoin...  
  
Draco ouvrit prudemment le paquet en question, et y trouva des livres traitant de la magie noire, et un autre grimoire sur les potions interdites.  
  
- C'est clair que ce n'est pas ici que tu vas trouver de quoi t'occuper, souffla Blaise en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils. Et puis on était curieux de voir les appartements de Lupin... c'est pas mal... disons que j'imaginait pire, vu comment il est habillé... ah oui, je t'ai aussi mis ta paire de bottes en peau de dragon (illégales depuis 1996, depuis qu'un crétin de Weasley a rédigé un décret sur la protection des dragons... n'importe quoi !) et ta cape en soie noire d'hivers, celle avec les attaches en or blanc et la fourrure de tigre des neige (également prohibée depuis quelques décennies, mais si belle et si chaude). Pomfresh aurait été capable d'en faire un scandale !  
  
- Oui ! renchérit Pansy avec son emportement habituel. Quand on a découvert que tu étais coincé ici, dans les appartements de Lupin...  
  
La jeune fille s'interrompit brutalement. Draco se retourna légèrement pour voir ce que la jeune fille dévisageait. Harry. Harry, les cheveux noirs encore un peu trempés, qui avait rapidement passé une robe noire et qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.  
  
- Parce qu'en plus tu es coincé ici avec Lui ! s'exclama Blaise avant de se mettre à éclater de rire.  
  
Grégory abordait également un léger sourire amusé, mais Pansy semblait vraiment catastrophée.  
  
- Par les c*** de Salazar ! souffla-t-elle. Tu vas 'vraiment' avoir besoin d'occupation, si c'est ta seule compagnie ! Les profs sont devenus complètements fous... l'autre crétin de Dumbledore, je comprends, tout le monde sait qu'il est déjà cinglé, mais que Rogue ait laissé faire ça !  
  
Blaise émit un petit rire narquois.  
  
- Un peu qu'il a laissé faire ça ! ricana-t-il. Lupin qui offre 'généreusement' ses appartements pour mieux déménager chez lui !  
  
Harry cligna des yeux et Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Attends, Rogue, c'est pas le prof de potion ?!  
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as tout oublié ! s'exclama Pansy. Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer clairement ce que ce crétin de Blaise insinue sinon tu ne va pas comprendre. Alors, Séverus Rogue c'est notre prof de Potion, et le directeur de notre maison Serpentard. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà vu, c'est le genre pâle, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, air froid, distant, celui qui descend tous les gryffondors, le genre qui a toujours une remarque acide bien placée pour casser n'importe qui... De l'autre côté, tu as Rémus Lupin, notre prof de DCFM, un ancien gryffondor, le genre tout gentils et calme, des cheveux châtains cendrés, des cernes sous les yeux plus grandes que tes propres valises... et un loup-garou ! Maintenant c'est de notoriété publique, mais puisque tu as perdu la mémoire, je vais te l'annoncer : hum hum... dans le genre scoop de l'année et nouveau couple surprise, on a : Lupin et Rogue ! ils sont ensemble !!! ça fait un choc, hein ? ça fait presque six mois, maintenant... bah ouais, forcément, la guerre, ça rapproche les gens. Mais comme ils sont professeurs... ça doit bien les arranger maintenant que le loup-garou à déménagé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... !  
  
- Ouais ben on s'habitue, souffla Blaise en étouffant un bâillement. Et puis, si Rogue n'était pas avec Lupin, on n'aurait pas put rentrer ici...  
  
Pansy bondit aussitôt de son fauteuil avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Oui !!! faut que je te raconte, Draco !!! Alors en fait, quand on a découvert que tu étais ici, on s'est dépêcher d'aller trouver Rogue pour lui demander le mot de passe des appartements à Lupin... tu pense bien qu'il est au courant !... mais il a refusé tout net de nous donner la clé, alors on s'est débrouillé nous même. Et franchement, c'était du gâteau ! Bon évidemment, tu aurais été là, ça aurait été encore plus simple, parce que bon, c'est quand même toi le meilleur en potion ! ... j'ai dût faire confiance à Blaise pour réaliser rapidement le breuvage d'étouffement...  
  
- Sans les lianes de saule et des poils de sphinx, ajouta Blaise.  
  
- Ouais bref, balaya Pansy avant de reprendre son récit du même ton qu'elle prendrait pour raconter une épopée fantastique. Alors Blaise a fait sa potion et on est allé en DCFM... on avait cours avec les griffy l'après- midi... Là, au beau milieu du cour, j'ai attendu que Lupin se retourne vers le tableau et j'ai avalé la potion. Bien sûr j'en ai rajouté un peu. Je me suis mordue la langue pour pâlir en peu et j'ai crié pour attirer son attention. La potion a agit rapidement, et je me suis évanouie, plus pâle que la mort, inerte. Lupin n'a pas paniqué, mais il m'a porté lui-même à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, Blaise a facilement déclencher un bordel pas possible en jetant une remarque contre Weasley... le rouquin il s'énerve trop rapidement, c'est génial ! Et pendant que tout le monde s'occupait d'eux, Grégory a atteint le bureau du prof et a jeté un sortilège de duplicata sur ses clés... toutes, pour ne pas prendre le risque de se tromper... on lui avait fait répéter le sortilège au moins dix fois dans la salle commune avant d'y aller...  
  
- Ouais ben c'est bon, j'suis pas trop con, non plus, grogna Grégory.  
  
Pans fit une légère moue pour signifier qu'elle en doutait fortement et Draco songea qu'elle ferait mieux de se regarder elle-même !  
  
~o~  
  
Vincent qui fait le guet dans le couloir va-t-il se faire chopper par Pomfresh ? Dobby va-t-il enfin arrêter de venir s'incruster dans l'histoire pour faire chier le monde ? Harry a-t-il eut le temps d'enfiler un caleçon sous sa robe noire ?  
  
Vous le saurez peut-être dans le chapitre V de "Je te hais".  
  
peace love and sex à tout le monde, à la semaine prochaine ! (et vendredi, même !) 


	6. chapitre V : Une semaine avec toi

Que personne ne s'inquiète : JE SUIS LAAAààààààà !!!!!  
  
J'ai juste eut deux ou trois contre-temps, mais rien de grave, alors raccrochez téléphone ou vous veniez de composer le numéro de "Perdu de vue" ou "Perdu de recherche" ou "Botin téléphonique, pages jaunes, j'écoute ?!" et lisez plutôt le chapitre V !  
  
Pardon, pardon [s'agenouille et croise ses doigts devant elle] ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, mais là, au moment présent ici tout de suite, je n'ai pas le temps de détailler chaque R². Je me rattraperais dans le prochain chapitre, promis juré. Alors rapidement :  
  
Eowyn Malefoy, merci merci  
  
La magicienne d'Oz, t'inquiète le moment de retrouver la mémoire se rapproche, et mille merci pour QQ chose que je ne sais pas nommer, je vais y penser...  
  
Lulu Cyfair, merci. Une avalanche de chaussette ? lol. Et non, Pansy, la revoilà...  
  
Enyo 85, alors avec toi je voulais écrire beaucoup, mais vu que j'ai pas le temps, je vais simplement faire court en disant que tu ne t'es pas trompé une seule fois et que je suis contente que tu ai remarqué certains détails, mais je reprendrais tout ça au prochain chapitre. Gros bisous à Jenali aussi.  
  
Umbre 77, côpine à mouâ ! Cette fois c'est moi qui n'ai pas le temps ! En plus je ne vais pas pouvoir lire le prochain chap de c de c avant au moins trois jours... j'enrage ! gros bisous et merci ! ta review m'a bien fait rire !^^  
  
Saael', mon amour, je ne peux pas m'attarder pour te dire combien je t'aime- euh et que je te t'embrasse partout ou tu veux. merci pour ma fic. Je prends a partir du 5ème (comme pour ma précédente fic, mais j'avais 'omis' le cas Sirius, paske moi je l'avais lu en anglais le 5ème Tome...). spéciale love and SEX pour toi !  
  
Blaise le poussin masqué, j'ai lu le dernier chapitre de bcp de bruit pour rien, enfin Valentin se réveille ! c'est pas trop tôt ! lol. Merci, merci pour ma fic. Bisous.  
  
Caroline Black, Nan, le chapitre commence à plusieurs heures plus tard. Comme ils ne connaissent si Rémus ni Séverus, particulièrement, y'a pas vraiment de raison. merci, bizz.  
  
miss serpentard, ma fan d'indo et nico et steph à mouâ ! ouais, je sais pour le clip d'Electrastar (j'ai le CD d'1 singe en hivers). Merci pour ma fic, et t'inquiète, dans le prochain chap, la situation, elle évolue plus que rapidement !  
  
DW, mais nan, mais nan, ils ne vont pas retrouver la mémoire comme ça ! Pour que ce soit drôle, il faut que ce soit brutal ! lol, bisous à toi.  
  
Origine, j'ai enfin pu avoir ton chap de luxure, mais je pouvais plus poser de review, alors je vais te dire rapidement ici, que j'ai bcp aimé, mais que je veux vraiment, mais vraiment la suite, paske je VEUX savoir kes ki va se passer... Harry il réagi bizarrement, je trouve... voilà. Merci, merci pour ma fic. bisous à toi.  
  
Celinette, ouais ! 20 point pour serpentard et 20points opur Gryffondor (puisque t'aime les deux), c'est juste pour la première réponse... je te rappelle pas quoi, tu vas voir. Et nan, Harry il avait pris le temps de mettre un caleçon. Attends, on parle de Yeux-verts, là ! Il preds le soin de tirer les rideaux pour se changer alors c'est pas que tu crois qu'il va se promener tout nu !  
  
Tolkiane, c'était un caleçon noir, brodé de petit vif d'or doré aux ailes argentées, très joli, je t'assure ! merci, merci. bizz.  
  
Nyny, lol, je te crois pour les draps ^^! merci bcp. bisous à toi.  
  
Nekomiyu, moi aussi j'ai tendance à imaginer les scène, mais je choisi plutôt moi-même les personnages. Dans les films HP, les gamins ils sont trop jeunes (ils ont douze ans ! dans les fics ils en ont au moins dix- sept, alors hop, on efface, et on imagine comme on veut ! lol.  
  
.  
  
Encore un gros merci à tout le monde. je suis désolé de ne pas avoir plus de temps, je m'excuse encore. Bisous, à tous. Et bonne lecture !  
  
.  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre V : Une semaine avec toi.  
  
"je ne savais pas qu'on pouvais recevoir des visites ici aussi..."  
  
~o~  
  
Harry se retourna entre ses draps, désireux de rester encore un peu dans cet état calme et tranquille qui se situe entre le sommeil et le réveil. Quand l'esprit est un peu embrumé dans une douce béatitude et que les idées et tourments des derniers jours ne l'assaillent pas encore. Cet état parfait pour l'inspiration et la bonne humeur... bref, l'état qu'on ne veut pas quitter et qu'on tente toujours de prolonger en traînant trente minutes au lit un samedi matin. Sauf que ce jour là n'était pas un samedi mais un mardi. Le 19ème jour de l'année 1998 pour être plus précis. Mais rien de ceci ne vient à l'esprit de Harry lorsqu'il ouvrit paresseusement un oeil.  
  
Il vit tout d'abord flou, comme à travers une vitre embuée, puis cligna des yeux pour éclaircir tout ça. La chambre bleue claire lui apparue alors. Avec la grande fenêtre aux rideaux blancs transparents, style XVIIIème. Et un lit à baldaquin bleu en bois blanc, vide. Et deux grandes armoires de... tilt. une seconde, retour en arrière... un lit vide ?! Harry se redressa sur le coude et son regard fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. Nan, personne. Il était tout seul. Yeux-bleus devait déjà être levé. Zut. Décidément, ce type se réveillait toujours avant lui !  
  
Harry repoussa ses draps en s'étirant et sortit de la chaleur de son lit, traînant ses pieds sur l'épaisse moquette bleue mouchetée blanc. Il bailla une fois de plus avant de pousser la porte de la chambre, donnant directement dans le salon. Draco était là. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir couleur crème, plongé dans la lecture d'un des livres que lui avait apporté ses trois amis la veille au soir.  
  
- Salut, lança Harry sans oser le déranger vraiment.  
  
Mais le blond releva aussitôt la tête et lui adressa un grand sourire.  
  
- Enfin ! souffla-t-il d'un air amusé. Je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas devoir te réveiller moi-même ! L'autre elfe a apporté le petit déjeuner voilà presque une heure et Pomfresh est passé ramasser les parchemins qu'elle nous avait demander de remplir... ça doit faire... dix minutes... mais comme tu dormais, elle ne s'est pas attardé.  
  
Harry hocha la tête et s'installa sur le canapé, face au blond, de l'autre côté de la table basse qui regorgeait encore de toast, porridge, oeufs brouillés, bacon... et des toast grillés ! Il n'y en avait pas hier ! Draco avait dût voir son regard étonné...  
  
- Oui, je voulais voir si c'était bon en les grillant un peu, expliqua-t- il. C'est pas mauvais, mais j'en ai fait un peu trop pour moi. Mais vas-y, prends-en, il n'y a pas de problème...  
  
Draco ne précisa pas qu'il avait utilisé le sortilège de brûlure par combustion instantanée, ayant retenu la leçon de l'orange : la magie noire n'était pas pour Yeux-verts  
  
Harry choisit soigneusement du beurre demi-sel, et en tartina copieusement deux toast. Il n'ajouta aucune garniture, ni miel ni confiture (ça rime ^^), savourant simplement le beurre salé sur ce pain grillé. Un régal ! Il jeta machinalement un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, tout en mangeant ses toast. Il était dix heures et des poussières... effectivement, il avait bien dormi. Mais cet chambre... non, tout cet appartement en fait, dégageait une impression de familiarité, de simplicité. Il s'y sentait à l'aise, avec ces livres sur la DCFM, sur des créatures magiques, et tous ces objets qu'il connaissait plus ou moins... peut-être aussi parce que le strutoscope rouge translucide du bureau restait toujours immobile sur sa pointe. Il se sentait mis en confiance, à l'abris, comme dans une bulle, à l'éccart du mnde, seul... avec Yeux-bleus. A rester 24 heures sur 24 avec la même personne, on apprend rapidement à la connaître. Harry s'étonnait encore d'avoir si rapidement sympathisé avec l'autre garçon. Le fait qu'il partage ses mêmes problèmes aidait sûrement, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'expliquait pas rationellement. Yeux-bleus dégageait quelque chose... peut-être était-ce son caractère particulier, sa voix ou son regard qu'il arrivait à chager si facilement et rapidement... Le fait qu'il soit plus froid et méfiant avec les autres, alors qu'il était si... ouvert, avec lui... Harry avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait confiance... qu'il comprenait aussi... un ami.  
  
~o~  
  
Il était six heures lorsque le cliquetis familier d'une clé dans la serrure se fit entendre. C'était Hermione qui revenait, jouant parfaitement son rôle de préfète-en-chef... sauf qu'une fois la porte refermée, deux nouvelles silhouettes apparurent. Le grand rouquin qui était déjà venu à l'infirmerie et un autre brun, un peu fort, aux yeux marrons.  
  
- Harry, voici Neville Londubat, présenta Hermione en désignant le brun. Un ami de Gryffondor. Il partage ton dortoir avec Ron, je t'en ai parlé hier, je crois. ... ils ont tenus à venir.  
  
Harry cilla, ne sachant quoi dire, puis se tourna vers Yeux-bleus. Draco avait perdu l'air impassible qu'il avait pris en voyant arriver la jeune fille, et affichait à présent un regard froid, distant, presque méprisant. Harry commençait à connaître plusieurs expressions du blond. Et celle-ci signifiait clairement qu'il était surppris (il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu) et en colère. Il ne connaissait pas ces deux types là. Si ce n'est que le grand rouquin était le frère de cette sale pouf de Janie Weasley qui s'était autoproclamée petite-amie de Harry ! alors évidemment, ça n'aidait pas non plus à les intégrer dans cet appartement. C'est vrai, après tout, cet appartement leur avait été prêté pour qu'ils puissent être tranquille et voilà que tout le monde y entrait et en sortait quand bon lui semblait ! D'ici à ce que le petit brun rondouillard annonce qu'il était l'amant secret de Yeux-verts... !  
  
- Eh ! protesta le grand rouquin. Je lui ai ammené de la lecture ! Les derniers numéros de Quidditch Magazine... pour que tu ne t'emerde pas trop... et puis on voulait s'assurer que Malefoy ne l'avait pas bouffé !  
  
Hermione lui envoya un coup de pied à peine discret dans les tibias et le fusilla du regard.  
  
- Ron, ça suffit ! J'ai accepté de vous faire venir ici, toi et Neville alors que c'est formellement interdit, mais ne viens pas y mettre des ennuis supplémentaires ! La situation se suffit à elle-même.  
  
Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Puis se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Hey, Harry, tu te souviens de Trelawney, la prof de divination ?! lança-t- il avec un grand sourire. On a eut cours avec elle, cet après-midi ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'elle avait prédit ton accident, que tu avais eut un violent choc sur la tête et elle a prédit que tu allais mourir d'une hémorragie interne !  
  
Et le rouquin éclata de rire comme si c'était la meilleure blague de l'année. L'autre... Neville... sourit également tandis que Hermione les dévisageaient comme s'ils avaient perdu l'esprit. Harry, lui, ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Si cette femme était professeur de divination et qu'elle avait vu sa mort à cause de...  
  
- Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ! siffla Draco d'un ton acide et menaçant. Personne ne va mourir de quoi que ce soit ! L'infirmière a vérifié que nous n'avions aucune commotion cérébrale de quelque genre que ce soit !  
  
Ron arrêta immédiatement de rire et fusilla le blond du regard. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'autre rouquin la devança.  
  
- Ta gueule, Malefoy, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle !  
  
Les yeux de Draco s'étrécirent, glacés d'un gris menaçant.  
  
- Et tu parle trop je trouve, siffla-t-il de sa voix particulière et tranchante. Et adresse-toi à moi autrement.  
  
- Je te parle comme je veux, Malefoy, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !  
  
Harry vit Draco serrer et desserrer les poings. Visiblement, il se retenait pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de ce crétin de rouquin. Il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il en ai vraiment besoin pour jeter un sortilège de magie noire.  
  
- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Weasley, déclara-t-il en relevant le menton d'un air supérieur. Tu n'y es pas le bienvenu. Sors de cet appartement...  
  
La température du salon avait brusquement chuté de plusieurs degrés et la tension était plus que palpable, l'air était électrique.  
  
- Je ne suis pas venu pour toi, pauvre crétin, répliqua Ron, tout aussi énervé. Je suis venu voir Harry ! Dis-lui, Harry, que je peux rester tant que je veux... !  
  
Harry sursauta en entendant son nom. Ah non, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de parti ! En plus, c'est vrai que ce Ron avait commencé à chercher les emmerdes, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il attaquait Draco ?! Il ne lui avait rien fait, merde !  
  
- Tu laisse Harry en dehors de ça, gronda Draco. Et je t'ai demandé de sortir d'ici...  
  
Hermione se précipita brutalement entre les deux jeunes hommes en levant les mains.  
  
- Stop ! Ca suffit tous les deux ! Ron, ta gueule ! C'était effectivement une très mauvaise idée de vous faire venir ici tous les deux...  
  
- Mais 'Mione...  
  
- Tais-toi, Ron ! coupa Hermione, visiblement énervée également, avant de se retourner vers Draco. Il est juste un peu stupide. Cette Trelawney est la prof de Divination à Harry et lui, et s'amuse à prévoir la mort de tout le monde, au moins cinq fois par semaine. C'est devenue une plaisanterie entre eux. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Ron a simplement 'oublié' que tu ne te rappelais sûrement pas de ça... Et il ne voulais pas t'insulter, Draco... c'est juste que vous n'êtes pas en très bon termes tous les deux...  
  
- Attends tu défend ce type ! s'offusqua le rouquin.  
  
Hermione se retourna vivement, et eut un tic nerveux au bras, comme si elle était sur le point de le gifler.  
  
- Sors, Ron, déclara-t-elle d'un air très calme. sors, s'il te plaît. C'était une très, très mauvaise idée de t'amener ici. Il n'y a que Neville qui sait se tenir ! Toi tu en ai visiblement incapable, alors sors d'ici ! Draco a raison après tout, tu es en quelque sorte chez lui. Donc dehors !  
  
Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêta à protester vivement, mais la jeune fille lui attrapa les épaules et le retourna vivement en le poussant vers la porte.  
  
- Mais lâche-moi ! JKe suis juste venu voir Harry ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas donner raison à Malefoy ! Lâche...  
  
Ils se figèrent. Tous. Un cliquetis de serrure venait de se faire entendre. Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et regarda la poignée s'abaisser... Comme dans un film au ralenti. Neville attrapa rapidement la cape d'invisibilité qu'ils avaient utilisés, Ron et lui, pour se cacher. La porte se poussa. Hermione réagit brusquement, repoussa Ron et referma brusquement la porte, la claquant sur la personne qui se tenait derrière (à savoir Pomfresh), et Neville recouvrit Ron de la cape.  
  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors à nouveau, à la volée, avec une bordée de jurons aigus... trop aigus. Blaise, Pansy et Grégory pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Leurs regards se posèrent immédiatement sur Hermione.  
  
- Esbèce de sale garce ! Du b'as gassé le dez !!! s'exclama Pansy en plaquant une main devant son visage.  
  
Blaise lui attrapa vivement le bras pour éviter qu'elle se jette sur Hermione et lui envoya un regard noir. Pansy soutint sans peine le regard de Blaise, mais resta tranquille.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ? demanda Blaise d'un ton assez froid.  
  
- Je suis préfète-en-chef, Zabini, répliqua Hermione. Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?  
  
- Je suis un serpentard, répondit-il comme si ça expliquait tout. On venait voir Draco.  
  
Pansy se frottait son nez douloureux, devenu rouge par le choc, mais qui ne semblait pas vraiment cassé.  
  
- Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir le mot de passe et la clé ? demanda Hermione d'un ton suspicieux.  
  
- On a demandé, et on s'est servit, répondit Blaise sans apporter plus de précision.  
  
- C'est un interrogatoire ? grinça Pansy en fusillant consciencieusement Hermione du regard.  
  
- Je pourrais très bien vous dénoncer à Pomfresh ou à n'importe quel autre prof ! répliqua Hermione.  
  
- Euh, je ne pense pas que le moment soit idéal pour un règlement de compte, intervint Harry.  
  
Il fut royalement ignoré.  
  
- Et le sortilège 'Oubliette', ça te dis quelque chose, Granger ? grinça Pansy d'un air narquois.  
  
- Il y aurait des témoins, déclara simplement Hermione en désignant Harry et Draco.  
  
- Exact, dit Blaise en coupant Pansy qui allait répliquer autre chose. Mais si tu prévenais un prof, il faudrait que tu explique ce que Weasley fait ici...  
  
Un petit silence stupéfait plana une seconde dans le salon. Juste une seconde parce que passé ce délais, Ron apparu brusquement. ce crétin venait de retirer sa cape.  
  
- Comment tu as su ? gronda-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Zabini.  
  
Pansy avait sursauté, surprise par cette apparition, et Grégory avait haussé de grands sourcils. Zabini avait aussi affiché un air étonné et abordait maintenant un grand sourire narquois.  
  
- Oh, mais je ne le savais pas, Weasley. Simplement avec Potter ici, et Granger qui arrive, je me doutais bien que tu ne perdrais pas une seconde pour courir au pied de ton petit copain ! c'était juste un coup de bluff, tu est tellement crétin !  
  
Harry et Draco s'étranglèrent en même temps. Petit-copain ?!!! D'abord la gamine, maintenant son frère...  
  
- Non, pas son petit-copain ! rectifia rapidement Hermione. Non, Ron n'est pas le petit-copain de Harry ! Non, c'était juste une expression !  
  
- Plutôt, ouais ! s'exclama Ron d'un air écoeuré. Je ne suis pas de ce bord là !  
  
Plusieurs regards dévisagèrent le rouquin.  
  
- Tu as quelque chose contre les homosexuels, Weasley ? gronda Grégory.  
  
Ron haussa de grands sourcils.  
  
- Wow, mais Goyle arrive a aligner trois mots ! les trolls savent parler maintenant ! se moqua-t-il.  
  
- Non, franchement les gars, vous ne pouvez pas aller vous engueuler ailleurs ? tenta une nouvelle fois Harry.  
  
Il fut, une nouvelle fois, totalement ignoré. Grégory serra les poings.  
  
- Je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, rectifia-t-il d'un air menaçant. Et je déteste les gens qui sont intolérants...  
  
- Et c'est un serpentard qui dit ça ! s'exclama Ron en reniflant.  
  
- Parce que tu as quelque chose contre les serpentards aussi ? gronda Pansy.  
  
- Ce salon n'est pas fait pour une bataille rangée ! intervint encore Harry...  
  
- Quand on voit comment vous traitez les gens dont les parents ne sont pas sorciers ! s'exclama Ron. N'allez pas me parler d'intolérance, bande de racistes !  
  
Harry échappa un soupir agacé.  
  
- Très bien ! cracha-t-il. Vous me préviendrez quand vous aurez finis !  
  
Il tourna les talons et sortis du salon pour rejoindre la chambre... dans l'indifférence générale, tous regards tournés vers le conflit.  
  
- Parce que pour toi, rejeter les personnes homosexuelles, ce n'est pas une forme de racisme ?! s'exclama Pansy.  
  
Enfin presque tous les regards... Draco ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre, et fit Yeux-verts, assis rageusement sur son lit, un bouquin entre les mains.  
  
- Ca va ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au dessus de son livre et regarda Draco en soupirant.  
  
- Fais les partir, s'il te plaît.  
  
Draco esquissa un léger sourire.  
  
- Je suis d'accord, moi aussi ils commencent à m'énerver sérieusement !  
  
Harry lui répondit à son tour d'un très léger sourire et Draco referma la porte de la chambre, pour s'attaquer à ces petits crétins qui venaient fouttre en l'air l'ambiance du jour, à savoir calme, tranquillité, confiance et sourires. Il pris donc son air le plus froid et le plus menaçant (ce n'était pas difficile vu les circonstances, il aurait bien brûlé tout le monde sur place avec le même sortilège qu'il utilisait pour faire griller les toasts) et se planta au milieu du conflit qui commençait à dégénérer sérieusement entre Ron et Pansy. Hermione retenait le rouquin pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur l'autre fille. Blaise les regardait d'un air totalement impassible et plaçait une ou deux réplique cinglante, ici ou là. Neville hésitait de l'attitude à avoir, mais retenait un peu Ron par l'autre manche, histoire de limiter les dégâts. Grégory, lui, serrait et desserrait ses poings, ayant visiblement du mal à ne pas sauter au visage de ce crétin de rouquin.  
  
- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Vous fouttez tous le camp ! gronda-t-il d'une voix plus glaciale encore que celle de Rogue lorsqu'il engueule Neville pour une potion. Vous agissez comme des gamins tous les six ! Vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte que Harry est partit depuis dix minutes ! Je n'en ai rien à fouttre de ce que tu vas dire, Pansy. Tu te casse, comme les autres ! Même la préfète-en-chef, elle s'en va ! Elle embarque son rouquin avec elle et vous ne remettez pas les pieds ici avant au moins trois semaines, c'est clair ?!  
  
Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, sur Vincent Crabbe.  
  
- Pomfresh arrive ! souffla-t-il d'un air précipité.  
  
- Merde, jura Blaise. Retarde-la... elle est où ?!  
  
Vincent cligna des yeux.  
  
- Bah, juste derrière...  
  
- Comment ça, juste derrière ? souffla Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
Vincent ouvrit la bouche, mais son bredouillage fut noyé dans une brusque flopée de cris scandalisés, tout droit venus du couloir où se tenait Pomfresh, face à la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.  
  
- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ?!!! J'AVAIS FORMELLEMENT INTERDIT A QUICONQUE DE VENIR !!! MADEMOISELLE GRANGER, JE PENSAIS QUE VOUS ETIEZ PLUS INTELLIGENTE QUE CA !!! EN TANT QUE PREFETE-EN-CHEF, JE VOUS AI AUTORISE A VENIR, PAS A AMMENER D'AUTRES ELEVES AVEC VOUS !!! SACHEZ QUE JE SUIS SCANDALISEE !!! JE RETIRE 100 POINTS A GRYFFONDOR ET A SERPENTARD !!!  
  
- Mais les serpentards sont plus nombreux ! cru bon de signaler Ron d'un air révolté.  
  
- WEASLEY VOUS SEREZ COLLE EN RETENUE SAMEDI MATIN !!! ET SI JE RETIRE AUTANT DE POINTS A CHACUNE DES MAISONS, C'EST PARCE QUE MADEMOISELLE GRANGER A ABUSE DE SON ROLE DE PREFETE-EN-CHEF !!! ELLE EST CENSE DEVOIR MONTRER L'EXEMPLE AUX AUTRES !!! ET VOUS AUSSI, MONSIEUR WEASLEY ET MADEMOISELLE PARKINSON, IL ME SEMBLE QUE VOUS ETES PREFETS !!! ALORS VOUS SEREZ COLLES TOUS LES TROIS SAMEDI MATIN, AVEC RUSARD !!! ET SOYEZ HEUREUX QUE JE NE RETIRE PAS PLUS DE POINTS !!!...  
  
La tirade de Pomfresh dura encore deux bonnes minutes. Et c'est long deux minutes lorsqu'on passe son temps à se faire engueuler et postillonner dessus par une infirmière en colère. Hermione était rouge de confusion et baissait la tête. Ron était tout aussi rouge, mais semblait trouver la punition injuste. Neville était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Pansy faisait la moue d'un air boudeur. Blaise était totalement impassible, comme si Pomfresh ne s'adressait qu'au cinq autres et qu'il n'était pas concerné. Grégory affichait un visage renfrogné et Vincent sentait bien qu'il avait fait une connerie quelque part...  
  
Devant ce spectacle, et cette pluie de cris, Draco tourna les talons et gagna tranquillement la chambre. Harry avait cessé de lire et leva un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant entrer.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-il. Ils ne se sont tout de même pas tapé dessus ?!  
  
Draco eut un sourire amusé.  
  
- Non, j'étais en train de leur dire de partir, mais Pomfresh est arrivée... je te laisse imaginer la scène... je crois qu'elle est toujours en train de crier, là...  
  
~o~  
  
Pomfresh avait donc viré tout le monde et changé le mot de passe de l'appartement, qu'elle restait seule à connaître. Même Hermione était interdite de visite. Harry et Draco passèrent don les jours suivants sans être dérangés par qui que ce soit (si ce n'était ce Dobby qui leur apportait chaque repas). Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. D'une idée sur un sujet qu'ils venaient de lire. Des projets pour les prochains jours... vous savez, ce genre de conversation si futiles et banales qu'elles paraîtraient ridicules à écrire, et qui pourtant rapprochaient tellement plus les gens que de grands discours. Ces conversations banales que l'on échange autour d'une tasse de thé et qui créé des liens. Ces échanges d'idées qui font parfois réfléchir, parfois sourire. Ces conneries lancés au hasard, ces gentilles moqueries, ces rires qui fusent brusquement sans raison. Tout ce qui fait le quotidien d'une vie. Et Harry s'était fait le quotidien de Draco. Et inversement. Rien ces 'bonjour' le matin, d'une voix ensommeillé, avaient le don de mettre de bonne humeur.  
  
Une certaine complicité s'était installée entre eux. Ils se comprenaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Ce lien étrange qui les unifiait et se renforçait chaque jour davantage depuis l'infirmerie. A un point que Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ils pouvaient ne pas être amis avant leur amnésie. Ca lui paraissait si invraisemblable... et lorsqu'ils retrouveraient la mémoire, resteraient-ils amis ?  
  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, Harry se mit à craindre de moment. Crainte de perdre ce 'lien' avec Yeux-bleus, crainte de le perdre lui...  
  
~o~  
  
voilà, voilà... hé hé hé, j'avance les choses...  
  
alors je sais que je suis en vacances. Mais avec famille et Cie, je ne suis pas vraiment chez moi en fait. Je serais absente tout le week-end, plus le 31 et le 1er, ce qui nous fait donc... voyons, dans une semaine il y a 7 jours... je pose 7 je retire 4... 3. Il me resterais donc trois jours (sans compter mon boss pour le bahu)... résultat, je ne peux pas écrire deux chapitres en trois jours (rien n'est impossible, mais je ne suis pas insomniaque non plus, voyez-vous...), CE QUI N'EMPECHE PAS que vous aurez le chapitre VI samedi prochain. Ah non, ça j'y tiens ! Dussé-je veiller vendredi soir jusqu'à six heures du matin, JE SERAIS LA !!! voilà.  
  
A la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre VI... vous voulez le titre ? histoire de vous mettre en appétit ? Il s'appellera : Dérapage contrôlé... je vous laisse imaginer. ^^  
  
peace love and sex à tout le monde. 


	7. chapitre VI : Dérapage contrôlé

Qui attendais la suite de ma fic depuis une semaine ? [levez la main]  
  
Et bien vous avez de la chance : le chapitre V de 'Je te hais' est ICI !!! : Dérapage contrôlé !!!!  
  
[baissez la main]  
  
Qui patientait sagement en attendant que l'auteur fasse ENFIN avancer les choses entre Yeux-bleus et Yeux-verts ? [levez la main]  
  
Alors ce chapitre va vous plaire ! rien que le titre me semble assez... prometteur ? Et la citation parle d'elle même.  
  
[baissez la main]  
  
Qui ne supporte pas les fic avec slash, (le genre homophobe) ? [levez la main]  
  
Très bien, alors vous pouvez directement [baisser la main et] cliquer sur le bouton 'précédent' en haut à gauche de votre écran : vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
  
Qui voulait du Yaoi (-17 et classé R) dans ce chapitre ? [levez la main]  
  
Parfait, vous tombez bien, il va y en avoir ! ... mais attention, je reste tout de même dans la mesure ou il s'agit toujours de Yeux-bleus et Yeux- verts...  
  
.  
  
Maintenant, [Cacile qui remonte ses manches d'un air décidé], et y'a du boulot : mes R² !  
  
- Saael : M'amûûûr-à-mouâ ! Bon alors si je retire dans ta review tout ce qui porte sur le fait que je t'aurais prétenduement trompé avec la magicienne d'Oz et que j'ai réfuté dans mon mail (ta réponse était effectivement bien tournée aussi ^^), il me reste quoi sur ma fic ? Ah voui !!! tu aime ^^! merchiii ! ça fait plaisir de voir que mon amour de femme à mouâ aime ce que j'écris... il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre, tu me donneras ton opinion, ok ? Nan paske c'est important pour moi ! Pis moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime, pis je te fais de gros bisous partout où tu veux !  
  
- DW : ah mais nan, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus amusant le retour de la mémoire [Cacile qui affiche un grand sourire sadique] ! Bo,, évidemment, ça va refaire apparaître leurs si charmants caractères, et leurs si charmante entente, après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment comme ça, on reconnais à peine leurs personnalités, tellement ils sont gentils... naaan, je ne compte pas les faire méchant, juste leur redonner un caractère plus... trempé. ^^ Mais enfin de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre. bisous.  
  
- Nakhemda : voui, Greg j'ai décidé de le faire un peu moins con que prévu paske y'a pas de raison pour que Draco s'entoure de trop sombres crétin. Pas qu'il soit un cas admirable d'intelligence non plus, mais pas un cas de crétinerie aussi avancée que Ron. Voui, moi aussi je l'aime bien Hermione, pis faut bien que quelqu'un joue les rares intelligents ici ! merci, merci merci (je prends ta review dans l'ordre où elle vient). c'est vrai ? alors tu te souviendras du 22 février !^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va être un nouveau rayon de soleil pour toi (oui,je sais, j'aime me jeter des fleurs aussi de temps en temps ^^). Moi j'adôre les vacances, mais j'ai trop de trucs à faire : écrire ma fic, répondre aux review, répondre à mes mail, regarder la télé, lire beaucoup, beaucoup de fanfic... et là dessus, il faudrait que je trouve du temps pour faire mes devoirs ! Enfin... essayez de leurs faire comprendre à ces profs qu'on n'a pas que ça à faire...  
  
- La magicienne d'Oz : Voui, j'avais décidé d'anoncer la couleur de ce chapitre en vous donnant le titre... histoire de vous préparer psychologiquement. Merci, merci... je suis contente que tu ai aimé mon chapitre précédent et j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant ^^. Je t'ai laissé une review dans le chapitre 'parlons d'amour, parlons de sexualité' dans 'Le pion, le fou, le cavalier et le roi' mais j'ai complètement oublié de te dire que ta réponse à ma précédente review m'avait fait sourire et rougir. J'aime beaucoup ta fic, elle fait partie de mes préférées alors si quelqu'un ici doit faire des compliment à l'autre, c'est moi qui m'incline^^ voilà. j'espère que tu vas poster le prochain chapitre bientôt. Bisous à toi.  
  
- Nyny : oh, mais la voilà la suite. j'espère que tu vas aimer autant que le précédent. bizz et bonne nuit !^^  
  
- Caroline Black : bien sûr dérapage, il faut bien secouer tout ça, sinon on y est encore dans trois mois ! Et y'a pas que ça à faire ! alors hop, on se dépêche... mais de toute façon, comme le dit le titre, c'est dérapage 'contrôlé' donc pas de mauvais dégâts... juste des très bons... bizz.  
  
- Bibine : Un super présentement pour ce chapitre là ? Un peu oui !!!^^ Alors toi, tu t'es déjà fait ton scénario pour le retour de l'Amnésie ? hum... y'a du vrai... y'a du vrai... je te dis pas où ni quoi, mais y'a du vrai... en tout cas tu es plus douée que Trelawney !^^ bisous à toi.  
  
- miss serpentard : merci !!! j'aimais bien ce passage aussi. un chapitre en trois jours ?! Oh, ça va, c'est pas vraiment ça le problème, c'es plutôt la tonne de devoirs que j'ai aussi à faire durant ce temps là... (hum hum...) oui, bon, un manque total d'organisation et de problème de priorités... mais bon, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mes chères lectrices ! VIVE INDO ! (je t'ai déjà dis que Nico il passait sur RTL2 le 5 janvier au soir ?) gros bisous à touâ, ma-côpine-à-mouâ-fan-du-groupe- mythique-d'Indochine !  
  
- Mara Snape : Ah, mais le moment où ils vont retrouver la mémoire se rapproche trèèès dangereusement... (genre si c'est pas dans ce chapitre, c'est dans l'autre) niark niark niark... ça fait peur, hein ? Mais d'abord, et pour que ce soit bien plus intéressant, il faut avancer leur relation ! Donc... hé hé hé... bonne lecture ^^ !  
  
- Seve : oh, merci, c'est gentil ! J'adôre ta review à toi. Elle est courte, mais je la trouve très jolie ! merci et bisous à touâ !^^  
  
- Enyo 85 : Ah, Mon-Grand-Analyseur-Supérieur-En-Chef-Des-Magnifiques-Fics- A-Mouâ ! Bon alors comme j'ai un peu plus de temps là, je relis ta review précédente aussi... eh oui, une analyse demande au moins ça ! Alors... Le début de la suite à ta fic à touâ ? Mais bien sûr que je veux !!! t'as mon adresse e-mail ? c'est écrit dans ma bio, tu peux pas te planter ! Je veux la suite ! Et pas qu'un peu !!! La question ne se pose même pas ! Voui ! Je suis épatée que tu ait fait la comparaison avec "Qq chose ke je ne sais pas nommer", effectivement, j'ai pris soin de le passer après Harry. Après tout, il n'a plus certains de ces souvenirs, donc pas de raison de lui en vouloir, et de se sentir supérieur... et plus de l'apprécier... eh, deux personne coincées ensemble 24h/24 et dans le même pétrin, ça rapproche ^^! Pour les notions d'homophobie... en fait, je sais que Draco Malefoy est quelqu'un de vachement aristo et tout et tout... mais déjà sans Lucius et Narcissa, même avec toute sa fierté, je le vois plutôt comme quelqu'un qui critique facilement les erreurs des autres, mais justifie facilement les siennes. Pas que d'être gay soit une erreur (loin de moi cette idée !) mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que, si quelque chose le concerne directement, il va facilement trouver à le rendre logique, indifférent. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui s'assume complètement (sinon il ne pourrait pas être si fier de lui), donc je ne le vois pas se prendre la tête sur quelque chose qui le concernerait lui... il serait plutôt du genre à aller envoyer son poing dans la figure q=de la première personne qui oserait critiquer ses choix !^^ En matière de bouquin dans la biblio de Rémus ? oui, par exemple, la condition des loup-garous (s'en ait un, et puis Rémus est prof de DCFM, donc ça me paraissait assez logique). Voui, je sais, j'ai hésité pour la fourrure de tigre, mais après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait trouvé ça plus normal de tuer des dragons que des tigres... et puis si tu veux une confidence, c'est Narcissa qui lui a offert, donc c'est elle l'aristo qui n'set pas gentille ^^... Ben oui, c'est logique, chacun son tour, pour ce chapitre, c'est encore Draco qui se réveille le premier (faut pas changer les hab !). La fameuse force qui les attire l'un vers l'autre... en fait, je ne la voyait pas vraiment présente dans cette partie de l'histoire où ils sont amnésiques, puisqu'ils sont toujours ensemble et ne se détestent pas... Oh, toi aussi tu aime le beurre salé ?! Ah, le strutoscope... nan mais la chambre étant insonorisée... en fait, tout l'appartement est insonorisé (c'est pour un prof, quand même !), et comme c'est précisément l'appartement d'un professeur de DCFM, qu'il a été sécurisé et les murs remplis de sortilèges de protection, d'absorbtion et d'isolement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait trop d'ondes mensongères dans le coin. En plus, dans le tome 4, c'est Barty Croupton, polynectarisé en Maugrey Fol Oeil qui dit ça... avec lui qui est un mangemort, c'est normal que le strutoscope se mette à tourner... en fait, il peut très bien marcher normalement dans une école !^^ (et toc ! lol) ouais ben une fois avec Draco, la Ginny, on la laisse à des kilomètres d'années lumières derrière ! Mais il faut bien un homophobe dans l'histoire ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tout le monde est toujours tolérant et gentil-gentil ?! Et puis Ron, avec son caractère facilement emporté, il est parfait pour ce rôle ! c'est clair que le coup de 'petit-copain' pour Ron, me faisait marrer ! La soeur, le frère, petit-ami de Harry Potter ? une entreprise familiale, dans tout le groupe Weasley et Cie ! lol ! Voui, en fait, le fait que les serpentards interviennent était presque indispensable et logique pour la suite ! oh, j'adôre le titre que tu as donné à Draco : Défenseur-de-Harry- Qui-N'aime-Pas-Qu'on-Se-Batte-Dans-Son-Salon ! Vouiii, Vincent est un crétin ! Il en faut aussi chez les serpentard après tout ! merci merci. Bô nanée à Jenali aussi et j'espère que ce chapitre là va lui plaire autant que l'autre ! bisous à vous deux ! dommage qu'il n'y ait pas une rubrique "analyseurs favoris" parce que tu serais déjà dedans !^^  
  
.  
  
voilà, maintenant, passons à ce que vous attendez depuis une trentaine de lignes : le new chapitre !!! Bonne lecture !  
  
.  
  
~o~  
  
NdM : Noyeux Joël ! Bô Nannée ! et Joyeuses Pâques !  
  
NdM 2 : pour celles et ceux qui reviennent juste de vacances, qui ont passé ces deux dernières semaines loin de fanfiction.net et qui avaient suivis assidûment ma première fic : "Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer", j'ai le plaisir de vous informé que j'ai ajouter une scène à ma fic, celle de la lettre de Lucius. Et elle existe en deux versions (parce que les deux me plaisaient bien). voilà.  
  
.  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre V : Dérapage contrôlé.  
  
"Je crois que je t'aime"  
  
~o~  
  
vendredi 22 janvier.  
  
Draco fut à nouveau le premier levé ce matin là. Il glissa un regard vers l'autre lit à baldaquin qui occupait la chambre et esquissa un léger sourire. Oui, il s'était vraiment habitué à la présence de Yeux-verts avec lui. Il avait bien sentit leur lien de compréhension et d'entraide mutuelle s'agrandir et se fortifier au fil du temps. A être toujours avec lui, partager ses repas, cet appartement, cette chambre, ces idées... tout. Plus qu'une complicité, c'était une parfaite entente.  
  
Oh, bien sûr ils étaient différents. Draco était toujours plus distant et froid avec ce qu'il ne connaissait pas tandis que Harry était plus facilement ouvert et souriant. Que les sourires de Yeux-bleus soient plus rares ne les rendaient que plus précieux... Mais c'était Harry qui rendait cet appartement chaleureux, plus familier, plus confortable, toujours plus accueillant. Ses yeux émeraudes si particuliers et si beaux, brillant sans cesse de joie...  
  
Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces yeux là, ou bien de son humeur toujours amusée et amusante, ou encore sa timidité sur certains points... toujours est-il que Draco avait gardé cette impression que Harry était un peu plus jeune que lui. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu à l'infirmerie... ce moment lui paraissait si loin à présent... il savait que cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient ici, tout les deux, mais il s'était si rapidement et si facilement habitué à cette vie...  
  
Draco secoua vivement la tête pour se chasser ces idées de l'esprit. Il savait qu'ils allaient retrouver la mémoire tôt ou tard. Il ne devait pas s'habituer à cette vie, il ne devait pas s'habituer à Lui, il ne devait pas s'y attacher...  
  
Yeux-bleus sortis de la chambre en tâchant de ne pas réveiller Harry qui dormait encore, et gagna le petit salon. La table basse regorgeait déjà de nourriture. Draco leva les yeux sur l'horloge pour voir qu'il était neuf heures passées. Il s'était levé assez tard aujourd'hui... quoiqu'il s'était couché tard aussi... Ils avaient discutés jusqu'à une heure bien avancée de la nuit... en fait, jusqu'à se que Harry baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, pelotonné dans son fauteuil.  
  
Un léger 'tap tap' tira Draco de ses pensées et le fit se retourner vers la fenêtre. Une grande chouette effraie aussi blanche que la neige s'était perchée sur le rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres du salon et frappait doucement le carreau de son bec... attendant visiblement qu'on lui ouvre.  
  
Yeux-bleus alla donc ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'oiseau, qui s'engouffra immédiatement, visiblement soulagé de ne pas rester plus longtemps dans le froid glacial d'un matin de janvier. La chouette se percha sur le dossier d'une des chaises du salon et Draco remarqua qu'elle portait une grande enveloppe attachée à la patte. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chouette, voulant la débarrasser de son colis, mais elle le darda d'un regard méfiant et claqua du bec d'un air menaçant près des doigts qui s'approchaient.  
  
Draco n'insista pas davantage. Cette chouette devait être à Yeux-verts... ou plutôt à Harry. Le blond avait pris cette automatisme aussi de différencier Harry et Yeux-verts, de même qu'il se différenciait de Draco. Après tout, Draco avait un passé, des souvenirs, des amis, des ennemis aussi, qui l'avaient construit et l'avaient fait tel qu'il était. Mais lui, Yeux-bleus, n'avait rien de tout ça, pourquoi lui serait-il donc tant semblable ?! et puis c'était plus simple pour ne pas confondre lorsqu'il parlait de lui, ou de Yeux-verts, avant ou après l'accident.  
  
En parlant du loup...  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et un Harry, vêtu de son tee-shirt deux fois trop grand pour lui, qui lui tombait sur les genoux et cachait son short gris, lui adressa un léger signe de la main gauche. L'autre main passa dans ses mèches noires éparpillées autour de son visage, dans un bordel incroyable.  
  
- 'jour...  
  
Draco esquissa un sourire, sans raison aucune, qui lui fut rendu avec deux fois plus d'éclat.  
  
- Salut. Tu as du courrier, je crois.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux et remarqua alors, pour la première fois, la chouette blanche perchée dans le petit salon.  
  
- Oh... fit-il simplement en s'approchant de l'oiseau.  
  
La chouette ne montra aucune réticence à lui donner la grande enveloppe et hulula doucement, apparemment heureuse de revoir son maître. L'enveloppe contenait deux magazines sur le Quidditch, trois éditions de la gazette du sorcier et une lettre.  
  
- Draco va te donner quelque chose à manger, souffla distraitement Harry à la chouette qui dodelinait de la tête face à lui.  
  
Yeux-verts laissa les journaux sur la table et regarda la lettre. Un coup d'oeil en bas lui indiqua trois signatures : Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat. Mais au vu de l'écriture peu soignée de la lettre et de la signature, ce devait être le rouquin qui l'avait rédigé. D'ailleurs certains mots, ou même des phrases entières par endroits, avaient été rayées de manière à être illisibles. Harry songea que Hermione avait dût faire une 'relecture' avant de laisser Ron la lui envoyer... Mais ça dérangeait Harry plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il avait cette impression énervante qu'on lui cachait bien trop de choses...  
  
"Salut Harry !  
  
Tu dois t'emmerder ferme dans cet appartement avec Malefoy pour seule compagnie, alors je t'ai mis deux numéros du Quidditch magazine... et Hermione a tenu à t'envoyer les dernières parutions de la gazette du sorcier. Pour un peu, elle t'aurait envoyé des devoirs ! Elle n'arrête pas de parler des Aspics, en plein mois de janvier... mais tu la connais, on ne la changera pas ! Elle t'a pris tous tes cours depuis le début de la semaine, tu vas en avoir des devoirs à faire quand tu vas revenir... mon pauvre, je te plains. Si tu veux un conseil : essais de rester amnésique le plus longtemps possible... quoique que avec Malefoy, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée.  
  
D'ailleurs, je me demande comment Dumbledore a put laisser faire ça. T'enfermer avec Malefoy dans le même appartement... quand je te dis que ce type est fou ! Je voulais organiser une sortie pour t'évader de là... tu sais, on n'aurait pas eut trop de mal avec la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur... mais Hermione n'a pas voulu. Elle dit que c'est mieux pour toi, et bla bla bla... mais si tu veux mon avis, elle craint plutôt pour son poste de préfète-en-chef ! Tu pense bien qu'on a déjà essayé de revenir te voir avec Neville, mais la tapisserie n'a jamais voulue se déplacer. Hermione dit que c'est parce que Pomfresh a changé le mot de passe. C'est ça... ou tu as dût déménager... Enfin de toute façon, Hedwige te retrouva toujours... J'espère que les serpentards ne se sont pas incrustés eux-non plus... quand je pense que ce déchet de Zabini et cette face de pékinois de Pansy sont entrés dans le salon... tu as fait désinfecté après leur passage ? Non, parce qu'on sait jamais...  
  
Quand tu sortiras de là, on ira faire un tour au stade. Non, parce qu'il ne faut pas que tu perde la main ! Déjà que tu n'as pas put assister à l'entraînement de jeudi. Kevin (tu sais, le quatrième année, un poursuiveur) a osé proposer qu'on cherche un nouvel attrapeur ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?! Ouais, je sais, tu dois être vert de rage, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai refusé tout net. Je sais bien que tu seras de retour à temps pour notre prochain match contre les serdaigle... c'est dans plus d'un mois alors tu as largement le temps de retrouver la mémoire et de remonter sur ton éclair de feu ! Par contre, Malfoy, lui... samedi, les serpentards ont un match contre Poufsouffle. Les pauvres, privés de leur capitaine et de leur attrapeur, c'est un vrai bordel. Les serpentards sont déjà débiles en temps normal, mais alors sans leur crétin en chef, je suis sûr que même les Poufsouffle vont réussir à les battre ! Au fait, en parlant Quidditch, toute l'équipe te souhaite un 'prompt rétablissement !' (ils ne savent pas exactement que tu as perdu la mémoire, McGonagall a simplement fait une annonce vendredi soir pour dire que tu restait à l'infirmerie). Oh, et Ginny aussi espère que tu vas bien...  
  
J'espère que tu reviendras rapidement : la sortie à Pré-au-Lard approche et il ne faudrait pas que tu rate ça, surtout qu'ils ont de nouvelles farces et attrapes chez Zonko... et elles sont signées Fred et George ! Hermione a faillis s'étrangler en apprenant la nouvelle et moi je leur ai demandé si ils ne pouvaient pas nous faire un prix spécial... c'est vrai, après tout, je suis de la famille... et puis toi c'est pratiquement pareil, alors... Enfin bref, tu vois bien qu'il faut que tu te dépêche de revenir ! Ouais, je sais, tu doit déjà te dire la même chose à longueur de journée, et je sais que tu déteste rester enfermer, mais dis-toi bien que ça ne va pas durer éternellement... et puis si Malefoy t'emmerde un peu trop, tu n'as qu'à le noyer sous a douche, ou l'étouffer dans son sommeil... Dumbledore trouvera bien quelque chose pour te couvrir et faire passer ça pour un accident... après tout, ce ne serait qu'un grand service à rendre à l'humanité... après la mort de Tu-sais-Qui, mais ça, tu l'as déjà fait, alors...  
  
Je vais devoir terminer rapidement cette lettre parce que Hermione n'arrête pas de me harceler sur le fait qu'il est bientôt neuf heures et qu'on va devoir aller en cours de Potions... je me ferais bien porter absent, depuis que tu n'es plus là pour te faire engueuler, Rogue s'en prends un peu à tout le monde. Heureusement que Neville est toujours là, lui, pour éviter qu'on s'en prenne un peu trop sur la gueule... oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a survécu plus de six ans et demi, il survivra bien jusqu'au mois de juin ! En attendant, toi, tu essais de rester vivant et tu nous rejoins le plus rapidement possible !  
  
Tu as le soutient de toute l'équipe de Quidditch, de toute la famille Wealsey, de Lavande et Parvati, de Dean et Seamus, de Neville, d'Hermione et de moi... en fait, de tout Gryffondor en général, et tout Poudlard (tu excepteras les serpentards) !  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
Neville Londubat.  
  
Amitiés, Hermione Granger."  
  
Draco vit le regard de Yeux-verts se voiler au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette lettre ? une mauvaise nouvelle ? si c'était encore ce crétin de rouquin ou l'autre poufiasse de cruche qui avait osé se prétendre sa petite-amie...  
  
- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il lorsque Harry eut achevé sa lecture.  
  
Yeux-verts replia la lettre d'un geste absent. Cette attention prouvait bien que ces trois là se souciaient de lui, mais il y avait certaines formules qui ne cessaient de l'agacer. Tous ces 'tu sais' 'tu te souviens' 'tu connais'... non, justement ! Il ne se souvenait de rien ! Il ne connaissait rien ! Ce qui était encore plus frustrant c'était les 'tu dois être...' 'tu pense que...' 'tu vas faire...' 'tu aime...' comme si il pouvait prévoir le moindre de ses gestes ! ... et en plus, ce n'était même pas vrai ! Il ne s'emmerdait pas du tout ici, et préférerait largement rester ici plutôt que d'en sortir ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se faisaient tous une idée bien précise de ce qu'il devait penser ou de ce qu'il devait faire ?!  
  
- Non... c'est juste que... ça m'énerve, j'ai toujours cette impression d'être arrivé dans un endroit perdu qui m'est totalement inconnu. Mais tout le monde me connaît... je veux dire, ils me connaissent mieux que moi même ! J'ai l'impression de devoir apprendre toute une vie ! Mon nom, mon passé, je n'ai plus rien... c'est comme si on m'avait volé ma vie... que je ne suis plus moi... ils agissent tous comme si on se connaissaient depuis des années... mais moi je ne connais rien d'eux... n'importe qui pourrait arriver et me dire 'Harry, je suis ton père'... qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire sinon le croire ?... je suis devenu une espèce de marionette... les gens attendent tous quelque chose de précis de moi, ils guettent chacune de mes réactions... j'ai l'impression d'être épié, d'être jugé... et si je dis un mot que je ne serais pas censé dire en temps normal, ils me regardent comme si j'étais devenu fou... ils attendent tous quelque chose de précis de Harry Potter...  
  
Yeux-verts renifla, énervé.  
  
- Mais je l'emmerde, moi Harry Potter ! Je ne peux pas juste être moi ?! Qu'on me foutte la paix ! Après tout, si j'ai oublié mon passé, c'est peut- être que... dans un sens, j'ai voulu l'oublier, non ? Personne ne m'a jamais raconté quoique ce soit de précis sur mon passé, et pourtant ils me traitent comme si j'étais spécial ! Ils griffonne des mots pour les rendre invisibles... je suis sûr qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose ! Et puis d'abord qui me prouve que je suis Harry Potter ?! Si ça ce trouve tout ça n'est qu'un espèce de complot, ils essaient de nous manipuler ! Et d'ailleurs toi !  
  
Yeux-verts fusilla brusquement Draco d'un regard accusateur, et recula de quelques pas.  
  
- Qui me dit que tu es vraiment amnésique ?! Qui me dit que tu ne joue pas une comédie pour me manipuler à ton tour, t'attirer ma confiance ?! Hein ? En qui je peux avoir confiance ? Tu peux me le dire ?! Je suis sûr que je n'ai jamais mit les pieds ici ! Que les deux autres, ce ne sont pas mes amis ! Je suis sûr que l'autre rouquine n'est même pas ma petite-amie !  
  
Le dos de Harry heurta le mur et le brun sursauta. C'était exactement ça. Dos au mur. Sans échappatoire, enfermé. Il releva lentement son visage implorant sur le blond qui était resté dans son fauteuil...  
  
- Mais dis-moi, Draco... qui est-ce que je peux croire ? en qui je peux avoir confiance... puisque je ne peux même pas avoir confiance en moi...  
  
Harry sentit une larme s'échapper de ses yeux et couler sur sa joue. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et ramena ses genoux contre lui, pleurant doucement... il sentit un doigt se glisser dans ses cheveux, descendre le long de sa joue et lui faire relever la tête. Draco était accroupi devant lui, la paume de sa main toujours appuyée sur sa joue. De son pouce, il essuya délicatement les larmes du brun et esquissa un léger sourire.  
  
- Je comprends ce que tu ressens... et je ne sais pas si tu peux avoir confiance en Draco Malefoy... mais tu peux avoir confiance en Moi...  
  
Les deux émeraudes brillaient face à lui, cherchant un espoir, un réconfort... Draco lui embrassa doucement le front, puis le concerta à nouveau du regard. Ses lèvres froides se posèrent alors sur chacune de ses paupières aux cils humides de larmes, et il se reporta à nouveau à ces deux émeraudes, comme pour avoir leur accord. Les lueurs qu'il y vit le décidèrent finalement et il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, les embrassant doucement. Il allait se détacher de lui en sentant qu'il restait immobile et ne répondait pas à son baiser, mais une main se posa brusquement sur sa nuque et Harry soupira doucement en se laissant aller dans ses bras. Draco entrouvrit les lèvres et sa langue vint tracer les contours de celles du brun, qui s'entrouvrirent pour le laisser venir à lui.  
  
Un hululement interrompit leurs soupirs et leur baiser. Draco grogna et se retourna furieusement vers cette fouttue chouette tandis que Harry esquissait un sourire amusé. Ils se levèrent, et Draco retourna dans son fauteuil. Harry donna un bout de toast à la chouette et alla ouvrir l'une des grandes fenêtres du salon pour la laisser s'envoler.  
  
Puis Harry se retourna vers Draco, installé dans son fauteuil, et lui adressa un sourire encore un peu timide, mais heureux. Il gagna rapidement le fauteuil occupé et se glissa sur les genoux du blond, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Draco le pris par la taille et le rapprocha de lui.  
  
- Je crois que je t'aime, chuchota Harry.  
  
Draco haussa un sourcil.  
  
- Tu crois ? fit-il d'un air faussement indigné. Mais je veux que tu sois sûr, moi !  
  
Le rire du brun fut étouffé par les lèvres du blond, et il se perdit avec bonheur dans ce nouveau baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres pour l'approfondir. Il se sentait si bien avec lui, si près de lui, ses bras fort enlaçant sa taille de manière protectrice et rassurante. Il pourrait rester là des heures, à l'embrasser, sans se lasser.  
  
~o~  
  
samedi 23 janvier.  
  
La nuit tombe toujours assez tôt en hivers. Dans l'appartement du professeur de DCFM, momentanément occupé par deux adolescents amnésiques, les torches flambaient joyeusement. Draco, assis confortablement à un bout du canapé en cuir, lisait tranquillement un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque du bureau de Lupin, tout en jouant machinalement avec les mèches noires de Yeux-verts, allongé sur le même canapé, sa tête sur ses cuisses.  
  
Ils avaient dîné depuis un peu plus d'une heure, mais n'avaient aucune envie d'aller dormir. Et puis après tout, il n'y avait personne ici pour leur dire quoique ce soit... et il n'était pas si tard que ça, alors...  
  
Harry, la respiration calme et reposée, les yeux clos, confortablement installé contre le blond, n'entendit pas le mot de passe chuchoté. En revanche, il sentit très bien la main de Draco passer doucement sur sa joue.  
  
- Harry, lève-toi, chuchota-t-il.  
  
Yeux-verts fronça les sourcils, avant d'entendre le cliquetis familier de la clé jouant dans la serrure. Il se redressa vivement tandis que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrait.  
  
Pomfresh trouva Draco Malefoy derrière un livre à couverture de cuir verte serpent, et Harry Potter, assis à l'autre bout du canapé, la regardant fixement. Elle secoua la tête, résolue à ne pas poser de question, et se rappelant de l'objet de sa visite, leur adressa un grand sourire.  
  
- J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! lança-t-elle sans préambule. Le professeur Rogue a presque terminé sa potion ! Vous allez pouvoir l'absorber demain matin. Et avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez retourner dans vos dortoirs et retrouver vos amis dès demain après-midi !  
  
Harry dévisagea Pomfresh comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'il était condamné et serait exécuté le lendemain matin. Retrouver la mémoire, retourner dans les dortoirs, revoir des 'amis'... se séparer ? mais, mais, mais... il n'était avec Draco que depuis à peine deux jours ! Non, c'était dégueulasse ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de venir tout gâcher comme ça !  
  
Harry se leva brusquement, traversa le salon, rentra dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Pomfresh haussa de grands sourcils avant de se tourner vers Yeux-bleus.  
  
- Il s'est sûrement précipité pour faire sa valise et partir au plus vite, déclara Draco sans conviction.  
  
En fait, il se forçait surtout à garder sur son visage un air impassible, alors qu'il avait bien envie de lui hurler dessus à cette pauvre conne qui venait fouttre leur petite vie en l'air et qui voulait les séparer...  
  
Pomfresh sembla accepter cette version, et haussa les épaules.  
  
- Bien, je viendrais vous chercher demain matin à neuf heures. Tâchez d'avoir pris votre petit-déjeuner et d'avoir fait votre valise.  
  
Draco hocha mécaniquement la tête et Pomfresh tourna les talons.  
  
- Je voudrais savoir, intervint alors le blond avant que Pomfresh ne soit sortit. Lorsque nous retrouverons la mémoire... nous nous souviendrons aussi de tout notre temps passé ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Bien sûr, monsieur Malefoy.  
  
Draco hocha à nouveau la tête, gardant son air impassible et indifférent. La porte d'entrée se referma et le cliquetis familier de la serrure fut le seul bruit occupant l'air de l'appartement. L'annonce de Pomfresh avait fait tomber un silence de plomb. La potion serait prête demain. Demain ils retrouveraient la mémoire et ils partiraient. Le rêve était finis. Toute cette histoire s'achevait ici, et leur vie retrouveraient leur cours normal.  
  
Draco se leva finalement et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Harry était assis sur le lit, les bras croisés, le visage fermé.  
  
- Je ne veux pas, refusa le brun d'un air buté. C'est hors de question ! Pourquoi on n'a pas notre mot à dire dans cette histoire ?!  
  
Draco esquissa un léger sourire face à la moue renfrognée de Yeux-verts, qui le fusilla du regard, ne voyant absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Et c'était vrai, il n'y avait rien de drôle. Draco s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son n'en sortit. Parfois les gestes s'expriment mieux que les mots. Harry combla brusquement l'espace qui le séparait du blond et l'enlaça avec force. Draco lui releva le menton pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et l'embrasser avec emportement, voulant faire passer tous ses sentiments à travers ce baiser. Il voulait qu'il sache sa peine, son amour, sa souffrance... tout ce qu'il ne savait pas exprimer à voix haute, tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler de vive voix, tout ce qu'il ressentait à présent...  
  
- Je ne veux pas retrouver la mémoire, souffla Harry d'une voix cassée. Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas te perdre... je t'aime Draco... je ne veux pas...  
  
Il s'interrompit et se serra un peu plus contre le torse du blond, s'enivrant de son odeur, en songeant que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il était dans ses bras. La dernière fois que Draco le tenait ainsi, enlacé posséssivement contre lui. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait bien compris que le Harry Potter et le Draco Malefoy qui avaient toute leur mémoire et tous leurs souvenirs ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. Et il avait peur, peur qu'en retrouvant la mémoire, ils se séparent. Il avait peur de le perdre lui, de perdre sa présence, ses lèvres, son odeur... il ne voulait pas l'oublier, il ne voulait pas le perdre... il voulait le garder à jamais dans sa mémoire, qu'il se souvienne pour toujours de ce grand blond aux yeux bleus argentés... et il voulait aussi qu'il se souvienne de lui... qu'il l'aime encore, même après, après avoir retrouvé la mémoire, qu'ils restent ensemble...  
  
Si cette nuit était la dernière qu'ils devaient passer ensemble, alors elle serait inoubliable, merveilleuse, parfaite. Harry releva la tête, le visage décidé et sûr de lui, le regard émeraude brillant d'amour et les lèvres affamées. Il embrassa le blond avec emportement, mêlant leur souffle et leur langue dans un ballet délicieux et enivrant.  
  
- Fais-moi l'amour, Draco, murmura-t-il entre les lèvres du blond.  
  
Yeux-bleus se figea et chercha à sonder les sentiments du brun entre ses bras.  
  
- Tu dis ça parce que nous allons être séparés demain ?  
  
Harry secoua la tête et ses lèvres dessinèrent un léger sourire.  
  
- Non... c'est parce que je t'aime...  
  
Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça... et devant ce regard émeraude, éclairé aux lueurs d'envie et de désir, il laissa tomber ses incertitudes et repris ses lèvres avec autant de désir qu'il en ressentait pour Harry. Le brun l'accueillit avec au moins autant d'enthousiasme et, laissant ses bras glisser autour de son cou, l'amena avec lui sur les draps du lit à baldaquin. Draco se laissa glisser sur le côté, caressant langoureusement le dos du brun, ses mains glissant sous son pull, s'aventurant sur la peau chaude de son torse parfaitement découpé, qu'il sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Le pull fut rapidement retiré, tandis que Harry s'affairait à défaire chacun des boutons de la chemise verte sombre du blond, marmonnant quelque chose sur ces chemises qui ne pouvaient pas s'ôter plus facilement... Draco lui adressa un sourire amusé et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres avant de dégager ce tissus trop encombrant. Le gryffondor avait les mains chaudes, le bout des doigts brûlant, Draco se sentit électrisé lorsque ces mains là se posèrent sur son torse, d'abord de manière un peu hésitante, puis de plus en plus assurée. Ses yeux bleus argenté ne quittaient pas le regard émeraude tout à lui. Il sentit ces paumes de mains chaudes lui caresser les flancs, revenir sur son ventre, remonter sur son torse, s'attarder sur ses tétons, puis gagner son cou et s'égarer dans ses cheveux. Harry se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres si tentantes tandis que ses mains refaisaient lentement le chemin inverse. Puis il laissa ses lèvres glisser des siennes, déposer une multitude de baisers dans son cou, sa langue venir caresser ce creux de l'épaule. Ses mains étaient à présent sur le ventre du blond, et il le sentait se soulever de manière irrégulière. Souriant légèrement, Harry poursuivit sa descente et ses lèvres vinrent rencontrer les tétons de son amant, qui échappa un soupir cassé. Attentif à cette respiration chaude et appuyée, le brun s'attarda un peu ici, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau trouvé, saisissant doucement entre ses lèvres l'un des tétons, passant sa langue autour de l'autre, faisant soupirer et gémir doucement l'autre sous lui... Draco lui pris le visage entre ses mains et le ramena à lui pour réunir à nouveau leurs lèvres. Il se tourna légèrement, inversant les position. Lui aussi avait envie de toucher le brun, de le caresser, de l'embrasser... et s'y employa très bien à son tour, laissant ses mains s'aventurer sur la peau un peu mate du torse de son amant, tandis qu'il savourait toujours se lèvres. Puis il descendit doucement, sa langue traçant le chemin de sa jugulaire, attraper doucement la peau tendre de son cou entre ses lèvres et la caresser de sa langue, descendant encore plus bas, sa langue traçant des arabesque sur ce torse offert. Prenant son temps pour tout découvrir. Il ne voulait sauter aucune étape. Harry avait doucement fermer les yeux pour mieux sentir les caresses de Draco sur lui, sa langue chaude et humide qui lui arrachait des gémissements de délice, ses lèvres affamées qui descendaient toujours plus bas. Le brun portait un large jean, assez large pour ne pas sembler être trop serré dans ce genre de situation, mais également assez large pour y passer une main... Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux en hoquetant lorsqu'une des mains du blond passa sous sa ceinture et vint l'effleurer à travers son caleçon. Mais la main ne fit que l'effleurer avant de remonter... pour mieux s'attaquer à cette foutue ceinture. Draco se releva légèrement, détachant ses lèvres du torse de son amant, pour dégrafer brutalement tous les boutons du jean en question, qui glissa rapidement au pied du lit. Harry, la respiration totalement irrégulière à présent, sentit les mains expertes du blond se poser sur ses chevilles et remonter doucement le long de ses jambes, caressant se cuisses vers l'intérieur...  
  
N'y tenant plus, il renversa Draco sur le matelas et lui ôta à son tour, son pantalon en cuir qui le moulait beaucoup plus que son large jean. Le serpentard échappa un lourd soupir lorsque le pantalon en question lui fut retiré, le libérant de cet espace étroit qui l'oppressait. Dans son élan, Harry lui retira aussi son boxer, le frôlant au passage. Harry contempla le blond, allongé, totalement nu, devant lui. Son regard le détailla de bas en haut, voulant se souvenir de chacune des courbes de ces muscles, se brûlant les yeux à la vue de sa peau lisse et claire... pour finir par croiser ces yeux bleus argentés, plus vivants que jamais. Harry sentit son corps se liquéfier de l'intérieur. Il s'empara de ses lèvres comme un affamé, joignant son souffle chaud et irrégulier au sien. Ses mains glissaient sur le torse du blond avec plus d'ardeur, ils caressait langoureusement son ventre de ses paumes, descendait sur ses hanches, glissa sur ses cuisses fermes avant de remonter. Draco sentit l'hésitation du brun, qui évitait soigneusement de s'aventurer trop bas, tout en l'embrassant avec passion et envie. Le blond posa alors doucement ses mains sur celles du brun et le guida lentement. Harry se détacha de ses lèvres, plongeant son regard émeraude dans ses yeux bleus argenté, tous deux attentifs aux mains du brun qui suivaient docilement et effleurèrent l'intimité tendue du blond qui échappa un gémissement. Harry pris un peu plus d'assurance et le caressa doucement, du bout des doigts, avant de le saisir pleinement, arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir au blond. Harry souris et posa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres tremblantes et entrouvertes de son amant, détaillant son visage, légèrement penché en arrière, les paupières à demi-fermées, mais ses yeux ne brisant pas le lien qui les unissait avec ses deux émeraudes. Harry appuya un peu plus ses caresses, attentif au moindre gémissement de plaisir, au moindre souffle de la respiration saccadée du blond qui avait passé ses bras autour de lui, crispés par le désir et le plaisir que Yeux-verts lui procurait, essayant de se retenir à quelque chose. Ces mains chaudes et brûlantes, ces mains qui le touchaient, qui le caressaient, ses mains sur lui...  
  
Draco haletait, pressant ce corps chaud contre le sien, il savait que si Harry continuait comme ça, il allait partir complètement... mais il ne voulait pas, pas déjà, pas avant lui... il voulait qu'ils partent en même temps... alors il le repoussa brutalement sur le matelas, le dévorant de ses lèvres. Sa langue glissa rapidement sur ce torse qui se soulevait de manière saccadée, ses mains retirant rapidement le caleçon du brun en l'effleurant à nouveau. Harry gémit un peu plus à chaque attouchement du blond, et échappa un cri lorsqu'il sentit sa langue se glisser dans son nombril et ses mains le prendre et le caresser. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le matelas et il tordit les draps tant les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient fortes. c'était, c'était... Harry cria de plaisir lorsque la langue du blond vint courir sur toute sa longueur. Draco le pris complètement dans sa bouche, le faisant crier de plus belle. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, il haletait... Harry attrapa l'oreiller derrière lui et le plaqua sur son visage, mordant furieusement le tissus pour ne plus crier. Sa bouche était si chaude, ses lèvres pressantes, sa langue agile et palpitante...  
  
Draco se délectait de chacun des cris et des gémissements qu'il arrachait à son amant... mais il se détacha de lui avant qu'il ne parte à son tour et releva la tête. Il manqua éclater de rire en le voyant et remonta à son niveau pour lui ôter cet oreiller du visage. Harry se jeta presque aussitôt sur lui, reprenant prise à ses lèvres, s'emparant de cette langue brûlante qui l'avait fait crié et la suça doucement. Il sentit les mains de Draco se crisper dans son dos, tandis que lui-même se pressait contre son torse brûlant et frottait son ventre contre le sien, ondulant des hanches, les faisant gémir ensemble.  
  
- Draco...  
  
Yeux-bleus saisit sans peine le sens de ce gémissement suppliant et laissa ses mains glisser le long des reins du brun. Harry hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit un doigt entrer en lui, et les lèvres de Draco revinrent sur les siennes pour tourner son esprit ailleurs. Le premier doigt fut rejoins par un second. Harry gémit encore. Il voulait plus, il voulait tellement plus, il le voulait complètement... Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes, et Draco se glissa entre elle. Il attrapa l'oreiller de sa main libre et le glissa sous les hanches du brun, qui sentit les doigts du blond se retirer... et échappa un cri de douleur lorsque Draco entra en lui. Yeux-bleus s'arrêta aussitôt, et se pencha doucement en avant pour l'embrasser, caresser son visage en murmurant des mots de réconfort et d'amour. Après quelques instants, Draco repris son mouvement initial entrant complètement en lui. Harry, les traits du visage crispé, se tenait fermement à la nuque du blond, qui attendis encore un moment que son amant s'habitue à sa présence. Une des mains du blond glissa sur son ventre, avant de descendre un peu plus bas. Harry gémis doucement en sentant cette main chaude le caresser et se détendis. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, ouvrant la bouche pour lui dire de bouger... mais seul un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il releva une jambe au-dessus des hanches du blond dans un léger mouvement du bassin qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Draco enchaîna un petit coup de rein qui les fit crier. Harry s'accrocha un peu plus au blond, ses bras lui enserrant le dos, le pressant un peu plus contre lui, sa peau brûlante, son souffle chaud haletant sur sa joue et dans son cou... et cette main, toujours sur lui, qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il se sentait totalement transporté. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Tous les deux unis dans un même mouvement, une même danse vers l'extase. Harry ne distinguait plus ses cris de ceux du blond. Il n'entendait que le bruit de leurs gémissements et de leurs respiration précipitée. Il ne sentait plus que lui, lui qui le faisait crier, lui qui gémissait, lui qui le touchait, lui qui l'embrassait... il était partout sur lui, en lui, avec lui... Harry sentit brusquement une nouvelle vague de plaisir le submerger et il sentit Draco crier en même temps que lui, le dos cambré, la tête basculée en arrière, les doigts crispés sur les siens.  
  
Draco se laissa retomber à côté de lui, le front perlé de sueur, la respiration encore irrégulière. Harry vint se nicher entre ses bras qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement et le calèrent confortablement contre lui.  
  
- Merci, murmura Harry dans le cou du blond.  
  
Draco passa un doigt sous son menton et lui releva le visage vers lui, contemplant encore ces yeux verts emplis d'étoiles et de bonheur. Oh non, Harry, tu n'as pas à me remercier... Il sentit des lèvres chaudes et humides sur poser sur les siennes et les embrasser avec passion. Il répondit avec autant de tendresse et caressa doucement son dos de ses paumes de mains.  
  
- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il doucement.  
  
Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa furtivement avant de répondre un simple :  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, bercé par le rythme de leur respiration, Yeux-verts et Yeux-bleus s'endormirent, passant ensemble cette dernière nuit dans cet appartement, dans cette chambre, dans cette vie.  
  
~o~  
  
[baissez la main] ceux qui avaient tenus jusque là avec la main en l'air, vous recevez 20 points pour votre maison !^^  
  
voilà, fin du chapitre 5, et fin de la petite partie 'amnésique' de nos deux sorciers... ah là là, quand on sait que le chapitre VII est nommé "Choc brutal"... hé hé hé... je vous laisse mariner tout ça jusqu'à samedi prochain ! ^^  
  
peace love and sex à tout le monde !  
  
[posez la main sur la souris et cliquez sur le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche de votre écran] [oui, oui, celui-là, avec écrit 'go'] [merci] 


	8. chapitre VII : Choc brutal

Ca y est ? Vous avez assez mariné/attendu/inventé tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables ?  
  
Paske voilà le chapitre VII !!! [ouaiiiiiiiis ! vive moi !] [j'aime bien me jeter des fleurs toute seule ^^]  
  
Alors d'abord, applause, s'il vous plait, et ovation pour La magicienne d'Oz, Saael' (ouais, m'amûr !!!), et Enyo85 (mon Analyseuse-Supérieure-En- Chef-Des-Fics-A-Mouâ) qui ont gagné plein de points (ouais, comme ça, j'en distribue, faut lire les conneries que je tape, de temps en temps) ! Merci de lire tout ce que je raconte, merci merci !^^ [appuis sur le bouton 'applaudissements pré-enregistrés']. Et Merlin sait qu'il en faut du courage pour me lire jusque là... et pour garder une main en l'air pendant tout le chapitre VI de Je te Hais !^^  
  
.  
  
Bien, maintenant, comme je suis sûre que vous avez envie de lire rapidement le chapitre, et pas tout ce blabla que peut raconter l'auteur... d'ailleurs, en toute honnêteté, qui est en train de lire ce que je raconte là, hein ? personne ? ben ouais, je sais, mais au cas où, on ne sais jamais...  
  
Donc, je disais... oui, donc comme personne ne lis ce que je tape ici, on va directement passer aux R², je rajouterais peut-être une Note de Moi avant le chapitre...  
  
-Blaise le poussin masqué : et maintenant la conjugaison du verbe 'mariner' au passé ! ^^ Tu peux appeler Draco, Yeux-bleus si tu veux... disons que ce sera plus simple, maintenant qu'ils retrouvent la mémoire (dans ce chapitre, ben oui !), pour le différencier de 'quand-il-avait-perdu-la- mémoire- et quand-il-retrouvé-toute-sa-mémoire... et Harry/Yeux-verts, idem. C'est plus une question de pratique qu'autre chose... Nan paske sinon on s'embrouille un peu. Alors tu as aimé le chapitre VI ? Ouais, tu m'étonne, lol. et ce chapitre là ? Tu me diras, hein ? Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps d'aller sur ff.net pour voir si tu avait posté un chap de plus à ta fic, mais j'y vais juste après avoir finis ce chapitre...^^ nan, Ron il ne fait pas dans la psychologie, mais j'ai peut-être, effectivement, abusé un peu avec lui... c'est juste qu'il fallait remuer Yeux-verts suffisament pour qu'il soit consolé par Yeux-bleus^^. Voilà. bisous à touâ, Manu Blaise !^^  
  
- DW : sèche tes larmes, DW, paske de toute façon, Draco et Harry, ils retrouvent la mémoire, et dans ce chapitre là, précisément... alors faut se faire une raison, hein... leur réaction ? et bien... pour le coup, et comme l'indique le titre du chapitre et la citation relevée, je pense que c'est avant tout un 'choc' pour nos deux sexy-sorciers puiqu'ils retrouvent la mémoire brutalement, et associent les évènements de la semaine passé directement avec leurs idées, leurs pensées, leurs caractères, leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre... avant l'accident bien sûr. Et toute réaction à un choc brutale est rarement une réflexion profonde, mais plutôt un rejet immédiat et violent. Voilà... après bien sûr, on va voir comment ça va évoluer, mais au début, je ne pense pas faire dans la dentelle... mais alors pas du tout. tu me diras ce que tu en pense... bisous à toi.  
  
- Orlina : merci. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain est là (ben oui, sinon tu ne serais pas en train de lire cette R² !) et j'espère qu'il va te plaire aussi. bizz.  
  
- Bibine : merci, merci, re-merci, encore-merci, et merciii ! c'est trop gentils ! comment voulez-vous avoir des auteurs malheureux quand ils reçoivent des reviews comme ça ?! oui, effectivement, l''action', comme tu l'appelle, entre Yeux-verts et Yeux-bleus, est un peu désespérée, puisque je ne pense pas qu'ils l'auraient fait si... tôt... sans l'intervention de Pomfresh. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussit à faire passer les sentiments des personnages, et j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira tout autant... même si ce qui s'y passe est, ô combien différent ! bisous à toi.  
  
- La magicienne d'Oz : lol, côpine à mouâ !^^ ok, je comprends bien que la situation risque de tourner en rond si on passe notre temps à jeter des fleurs à l'autre, donc on arrête. Mais il n'empêche que... oh fait, tu as mis un nouveau chapitre ce week-end ? J'ai pas encore eut le temps d'aller voir sur ff.net, mais je tâcherais d'y aller au plus vite ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé la petite scène entre Yeux-bleus et Yeux-verts. Elle a été plus facile à écrire que je ne le pensais... enfin plus rapide à écrire... [ça donne une vachement bonne image du genre de cerveau occupant la tête de Cacile !^^] Choc brutal, ouais, plutôt, mais je vais te laisser lire. J'avais laissé le titre du chapitre pour vous préparer également psychologiquement, même si l'intervention de Pomfresh prévoyait le coup... bonne lecture !^^  
  
- Emma : merci^^. Ne t'inquiète pas, mes chapitres, c'est toujours un par semaine, tous les samedi ! Oui, j'ai finis 'Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer', mais ça fait déjà un moment, puisque ce que j'ai publié était des scènes coupées, des bonus, quoi ! Je n'ai commencé 'Je te hais' qu'après 'Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer'. Je ne publie qu'une seule fic à la fois, parce que sinon je me perd un peu dans les caractères et les situations de mes personnages... et puis surtout, je n'ai pas le temps ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a de trèèès grandes chances pour que, après 'Je te hais', je me lance dans une nouvelle fic. L'imagination est sans doute l'une de mes rares qualité, mais je l'ai, et avec démesure !  
  
- Tolkiane : lol, avec les gd-parents ?! mouahahah ! mdr ! désolé que ce soit tombé sur 'ce' chapitre, avec 'cette' scène... mais apparemment, c'est pas ce qui t'as dérangé ! lol. Alors tu as aimé ?! ouais, comme toutes mes autres lectrices perverties au Yaoi ! [ce n'est pas une insulte, je fais partie du lot] Tu me diras si tu as aimé ce chapitre là, il est... nettement moins... ou plus... enfin tu vas voir... bonne lecture !^^  
  
- Origine : très chère Origine, [prends un air solenel]. il faut que nous parlions. Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas d'apprécier beaucoup beaucoup, mais il faut que je t'avoue que tu ne peut pas m'appeler Cacile chérie. Pas que ça me déplaise (^^), mais Saael va me piquer uen crise de jalousie et va encore s'imaginer que je la trompe avec un autre auteur de fic ! Saael ? C'est la femme de ma vie, Saaeliel, Raaeliel, Laaeliel, la très célèbre revieweuse-pro, celle que tu dois déjà connaître grâce à tes fic... Saaeliel, quoi. MA femme à mouâ. Donc, Cacile chérie, c'est pas possible. Un p'tit surnom sympa (Cassie, par exemple (même si je n'adore pas particulièrement le fruit...)), oui, pas de pb, mais Cacile chérie, nan, ça va pas être possible ! Moi je veux bien de donner un p'tit nom aussi, Origine, paske je t'aime bien beaucoup, mais va falloir m'aider : nan, paske au début j'avais pensé à un diminutif de Origine, mais je me suis dis que Orgie ça n'allait pas du tout ! lol. Donc si tu as déjà un p'tit surnom tu me le dis... ^^ De la délicatesse dans ma fic ? où ça ? Ah oui, mais c'est parce qu'il s'agit encore de Yeux-verts et Yeux-bleus, hé hé hé... pis ce Harry là est tout mignon quand il est timide... mais ça va pas durer puisque le rêve et finis, la bulle a éclaté, et la réalité reprend ses droits... du moins, la réalité que je leur écris ! en parlant de ton chap, j'espère pouvoir lire la suite rapidement ! j'ai pas eut le temps d'aller sur ff.net, mais soit sûre que j'irais voir ! bisous à touâ !  
  
- Lulu Cyfair : ben ouais, le titre est explicite et pas très très recherché, mais il dit bien ce qu'il veut dire : choc brutal. Voilà. Alors tu as aimé le chapitre précédent ?^^ mais maintenant qu'ils retrouvent la mémoire, je ne sais si ils vont redevenir aussi 'mignons'... on verras, mais de toute façon, et je ne suis pas Mouâ pour rien : ce sera un happy- end, où je ne m'appelle plus Cacile ! bonne lecture !  
  
- Saael' : m'amûr ! 40 points aux serpentards ?! Ouaiiiis !!!! Viens là que je te t'embrasse mon démon du Yaoi !!! Naaaaaan, la vision du nouvel an, j'ai pas put la recevoir ! (tu pense bien que sinon je te l'aurais dit !) cet abruti de POM (c'est le nom de mon ordinateur : Putain d'Ordinateur de Merde) ne voulait pas me l'ouvrir ! Tu ne peut pas me la copier/coller dans paint, ou un autre fichier ?! En plus le titre m'avait l'air plus qu'interressant ! sitepléééé... Le baiser était 'trop mimi' ?! Et le lemon aussi ? oh, c'est gentils, ça mon amour ! ben voui, ma fic, elle devient triste... mais c'est paske, paske... paske voilà, quoi, c'est l'histoire... mais je te promet que ça va pas rester comme ça ! Tu es triste, ma Saael à mouâ ? Moi j'ai beaucoup la neige aussi, surtout quand elle tombe derrière la fenêtre et que je te tiens dans mes bras.^^ assise dans un fauteuil, toi lové dans mes bras, ton visage dans mon cou, et la neige qui tombe doucement dehors... c'est pas beau ? Viens, que je te fasse un gros câlin... faut pas que tu sois triste, mon amour, moi je suis là... je vais sécher toutes tes larmes, et puis je t'écrirais des trucs drôle pour te faire rire... et si tu veux pas rire, je te chatouillerais jusqu'à ce que tu éclate de rire... où alors je pourrais faire autre chose si tu veux ^^ [grand sourire], ça pourrait aussi te mettre de bonne humeur, je pense ! Mais bien sûr que si j'étais amnésique, je t'aimerais quand même ! D'ailleurs, le premier mot qui sortirais de ma bouche serait : 'Saael' et les deux suivant : 'mon amour'... et moi je t'aimerais tout le temps, même si t'étais amnésique ! Gros bisous partout où tu veux, MA Saael' à mouâ que j'Aime très très très fort.  
  
- Meya : Nan, te calme pas ! C'est bien d'avoir des lectrices aussi énergiques ! Je veux ! Tu veux tout savoir ? hé hé hé, mais c'est pas la fin, là ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Y'a encore plein de chose que tu sais pas pas ! Et que tu sauras pas dans ce chapitre, ni dans le chapitre suivant, ni dans le chapitre d'encore après ! C'est ça le but d'une fic : tenir en haleine ses lectrices et leur donner envie de tuer la machine du temps qui veut pas avancer plus vite ! lol. je suis contente que le chap VI t'ai plu. bisous à toi.  
  
- Keinal : Mais voilà, ils retrouvent la mémoire ! Et si tu découvre juste cette fic, sache que une semaine, c'est toujours le temps qu'il faut attendre entre chaque chapitre ! postés tous les samedi. alors tu aime ? merci, je suis contente. J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant !^^  
  
- Lalouve : Hey ! Je fais toujours des happy-end ! Alors t'inquiète pas, même si ils se tapent dessus, ils finiront ensemble, et tous contents ! c'est un des principes que je respecte toujours, paske mon côté fleur bleue m'y oblige !  
  
- Yami Aku : merci ! que dire à part merci ? j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que le précédent ! bizz.  
  
- Caroline Black : du sadisme pu et net ?! ... ouais, ça me plaît !^^ Le titre du chap VII dit ce qu'il a à dire : un choc brutal, et pas des moindre ! Nan mais imagine que tu te réveille un beau matin et que tu réalise que tu as couché avec la personne que tu hais le plus au monde... et du même sexe que toi, aussi ! oui, il y a de quoi avoir un choc ! lol.  
  
- angélique3 : ok, ok, je mêt la suite, je mêt la suite ! siteplé, pitié pour une pauvre auteur...  
  
- Umbre 77 : arg ! ma petite Umbre, t'étais pas dans mes R² !!! je sais, mais je suis désolé, quand je les ai tapées (vendredi soir, 22 heures), t'étais affichée dans ff.net !!! moi aussi j'ai pas compris, je me suis dit : elle doit être en train d'écrire un new chap de c de c... où alors elle a eut un accident, elle s'est cassé la jambe, son ordinateur est en panne, elle est devenue amnésique et elle est enfermé dans les appartements de Lupin avec Draco [arg ! morte de jalousie !!!]. Bref, j'ai imaginé les pires trucs, et je me suis dis : j'attends les prochaines reviews avant d'alerter 'perdu de vue'... et pis je te vois là... pfou, soulagement total... et culpabilité. désolé, désolé... oh... t'as aimé ? c'est vrai ?! Oh, je suis contente, je suis contente !!! ça te plaît, hein, le Yaoi ?! lol, j'imagine bien la tête des parents envoyant leur fille sauter en l'air en criant ! Le bordel ?! Mais un peu de bordel ! Je veux Bordel !!! Ton chapitre de c de c ?!!! vouiiii je veux aussi !!!!! gros poutoux à touâ !  
  
- Enyo85 : très cher Analyseur-Supérieur-En-Chef-Des-Magnifiques-Fics-A- Mouâ... ah ouais, toi aussi t'aime bien les autres Weaskey ? J'adore Fred, George, Charlie et Biiiill ! Ouais, le coup de 'Harry, je suis ton père' était un clin d'oeil à Star Wars, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère du moment... non, effectivement, Hary n'a plus de parents, mais dans un sens, Draco non plus puisqu'ils sont tous deux à Askaban... si tant est qu'on puisse considérer Lucius comme un père... ouais, c'était mignon la phrase de Draco sur la confiance, mais en même temps, c'était tellement vrai... hum, le lemon ? voui, peut-être plus aéré, je sais, mais je l'ai écris d'une seule traite, [faut croire que j'avais l'inspiration ^^]. Je ferais plus gaffe la prochaine fois. Arg, exact, j'ai fait une boulette pour le coup des 'mains expertes' du blond. Ca, il n'y a aucune explication les justifiant, on va dire que Harry n'ayant rien connu avant non plus (puisqu'il sont amnésiques) juge ces caresses là expertes et parfaites...^^ je sais, je sais, ça fait mal à sec. Mais je ne vois pas, mais alors pas du tout où ils auraient trouvés du lubrifiant ! (quoique dans les affaires à Rémus... ^^ lol) Le fait étant qu'il sont débarqués là comme ça, que c'est Ron et Blaise qui leur ont fournis des affaires et qu'ils ne leur ont sûrement pas donné 'ça', et que Pomfresh aurait encore moins de raison de leur en fournir. Alors à moins d'utiliser de la compote de pomme, je ne vois pas trop de matériel adéquate... donc, voui, à sec, et effectivement, ça fait mal, mais ça, j'y suis pour rien ! Oh, tu avais gardé ta main levée ?! T'es trop géniale !!! Non, Draco va pas se mettre dans l'idée d'avoir 'sauté' Harry Potter. Pas dans cette fic là. Parce que son caractère est un peu différent par rapport à Qq chose ke je sais pas nommer, et puis il sera tout aussi choqué par son propre comportement. Dans cette fic là, ils se haïssent de manière tout à fait réciproque. Ils sont plus qu'adversaires, ils ne supportent pas la manière que l'autre a de s'élever à sa taille et d'oser l'affronter sans baisser les yeux. Dans 'Qq chose que je ne sais pas nommer', Harry avait déjà un faible pour le physique de Draco, et le blond ne le haïssait pas vraiment, il le méprisait tout au plus... enfin je sais que c'est ambiguë tout ça, mais voilà... Tu embrasse aussi Jenali de ma part (mais nan, pas comme ça !) et je te fais de gros bisous moi aussi. Tu m'analyse ce chapitre, là, hein ? Paske maintenant, va y avoir du boulot...^^  
  
.  
  
voilà. merci à tous, et à toutes... on sait jamais, j'ai peut-être des lecteurs... et pis voilà.  
  
.  
  
NdM : alors vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas mis le titre du prochain chapitre à la fin de celui-ci, c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore arrêté un choix définitif pour le titre du chapitre VIII, donc ce serait difficile de vous le donner. En plus l'écriture de ce chapitre là a été plus difficile que l'autre. J'essaie toujours de me mettre à la place de mes personages pour mieux cibler leurs réactions... Autant à la fin du chapitre précédent j'était relativement calme, autant à la fin de ce chapitre VII, je suis totalement crevée... peut-être que la reprise des cours y joue aussi, mais bon... voilà, quoi.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre VI : Choc brutal.  
  
"Je vais péter un câble !!!"  
  
~o~  
  
Harry se réveilla doucement. Il se sentait bien, parfaitement détendu, calme, lové contre un corps chaud. Les yeux encore clos, il sentit un doigt fin glisser sur son visage et repousser gentiment une mèche de cheveux vers l'arrière. Harry sentit alors un léger souffle sur sa peau, immédiatement suivit par la douceur de lèvres déposées légèrement sur son front.  
  
Harry ne put retenir un sourire à cette attention, et ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans les deux perles anthracites qui ornaient le visage clair du blond. Le voyant, Draco esquissa une léger, éclairant son visage de tendresse.  
  
- Bonjour, souffla-t-il doucement.  
  
Ses doigts ne se lassaient pas de tracer les contours de ce visage à la peau hâlée, essayant d'en imprimer chacune des formes dans son esprit, jusqu'à pouvoir les dessiner les yeux fermés.  
  
Harry s'étira tranquillement dans l'étreinte confortable du blond, sans s'éloigner d'une seule fibre, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant doucement à lui.  
  
- Bonjour, répondit-il avant de couvrir tendrement ses lèvres des siennes, dépendantes de leurs contacts, de leurs caresses.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, allongés dans le lit du brun, quatre mains perdues sur deux corps enlacés l'un contre l'autre, et des lèvres douces qui ne quittaient que pour glisser sur la peau tendre du cou ou du visage. Mais toute chose a une fin, et les meilleures choses prennent toujours un malin plaisir s'écourter. Ainsi, après un long moment, Draco se détacha du brun, sans pour autant s'en éloigner et quitter son lit.  
  
- Harry...  
  
Yeux-verts posa un doigts sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Chut... s'il te plaît, ne dis rien...  
  
- Harry, insista Draco... il est huit heures et demi...  
  
Le brun émit un léger bruit de protestation et resserra sa prise sur son amant. Non... pas déjà... il ne voulait pas le quitter... il était si bien avec lui... Harry ne formula pas ses pensées à voix haute, sachant très bien que Draco avait les mêmes, et que, si lui réussissait à trouver le courage pour passer cette 'épreuve', alors il pouvait le faire aussi. Après tout, leur 'histoire' ne s'en retrouverait que plus renforcée, non ?  
  
Il restèrent encore quelques secondes, front contre front, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des autres, sentant avec délice le souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres, sachant que c'était encore lui qu'il pouvait serrer dans ses bras.  
  
Encore une fois, ce fut Draco qui amorça un nouveau mouvement de séparation. Il embrassa doucement ces lèvres entrouvertes devant lui, puis roula lentement sur le côté en s'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard émeraude de son amant. S'il le rencontrait à nouveau, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder assez de courage pour se lever et se détacher de lui... pas quand tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire à cet instant c'était de le garder tout contre lui, serrer entre ses bras, et de l'embrasser encore et encore, de le caresser, de le toucher... Draco se secoua mentalement. Il fallait immédiatement qu'il arrête. L'autre gourde d'infirmière allait arriver dans près de vingt minutes et ils n'avaient pas fait leurs valises, ils n'avaient pas déjeuner... ils n'étaient pas habillés et ils étaient dans le même lit. Etait-ce utile de préciser qu'ils ne pouvaient raisonnablement pas rester enlacés ainsi ? ... pas qu'ils soient particulièrement raisonnable de toute façons, mais ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'en retrouvant la mémoire, ils ne se retrouveraient pas eux.  
  
Harry regarda Draco sortir de la chambre, nu et magnifique. Il se leva, à contre coeur, à son tour, enfila rapidement un large jean et un grand tee- shirt bleu, et gagna le salon. Le petit déjeuner était déjà sur la table basse. Un bruit d'eau parvint au brun. Draco était dans la salle de bain. Sûrement en train de prendre sa douche. Il résista à l'envie qui lui soufflait d'aller le rejoindre et attrapa un toast. Il nota machinalement que Draco s'était encore réveillé avant lui ce matin... Harry sentit son coeur le serrer douloureusement. Dernier matin avec lui...  
  
Le toast lui apparu soudain d'un goût amer, et il repoussa son petit- déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim.  
  
Harry regagna la chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Sa gorge se noua à nouveau lorsque son regard tomba sur son lit, aux draps encore ouverts et défaits. Comme dans un état second, il s'avança vers le lit, revoyant avec force les événements de la semaine, de leur rapprochement, de la veille... il s'appuya sur l'un des montants du lit à baldaquin, ses yeux perdus dans le vide, contemplant des images qu'il était seul à voir. Mélancolie, douleur, tristesse. C'était une torture de se rappeler ces souvenirs en sachant qu'ils seraient les derniers. Mais il ne pouvait pas les ignorer, les refouler... il ne voulait pas. Jamais. Il garderait avec lui ces moments de calme, de paix et d'amour partagés avec lui... même si l'autre, Harry Potter, ne les apprécierait pas, lui en aurait aimé chaque instant.  
  
- Potter ! Malefoy ! Vous êtes prêts ?!  
  
Harry sursauta. Pomfresh. Il sentit son coeur s'affoler. Non, il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire... et si... et si il s'enfuyait ? Ce serait bien, non ? Il pourrait... il pourrait sauter par la fenêtre et puis... et puis non, il pourrait jeter un sort à Pomfresh ! Oui, c'est ça ! Il la rendrait amnésique elle aussi, comme ça... comme ça... mais il y aurait les autres, les autres professeurs, et les autres élèves qui étaient au courant... et si il faisait semblant d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire ? Peut-être qu'ils ne lui feraient pas boire la potion ! Et il pourrait rester avec Draco...  
  
- MONSIEUR POTTER ??!!! cria à nouveau Pomfresh. NE M'OBLIGER PAS A ALLER VOUS CHERCHER !!!  
  
Bordel de putain de merde... mais il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne voulait pas... l'idée de se cacher sous le lit ou dans l'armoire lui traversa un instant l'esprit. Oui mais ils avaient Draco... il ne pouvait pas les laisser lui prendre Draco ! Non, il ne pouvait pas... parce que si Draco retrouvait la mémoire, lui aussi le détesterait... sauf si il oubliait aussi ce qu'il s'était passé cette dernière semaine... MAIS NON !!! il ne voulait pas oublier, il ne voulait pas !  
  
- Harry...  
  
Le brun sursauta à nouveau et se retourna vivement. Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait effectivement pris une douche, puisque ses cheveux étaient encore trempés. Vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une chemise blanche au col ouvert, il était plus que magnifique, il était... parfait.  
  
Draco rencontra ces yeux émeraudes effrayés, emplis des mêmes lueurs que celles qu'il avait vu, quelques jours plus tôt... mais le désespoir était tellement plus visible à cet instant, tellement plus cru et plus douloureux. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, mais aucune ne coulait sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il en était incapable. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir articuler un seul mot.  
  
Draco franchit brusquement les quelques mètres qui le séparait du brun et l'enlaça sans retenue, serrant ses bras autour de lui, ses mains dans son dos, pressant son corps contre le sien. Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de force et d'amour, se tenant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il releva à la tête et l'embrassa avec emportement. Ce n'était pas un tendre baiser rassurant. Celui là était un baiser passionné, enfiévré. Un baiser d'adieu.  
  
- Tu ne m'oublieras pas, souffla Harry d'un ton presque suppliant, la voix cassée. Tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein ?  
  
Draco ne cessait de l'embrasser, encore, encore...  
  
- Non... jamais... quoi qu'il se passe... Harry... je te jure... je te jure... que je ne t'oublierais pas...  
  
Harry repris ses lèvres avec autant d'emportement que précédemment. Si seulement il pouvait se perdre dans ce baiser, dans ses lèvres, contre lui, avec lui... Il le pressait contre lui, ses paumes de mains faisant crisser la chemise blanche de son amant, ses doigts remontant se perdre et s'emmêler entre ses mèches blondes et humides, s'enivrant de son odeur. Toujours. toujours. avec lui. encore. leurs langues s'entrechoquaient, se croisaient, se mêlaient. Ils se battaient presque, haletants, cherchant un quelconque souffle pour ne pas se séparer de l'autre, rester encore, encore, le plus longtemps possible.  
  
- MONSIEUR POTTER !!!  
  
Les mains de Draco remontèrent sur sa nuque et le repoussèrent doucement, sans cesser de l'embrasser furtivement, par à-coups.  
  
- Vas-y, souffla-t-il. Vas-y... je dois terminer... de ranger... mes affaires... vas-y...  
  
- Mais je n'ai pas ranger les miennes non plus, gémit Harry.  
  
- Je le ferais pour toi... dépêche-toi... s'il te plaît...  
  
Harry l'embrassa encore furtivement, puis se détacha complètement de lui. Légèrement haletant. La gorge serrée à le faire hurler. Il rejoignit le salon où Pomfresh était sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre.  
  
- Et bien, que faisiez vous ?! Je vous avait dit d'être prêts à neuf heures !  
  
- Je...  
  
Harry déglutit. N'était-ce pas assez difficile ainsi ? Il fallait en plus devoir mentir et les affronter, eux aussi ?  
  
- Je terminais de ranger mes affaires.  
  
Dans la chambre, Draco s'affairait à jeter tous ses vêtements, ses livres et autres effets personnels, dans la grande valise noire aux coins renforcés d'argent. Puis il ouvrit la malle à Harry et la remplie à son tour, faisant abstraction du fait que c'était les vêtements de son amant qu'il avait en main, que c'était encore la dernière chose qu'il touchait de lui...  
  
Draco hésita une seconde. Puis il remonta sa manche de chemise gauche et détacha sa riche gourmette en argent, gravée à son prénom. Elle lui avait été apportée avec tous ses vêtements, mais elle repartirait sans. Il déposa sa gourmette sur le dernier pull de Harry, soigneusement plié dans la malle.  
  
- Toi non plus, ne m'oublies pas, murmura-t-il en déposant une dernière cape noire dans la malle.  
  
Puis il referma les deux valises et retourna dans le salon. Pomfresh ferait déposer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives.  
  
~o~  
  
Harry suivit Pomfresh dans une petite salle annexe à l'infirmerie. Draco avait dût suivre deux autres professeurs qu'ils avaient vu à leur réveil : le vieux à barbe blanche, Dumbledore quelque chose, et le type tout en noir, Rogue... celui avec qui s'était installé le prof de DCFM qui leur avait prêté ses appartements.  
  
Harry et Draco avaient vivement protestés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on voulait les séparer pour leur faire boire la potion. mais Dumbledore avait insisté, et Draco était sortis de l'infirmerie, suivant Rogue en traînant des pieds. Harry s'était donc retrouvé seul, avec l'infirmière et l'autre prof... McGonagall.  
  
- Aller, Potter, approchez, ordonna Pomfresh en débouchant une petite bouteille ronde, emplis d'un liquide brunâtre.  
  
Harry s'avança prudemment, dévisageant la potion en question. Pomfresh attrapa une grande cuillère creuse et la remplie généreusement de potion. Vu de plus près, et dans cette cuillère de métal froid, le liquide acqueux ressemblait plus à du sang qu'à une potion.  
  
- Et vous êtes sûre...  
  
- Buvez-ça, Potter, coupa Pomfresh d'un ton agacé.  
  
Harry pris la cuillère d'un geste hésitant... en plus ça avait une espèce d'odeur de clémentine moisie, vous savez, ce genre acide qui brûlent les yeux et attaquent la gorge en laissant dans la bouche un arrière goût âcre. Harry retint sa respiration, ferma les yeux, et avala d'un seul coup le contenu de la cuillère. La potion coula dans sa gorge en lui donnant un haut de coeur qui manqua le faire vomir. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge. Il lui semblait avoir avalé une espèce de gélatine chaude et visqueuse. Comme les limaces que Ron avait craché en seconde année lorsque... une minute...  
  
Harry avait l'impression d'étouffer. Son esprit tournoyait de plus en plus vite. Des images fugaces qui passaient devant lui, des bruits, des paroles, des visages, des cris, des peurs, des sentiments, des douleurs, des souffrances, des voix, des menaces, des espoirs, des rires... le tout sur des fréquences complètements irrégulières, comme si quelqu'un passait toutes les stations de radio en boucle, en s'amusant à changer le volume toutes les secondes. Il n'arrivait même pas à percevoir un sens réel à tous ces souvenirs qui le submergeaient comme une immense vague, et l'étouffait. Il ouvrait la bouche, recherchant sa respiration, les bras écartés pour trouver un équilibre, titubant. Trop, il y en avait trop. Tout tournait si vite... Harry s'effondra sur le sol, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il lui semblait qu'elle allait exploser. Toute une vie défilait devant ses yeux, dans son esprit, heurtant avec violence chacun de ses sens.  
  
Et puis tout cessa. D'un seul coup. La réalité frappa Harry presque aussi brutalement que la vague de souvenir qui l'avait emporté. Malefoy. Oh putain de bordel de merde mais quel enfoiré des derniers fils de putes !  
  
Un nouveau haut le coeur le fit hoqueter. Par Merlin, il avait laissé Malefoy l'embrasser, il l'avait laissé le toucher ! Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulé, drogué, abusé. Comment avait-il put laisser ce salopard lui faire... ça ?! C'était tellement écoeurant, tellement... il n'arrivait même pas à trouver des mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. C'ETAIT MALEFOY, BORDEL DE MERDE !!!  
  
Une petite voix dans son esprit corrigea machinalement que c'était Yeux- bleus, et il envoya la petite voix se faire enculer ailleurs. Malefoy ! Son pire énemi, celui qu'il avait envie d'écarteler, d'éviscérer depuis sept ans ! Ce sale fils de mangemort arrogant, fier et prétentieux, ce gamin pourris gâté méprisable qu'il haïssait tant... comment... comment avait-il put...  
  
A nouveau, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de retrouver de l'oxygène. L'air était étouffant ici ! Il ne pouvait pas rester, il fallait qu'il sorte !  
  
Harry se releva, titubant, différenciant à peine le sol de plafond.  
  
- Potter, ça va ? s'enquit McGonagall.  
  
Harry leva à peine les yeux vers elle. Il voyait trouble... ses lunettes ! Ah non, c'est vrai, Hermione lui avait corrigé ça l'année dernière... mais alors qu'est-ce que... Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sa vue s'éclaircit. Non, mauvaise idée, il faisait trop clair ici, beaucoup trop clair. Et ces images de Malefoy... Ô combien il le haïssait ! Il le méprisait ! Il l'abhorrait pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! il avait profité de lui ! Profité d'un moment où il était vulnérable, où il ne savait plus qui il était !  
  
Harry échappa un rire mécanique, amer. C'était tellement serpentard de sa part ! Profiter des gens ! Leurs spécialité, non ?! Mais quel enfoiré ! Comment avait-il put !!! et lui qui... lui... non, ce n'était pas lui ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Lui, il était Harry Potter ! Et lui, il n'aurait jamais laisser Malefoy l'approcher sans lui coller son poing dans sa sale gueule blondasse !  
  
- Potter... répéta McGonagall.  
  
Avant même d'avoir pensé à quoi que ce soit, Harry s'entendit répondre un :  
  
- Je vais bien... je vais... aller m'allonger un peu... j'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
  
Et il tourna les talons pour sortir. A peine hors de leurs vue, il se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais ressentait le besoin de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette infirmerie, entre lui et Pomfresh... et Malefoy aussi ! Il ne voulait pas le voir ! Plus jamais ! JAMAIS !!! Plus il serait loin de ce connard fini, mieux il se porterait ! Il ne voulait plus voir un seul Malefoy de sa vie ! Plus un seul serpentard ! Plus personne !  
  
Harry se figea soudain. C'était dimanche aujourd'hui. L'école regorgeait de serpentards ! Ils étaient partout !!! Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il s'éloigne d'eux le plus possible ! La tour des Gryffondors ! Là bas, il serait à l'abris, les serpentards ne pourrait pas l'atteindre ! Personne ne le pourrait !  
  
~o~  
  
- ...COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT ESPECE DE VIEUX FOU !!! JE VOUS FERAIS RENVOYE DUMBLEDORE, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?!!! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ME METTRE DANS LA MEME PIECE QUE POTTER ?!!! PIRE : DANS LA MEME CHAMBRE !!! PENDANT UNE SEMAINE !!!  
  
Dans le laboratoire du maître de potions, au niveaux des cachots de Poudlard, Draco n'était pas tombé par terre et n'avait pas titubé en arrière. En fait, c'est à peine s'il avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux en grimaçant. Un Malefoy ne montrait pas ses faiblesses ! Mais alors ça... ça... CA !!!  
  
- VOUS M'AVEZ SEQUESTRE PENDANT UNE SEMAINE !!! VOUS M'AVEZ ENFERME AVEC UN ESPECE DE TYPE QUI N'A MEME PAS TOUTE SA TETE !!! VOUS M'AVEZ MANIPULE DUMBLEDORE !!! ET J'AURAIS VOTRE TETE POUR CA !!! PENDUE AU BOUT D'UNE PIQUE !!! NE CROYEZ PAS QUE JE VAIS LAISSER PASSER CA !!! C'EST UN SCANDALE !!! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULIEZ ?!!! UNE TURIE ?!!! UN MASSACRE ?!!! VOUS ETES LE PREMIER A CRIER QU'IL FAUT NOUS SEPARE ET VOUS OSE... VOUS OSE M'ENFERMER AVEC POTTER ?!!! JE ME FOU TOTALEMENT QUE VOUS SOYEZ MEMBRE DE JE-NE-SAIS QUOI OU DIRECTEUR DE L'ECOLE, VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE M'ENFERMER !!! ET ENCORE MOINS AVEC POTTER !!! QUE VOUS AYIEZ QUELQUE CHOSE CONTRE MON PERE, JE VEUX BIEN LE COMPRENDRE, MAIS VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE M'ENFERMER, MOI !!! JE VAIS ECRIRE AU MINISTERE ET LA PRESSE, JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE RENVOYER DUMBLEDORE !!! SI VOUS N'ETES PAS CAPABLE DE SOIGNER CORRECTEMENT VOS ELEVES... ET JE DIS BIEN CORRECTEMENT... C'EST A SAINTE MANGOUSTE QU'IL FAUT LES ENVOYER !!! PAS LES ENFERMER DANS LES APPARTEMENTS D'UN LOUP-GAROU POUR ETOUFFER L'AFFAIRE !!! ET VOUS ROGUE CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE LA RAMENER NON PLUS, JE SAIS TRES BIEN POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ ACCEPTER CA, JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE LUPIN A DEMENAGE DANS VOTRE LIT ALORS VOTRE GUEULE !!! ET VOUS DUMBLEDORE... VOUS... VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER...  
  
Draco tourna brusquement les talons, et claqua furieusement la porte derrière lui, plantant un Dumbledore nonchalant et souriant légèrement qui retenait son professeur de Potions, apparemment tout aussi furieux que son élève.  
  
Draco marchait à grand pas dans les couloirs des cachots. Ses nerfs étaient tendus à vif. Cette colère qui le faisait bouillir. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de frapper quelqu'un, le premier qui passerait !  
  
Comment avait-il put laisser Potter se jeter sur lui ?! comment avait-il put laisser Potter le... et le... et ça... et... ARG !!! C'était plus qu'écoeurant, c'était exécrable, c'était ignoble ! Ce petit crétin de survivant avec ses yeux dégoulinants de bonnes intentions si gentils, si méprisable... il lui donnait envie de vomir ! Comment avait-il put ?!!!  
  
Draco trébucha sur un plis du tapis qui occupait le sol du couloir, et manqua tomber par terre. Alors même les tapis maintenant voulaient souiller son image ?!!! Draco explosa et envoya brutalement son poing dans l'épais mur de pierre.  
  
- ESPECE DE SALOP !!! CONNARD !!! JE TE HAIS !!! JE TE HAIS !!! JE TE HAIS !!! JE TE MEPRISE, JE T'ABHORRE, JE TE DEGUEULE, JE TE HAIS !!! TU ENTENDS ?!!! JE - TE - HAIS !!!!!! hurla Draco en frappant le mur comme un forcené.  
  
Il s'acharna sur le mur jusqu'à avoir les poings complètement en sang, tâchant sa chemise et le tapis.  
  
~o~  
  
Harry courrait presque vers le portrait de la grosse dame, ses yeux ne cessant de regarder à droite et à gauche, de peur de voir apparaître un serpentards. Parce qu'il y en avait. Plein. Ils étaient partout. Ils les manipulaient, tous !  
  
Complètement obnubilé par ses idées hystériques et paranoïaques de persécution, il ne vit pas la silhouette sortir de la salle commune de Gryffondor, et la percuta de plein fouet.  
  
- Outch !  
  
Harry redressa la tête, prêt à passer ses nerfs sur le pauvre crétin qui l'avait bousculé... mais le pauvre crétin en question ne lui en laissa pas le temps : Neville se releva brusquement et se jeta presque sur lui.  
  
- Harry ! C'est parfait, je voulais te voir ! Je trouve ça très bien que tu t'entende finalement avec Malefoy ! On ne doit pas juger les gens en fonction de leur maison ! En fait, si je voulais te parler, c'est parce que ça fait déjà un petit moment que... euh... enfin tu vois... on venait souvent prendre de tes nouvelles avec Ron et Hermione... et puis il y avait aussi Grégory, Vincent et Pansy, qui venaient aux nouvelles de Draco... et comme Pomfresh filtrait toujours vos visites... enfin on a discuté... en fait, Grégory il est vachement sympa et... enfin je me disais que...  
  
Tout en état nerveux qu'il était, Harry fut brutalement frappé par le but des paroles et de la tirade de Neville.  
  
- Tu sors avec Grégory Goyle ? souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
  
- Oh, c'est vrai, ça ne te dérange pas ?! s'exclama Neville. J'avais peur que tu le prenne mal ! Mais comme maintenant tu t'entends mieux avec Draco, je me disais que... enfin voilà quoi... tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Harry, tu es un peu pâle... et pourquoi ton oeil droit n'arrête pas de cligner...  
  
- JE VAIS PETER UN CABLE !!!!! explosa Harry.  
  
Le pauvre Neville fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière. Harry respirait bruyamment. Il trouvait qu'il avait été calme jusqu'à présent. Il avait réussit à rester maître de lui-même. Mais, là, il sentait qu'il allait vraiment perdre les pédales... Il s'engouffra dans la salle commune avec la ferme intention de rejoindre le silence de sa chambre... Loin de Malefoy, loin de n'importe quel serpentard !  
  
Harry vit Hermione se précipiter vers lui en l'apercevant, l'air ravi qu'il soit de retour parmi eux, mais Harry ne lui laissa même pas ouvrir la bouche :  
  
- ET TOI TU VAS M'ANNONCER QUOI ?! QUE TU ES ENSCEINTE DE BLAISE ZABINI ??!!!  
  
Le brun franchit les derniers pas qui le séparait de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des gryffondors en entendant les voix de Ron et Hermione se disputer derrière lui "Tu as couché avec Blaise Zabini ?!!!" "Mais non, Ron, je t'assure ! je ne vois pas pourquoi..."  
  
Harry ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre... Seamus et Dean se relevèrent brusquement, l'un torse nu, l'autre en caleçon, et dévisagèrent leur ami avec de grands yeux.  
  
- FOUTTEZ LE CAMP !!! DEHORS !!! TOUT DE SUITE !!! JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE !!! J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE DE TOUTES VOS CONNERIES !!! DEGAGEZ !!! TOUS LES DEUX !!!  
  
Seamus et Dean s'enfuirent courageusement de la chambre où Harry continuait sa tirade hystérique (en prenant soin d'embarquer une robe noire qui avait été jetée sur le bord du lit, pour couvrir ce pauvre Dean à moitié nu).  
  
Après quelques minutes, Harry réalisa (enfin) qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Il claqua violemment la porte puis se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un cri de rage. Puis il se retourna sur le dos, et resta ainsi, immobile, les bras écarté, la tête basculée en arrière, le regard dirigé vers le plafond, perdu dans des pensées qu'il essayait de remettre en ordre.  
  
~o~  
  
voilà voilà, quoi... ben oui, c'est tout, faut pas abuser non plus, ça fait plus de six pages... et juste le chapitre j'entends, pas la petite intro ou les R², alors...  
  
pfou... en plus c'est un chapitre assez dur à écrire à cause du revirement brutal des perso, donc voilà, l'auteur est complètement lessivée et va aller souffler un peu...  
  
peace, love and sex tout le monde... et bonne nuit ! 


	9. chapitre VIII : S'éviter, s'ignorer, s'e...

Je prends un air solennel et sérieux pour vous annoncer l'arrivée du chapitre VIII, qui est tout sauf solennel et sérieux.  
  
LE titre, que j'ai enfin réussit à trouver, est : S'éviter, s'ignorer et s'engueuler... pas la peine de vous faire un dessin et de vous dire que la situation ne va pas s'éclaircir entre nos deux sorciers, je pense que le titre parle de lui-même !  
  
Ouais, ça fait bizarre comme intro, hein ? Je sais, mais j'ai pas vu d'éclair écarter les nuages gris au-dessus de ma maison et faire tomber sur moi la lumière divine de l'idée-génial-pour-une-introduction. Donc... voilà... pis c'est tout...  
  
Quoi ? Comment ça "de toute façon on s'en fou" ?!!! Venez me redire ça entre quatre zyeux !!!  
  
Oui, bon, je sais, je sais, tout ce que vous attendez, c'est les R², alors allons-y : R² !  
  
- Blaise le poussin masqué : ouais, je sais que généralement, je fais mes 'reviews' dans les R² de mes chapitres, parce que, en fait, j'ai pas trop de temps sur Internet... en forfait je veux dire... j'ai une soeur qui passe son temps sur le chat et une mère qui navigue à trois pages à l'heure, donc évidemment... généralement je charge les pages, je sélectionne tout, je copie et je colle dans word. Comme ça je peux éteindre rapidement (sans bouffer tout le forfait, et pouvoir poster mes chapitres le week-end) et lire les fics après... mais du coup, je peux pas laisser de review, désolé... mais le coeur y est promis ! C'est comme dans ta (votre ?) dernière fic, avec Draco qui écrit une fic et puis qui voit Harry qui lit une fic et puis...^^ je la trouve excellente ! c'est le Dodo-n'a-jamais- froid (c'est ma p'tite soeur qu'est plus grande que mouâ... enfin pas la vraie, l'autre c'est une sale peste) qui me l'a conseillée (on navigue toute les deux sur ff.net et Ombre et Folie, comme ça on peut parler des fic qu'on a lu ensemble après) et franchement, ça m'a fait bien marrer !^^ Pour l'athmosphère de ce chapitre (ouais, je sais, je change de sujet comme de chemise), j'ai décidée de la faire un peu plus légère, paske celle du chapitre IX (le prochain donc) sera beaucoup plus... électrique. Voilà, tu (vous) me dis/tes ce que tu (vous) en pense(z)... et aussi si je dois te considérer comme une seule personne ou deux jumeaux ! Bisous à Manu et Bisous à Blaise ^^ !  
  
- keinal : oui enfin, tout recommencer à zéro, tout recommencer à zéro... faut peut-être pas trop exagérer non plus ! Je ne bosse pas pour rien, moi ! ^^ les personnages sont bien respectés ? Merci ^^! bisous à toi.  
  
- Bibine : wow ! tu sais que tu me m'amuse toi ?!^^ tu arrive à comprendre les réactions de Draco et Harry ? Parfait, c'est que je me débrouille pas trop mal, alors... des supositions ? mais c'est le but très chère, vous faire supposer et supposer encore : kes ki va se passer... ?!!! Ah ah ! Et moi je sais tout - euh ! ... oui, bon, encore heureux que je sais ce qu'il va se passer, parce que sinon... je sais que certains auteurs aiment écrire à l'aveuglette, sans vraiment savoir où la fic va aboutir, mais moi, je préfère planifier l'organisation de mes différentes scènes. Ainsi, je peux vous annoncer le titre du prochain chapitre et que... hé hé hé... et que voilà quoi... tu en redemande ? Parfait, en voilà ! bonne lecture !^^  
  
- DW : c'est l'anarchie ! lol... oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu une happy-end. Mon côté sadique voyait bien un meurtre et un suicide, mais mon côté fleur bleue m'oblige à les faire finir ensemble !^^ Ah... la gourmette... oui, elle a son rôle dans l'histoire... de toute façon, tout à un rôle dans l'histoire... tu veux que je fasse intervenir ton poisson rouge aussi ? je peux... je ne sais pas comment, mais je trouverais, si tu veux ! lol^^. Ben oui, Harry il se rassure comme il peut ! Si ça lui permet de garder toute sa tête en se convainquant qu'il s'est fait manipuler... le pauvre... s'oublier ?! Ah mais ils sont loin de s'oublier !!! ta review en désordre ? Nan, pas grave, mes R² aussi, je crois... bisous à toi !  
  
- Miss serpentard : le retour de ma côpine-à-mouâ-fan-du-groupe-mythique- d'Indochine !!! c'est vrai ? t'as aimé tant que ça ?! [essuie une petite larme à l'oeil, émue]... ah, combien de chapitre... et bien pour l'instant, j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que j'ai prévu 14 chapitres, dont l'épilogue. C'est à dire que la moitié de la fic est déjà juste passée... mais si tu as des idées, sur des scènes qui pourraient se dérouler après (avec H/D ensemble donc), n'hésite pas, je suis preneuse ! Bien sûr que j'ai le 363 !!! Tu me prends por qui !!! Acheté illico à la sortie ! Et passé en boucle depuis... mes amies n'y font plus de cas, elles sont habituées... plus personne ne me demande ce que j'écoute comme musique quand je passe avec mes écouteurs, ils savent tous que c'est Indochine !^^  
  
- Sylvia : s'ils pourront retomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ?! Mouahahah ! Mais c'set une fic Harry/Draco que j'écris, pas une dramatico-tragique scène de larmes et de sang !!! Bien sûr qu'ils vont finir ensemble ! Ya intérêt ! Quite à les assomer à nouveau pour les faire redevenir amnésiques !!! nan, j'plaisante ! t'inquiète, c'est un happy-end qu'est prévu. promis !^^  
  
- Saaeliel : m'amûûûr !!! la p'tite scène devant la cheminée était trop mimi !!! je t'aime-euh, je t'aime-euh !!! oh... une review déguisée en mail (qu'est-ce qu'elle est intelligente ma femme à mouâ !), donc je peux laisser Origine m'appeler 'Cacile chérie' alors ? ok, d'accord, je lui dirais, m'amûr, de toute façon, y'a que touâ que j'aime !!! Pis au fait, t'as reçut mon mail (un vrai, lui), avec la suite de notre mission ultra top secrète... et pis l'arrivée de Le-Dodo-n'a-jamais-froid ?! que je te présente ta future belle-soeur quand même !!! tu devrais bien t'entendre avec elle : elle est aussi folle que mouâ... mais tu me trompe avec elle, hein ?! Attention, je suis rancunière, jalouse, et avec un mauvais caractère !!! ... ah oui, c'est vrai, tu le sait déjà, ma petite maso-à- mouâ ! oh, tu as aimé mon chapitre ? c'est gentils, m'amûr ! en parlant mail, je t'ai déjà dis que ça avait pas marché ton cadeau de Noël ? je veux dire, j'ai pas réussis à ouvrir l'image, tu pourrais pas me l'envoyer sous un autre format, dis dis dis ? s'il te plaît... je te fais de gros gros bisous partout où tu veux, pis je t'aime !^^  
  
- Seve : très chère Revieweuse-qui-n'a-qu'une-seule-chose-à-dire, (c'est ton nouveau titre officiel) : pour ce chapitre là, tu pourras dire : mouahahahah, ou alors autre chose, je demande à voir...^^ bonne lecture !  
  
- Lalouve : ok, ce chapitre là et moins... violent, dirais-je, que le précédent. J'ai mis (j'ai essayé d'y mettre) un peu d'humour pour souffler un peu avant le prochain chapitre qui sera assez... enfin moins comique ! pas larmoyant non plus (loin de là) mais moins comique... en attendant voici celui-ci. Bisous à toi !  
  
- Cordelune : Pas de slash ?! Mouahahah ! ce serait mal me connaître... bien sûr que c'est un slash que j'écris, j'aime les slash H/D ! Rafistoler tout ça ?! Mais qui a dit que je voulais "recoller les morceaux" ?! niark niark niark... je suis sadique et j'aime ça !^^ mais t'inquiète, mon côté fleur bleu m'oblige à écrire une happy-end ! bonne lecture et bisous à toi !  
  
- Lee-NC-Kass : ah, toi je suis sûre que c'est la première fois que je te vois là ! La réponse à ta question est : ... [suspens] ... oui ! Bien sûr qu'il svont finir ensemble, quelle question ! Je n'ai pas écrit ces 7 chapitres précédents pour les prunes du voisin ! ce chapitre était ton préféré ?! lol, merci !^^ j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi, même s'il est... différent... bisous !  
  
- Mich' Loinvoyant : Bien sûr qu'ils vont se haïr ! et pas qu'un peu... d'ailleurs... enfin bon, je ne sais pas si tu vas vraiment aimé comment je vais les remettre ensemble... parce que je sais que tu aime les fics où les choses se déroulent sans trop de bousculade... enfin disons que moi, je préfère les bousculer ! donc tu me diras, ok ? bye...  
  
- S'LIA : oh, toi aussi t'es nouvelle ici... voui, je suis sadique et je le revendique ! (et en plus, ça rime !^^) mais bien sûr qu'ils fioniront ensemble ! Je suis sadique mais pas sans coeur ! Hey, j'avais prévenu pour le pétage de plombs ! ce chapitre là ne s'arange pas, mais j'ai allégé l'écriture, l'ambiance est moins... enfin plus légère... je crois... bonne lecture !  
  
- La magicienne d'Oz : Poufsouffle et Serpentard ?! Mais t'es quoi comme bestiole, toi ?!!! Encore plus de confrontations ? oui, bien sûr ! Encore plus d'insultes ? évidemment ! Harry parlera-t-il à ses amis de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les appartements de Lupin ? Nan mais ça va pas la tête !!! jamais, oh grand jamais ! cela doit rester un secret... enfin presque...^^ voui, Grégory et Neville... t'as pas lu "Le bal de Neville" ? C'est une fic slash que je trouve super ! Si tu l'as jamais lue, va y faire un tour, elle est terminée. bisous !  
  
- Lululle : wow, ça faisait un momentq ue je ne t'avais pas vu, toi ! une parole ? qué parole ? y'a pas de parole ! si tu veux mon avis, ils préfèrent autant l'oublier tous les deux... du moins pour le moment !^^ ils pètent tous un cable ! lol. a plus.  
  
- Caroline Black : [rougie] je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai autant plu ! Harry, tu le voyais plus calme ? Non, je ne sais pas, dans le prologue il ne l'était pas vraiment... enfin je ne pense pas avoir exprimé cette impression... Moi ? sadique ? naaaaaaaannn, jamaaaiiis !!! j'oserais pas !^^ de toute façon, c'est un happy-end. voilà. bisous à touâ !  
  
- YunaFab : des choses sérieuses qui commencent ? ah non, c'est raté ! enfin si mais... pas pour maintenant tout de suite ! Mais c'est clair, le ton de la fic change... t'inquiète, j'écris... enfin je poste un chapitre chaque samedi ! comme ça tout le monde il est au courant et il ne rate pas la suite... parce que c'est clair que attendre deux mois pour un nouveau chapitre... on finis par en oublier la fic elle-même ! tu ne review pas souvent ? alors cette review est d'autant plus précieuse !^^ bisous à toi.  
  
- clau : pas grave pour la dernière fois, je comprends très bien ! j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que le chapitre précédent, même si ça change un petit peu beaucoup... bonne lecture ! xx.  
  
- OneTakeWatson : ah bah au moins, c'est clair... tu veux la suite ! et bien c'est ton jour de chance (va jouer au loto) : voilà la suite !!! lol, bonne lecture et bisous à touâ.  
  
- Yami aku : la suite est lààà ! ben oui, sinon tu serais pas en train de lire ça... (je suis bête...). A qui le dis-tu ! Les garçons sont totalement stupides ! C'est pas nouveau. Pourquoi s'engueuler alors qu'ilspourant se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, hum ?! ah là là, faut tout leur dire ! lol. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. bizz.  
  
- Lulu Cyfair : Tu as l'esprit pervers ? c'est bien, on va s'entendre, surtout garde le jusqu'au prochain chapitre !^^ Tu as hurlé de rire au dernier chapitre ?! effectivement, je confirme, t'es pas très nette ! ... quoique c'est mieux que si tu avais pleuré... je ne fournis pas les mouchoirs ! Mais nan, Hermione est pas ensceinte de Zabini ! Il n'ont jamais eut de laison ! Nan, Draco ilne sais pas encore pour Nev et Greg, et il ne l'apprend pas plus dans ce chapitre là... dire qu'il est énervé est un euphémisme, et Grégoruy n'est pas assez stupide pour lui annoncer une aussi "réjouissante" nouvelle dans ces conditions ! tu me diras pour ce chapitre... bisous.  
  
- Umbre 77 : Toi ? M'embêter avec ton "blabla" ? Tu plaisante ?! J'adôre ! Surtout n'hésita pas à m'en écrire des tonnes, je me marre à chaque fois ! Oui, je sais, je sais moi j'aime pas Ginny... pourtant c'est vrai que dans ta fic est elle pas méchante (elle sculpte bien)... du moins, tant qu'elle ne viens pas se déclarer amoureuse de Ryry... Mais pour Neville et Grégory, tu exagère ! Tu as lu "Le bal de Neville" ? Je crois bien que non... et bien cours-y vite ! vole ! va lire cette fic (qu'est déjà finie, en onze chapitre, je crois) et change d'avis. Moi je dis Nev et Greg, c'es pas siiii térrible que ça... pis je ne l'ai pas fait trop stupide Grégory dans cette fic... si ?! Oh, ma pauv' p'tite Umbre, t'es malade ? tu veux que te prépare un p'tit bouillon bien chaud ? pis t'as mal à tes petits pieds ? oh... pauvre, pauvre petite Umbre... au fait (nan, je ne change pas de sujet comme de chemise), t'as reçut mon mail ? Je t'ai présenté le Dodo-qui- n'a-jamais-froid ? C'est ma petite soeur qui fait une tête de plus que moi... enfin pas ma 'vraie' petite-soeur (la vraie, c'est une sale peste et une emmerdeuse !) mais bon... vous devriez bien vous entendre, elle est aussit pétée que touâ ! lol... je vais te laisser lire ce chap en paix. Bonne lecture ! et bisous (de loin, je veux pas être malade) à touâ !  
  
- Enyo 85 : Très cher Grand-Analyseur-Supérieur-En-Chef-Des-Magnifiques- Fics-A-Mouâ... tout d'abord, toutes mes félicitations ! Je suis très très heureuse pour toi et Jenalie (si elle arrive à ne pas s'évanouir lorsque tu lui feras à nouveau ta demande en mariage) et je te promet que je n'essaie pas de te la voler, j'ai déjà mon petit démon de la luxure, rien qu'à mouâ : ma Saaeliel-chérie ! Vouiiii ! j'ai reçut ton mail (ça m'a fait éclater de rire, le premier... lol !^^) alors là, franchement, j'adôre !!! Pourquoi tu ne publie pas ce début de suite de fic ? Il est super bien, je trouve ! Et la suite de la suite, tu me l'envois quand ? [voui, j'aime donc je veux la suite !]. Draco est parfait ! Narcissa est sympa aussi... et il faut que tu dise à Hermione qu'elle vienne m'apprendre à jouer au poker comme elle le fait !^^ La citation que tu m'a trouvé pour ma fic est tout simplement géniale ! Je la mettrais en en-tête/intro pour le prochain chapitre ! J'adôre ton analyse, elle parfaite (comme toujours)... j'ai réussit à te faire pleurer ? oh, c'est trop mignon !!! Nan, c'est pas moi qui avait déjà utilisé Nev et Greg (ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas...). oh, moi aussi j'adôre Dean/Seamus !!! je suis une seconde fan de ce couple, amis malgheureusement, il existe très peu de bonne fic à leur sujet... tu veux pas essayer ?!^^ J'attends ton analyse de ce chapitre là avec impatience (y'aura sûrement plusieurs trucs à relever !^^), paske c'est, pour moi, indispensable (j'en aibesoin pour écrire, vois-tu). Donc, tu embrasse Jenali pour moi (sur la joue) pis pour touâ (où tu veux) ; et moi je te fais aussi des gros bisous (sur la joue, paske je suis une femme mariée, vois-tu) !  
  
.  
  
voilà. fin des R² (c'est pour tous ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews et qui font défiler tout le texte jusqu'au début du chapitre, il faut qu'ils le repère facilement, donc je saute des lignes).  
  
.  
  
NdM : Pour ce chapitre là, je n'ai qu'une chose à souhaiter : j'espère que vous savez compter !^^  
  
.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre VIII : S'éviter, s'ignorer et s'engueuler.  
  
"Qué problème ? Y'a pas de problème !"  
  
~o~  
  
lundi 25 janvier.  
  
Harry arpentait la salle commune en long, en large et en travers. Il était 7 heures et demi et ni Ron, ni Hermione n'était encore descendu. Pourtant il en avait vu du monde ! Des crétins de premières années qui criaient partout ; des secondes années nunuches qui gloussaient sans cesse ; des troisièmes années qui râlaient pour tout et rien ; des quatrième année en pleine crise d'adolescence ; des cinquièmes années qui se croyaient super grands ; des sixième années qui stressaient déjà pour leurs Aspics... mais pas un seul foutu septième année de déniait descendre ici !  
  
Pourquoi ? Mais enfin... il n'allait pas descendre prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle (sachant qu'il y serait LUI) tout seul !!! Non, bien sûr, ça ne le dérangeait pas, 'avant'... mais 'maintenant' c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas LE voir, il ne voulait pas LE croiser, il ne voulait pas L'entendre, il ne voulais même pas en entendre parler... et il ne voulait pas, non plus, qu'IL le voit lui ! En bref, s'il pouvait disparaître de Poudlard...  
  
Harry n'était pas sortit de la chambre depuis hier midi. Et il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Enfin si, une fois, et il avait préféré ne pas re- tenter l'expérience. Bordel de merde foutus souvenirs ! Harry avait été prendre une douche brûlante trois fois de suite, et s'était lavé les dents à s'en faire saigner les gencives. Bordel de merde, foutus serpentards ! Et puis il était descendu ici pour faire les neuf cent quarante sept pas dans la salle commune. Et oui, il avait compté... c'était une méthode comme une autre pour concentrer son esprit sur une idée acceptable. Bordel de merde, foutu Malefoy !  
  
Arg ! Il l'avait dit ! Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais il y pensait quand même ! D'ailleurs le simple fait de penser qu'il ne devait pas y penser montrait qu'il y pensait déjà ! ... du calme, Harry, du calme... inspire, expire, inspire à nouveau, re-expire... tout va bien, tout va très bien, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça n'aille pas, rien ne pourrait aller mieux... Merlin ô s'kour !!!  
  
Il avait déjà penser à se faire porter malade. C'était juste avant de réaliser avec horreur qu'il devrait aller à l'infirmerie. Hors de question ! Il ne remettrais plus JAMAIS les pieds dans cette infirmerie ! Sa santé mentale en dépendait ! Si dès qu'il y rentrait, Malefoy lui sautait dessus... arg ! mauvaise pensée ! stop, Harry, stop ! pense à autre chose, vite... neuf cent quarante-huit, neuf cent quarante-neuf, neuf cent cinquante, neuf cent cinquante et un...  
  
Enfin bref, surtout pas l'infirmerie ! Il avait aussi pensé à utiliser la cape d'invisibilité, comme ça, il pourrait aller tranquillement aux cours et dans la grande salle sans que cet enculé de... arg ! mauvaise pensée ! stop ! ... neuf cent cinquante-deux, neuf cent cinquante-trois, neuf cent cinquante-quatre... mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas, lui, de voir cet... ce... enfin LUI quoi ! ouf, neuf cent cinquante-cinq. Il n'y avait pas pensé, neuf cent cinquante-six. Bref, encore une idée qui tombait à l'eau.  
  
Et puis il avait réalisé que c'était totalement ridicule ! Il n'avait pas à éviter ce connard fini de Malefoy ! Il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher, et il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir de... arg ! mauvaise pensée ! putain, Harry, c'est quoi c'est esprit mal tourné !!! arrête ! neuf cent cinquante-sept, neuf cent cinquante-huit, neuf cent cinquante- neuf... respire... pfou... respire... neuf cent soixante... donc, il n'allait tout de même pas oser montrer à cette blondasse combien il était choqué ! Non, pas choqué, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, il n'était pas 'choqué'... si ? il était choqué ? ... mais nan, mais c'était juste que... enfin si, merde, il était choqué ! Il était écoeuré ! Il était révolté ! Il était... il était... neuf cent soixante-et-un... il était fatigué. Mais alors crevé à un point... Mais il n'allait pas montrer à Malefoy qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ! Ce crétin de serpentard serait fichu de croire que cette histoire d'Amnésie l'avait bouleversé ! Comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire ! neuf cent soixante-deux.  
  
Mais bien sûr qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire ! Ce salop de fils de pute lui avait... non, pas ce mot là... mauvaise pensée... neuf cent soixante trois, neuf cent soixante quatre... enfin il avait osé... arg ! quel horreur ! par Merlin c'était affreux ! Il avait osé laisser Malefoy le toucher, et l'embrasser et le... le... arg ! pouah ! re-pouah et encore pouah ! horreur et abomination ! neuf cent soixante-cinq, neuf cent soixante-six, neuf cent soixante sept... pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle avec lui ?! neuf cent soixante-huit...  
  
- Harry ! Ca va ?  
  
Harry se retourna brusquement pour voir Hermione descendre des escaliers menant à sa chambre de prefet-en-chef.  
  
- Très bien, neuf cent soixante-neuf !  
  
Hermione le regarda d'un air incertain.  
  
- Neuf cent soixante-neuf quoi ? ... Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu sais, hier soir tu paraissais vraiment énervé... oh, ne t'inquiète, je comprends tout à fait, ça a dût te faire bizarre de retrouver toute ta mémoire d'un seul coup, mais si tu es encore un peu fatigué, je pense que personne ne verra d'inconvénient à ce que tu dorme encore un peu... après tout, on commence avec histoire de la Magie...  
  
Harry manqua s'étrangler. Elle comprenait ?! Elle comprenait ?!!! ah ah ! Mais elle ne comprenait rien du tout !!! On voyait bien que n'était pas elle qui venait de réaliser qu'elle avait couché avec Pansy Parkinson la veille au soir ! ... pas que Harry ait couché avec ce pékinois, il n'était pas zoophile non plus ! Même amnésique, malade et à moitié drogué, il avait tout de même gardé un minimum de bon sens et de goût... une minute... non, non, non, Malefoy n'avait rien de 'bon goût' ! il était répugnant ! Il était abject et repoussant ! ... bon, peut-être pas repoussant... mais... si d'ailleurs, repoussant ! il était complètement repoussant !  
  
- Harry, insista Hermione d'une voix rassurante, s'il y a un problème...  
  
Harry redressa vivement la tête.  
  
- Quel problème ?! Y'a pas de problème !  
  
Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle sache ! C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça... personne ne devait savoir !  
  
Mais au vu du regard septique que lui lança son amie, Harry décida d'étoffer un peu plus sa réponse, pour satisfaire l'esprit méticuleux de sa préfète-en-chef.  
  
- Oui, je suis un peu fatigué, mais ça va. Et puis, je terminerais ma nuit avec Binns... enfin pendant le cours de Binns... en histoire de la magie, quoi... pas avec... enfin bref, tu as compris... Bon, on va manger ?!  
  
Arg ! Mais il était con ! Il était con !!! Harry se serait frapper pour être aussi stupide !  
  
- Mais, tu ne veux pas attendre Ron et Neville ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
Ron... Neville... Goyle... Arg !  
  
- SURTOUT PAS !!! s'écria Harry.  
  
Hermione sursauta et le dévisagea comme s'il était fou dangereux... ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas... Harry se repris. C'était mauvais pour son pauvre coeur ces incessants sauts d'humeurs.  
  
- Je veux dire... tu les connais, il ne vont pas arriver avant une demi- heure... ils nous rejoindrons là bas... et puis je suis affamé !  
  
La jeune fille se passa de tout commentaire et jugea bon de ne pas contrarier son ami. Ils descendirent donc vers la grande salle.  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, la crainte de Harry de revoir cet enfoiré de petit blondinet grandissait et il se demandait sérieusement si c'était une bonne idée d'y aller où s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire demi- tour et de s'enfuir trèèès loin d'ici. Mais Hermione était avec lui, et il ne pouvait pas la planter là... Et puis, il avait connu des situations bien plus délicates, bien plus dangereuses ; il avait survécu à bien pire ; il avait affronté beaucoup plus mortel et douloureux... ce n'était pas un simple Malefoy qui allait lui faire peur !  
  
Armé de tout son courage, blindé de force psychologique et paré à toute épreuve, Harry entra dans la grande salle. Il focalisa immédiatement toute son attention sur la table des gryffondor, toute la table des gryffondors et rien que la table des gryffondors... et se posa sur une place libre, à côté de Hermione.  
  
Concentré sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas tourner la tête pour savoir si Malefoy était là, à la table des serpentards... parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire !... Harry attrapa une tranche de bacon et deux toast. Après tout, rien n'avait changé par rapport à d'habitude. Tout était exactement comme avant. Il n'y avait AUCUNE raison pour que quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel arrive...  
  
Son regard se posa sur une orange, et l'épisode de l'infirmerie lui revint en mémoire. Draco Malefoy... la magie noire... pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait même pas ?! Ce type baignait dans la magie noire, tout en lui respirait la noirceur de son âme, il était emplis de... de sortilèges et d'incantations interdites, sûrement passé maître dans l'art de la torture ! Et ce petit salop prétentieux qui osait lui donner des leçons de magie ! A lui, Harry Potter... lui qui avait défait l'autre gueule de serpent... nan mais pour qui il se prenait ?!  
  
Harry attrapa l'orange et la regarda d'un air déterminé.  
  
- Scalpellum !  
  
L'épaisse peau d'orange se détacha alors d'elle-même, respectant parfaitement la forme du fruit, et s'enroulant proprement sur le côté. Harry regarda l'orange, posée sur la table, impeccablement épluché. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas réussit à l'infirmerie et qu'il l'avait totalement explosé... et cette orange là, parfaite, le dégoûta. C'était une formule de Malefoy... il ne voulait rien avoir a faire avec lui ! il ne voulait rien de lui !  
  
Harry attrapa brusquement son couteau et le planta dans l'orange d'un geste rageur. L'orange gicla, aspergeant tout alentours de son jus. Voilà. C'était comme ça qu'elle était l'orange ! Pas de magie noire ! Rien ! Pas de Malefoy ! Plus jamais de Malefoy ! Il haïssait Malefoy ! Il haïssait les oranges !  
  
Une silhouette rousse se profila dans un coin de son regard. Harry leva les yeux pour voir Ginny Weasley courrir vers lui avec un sourire un peu timide.  
  
- Harry ! Tu es sortit ! Je suis si contente ! Ca va ?  
  
La gifle partie toute seule.  
  
~o~  
  
Draco était tranquillement installé à la table des serpentards, mangeant tranquillement son petit-déjeuner tout en ignorant tranquillement les bavardages de Pansy. Il mâchonnait donc tranquillement ses oeufs brouillés avec un air tout à fait détaché, le visage marqué de sa froideur habituelle, et rien ni personne ne pouvait savoir en quoi Draco Malefoy était tout sauf tranquille en cet instant. Sauf peut-être sa chambre de préfet-en-chef qui avait subit une explosion de colère et de magie brute le matin même. Mais peut importe, c'était sa chambre privée et personne n'irait y jeter le moindre regard.  
  
Draco Malefoy, donc, s'évertuait (avec un certain brio il fallait l'avouer) à s'assurer que tout le monde sache qu'il était de retour, et que RIEN ne s'était passé, que rien n'avait changé. Non, Draco Malefoy restait le même, aussi noble, aussi fier, aussi assuré et aussi... aussi Malefoy. Le fait qu'il ait couché avec cet abruti de petit gryffondor misérable ne changeait strictement rien ! Il était Draco Malefoy, il était un serpentard, il était fort, froid, fier et intelligent. Et quiconque osait penser le contraire... personne n'osait penser le contraire.  
  
Il avait froidement remué ses souvenirs de ces derniers événements, classant soigneusement chacun de ses souvenirs et expliquant avec précision et rationalité chaque seconde passée. Après tout, il l'avait dit lui-même avant : Yeux-bleus n'était pas Draco Malefoy. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était un type qui lui ressemblait certes physiquement, mais ce n'était, en aucun cas, LUI... sinon il ne se serait jamais intéressé un temps soit peu à ce misérable déchet de Yeux-verts. Non, sincèrement : c'était le genre de personne dégoulinante de bonne volonté, aux petits yeux magnifiques et naïf, encore trop innocent, tellement, tellement... niais ! Le genre de personne qu'on a envie de gifler !  
  
Ce qui c'était passé là bas ne concernait que Yeux-bleus et Yeux-verts.  
  
Les portes de la grande salle laissaient passer Granger et Potter. Tss, foutu Potter ! Lui non plus n'était pas Yeux-verts. Yeux-verts était beaucoup trop naïf. Pas que Potter soit d'une exceptionnelle perspicacité, mais avec le passé qu'il avait, il ne pouvait pas être comme ça... et dans un sens il préférait largement le Potter qui avait toute sa mémoire. Celui- là, il le connaissait depuis sept ans, il savait comment l'énervé et le faire sortir de ses gonds. Celui-là, il l'avait déjà affronté. Il pouvait l'attaquer, le frapper, passer ses nerfs et son ennui sur lui. Celui-là n'était pas l'espèce d'omelette de Yeux-verts, qui chialait pour tout et rien.  
  
Non, mais c'est vrai : est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'être un grand frère ?! Encore une preuve que lui, Draco Malefoy, n'était pas Yeux-bleus : il aurait laissé Yeux-vert pleurer dans son coin, tout en s'en fichant royalement ! Les états d'âmes d'un gryffondor ne le concernait en aucune façon. Et ne cherchez pas les scrupules, il n'en avait pas !  
  
La seule chose qui l'agaçait, en fait, c'était sa gourmette. Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement avoir laissé sa gourmette dans la malle de Potter (autre preuve pathétique qu'il n'était pas Yeux-bleus : ce 'cadeau' était d'un fleur bleu absolument écoeurant et pitoyable)... bien sûr il n'avait plus sa mémoire, sinon il n'aurait jamais laissé SA gourmette à ce pauvre crétin. En puis c'était une gourmette en argent (du vrai, pas du plaqué métallique) gravé de la main d'un orfèvre expert en argenterie depuis un demi-siècle ! Donc, il devait absolument récupérer sa gourmette. Quitte à frapper Potter pour qu'il la lui redonne... d'ailleurs, ce serait sans doute le mieux. Oui, il frapperait Potter, et puis il lui demanderait sa gourmette après... ça lui ferait passer un peu de sa colère... et ce misérable gryffondor comprendrait combien sa haine envers lui n'avait pas bougée d'un seul pouce... d'ailleurs c'était faux : il le haïssait encore plus !  
  
Un mouvement près des portes de la grande salle attira son attention. Rouge. ... ou plutôt roux. Un paquet de cheveux roux autour du visage d'une cruche niaise et stupide petite Weasley ! Draco résista à l'envie de se jeter sur cette garce pour la frapper. Petite-amie de Harry Potter... ah ah ah ! encore une qui prenait ses rêves pour des réalités. Il avait raison ! Même lorsqu'il était amnésique, son sens de la déduction et de la logique n'avait pas été atteint : cette gourde n'était pas la petite-amie de Potter ! Bon, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, mais il avait raison ! Un Malefoy a toujours raison !  
  
Draco regarda d'un oeil mauvaise la poufiasse s'avancer vers son pire ennemi avec un petit sourire timide absolument répugnant. Il ne vit pas la gifle partir, mais il l'entendit très bien. Le bruit raisonna dans la grande salle et une grande marque rouge s'étala sur la joue de la garce, qui avait brusquement titubé de trois pas sur le côté, se rattrapant au dossier d'une chaise de gryffondor.  
  
Magnifique.  
  
Absolument ma-gni-fique. Même lui n'aurait pas fait mieux. C'était une humiliation publique, claire et nette. Le moral de Draco Malefoy passa de -947 à -942 ! Une gifle à cette pouf et 5 points au moral de gagner ! C'était beau... il pourrait faire pareil, lui aussi ?  
  
Potter passa à côté de Weasley sans même un regard et sortit de la grande salle. Les regards le suivaient, perplexes et interdits. Celui de Draco était seulement satisfait et vengé... enfin pas complètement vengé, mais c'était déjà ça.  
  
Et puis le serpentard se rappela qu'il avait sa gourmette en argent à récupérer et il se leva à son tour, bien décidé à coincer Potter dans un couloir... Arg ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Pas pour ça ! Pour le frapper ! le frapper ! Et lui reprendre sa gourmette !  
  
Le moral légèrement redescendu à -943, Draco passa à son tour les portes de la grande salle et monta le grand escalier qui menait aux étages... Potter n'était assurément pas descendu vers les cachots ! Et effectivement, Draco retrouva Potter, seul (niark niark niark) dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Pas de tableaux en vu, pas d'élèves... parfait.  
  
- Potter !  
  
Harry se figea. Et merde... qu'est-ce qu'il voulait cet enfoiré ? Et... et s'il partait en courant, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?! Naaan ! il n'allait pas fuir devant Malefoy !  
  
Harry se retourna brusquement, le visage imprimé de dégoût, de haine et de mépris. Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur à la vue de ce visage. Et son moral remonta à -939. Parfait. C'était bien son Potter qu'il retrouvait là. Celui qui le haïssait, celui qui osait lui tenir tête, le seul qui ne baissait pas les yeux devant lui. Celui qu'il avait appris à détester cordialement depuis sept années. Celui qu'il affrontait régulièrement en duel. Son énemi juré. -921.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?! cracha Harry d'une voix sourde.  
  
moral : - 912. Draco s'avança, de son pas assuré, le visage glacé et l'air suffisant.  
  
- Il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César, Potter ! déclara Draco de sa voix mesurée et glaciale.  
  
moral : -903. Elle était bien cette phrase là.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais récupéré les merdes qui t'appartenaient, Malefoy ! répliqua Harry avec dédain.  
  
- Bien sûr que non, les tiennes te suffisent !  
  
moral : - 891. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas disputé une joute verbale avec Potter... Mais bon, il avait un bijou à récupérer.  
  
- Je te parlais de ma gourmette en argent, espèce d'imbécile congénital ! siffla Draco.  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil. Une gourmette ? Quelle gourmette ? Mais de quoi il parlait cet enfoiré ?!  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, Malefoy. Mais si tu t'exprimais correctement, peut-être que les sorciers avec un QI supérieur à 25 arriveraient à te comprendre... Tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas comme les deux crétins de gros balourds qui te servent de gardes du corps.  
  
moral : - 886.  
  
- Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, Potter. Je peux très bien garder mon 'corps' tout seul ! ... et tout le monde ne peux pas en dire autant !  
  
moral : - 879.  
  
- Si tu fait référence à un épisode écoeurant de ces derniers jours, je te signale que tu t'es jeté sur moi. Je savais que j'étais attirant, mais de là à ce que j'attire même les gamins arrogants et méprisables...  
  
- Oh, Potter, c'est pour ton petit esprit droit que tu change ainsi tes souvenirs ?! Qui espère tu convaincre avec ça ?! Tu m'as 'supplié' de te prendre ! Et je ne l'ai fait que pour avoir la paix et ne plus t'entendre chialer comme un môme !  
  
- Ben voyons, et c'est moi qui suis censé vouloir me consoler, hein ?! Au passage, j'ai oublié de te le dire la dernière fois : tu es absolument nul au pieux. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel incapable.  
  
- Vraiment ? Tu avais plutôt l'air de penser le contraire, rappelle-toi...  
  
- Oh non, je t'assure, c'était pour ne pas te vexer. Souviens-toi : j'étais encore un type gentil aux yeux verts.  
  
moral : - 897.  
  
- Ouais, assez niais et maladroit, c'est vrai, répliqua Draco. Jamais eut affaire à un tel empoté, il fallait vraiment tout te dire. En plus, tu embrasse comme une gamine de treize ans. Mais je ne suis pas là pour me remémorer l'erreur de ma vie. Je veux que tu me rende ma gourmette !  
  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas de quoi tu parlais, Malefoy ! s'énerva Harry.  
  
Draco l'attrapa brutalement par le col de sa robe noire.  
  
- Ne te fais pas plus crétin que tu ne l'est déjà, Potter. Je te parle de ma gourmette en argent, celle qui était dans ta malle !  
  
Harry se dégagea brutalement de la poigne du blond et le repoussa violemment en arrière.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ta gourmette ferait dans ma malle ?! siffla-t-il avec dégoût.  
  
- Parce qu'elle s'y serait rangée toute seule ! répliqua Draco d'un ton sarcastique. Mais non, espèce de macaque atrophié du cerveau ! Parce que je l'y ai mise, crétin !  
  
Draco avait mis Sa gourmette dans Sa malle à lui ?! Oh merde... c'est vrai que c'était lui qui avait fini de ranger ses affaires... encore sous l'effet Yeux-bleus... merde, merde, merde... mais il ne l'avais jamais vu cette fichue gourmette !  
  
- Je l'ai jetée, affirma Harry... dans le lac.  
  
Draco s'étrangla. moral : - 968. Pardon ?! Il avait osé jeter SA gourmette ?! Sa gourmette qu'il lui avait donné ?! Un Malefoy offre rarement des cadeaux, d'où le fait qu'ils soient encore plus précieux. D'où le fait que c'était un sacrilège que de les refuser !!! ... même si Yeux-bleus n'était pas Draco Malefoy... bref, ne pas s'embrouiller...  
  
- TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!!!  
  
Il avait OSE jeter SA gourmette ?!!! Draco était sur le point de se jeter sur le gryffondor pour lui envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire et défigurer sa sale gueule de gryffondor, mais...  
  
- Potter ! Malefoy ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous recommencez déjà à vous battre !!!  
  
Les deux sorciers se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le professeur Halfrang. Halfrang enseignait les cours de Duels depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Assez grand, carrure carré, visage coupé au couteau, Halfrang les dévisageait sévèrement. Bien qu'ils aient tout deux envie d'envoyer promener leur professeur de spécialisation Duels, Harry et Draco échappèrent un : "non, on ne faisait que passer", sachant très bien que Halfrang pouvait les envoyer se ramasser le mur au fond du couloir s'il le voulait.  
  
Draco releva donc le menton et s'éloigna tout en se promettant de faire payer la perte de sa gourmette à Potter. Le moral à - 969, Draco rejoignit sa chambre de préfet-en-chef.  
  
~o~  
  
- Putain de bordel de merde, mais où est cette fouttue gourmette ?!!!  
  
Harry Potter était debout au milieu d'un amoncellement de vêtements, de chemises, de capes, de robes, de jeans, de tee-shirts, de pulls, de chaussures... bref, au milieu d'un bordel pas possible, dans la chambre des gryffondors de septième année. Il avait décidé de vider sa malle pour trouver cette fichue gourmette en argent et la jeter, comme il l'avait dit à Malefoy, dans le lac de Poudlard !  
  
Il était hors de question que ses vêtements entrent en contact avec le moindre effet personnel de cet enfoiré de serpentard !  
  
Il finis par mettre la main dessus, après près d'une heure de recherches (ça se glisse partout une gourmette !). Elle s'était accrochée à sa cape noire, rangée au-dessus des autres vêtements. Alors évidemment, lorsqu'il avait jeté la cape un peu plus loin, la gourmette était partie avec... Mais enfin elle était là. Harry s'acharna à la défaire de SA cape et fini par arracher à moitié deux fils qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.  
  
Harry regarda le bijou dans sa main comme s'il était la source de tous ses problèmes. C'était, certes, un bijou de qualité, mais il appartenait à un Malefoy. Après tout, rien n'est parfait ! Et ce défaut là était inacceptable.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Harry sursauta, refermant le poing où il tenait la gourmette en argent. Personne ne devait la voir en sa possession... les gens s'imaginerait des choses...  
  
C'était Ron.  
  
- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! On avait histoire de la magie ce matin, je te rappelle ! Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ?! Tu as décidé de recréer la guerre des gobelins dans notre chambre ?!  
  
Pour la première fois, Harry pris conscience du véritable champ de bataille autour de lui. Bon, évidemment...  
  
- Je... je cherchais quelque chose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout ranger, assura-t-il.  
  
- On va en Botanique, maintenant, tu viens ou tu préfère rester encore ici, à 'chercher quelque chose' ?! demanda prudemment Ron.  
  
- Je viens, je viens... vas-y, je te rejoins dans une minute...  
  
Ron hocha la tête et repartit après un dernier regard désespéré sur la chambre. Harry ouvrit le poing et regarda la gourmette en argent. "Draco" et sa date de naissance gravée au dos. Quoi, il était si con qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus lui-même ?! La confrontation qu'il avait eut avec Malefoy n'avait pas été si terrible que ça. Disons qu'il s'était attendu à pire. Mais en fait, Malefoy n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours le sale gamin arrogant et méprisant qui se prenait pour le prince des serpentards, avec sa gueule de noble blondasse. Ca lui avait fait bizarre au début de voir ce regard glacé dirigé vers lui et cette voix toujours aussi mesurée et tranchante... ça faisait longtemps... Non, rien n'avait changé. Malefoy avait toujours les répliques cinglantes mais il réussissait encore à le remettre à sa place. Crétin arrogant ! Il lui ferait ravaler son sang bleu !  
  
- Harry !  
  
Les voix de Ron et Hermione lui parvinrent depuis la salle commune et le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Il ne pouvait pas descendre avec la gourmette en main... Harry jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire, puis pris sa décision. Il rejeta le bijou sous le lit. Il irait la jeter dans le lac plus tard.  
  
~o~  
  
voilààà... vous suivez toujours ? bien, alors le prochain chapitre... [cherche dans les multiples fichiers de POM (c'est le nom de mon ordinateur : Putain d'Ordinateur de Merde)...]  
  
Ah, ça y est ! ... oh, et vous avez de la chance, le prochain chapitre c'est "Un dernier duel"... je vous laisse cogiter là dessus, et je vous revoie la semaine prochaine ?!  
  
allez, peace love and sex à tout le monde !^^ 


	10. chapitre IX : Un dernier duel

ch - 5  
  
AVERTISSEMENT : avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est... euh... enfin si vous suivez bien l'histoire, vous devez savoir que Harry et Draco ne s'entendent pas très très bien... bon, d'accord, ils se détestent. Et la situation de s'arrange pas vraiment du tout beaucoup... Et ce chapitre contient un YAOI. Autant dire que vu la situation, ça ne va pas être des plus tendre donc je préviens tout de suite : c'est à vos risques et périls ! si vous voulez éviter cette scène (vous le sentirez venir, je pense) allez directement au "~o~" suivant.  
  
voilà. que personne ne vienne se plaindre que je n'ai pas prévenu !  
  
Bien, maintenant les recommandations faîtes, je voudrais annoncer, et parce que certaines me l'ont demandé, j'ai à nouveau affiché le "chapitromètre" en haut de la page, à gauche. Donc, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu "Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer", j'explique : il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres (je ne compte pas celui-là) avant la fin.  
  
Et maintenant, très chers lecteurs, très chers revieweurs, vos R² :  
  
- Blaise le poussin masqué : impossible n'est pas Cacile. Très chère Manu, très cher Blaise (dîtes-moi si je me trompe en l'écrivant ainsi) je vous distinguerait si vous êtes des jumeaux, y'a pas de problème. A bah oui, Harry a commencé (dans le chapitre) à compter à partir de 947 et le moral de Malefoy commence également à -947... pour finir, tous les deux à 969 et -969... mais parfaitement, c'est du hasard ! voui, le coup de la gourmette qui fait cogiter les esprits. Mais faut comprendre ce pauvre Draco : non seulement il a perdu un bijou, en quelque sorte, familial en argent (pas du toc, du vrai de vrai), et en plus, il l'a fait 'volontairement' ! et à la personne qu'il 'déteste' le plus, un comble ! enfin bref. Mais si vous êtes deux alors... qui c'est qui écrit "Beacoup de bruit pour rien" ? Les deux ? Ou plus Manu ? Plus Blaise ? comme ça, simple curiosité (mais d'où vient toute cette imagination ?)... bisous à tous les deux (ça en fait plus pour chacun !^^) !  
  
- nounours : un long discours chiant et barbant ? non, pas trop... La suite ? oui, ça a le mérite d'être clair !^^ merci. bizz.  
  
- Saaeliel : bonjour m'amour ! (t'as vu, ça rime !) zut, tu peux pas me l'envoyer sous un autre formet ? ark ! bon... alors essaie de me le renvoyer quand même je vais essayer de me dépatouiller toute seule (comme une grande)... à condition que ce ne soit pas trop... enfin pas que ça me déplairait ^^... bref ton moral est à combien, là ? moi il doit osciller entre 75 et 100 (c'est pas énorme, ma moyenne, calme est à 25... tu viens me le remonter ?) c'est vrai ? t'aime le bal de Neville ? mouâ aussi j'adôre ! tu vois, on est vraiment faîtes pour s'entendre toutes les deux m'amûr ! pour ma p'tite soeur, elle a éclaté de rire en lisant la déclaration que tu m'avais faîte (proposition de mariage, "Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer", chapitre 4 ou 6) ! magnifique ! lol... je cite : "bon, je pense qu'après 4 reviews, on peut raisonnablement se marier" !^^ c'est comme ça que je t'aime, franche, direct à moitié délurée ! Au fait, c'est ici que j'ai mis ton idée du mir ! tu te souviens ? Draco/Harry/Mur... c'est là, ici, dans ce chapitre... pas vraiment tendre, mais voilà... tu me diras ce que tu en pense, m'amûr ? mon-amour-à-mouâ... je te fait plein de gros gros bisous partout où tu veux.  
  
- Caroline Black : mais bien sûr, comment Harry pourrait-il l'oublier ?! pis la gourmette, je VEUX qu'il la jette pas ! (j'ai bien l'intention de lui laisser son petit rôle). mouâ ? sadique ? mais je ne le suis jamais, voyons !^^ hey, faut bien que je fasse un chapitre correct de temps en temps ! bisous !  
  
- clau : merci. kes ki va arriver ? mais tu va voir, très chère clau, tu va voir... ils vont se remetre ensemble, t'inquiète pas !^^ bizz.  
  
- Bibine : tu aime bien Ron ? bon, ok, alors je vais essayer de ne pas trop cracher dessus alors et de le faire plus... sociable et compréhensif, hum ? Mon résumé a l'air dramatique ?!!! c'est vrai, je suis comique ?^^ merci, merci (les compliment, je ne m'en lasse pas !^^). Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent, ça fait plaisir ! je t'ai déjà dit que j'adôrais tes reviews à touâ ?! la giflé était bien ? un peu qu'elle l'avait mérité l'autre cruche de rouquine ! bien sûr qu'il était 'mimi' ce chapitre... par rapport à celui-là... bonne chance pour la lecture, il part un peu en vrille ! enfin tu va voir... bisous à touâ.  
  
- Lee-NC-Kass : 14 ans ? moi à c't'âge là j'avais pas internet mais même maintenant, heureusement que mes parents ne savent pas ce que je fait ! (crise cardiaque en direct ! lol) voui ! Draco qui laisse échapper 'son' Potter... 14 et tu lis déjà des slash R ?! lol, tu sais que tu m'amuse, toi ! ma p'tit Lee'... ce chapitre là, il un petit peu beaucoup... enfin si t'as lu l'intro, tu sais qu'il va y avoir du yaoi... je ne sais pas si tu es sur ff.net depuis assez de temps pour connaître (moi je l'ai appris par... hasard !), mais bon... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX  
  
- Origine : mais si, ma p'tite Origine, tu peux m'appeler Cacile-chérie ! (j'ai l'autoriastion de mademoiselle ma femme mon épouse !) n'est-ce pas ? Mes professeurs n'ont jamais arrêtés de me dire que les maths étaient 'utiles' dans la vie... il fallait bien que je leur prouve un peu... quoique je cherche encore à quoi peuvent bien me servir les intégrales et les complexes... disons que je me vois mal entrer dans une boulangerie et dire : bonjour, je voudrais une baguette à 4 + 2/3 i d'Euro ! enfin bon... arrêtons les conneries et revenons à nos moutons... ou plutôt, à nos sorciers... la gifle, bien méritée ? tu m'étonne ! lol... Tu me diras pour ce chapitre ? bisous à toi.  
  
- La magicienne d'Oz : les faire revenir ensemble ? c'est très facile : en faisant tout éclater ! Oui, c'est bizarre comme concept, mais c'est comme ça que je le voyais, quelque chose qui explose complètement. Maintenant, tu vas peut-être trouver ça trop... trop gros, trop "comme par hasard" trop "mais... mais kes k'il lui a pris de faire ça ?!"... ah... toi aussi tu aime bien Ron, alors... [soupir]. Bon... ok, ok... je vais arrêter de lui cracher dessus et je vais essayer de le faire plus sociable et compréhensif. Je n'ai rien spécialement contre lui donc bon... disons que... c'est qu'il allait bien dans le rôle de l'homophobe, nan ? ok, nan, j'ai compris... je m'en occuperais (un peu) dans le prochain chap... bisous.  
  
- Mich' Loinvoyant : euh voui... les bousculer... ça c'est facile, tu vas voir... je n'y suis pas allé de main morte ! dans le genre, je crois même que j'exagère un peu, mais bon... c'est parce que c'est plus facile d'haïr son ennemi que de l'aimer (ça se comprend facilement !). si, si, t'inquiète, le chap précédent n'était pas censé être des plus sérieux/dramatique... celui là, il est spécial... on aime ou on n'aime pas en fait... à toi de voir... bisous !  
  
- miss serpentard : des idées ? oh mais c'est pas pour les remettre ensemble que je manque d'imagination (pour ça, ce ne sera jamais le cas !) d'ailleurs, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre : c'est tout trouvé ! non, ce qu'il me manque, c'est après... une fois qu'ils sont ensemble donc et que tout le monde est au courant ! ... je ne peux pas faire durer ça indéfiniment ! j'ai deux trois idées, mais après... finie ! cela dit, tu verras que l'une de tes idées se rapproche de ma solution (y'aurait-il eut communication de pensées ?!)... naaaannnn !!! t'as eut des places pour le concert du 24 ?!!! c'est pas vrai ?!!! putain, je suis morte de jalousie, merde ! alors, au moment où tu lis ça... tu y a été ? c'était bien ? je veux TOUT savoir !!! moi j'ai pas put... arg ! je suis verte, bordel !!! tu me raconte, hein ? promis ?! bisous à touâ, ma côpine-fan-du-super-groupe- mythique-d'Indochine !  
  
- Yuna-Fab : Pourquoi un "dernier" duel ?! hum... hum... je vaus pas te l'dire... mais tu vas très vite comprendre, à mon avis... y'a pas besoin d'un dessin. je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'es plû, ça fait plaisir ! ouais ! encore un qu'aime pas Ginny [coche une nouvelle croix sur sa fiche "je déteste Ginny Weasley"], youpi ! Les remettre ensemble ? mais bien sûr, c'est évident ! mon côté fleur bleu m'y oblige !^^ tu vas voir, tu me dis si tu aime ou pas ? ... bisous.  
  
- Lulu Cyfair : oh... j'aime beaucoup l'image du yin-yang, et de la complémentarité des deux... nan, franchement, j'aime beaucoup. c'est pas exactement comme ça que je le pensais, mais y'a de ça... je suis contente que tu ai remarqué les deux 969 et -969... d'ailleurs ils commencent tous les deux à 947 et -947 ! ta review m'a fait plaisir ! gros bisous à toi ma Lulu !  
  
- Dibbye : t'inquiète, je continue ! j'ai pas l'intention de la laisser planter là !^^ merci. bizz.  
  
- Eowyn Malefoy : ah, l'affaire de la gourmette... on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler de celle-là ! c'est moi qui te le dit ! voilà la suite, donc. bisous.  
  
- + Ne-kun + : Ok... I think "Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer" is better, too. I understand. The beggining of "Je te hais" is, maybe, not very easy to understand. Yes, the difference Yeux-bleus/Draco and Yeux- vert/Harry... but this chapter is very... special... I don't know if you'll like this chapter... it is... violent, i think... ok... you'll write what you think ?... and if you think is bad, you'll write, too ? kiss you !  
  
- Lullule : t'inquiète, comme tu vas voir, je les remet rapidement ensemble !^^ bisous à toi.  
  
- Umbre 77 : un humour illarant, moi ? va dire ça à ma soeur (la vraie) qui râle en me voyant arriver tranquillement en chantant Mary Poppins... elle, elle est aigrie avant l'âge... ou plutôt, elle me fait sa petite crise d'ado... une catastrophe... enfin bon... t'inquiète, la gourmette, elle a son p'tit rôle à elle ! je VEUX le chap 16 de c de c !!!! vite, vite, vite, donne-le moi, donne-le moi !!! les insultes continuent de fuser, c'est de pire en pire, la situation s'envenime et ça éclate ! youpi ! tu me dis si tu aime ce chapitre ? j'ai pas trop de temps. gros gros bisous ma p'tite Umbre, salut !  
  
- Enyo 85 : bon alors j'ai pas trop de temps, don rapidement : tu m'étonne qu'il se prends la tête le Harry... y'a de quoi, non ?! j'aime bien l'expression : un sport de chambre réservé aux chromosomes XY ! lol... l'homme qui convient à Draco ? c'est exactement ça : du caractère, qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pied et capable de lui tenir tête... Harryyy ! Non, je ne pense pas que Draco a vraiment percuté le "mon" Harry... ça lui a un peu échappé comme qui dirait... oui, les premiers et derniers chiffres des deux (D et H) sont rigoureusement inverses. t'inquiète pas pour la gourmette, j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire un p'tit rôle perso... j'ai pas trop de temps donc je conclue rapido. pour l'analyse, t'auras peut-être un peu de boss à la fin-fin du chapitre, mais j'ai déjà dit beaucoup donc... voilà. Un peu de violence, quelques "explosions" tu me diras ce que tu en pense ?! bisous à toi !  
  
voilà. merci à tous. .  
  
NdM : ce chapitre est... disons... assez spécial vu les événements... en fait, on aime ou on aime pas... certains d'entre vous seront peut-être déçus, d'autres seulement surpris... mais voilà... oh, et vous avez bien été lire les quelques lignes tout en haut de la page ? c'est sûr ? y'a intérêt !  
  
.  
  
bonne lecture ?  
  
.  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre VIII : Un dernier duel.  
  
"Je te hais aussi."  
  
~o~  
  
mardi 26 janvier. dans un couloir du troisième étage.  
  
- Dégage Potter !  
  
- J'ai autant le droit que toi de traverser ce couloir, Malefoy !  
  
- Alors passe quand je n'y suis pas ! Je n'aime pas voir ta sale gueule dès le matin !  
  
- Vraiment ? Moi je n'aime pas voir ta gueule quelque soit le moment. Plus tu es loin, mieux je me porte !  
  
- Parfait, alors je vais m'approcher, avec de la chance, tu iras si mal que tu en crèveras !  
  
~o~  
  
jeudi 28 janvier. allant en cours de Potions.  
  
- Tiens, mais on dirait ce crétin de Potter...  
  
- Ta gueule, Malefoy tu me donne envie de rendre mon déjeuner !  
  
- Oh ! je suis blessé, Potter ! tu m'avais habitué à plus de répartie que ça !  
  
- C'est sûr que ce n'est sûrement pas avec les deux 'choses' qui te suivent partout que tu auras des conversations intéressantes ! Je suis sûr que le QI d'une seule huître d'eau douce dépasse de loin les deux leurs réunis !  
  
Neville cru bon d'intervenir, les sourcils froncés, fâché qu'on s'en prenne ainsi à son Grégory.  
  
- Harry !  
  
Le brun leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien. Draco afficha un sourire narquois et moqueur.  
  
- Ouais, Potter, écoute le cracmol...  
  
Ah, mais cette fois, on s'en prenait à Neville... Grégory Goyle s'avança d'un pas plus ou moins menaçant, le regard sombre.  
  
- Engueulez-vous tant que vous voulez Potter et toi, mais tu laisse Neville en dehors de ça.  
  
Draco dévisagea son ami d'un air incrédule. La révélation de cette altercation s'imposa brusquement à lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.  
  
- Non... ne me dit pas que... Londubat ?! ... arg ! dîtes-moi que c'est un cauchemar !  
  
Draco tourna brusquement les talons pour rentrer directement dans les cachots.  
  
- Et restez loin de moi tous les deux ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton méprisant.  
  
- T'inquiète, Malefoy, personne ne te suivra !  
  
- Potter, pour ton information, sache que moi, les gens ne me fuis pas !  
  
- C'est beau l'espoir... mais dans ton cas, je pense vraiment que c'est une cause perdue !  
  
- La seule chose qui soit perdue, Potter, c'est ton intelligence et ton bon sens... ah mais non, c'est vrai : t'en a jamais eut !  
  
~o~  
  
dimanche 31 janvier.  
  
- C'est moi ou ça pue la magie noire, dans le coin ?  
  
- C'est toi, Potter, tu as le nez trop près de la bouche !  
  
- Oh, vraiment ? oserais-tu prétendre que tu n'as jamais touché à la magie noire ?! Ne me prends pas pour un con, tu as passé plus d'une semaine à ne savoir faire que ça !  
  
- Oh, attends voir une seconde, Potter... ah ouais, c'est mieux quand tu la ferme !  
  
- Fais-moi plaisir, Malefoy : casse-toi.  
  
- Bien sûr Potter, mais toi, s'il te plaît, reste là et ne bouge pas. Avec un peu de chance les elfes de maison nous débarrasseront du tas de merde que tu es et te jetterons avec les autres ordures ! ... tu me diras ce ne serait pas étonnant, avec les fripes que tu porte ! ce doit être l'influence du pauvre et de la sang-de-bourbe, non ?  
  
- Je ne permet pas, Malefoy !  
  
- T'inquiète, je me permet tout seul.  
  
- Bien sûr, un Malefoy est toujours au-dessus de tout ! Tu me dégoûte, Malefoy ! Maintenant prends tes deux chiens, ta groupie et ton égo démesuré et tire-toi d'ici !  
  
~o~  
  
mercredi 3 février.  
  
- Putain, Malefoy, mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!!!  
  
- Mon problème ? Mais c'est toi, Potter ! Ton existence, ta présence, tout cet oxygène que tu me bouffe, ce sol que je suis obligé de fouler et que je sais que tu as déjà touché, toute ton exécrable petite personne !  
  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Dégage ! Disparaît ! Tire-toi de ma vie ! Crève, bordel de merde ! C'est trop te demander ? Tu ne manqueras à personne !  
  
~o~  
  
samedi 6 février. 21 heures.  
  
Harry errait dans les couloirs, profitant de l'ombre de la nuit, de la solitude du château éteint. Comme le noir semblait l'envelopper, l'entourer, le cacher aux regards extérieurs. Il aimait bien être seul en ce moment. Et cette partie de lui l'inquiétait un peu. Il avait conscience de s'éloigner de Ron et Hermione... enfin s'éloigner... il ne pouvait tout de même pas leur parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé ! Même lui ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il savait que c'était vraiment lâche de sa part, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement... il ne pouvait pas penser autrement... ça impliquerait trop de choses... et puis c'était tellement ridicule !  
  
Harry aperçut la lumière vacillante d'une baguette à l'angle du couloir. Quelqu'un venait dans sa direction. Malgré sa cape d'invisibilité, le brun préféra entrer dans une salle de classe adjacente. Au moins, il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé. En plus quelque chose lui disait que la personne qui arrivait n'allait pas lui plaire.  
  
Mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Et effectivement, il s'agissait d'une personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir : Draco Malefoy. Tout en lui, lui inspirait de la haine et du mépris. C'était physique... c'était... il ne l'expliquait même plus. C'était ce sentiment indéfinissable, cette chose qui lui prenait l'estomac dès qu'il le voyait et qui lui donnait envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule. Le frapper, lui faire mal, le faire crier ! il voulait lui faire tomber ce sourire et ces yeux. Rien que le voir, il sentait...  
  
- Allez, Potter, montre-toi, je sais que tu es là ! Je n'ai jamais vu une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer toute seule !  
  
Harry retira furieusement sa cape d'invisibilité. Bien sûr que Malefoy savait ! Ron l'avait utilisé pour venir le voir à l'infirmerie ! Il se fusillèrent un instant du regard. Soutenant les yeux gris qu'il avait déjà tant de fois défiés et qui, cette fois encore, osaient se mesurer à lui. Sans ciller ou s'abaisser. Le menton relevé, l'allure fière et noble. Son coeur s'accéléra et son sang pulsa dans ses veines, comme un sportif prêt pour un combat, sentant la montée d'adrénaline. Les muscles saillis prêts à être utilisés, le souffle court et les yeux alertes, tout le corps à l'écoute, sensible au moindre mouvement, guettant les gestes de l'autre. Car il n'y avait plus que l'autre. Il n'y avait toujours eut que l'autre. Dans ces moment là, dans leurs duels interminables, dans leurs affrontement, il n'y avait toujours eut qu'eux. Et il n'était pas question qu'il en soit autrement.  
  
- Toujours pas couché, Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ? Tu n'es pas au courant que seuls les préfets peuvent se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ?  
  
- Eh, Malefoy, j'ai une idée pour toi : et si tu allais rejoindre ta gourmette au fond du lac ?!  
  
- AU FOND DU LAC ?!!!  
  
Draco se retint à peine et attaqua le premier, se jetant presque sur le gryffondor en hurlant son sortilège. Cette fois-ci, personne ne les arrêterait. je te hais ! tu comprends, ça ? je te hais, je t'abhorre, je te vomis ! je te maudis !  
  
Draco fut le premier à attaquer, je jetant presque sur le gryffondor en hurlant son sortilège. Cette fois-ci, personne ne les arrêterait.  
  
Harry lança aussitôt un autre sort, que Draco évita avant de répliquer. Ils entrèrent alors dans un combat de force magique et physique, tout objet pouvant servir d'arme, en plus de celles qu'ils avaient déjà. De la force et de la magie brute, primitive, aucune baguette. Ils enchaînaient sauts et coups, à une vitesse folle. La salle était remplie de colère, l'atmosphère chaude et tendue, une pression palpable. Les meubles explosaient, les tables volaient, se renversaient... Les sortilèges pleuvaient autour des visages crispés par la fureur. Finalement, après près d'une demi-heure de combat acharné, Harry réussit à bloquer Draco contre un mur.  
  
Le blond releva le menton. Il savait qu'il venait de perdre cette manche, mais qu'importe, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il resterait fier jusqu'au bout.  
  
- Je te hais ! cracha Harry d'une voix cassée, les yeux emplis de larmes de rage. Tu comprends, ça ? je te hais ! je t'abhorre ! je te vomis ! je te maudis, Malefoy !  
  
Draco le regardait s'énerver, déverser encore sa colère, insensible aux larmes de rage qui s'écoulaient le long des joues du brun, donnant une troisième profondeur à ses yeux verts émeraude éclatants de colère, le souffle court de leur combat... si proche...  
  
- Je te hais...  
  
Draco lui attrapa brutalement la nuque et pris violemment possession de ses lèvres. Harry lui répondit avec autant d'empressement, et de passion, les lèvres légèrement salées de ses larmes. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas... qu'il n'avait pas le droit... mais c'était plus fort que lui... il avait envie de le toucher, de le sentir, le faire sien... à lui... c'était un besoin, une force... il ne pouvait pas faire autrement... il avait besoin d'être avec lui... plus proche encore... toujours plus... Il avança une jambe entre celles de Draco et appuya sa cuisse sur son entrejambe. Le blond étouffa un gémissement rauque et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissus noir de son tee-shirt... qu'il déchira... pressé de le voir... pressé de l'avoir... impatient, brûlant...  
  
Les vêtement furent rapidement réduit en tas informe de tissus, piétinés sur le sol, jetés au hasard. Leur duel les avaient emplis d'adrénaline, toutes leurs altercations, leurs affrontements et cette fureur qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à exprimer... tout cela qui remontait et leur éclatait au visage, leur faisant perdre tout sens et toute raison. Violence, haine, emportement, amour, se mélangeaient avec bien trop de force.  
  
Draco pris appuis sur la paroi et renversa brutalement la situation : Harry plaqué contre le mur, les mains relevées au-dessus de sa tête... il avait tellement envie de lui, envie de le prendre... il relâcha les poignets de son amant et laissa ses mains caresser son visage, ses grands bras si forts, ses hanches parfaites, ses jambes... Harry gémissait à toutes ces caresses, savourant le contact brûlant de ses paumes et de ses doigts agiles sur sa peau... il le pressait tout contre lui, caressant lascivement son dos de bas en haut, plongeant une main dans ses cheveux légers et soyeux, descendant l'autre beaucoup plus bas... deux semaines... deux semaines sans lui... Harry remonta brutalement ses jambes au-dessus des hanches de son amant et les noua brusquement, pressant son entrejambe sur le ventre brûlant du blond, lui arrachant un cri rauque... Draco lui attrapa les hanches et le pénétra sans douceur. Harry cria et releva la tête, le souffle haletant... Draco l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mêlant son souffle saccadé au sien... le brun resserra brutalement ses jambes sur les hanches de son amant, dans un mouvement de bassin qui les fit crier à nouveau... Harry gémissait des mots que le serpentard ne saisissait pas... il sentait seulement le souffle précipité de son amant dans son cou, ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisir qui le rendait fou... ses cris se perdaient avec les siens, il sentait les cuisses de Harry le serrer fermement dans une étreinte chaude et excitante, ses mains le presser encore un peu plus contre son torse... par Merlin... c'était si bon... si parfait... et ça faisait si longtemps... le brun croisa soudain le regard de son amant, plus beau que jamais, d'un bleu profond et éclatant... magnifique... excitant... un coup de rein bien placé lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière, ses lèvres échappant un cri de plaisir plus rauque et plus profond que les autres. Harry sentit une grande vague de chaleur l'envahir, brûler chaque parcelle de sa peau et chaque fibre de son corps. Draco sentit son amant planter ses ongles dans son dos, et le griffer jusqu'au sang, le visage rejeté en arrière, la gorge offerte, les lèvres échappant un long cri de plaisir... le corps qu'il tenait fermement serré contre lui se mis à trembler et son ventre fut inondé de chaleur... il rejoignit Harry dans son extase.  
  
Le souffle court, ils reprirent peu à peu leurs esprits. Draco tenant toujours fermement Harry, plaqué contre le mur. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou et l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille.  
  
- Je... te hais... aussi... souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
Et il se dégagea brutalement, laissant tomber sur le sol un Harry tout en sueur, nu, les jambes encore tremblantes, le torse soulevé à rythme irrégulier, la gorge offerte, la bouche encore ouverte d'où s'échappait une respiration haletante... Le brun releva la tête, et Draco fut cloué par le regard de son amant. Ses yeux verts brillants, brûlants de plaisir, de désir, d'envie... encore... deux émeraudes scintillantes, qui le mirent en feu... encore... complètement... il avait envie de le prendre, de le posséder, de l'entendre encore crier son nom... de sentir encore sa peau brûler tout contre lui... son souffle précipité... ses gémissements rauques... sous ce regard émeraude qui le mettait à nu... qui le mettait à feu, excitait sa chair et son sang... il le voulait... encore et encore...  
  
Harry se redressa brusquement de toute sa hauteur et se saisit de ses lèvres. Draco lui répondit aussitôt et avec autant d'envie et d'impatience. Le brun se colla tout contre lui, son torse nu caressant le sien, son ventre brûlant pressé sur sa peau... Draco recula sous l'appuis de son amant, et se retrouva finalement contre un bureau... Harry s'appuya brutalement sur lui et le renversa sur le bureau.  
  
- Chacun... son tour... souffla le brun d'une voix rauque avant de monter à son tour sur le bureau, ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches du blond.  
  
~o~  
  
Draco fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir, laissant ses idées floues vagabonder à leurs guise. Allongé sur le sol de l'ancienne salle de classe, il savourait encore un peu le plaisir qui l'avait fait trembler... cette fois, il était vraiment fatigué... qui aurait put croire que Harry... le Harry Potter, était une vraie bête de sexe ?! ... pas qu'il puisse fatiguer Draco -- un Malefoy ne se fatigue pas comme ça ! -- mais avec le duel juste avant...  
  
Apparemment, Harry devait être aussi fatigué que lui, puisqu'il ne s'était pas glissé sur lui pour le relancer... le blond cligna des yeux et se redressa sur un coude pour regarder le corps de son amant, allongé à côté de lui. Il avait la jambe droite repliée vers l'intérieur, écartant légèrement sa cuisse, une main sur son torse, l'autre négligemment posée sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de son visage serein... les lèvres rougies un peu gonflées et entrouvertes, les paupières closes sur ses yeux émeraudes... ses mèches noires qui partaient dans tous les sens... Il dormait.  
  
Draco esquissa un sourire amusé et embrassa le front de son amant.  
  
- T'es con, Harry, souffla-t-il.  
  
Il se releva, grimaçant aux douleurs de chacun de ses muscles endoloris et courbaturés... Ils n'y étaient vraiment pas aller doucement... Draco balaya la pièce du regard, et récupéra sa baguette, égarée un peu plus loin. Il jeta sa longue cape noire sur ses épaules et agita machinalement la main droite en murmurant quelques mots latins. En quelques secondes, les chaises se retrouvèrent proprement rangées derrière les tables, alignées sur quatre rangs face au plus large bureau (sur lequel Harry l'avait pris la première fois), les armoires éventrées et explosées à nouveau intactes, le sol et autres surfaces nettoyées de tout ce qui aurait put dénoncer ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle, autre que le duel... Draco regroupa les restes de ses vêtements déchirés, et ceux de Harry, dans un petit tas informe qu'il chiffonna, et réduisit à la taille d'un mouchoir de tissus, avant de le fourrer dans la poche intérieur de sa cape. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de sa chambre personnelle, et la nuit était déjà avancée depuis plusieurs heures. Les chances qu'il croise quelqu'un étaient à 99,9% nulles.  
  
Les yeux du blond refirent rapidement un tour d'horizon, vérifiant que rien n'ait échappé à son 'nettoyage'. La pièce était exactement dans le même état que lorsqu'il y était entré avec Harry pour ce duel... sauf qu'il restait encore le Harry en question, toujours endormi sur le sol. Draco haussa les épaules. Il se démerderait bien tout seul pour retrouver son dortoir quand il se réveillerait ! Il n'avait pas besoin de lui...  
  
Draco tourna les talons et gagna la sortie. Il marqua une pause au niveau de la porte et glissa un dernier regard vers le corps allongé un peu plus loin, le torse soulevé par un souffle régulier... Harry semblait tellement plus serein lorsqu'il dormait, plus jeune aussi... à cet instant l'image de Yeux-verts s'imposa à lui... Draco retourna sur ses pas, attrapa la cape d'invisibilité du brun et s'en couvrit, puis il récupéra sa baguette. Draco se pencha et posa un genou à terre. Il passa un bras sous les épaules du brun, et l'autre sous ses cuisses. Le blond se releva, ajustant le corps assoupit de son amant dans ses bras, et le recouvrit à son tour de la cape d'invisibilité avant de prendre le chemin de sa chambre.  
  
La tête du brun était appuyée sur son torse, son souffle tranquille entre ses lèvres entrouvertes caressant doucement sa peau. Draco se souvint de Yeux-verts. Il se souvint des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui... oui, peut-être l'avait-il aimé... mais il n'était plus ainsi, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ce Harry qu'il portait à présent dans ses bras, celui là qui savait exactement qui il était, celui là n'était pas aussi insouciant que l'autre. Il avait perdu cette étincelle amusée, presque innocente, dans ses yeux émeraude, qui le rajeunissait. Draco se souvenait très bien avoir l'avoir cru plus jeune que lui lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard pour la première fois dans l'infirmerie. Harry Potter n'était pas comme ça... il n'était plus comme ça. Il avait vu, il avait fait des choses qui lui avaient ôté cette étincelle, et l'avaient remplacé par une autre, différente. Une nouvelle qui caractérisait les yeux de ceux qui en avait déjà bien assez vu pour le reste de leur vie, de ceux qui avaient subis des épreuves mais qui s'étaient toujours relevés, n'avaient jamais abandonné, toujours lutté, défendu leur vie... ceux qui connaissaient le prix de la vie... ce Harry Potter là était plus vieux, pas plus sage, mais il savait. Il avait baigné dans des eaux troubles, il avait connu la magie noire, il avait affronté la haine et la douleur. Draco avait à nouveau croisé ces deux émeraudes, et celles-là ne lui donnaient pas ses dix-sept ans, aussi étincelantes, brillantes, assoiffées de vie et d'égales, celles-là lui donnaient quelques années de plus.  
  
Draco réalisa qu'il était déjà devant la tapisserie qui masquait l'accès à sa chambre et prononça le mot de passe qui l'ouvrit. Il se glissa dans l'ouverture en se tournant sur le côté, de manière à ce que le corps assoupi qu'il portait entre avec lui, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Draco marcha jusqu'au lit, marmonna deux mots latins pour ouvrir les draps, et y allongea son amant avant de se débarrasser de la cape d'invisibilité et de sa propre cape noire. Harry se retourna sur le côté en soupirant dans son sommeil. Draco le regarda se pelotonner dans ses draps de soie, la tête sur son polochon, ses mèches noires étalées autour de son visage. Ce Harry Potter là était tellement plus vivant, plus vrai, plus réel... ce Harry Potter là était tellement plus lui.  
  
Draco souleva à nouveau les draps et se glissa à son tour dans son lit en retenant un frisson. Le lit était froid. Harry avait sûrement sentit sa présence, car il se tourna vers lui et se pelotonna contre sa poitrine, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Draco ne le repoussa pas. Il regarda le brun dormir contre lui, ses cheveux dans son cou... Il pencha légèrement son visage et l'embrassa son front.  
  
- Je t'aime, crétin.  
  
~o~  
  
voilà. surprenant ? décevant ? déroutant ? synonymes ? vous me dîtes ce que vous pensez, bon ou mauvais...  
  
peace love and sex tout le monde ! 


	11. chapitre X : Secret

ch - 4 + 1  
  
Trèèès chers lecteurs/lectrices/pauvres-voyageurs-égarés/autre, aujourd'hui est votre jour de chance ! Pourquoi ? Oh mais pour bien des choses : d'abord, vous avez droit à un nouveau chapitre de "Je te hais"... (si ça c'est pas super !^^) mais en plus...  
  
... vous avez sûrement remarqué que le chapitromètre, en haut de la page, à une drôle de tête (oui enfin, si tant est qu'un chapitromètre puisse avoir une tête), je vous explique : ce matin, je me suis levée avec un nouvelle idée, de quoi faire un chapitre de plus. Alors vous avez de la chance, vous aurez, non pas 14 chapitres (dont l'épilogue) pour "Je te hais", mais bien 15 ! [qui a dit "et merde !" ?!]  
  
Donc, je confirme, c'est votre jour de chance.  
  
Mais la chance s'arrête ici, pour vous et surtout pour moi, parce que je suis complètement noyé (le genre où la surface est à trois mètres au dessus de ta tête) sous les devoirs et les DS et les comptes rendus de pleins de trucs à rédiger... et que je ne suis pas chez moi demain ! Donc c'est une catastrophe et je n'ai pas le temps de détailler toutes vos reviews (j'ai déjà à peine eut le temps de clore ce chapitre hier soir à une heure du mat) et c'était ça ou vous poster ce chapitre vendredi prochain (peut pas avant). Mais vu comment se terminait le dernier, j'ai mis un point d'honneur à vous envoyer celui-ci aujourd'hui.  
  
Donc rapidement,  
  
Un gros, gros merci et de gros bisous à Blaise et à Manu, la scène vous a plu ?^^ et le "je t'aime crétin" aussi ? lol, il me paraissait pas mal ! bisous encore à vous deux !  
  
merci merci aussi à Orlina, bien sûr que la gourmette n'est pas au fond du lac ! manquerais plus que ça...  
  
bisous à Mich'Loinvoyant, t'as tout compris pour Y-v/Y-b et Draco/Harry !  
  
bisous aussi à p'tite Lululle ;  
  
Des gros bisous partout où elle veut à ma Saael' que j'aime, ien sûr que je lis les Harry/Sev (j'adôre ceux de Lychee), pis les Harry/Lucius (je suis fan de vert étoile), les Tom/Harry, ça dépends, quand c'est bien écrit... (j'aime bien broken angel... mais c'est p'têt aussi paske y'a Drake), oui, je sais, j'ai pas eut le temps de relire mon chapitre, la semaine dernière, 'scuse les erreurs. Je t'aime, m'amûr !  
  
Bibine, un gros merci pour ta review, merci merci, bisous à toi, alors comme ça je te fait rire ? lol, ok, parfait... les échanges de Draco et Harry, en fait, j'ai écrit toutes les répliques cinglantes en vrac et je les ai groupées après (généralement, mon cerveau ne veux pas fonctionner correctement, et quand j'essaie de penser à un truc, j'ai plein d'autres idées qui me viennent, alors bon...). merci encore.  
  
Paradize1merci merci aussi ;  
  
clau, j'suis contente que ce chap t'ai plus, bizz ;  
  
+ Ne-Kun + : yeh ! my revieweuse-española ! you had like this chapter ? thanks !^^ yes, you remember when I ask you a good fic in spanish ? yes, I'ld like read it... what do you read, now ? I kiss you !  
  
tolkiane, merci beaucoup, bisous à toi !  
  
Nee Chan, ma p'tite lectrice, c'est donc toi qui lis mes slash ? merci à toi !^^  
  
Dibbye, merci, merci beaucoup ;  
  
Laurie, t'inquiète, je la continue et je la termine !  
  
Yunafab, la voilà la réaction de Harry... merci à toi.  
  
miss serpentard, t'as aimé ? super ! un peu que je les veux les photos du concert... ouiiinnn, moi aussi j'voulais y aller ! mais j'étais là, présente sur RTL2, en direct !  
  
Opale, vas-y, demande la suite, ça me fait plaisir !^^ c'est mieux que si tu partais voir ailleurs, au moins je sais que ce que j'écris te plaît ! bisous.  
  
Draco's fan forever, toi, j'adore ton pseudo ! merci beaucoup, et bisous à toi.  
  
EmmA, ouais, mais en fait, avec cette 'idée' que j'ai eut, ça fait un chapitre de plus. bisous.  
  
La magicienne d'Oz, t'as aimé le bal de Neville ? bien, c'est une de mes fic préférées. mais j'espère bien que tu ne me snoberas pas, même si Ron n'est pas... forcément très très social dan,s ma fic... et puis là, j'ai fait un effort...  
  
keinal, ce chapitre était le mieux ? alors ça, je ne m'y attendait pas vraiment, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise. bisous à toi.  
  
Caroline Black, merci merci, c'est trop gentils [rougie]. bisous.  
  
Ma p'tite Umbre à mouâ, j'ai même pas le temps de te raconter les derniers malheurs de ma p'tite vie monotone où il ne se passe rien mais où je croule littéralement, débordée entre mon putain de lycée où mes notes ne s'améliorent pas et mes parents qui me menacent de mettre mon ordinateur à la cave ! non mais je te jure, tu crois que serait pratique, toi, si je devais m'armer d'une lampe torshe pour écrire mes chapitre, à -10°C sous la maison ?! des crétins, je te dis... allez, gros bisous à touâ, et bien sûr que j'ai complètement adôré ton chapitre ! bisous !  
  
Origine, tout ce que tu aime, hein ? pourquoi est-ce que je me doutais qu'il te plairais, à toi, ce chapitre ?! [sourire inocent], bisous !^^  
  
Enyo 85, mon Grand Analyseur Supérieur En Chef Des Magnifiques Fics A Mouâ, merci, merci beaucoup pour cette nouvelle analyse, qui mérite plus de réflexions et de remerciements que ce que je peux t'offrir aujourd'hui [honte à moi], par manque de temps. Merci beaucoup, et bien sûr que "je te hais" est un grand synonyme de "je t'aime" ! bisous à toi, merci encore, et merci à Jenali, tu l'embrasse (gentiment) de ma part !  
  
Lulu Cyfair, un peu que c'est proche, il faut au moins ça pour les mettre ensemble nos deux sorciers ! merci à toi.  
  
Yami aku, merci beaucoup, bisous à toi.  
  
Alexiel.v, merci beaucoup, j'avais peur que certains le prenne mal, merci encore, bisous.  
  
.  
  
Encore mille merci et mille et un bisous à vous tous, je vous adôre ! Merci merci.  
  
.  
  
NdM : bonne lecture !  
  
.  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre X : Secret.  
  
"J'ai quelque chose à vous dire..."  
  
~o~  
  
dimanche 7 février. 10h34. chambre de Draco.  
  
Harry se réveilla doucement ce matin là. Il tira un peu plus ses draps au dessus de ses épaules, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller... lorsque les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Harry ouvrit brusquement de grands yeux. Oh mon dieu... il avait fait l'amour avec Draco Malefoy... plusieurs fois... en fait, il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir quitté pour remonter dans son dortoir...  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils... ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans la tour des gryffondors, que cette chambre lui était totalement inconnue, et que ce lit n'était absolument pas le sien...  
  
Bois d'ébène, baldaquin vert et argent... Harry se redressa, en sentant toutes les fibres de son corps protester. Inutile de se demander pourquoi il avait des courbatures partout... et surtout dans les jambes... ce devait être la chambre du préfet-en-chef de Serpentard... deux fauteuils de cuir noir se faisaient face devant une cheminée qui occupait tout le mur du fond. Sur la droite, une grande étagère remplie de livres et de grimoires se dressait à côté d'un bureau de chêne noir impeccablement bien rangé. Juste à côté du lit, une grande armoire qui contenait sûrement la garde- robe du blond. Sur la gauche une grande fenêtre aux volets clos, les rideaux verts sombres transparents tirés.  
  
Mais aucun Draco, nul part... Harry se maudit lui-même de se préoccuper de la présence de son... son quoi ? ami, ennemi, amant... ?! Harry secoua la tête en essayant de remettre ses idées en place... tout avait commencé à déraper depuis que ce plafond leur était tombé dessus... cet histoire d'amnésie qui les avait rapprochée... il avait mis leur "accident" sur le compte du choc... d'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvés la mémoire, tout était rentré dans l'ordre ! ... sauf qu'ils avait recommencé... la nuit dernière... Harry se frotta les tempes en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait eut envie de lui... il lui avait carrément sauté dessus ! ... bon dieu de merde, il avait fait l'amour avec Draco Malefoy !!! ... et il avait aimé ça... il avait aimé Draco... il l'avait aimé comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur espèce de chambre à l'infirmerie... peut-être même plus puisqu'il savait exactement qui il était... Mais non ! qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Il ne pouvait pas avoir aimé ça ! c'était impossible... c'était...  
  
Harry se sentait complètement déboussolé. Il se pris la tête entre ses mains et respira profondément. Il fallait remonter au début du problème. Toute cette... connerie... avait commencé depuis cette histoire d'amnésie. Il s'était alors rapproché de Draco, il partagé du temps avec le blond, et il avait aimé ces échanges, et leur relation aussi, il avait aimé... non ! c'était Yeux-verts ! Yeux-verts avait aimé Draco... non... Yeux-verts avait aimé Yeux-bleus. Lui, c'était Harry, et... et c'était avec Draco qu'il avait fait l'amour, hier soir. Merde !  
  
Et il n'avait aucune explication logique et raisonnable à y apporter. Il avait seulement ressentit le besoin d'embrasser le blond, de le toucher, de le caresser... il avait eut envie de lui... comme si sa vie dépendait du contact qu'il pouvait créer avec Draco. Harry réalisa, avec un certain effroi, que ce sentiment n'était pas vraiment nouveau... en fait, si il relatait l'évolution de chacun de leurs duels, à Malefoy et lui, depuis le début de l'année, ça se terminait toujours et invariablement par la même chose : ils laissaient tomber les baguettes, ils laissaient tomber la magie, ils se battaient à mains nues. Ils voulaient faire mal à l'autre, le repousser... le toucher ? non, c'était le repousser, ils voulaient l'éloigner toujours plus.  
  
Après tout, c'était son ennemi ! Il avait appris à ignorer certaines insultes ou remarques, il avait appris à répliquer à ces piques... savoir que le blond profiterait de sa moindre erreur, savoir qu'il serait là s'il faisait un pas de travers... ça l'avait toujours poussé à avancer, à travailler, à se dépasser... et alors quoi ? Draco Malefoy l'avait fait chier ! depuis le début, depuis le moment où il avait découvert la magie et où il aurait put être heureux, Malefoy était venu l'emmerder ! Malefoy avait brisé son petit rêve de nouveau monde, paf ! le retour à la réalité : il y avait aussi des cons chez les sorciers !  
  
Beaucoup disent que pour se construire, il faut s'opposer. Harry avait choisit Draco pour se construire. Il s'était opposé à lui.  
  
Parce que Malefoy avait toujours été là. Depuis le début. Depuis même qu'il avait appris l'existence du monde magique. Draco Malefoy avait toujours été là. Il lui avait fait face. Il s'était dressé devant lui. Il l'avait toujours affronté. Il avait toujours chercher à monter à son égal. Quand tous les autres l'admiraient, Draco le critiquait. Quand tous les autres le méprisaient, Draco se moquait. Quand Harry s'élevait enfin avec un nouvel 'exploit', Draco se redressait et grimpait à sa hauteur pour lui tenir tête, encore et toujours. Il était devenu attrapeur de son équipe de Quidditch, l'année d'après, Draco était attrapeur. Harry était, en quelque sorte, devenu un 'symbole' dans la maison de Gryffondor, Draco s'était élu chef de Serpentard. Harry était devenu capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, Draco l'avait égalé. Toujours. A chacun de ses pas en avant, Draco le suivait, se mettait à sa hauteur, avec sa fierté, son orgueil et son caractère impossible.  
  
Et quoi ? il aimait le blond ?! Peut-être que Draco avait un corps attirant, il ne pouvait pas lui ôter ça... c'était un fait universel, n'importe quel élève de Poudlard l'affirmerait, Draco Malefoy était plutôt pas mal fait. ... bon, d'accord, il était très bien fait. Pour l'avoir vu et toucher plusieurs fois, Harry devait déjà s'avouer ça... mais ça ne prouvait rien ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécier Draco, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Ils s'engueulaient de plus en plus depuis... depuis la chute de Voldemort en fait... et en y réfléchissant, c'était profondément stupide ! Draco ne risquait pas d'être mangemort : il n'y avait plus de mangemort ! Au fond, peut-être que... Voldemort n'étant plus... Harry s'était rabattu sur un autre ennemi, un autre sur qui passer sa colère et tous ces sorts appris, cet espèce de conditionnement qui avait fait de lui, Harry-le-survivant... et quoi ? parce que Draco était celui était là ? Celui qui était capable de lui tenir tête ? ... non, plutôt le seul qui voulait bien lui tenir tête. Le seul qui s'opposait ouvertement.  
  
Les raisons de s'engueuler étaient de plus en plus ridicules. En fait, pour la plupart, Harry ne s'en souvenait même pas. C'était n'importe quel prétexte, parfois le simple ennuis. Alors il le cherchait, et il le trouvait. Toujours. Prêt à se battre. Contre lui. A chaque fois. Et pour rien, ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre et ils se battaient... beaucoup disent que la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est très mince... Non, il haïssait Voldemort, plus que n'importe quoi au monde, il le haïssait et il n'y avait jamais eut aucune ambiguïté là dessus.  
  
Harry se figea. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Sa haine pour l'autre gueule de serpent n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco ! Ca n'avait strictement rien à voir ! C'était complètement différent ! ... donc ce n'était pas de la haine. merde.  
  
Harry se serait frappé la tête contre un mur. Bordel, mais... alors quoi ? il était attiré par Draco... peut-être... mais ce n'était pas comme s'il le regardait discrètement au coin de l'oeil, ce n'était pas comme si il le surveillait, ce n'était pas comme s'il pensait toujours à lui... ... ... merde. il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Il ne faisait que ça. Il - était - dans - la merde.  
  
Honnêtement, il était attiré par Draco, il pensait à Draco... merde, il aimait Draco. Et lui, est-ce qu'il... Non mais à quoi il pensait ? Bien sûr que Draco ne l'aimait pas ! Il le détestait ! ... enfin peut-être pas tant que ça, peut-être qu'il était dans la même situation que lui... et combien de chance pour que vos sentiments envers quelqu'un soient réciproques ? Voyons, s'il comptait les années de mépris et d'affrontements, les moqueries et les railleries, les menaces de morts et les coups reçus... hum, oui, c'est ça, aux alentours de 0,00000001 % !  
  
La porte du fond, installée à l'angle de la cheminée, s'ouvrit tranquillement et Draco Malefoy entra dans la chambre, une épaisse serviette blanche nouée autour de la taille, une autre, plus petite, dans la main gauche. Visiblement il venait de prendre une douche. Harry regarda machinalement la peau pâle du torse nu du blond. Putain, c'est vrai qu'il était bien fait...  
  
Harry nota machinalement que, une fois de plus, Draco s'était réveillé avant lui... ce qui lui confirma qu'il avait effectivement des sentiments pour le blond, pour se préoccuper de l'heure à laquelle il se levait... c'était une catastrophe !  
  
Le blond dirigea son regard bleu argenté vers le lit.  
  
- Ah, tu es réveillé... souffla simplement Draco en s'essuyant les cheveux avec la petite serviette.  
  
Harry le regarda un instant, ses mèches blondes humides ébouriffées par la serviette... il bougea inconfortablement et réalisa qu'il était toujours dans le lit de Draco, complètement nu.  
  
- Je... je crois que je vais y aller, bredouilla-t-il en se déplaçant sur le bord du lit malgré les violentes protestations de son corps courbaturé.  
  
Draco, une main toujours dans ses cheveux, se figea une seconde avant d'achever de sécher les cheveux et de plier la serviette un peu plus loin.  
  
- Je ne crois pas, non, déclara-t-il d'une voix très calme.  
  
Harry haussa de grands sourcils.  
  
- Pardon ?! s'étrangla-t-il.  
  
Le blond haussa les épaules avec évidence et s'avança vers le gryffondor qui le dévisageait d'un air un peu perplexe.  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas ramené ici en pleine nuit pour que tu te tire au petit matin !  
  
Draco leva la main et dégagea machinalement une mèche noire qui passait devant les deux émeraudes.  
  
- Alors tu reste ici, souffla-t-il.  
  
Harry cilla. Avait-il bien entendu ? Draco voulait qu'il reste ici ? avec lui ?! C'était bien Draco Malefoy qu'il avait en face de lui ?! C'était lui qui l'avait ramené ici ? Il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre ?! ... oui, évidemment, qui d'autre ?! ... et il voulait qu'il reste... avec lui... bon, ce n'était pas une invitation romantique, ni une déclaration enflammée, mais il s'agissait tout de même de Draco Malefoy ! Il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus...  
  
Harry esquissa un léger sourire et attira le blond à lui.  
  
- Avec plaisir... murmura-t-il avant de prendre possession de ces lèvres.  
  
~o~  
  
- Et dire que je venais de prendre une douche, marmonna Draco.  
  
A moitié allongé sur son amant, le visage sur son épaule, caressant son torse du bout des doigts, Harry eut un petit rire.  
  
- Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de t'en soucier tout à l'heure, souffla-t- il avec un sourire taquin.  
  
Draco haussa un sourcil d'un air indigné.  
  
- Tu t'es jeté sur moi ! ... comme la nuit dernière d'ailleurs. On aurait put croire qu'après tout ça tu serais peut-être fatigué...  
  
- Je ne suis jamais fatigué, Draco, susurra Harry en embrassant doucement la peau tendre du cou de son amant.  
  
- Alors on va bien s'entendre, répliqua le blond avec un sourire.  
  
Harry releva la tête, le même sourire au coin des lèvres et caressa ses lèvres doucement, puis plus franchement... il se séparèrent après quelques secondes et le visage du brun revint tout naturellement se nicher sur l'épaule du serpentard.  
  
- Tu vas leur en parler ? demanda Draco après un petit moment de silence.  
  
Harry marqua une pause. Draco ne voulait sûrement pas dire...  
  
- A qui ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Le blond grogna comme si la réponse était évidente. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?!  
  
- A Weasley et Granger...  
  
- C'est si sérieux pour toi...  
  
Draco resta un instant silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle réponse donner au brun. Mais Harry n'attendait pas de réponse.  
  
- Je le ferais... mais il va me falloir du temps.  
  
Draco se redressa à demi.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
Harry eut un nouveau petit rire.  
  
- Je ne vais pas leur balancer ça comme ça ! Il va falloir y aller progressivement...  
  
Draco se renfrogna.  
  
- C'est pas grave, je ne t'oblige à rien ! grogna-t-il.  
  
Harry redressa la tête pour lui faire face.  
  
- Draco ! gronda-t-il d'un air sérieux. Je t'ai dit que je le ferais. J'ai envie de leur dire, il me faut juste du temps...  
  
- Bien... alors tu auras toute la journée pour le faire, et ce soir...  
  
- Tu le fais exprès ?! s'exclama Harry. Attends, je te rappelle qu'on parle de Ron Weasley et de Hermione Granger, là ! ... enfin surtout Ron... et puis toute la journée, c'est vite dit : il est déjà midi moins le quart ! Il faudra bien un mois...  
  
- Tu plaisante ?! Je ne vais pas attendre un mois ! Deux jours.  
  
- Deux semaines.  
  
- Une semaine.  
  
Les deux se défièrent du regard un instant. Appréciant ce petit échange et le lien invisible qui unissaient les deux émeraudes aux perles bleues argentés. Harry céda le premier, relâchant le lien de leurs yeux pour mieux reprendre le lien de leurs lèvres.  
  
- Ok... pour une semaine... mais pas un jour de moins... souffla-t-il.  
  
Draco sourit entre ses lèvres et l'entoura de ses bras. Parfait.  
  
~o~  
  
12h07. Grande salle.  
  
Harry avait rapidement réalisé que ses vêtements de la veille ne pouvaient pas être repris pour aujourd'hui, ni même pour la matinée... et probablement jamais, vu l'état des coutures déchirées. Il avait donc dut 'emprunter' des fringues au blond. Sachant que Hermione, et même Ron seraient tout à fait capable de savoir que les vêtements de Draco n'étaient absolument pas les siens, à lui (la classe ne s'invente pas !), le brun choisit soigneusement le jean le plus laid et le tee-shirt le plus grand de l'armoire du blond. C'est à dire un jean impeccable aux coutures soignées et un tee-shirt bleu nuit qui n'allait pas avec ses yeux. Autrement dit, même en arrivant un peu débraillé, Hermione noterait immédiatement la tenue de Harry.  
  
Mais puisque, de toute façon, il devait leur annoncer la "chose" durant la semaine, autant semer des indices un peu partout ! ... quoique, pas trop quand même...  
  
C'est donc cinq minutes avant Draco que Harry entra dans la grande salle. C'était pas tout ça, mais il avait raté le petit-déjeuner, et le sport, ça creuse ! En fait, s'il n'avait pas été affamé, Harry serait sûrement passé aux cuisine prendre un morceau de bacon et une pâtisserie avant de rejoindre directement la salle commune.  
  
A son arrivée, la moitié de la table des gryffondors tourna les yeux vers lui. Feignant de ne rien voir, Harry se dirigea vers ses amis en s'efforçant de garder une démarche tout à fait habituelle et souple... Note pour la prochaine fois : ne pas se faire prendre contre un mur, ça déchire les muscles des jambes.  
  
- Où t'étais ? demanda Ron, sans préambule.  
  
- Partit faire un tour dans le château, j'avais besoin de réfléchir... et puis j'ai entendu Rusard arriver et je me suis précipité dans la Salle de la Demande... mais je m'y suis endormit. Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Voilà.  
  
Hermione avait haussé un sourcil et Ron le regardait d'un air suspicieux. Harry restait debout devant lui...  
  
- Et maintenant je pourrais peut-être manger ? suggéra le brun.  
  
Ron cligna des yeux.  
  
- Hein ? ... oh, oui, bien sûr... souffla-t-il avant de se décaler pour lui faire une place.  
  
Harry s'assit à côté de lui et retint de justesse un violent sursaut de douleur. Putain de bordel de merde, il aurait dût aller aux cuisines ! Note pour la prochaine fois : ne pas faire "ça" huit fois de suite en une même nuit, et surtout pas juste avant d'aller s'asseoir, où que ce soit !  
  
Harry remplis tranquillement son assiette et attendit que les regards soient désintéressés et dirigés ailleurs que sur eux, pour se pencher vers Hermione et lui murmurer, en aparté :  
  
- J'aurais à vous parler, à Ron et toi, ce soir.  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, sans un commentaire. Elle n'avait visiblement pas cru à l'histoire de Harry, s'endormant dans la Salle de la Demande.  
  
Harry termina son déjeuner d'un air indifférent. La première 'étape' aurait lieu ce soir... le tout était de savoir ce qu'il pouvait dire et ce que Ron et Hermione seraient prêts à entendre...  
  
~o~  
  
18h21. chambre des septième année de Gryffondor.  
  
Harry monta au dortoir. Il avait réussit à s'éclipser discrètement, sans que personne ne le voit passer le portrait de la grosse dame. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à éviter Ron, ou Hermione, ou qui que ce soit, mais il avait quelque chose à récupérer.  
  
Harry ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Personne. Parfait. Il s'avança jusqu'à sa valise, l'ouvrit, et fouilla dedans... dix minutes plus tard, la valise était vide et il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Pourtant, la dernière fois qu'il l'avais vu... mais non ! quel crétin ! Ron était arrivé et il l'avait jeté sous le lit !  
  
Harry se mit donc à quatre pattes et tenta de repérer un éclat argenté sous son lit. Il se releva deux secondes plus tard pour prendre sa baguette et éclairer le dessous du lit en question. Par Merlin ! C'est fou ce qu'on pouvait trouver sous un lit ! Harry sortit une paire de chaussures, une vieille cape, des morceaux de parchemins, une plume, une bouteille d'encre qui s'était renversée sur un de ses vieux tee-shirt à Dudley et était sèche depuis longtemps, quatre paire et demi de chaussettes... et enfin, près d'un des montants du lit à baldaquin, une chaîne en argent, avec une plaque gravée d'un grand soin.  
  
Harry retourna le bijou dans la paume de sa main observant le nom de Draco refléter la lumière de la chambre. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle sa gourmette. Il l'avait un peu oublié au fond... ou alors il n'y pensait que lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper (en cours de Potions, de SACM, entraînement de Quidditch, etc...). Harry remonta la manche droite de son pull et ouvrit l'attache du bijou. Le métal froid glissa sur sa peau, dans une douce caresse. Il referma la gourmette, se sentant stupidement heureux de la porter. Il n'y avait aucune raison, mais elle lui plaisait. Peut-être parce que c'était effectivement une pièce exceptionnelle, ou peut-être parce qu'elle était à Draco...  
  
Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Harry rangea rapidement la gourmette sous la manche de son pull.  
  
~o~  
  
20h48. chambre d'Hermione.  
  
Hermione referma la porte de sa chambre de préfète-en-chef et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Ron et Harry avaient pris place sur les fauteuils rouges sombre. La chambre ressemblait fortement à celle de Draco, mais les couleurs dominantes n'étaient plus l'argent et le vert, mais le rouge et l'or.  
  
- Alors, commença Ron, tu voulais nous parler ?  
  
Harry se racla la gorge.  
  
- Euh... oui...  
  
Bien... maintenant qu'il était là... par où commencer... Harry se leva brusquement. Il ne se sentait pas rester assis, aussi confortables que soient les épais fauteuils de la chambre d'Hermione. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, fixant les flammes un instant, puis se retourna.  
  
- Je... j'ai effectivement quelque chose à vous dire... rien de grave ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant l'air profondément inquiet d'Hermione. Mais... je pense que vous devez savoir... euh... en fait, ça concerne ma vie privée...  
  
Bien... maintenant, le vif du sujet...  
  
- Vous vous souvenez de mon... histoire... avec Cho, en cinquième année ? ...  
  
- Tu sors à nouveau avec elle ?! s'exclama Ron en se redressant.  
  
- Pas du tout, répondit Harry d'un ton ferme. Mais alors pas du tout. c'est très très loin de ça... non, en fait, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que... depuis cette époque... on a grandis, on a tous plus ou moins mûris, on a changé... j'ai changé... ou plutôt j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses.  
  
Harry marqua une pause. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, tout de même, cette histoire n'était pas une série en plusieurs épisodes à suivre !  
  
- Et... quel genre de choses ? demanda Hermione avec encouragement.  
  
- ... sur moi. Sur... mes goûts...  
  
- Tu préfère les blondes ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
Harry le dévisagea un instant.  
  
- Non. ... enfin pas exactement... dans un sens, ce n'est pas vraiment faux, mais...  
  
Aïe, stop ! il s'aventurait sur une voie dangereuse, là. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire tout d'un seul coup...  
  
- Le problème n'est pas là, balaya Harry. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de problème... du moins, ça ne m'en pose pas... à moi... Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que... j'ai réalisé que... eh bien... les euh... les filles ne m'intéressent pas trop, en fait...  
  
Boum. Grand silence dans la chambre de préfète-en-chef. Ron le fixait en clignant des yeux, immobile. Et Hermione...  
  
- Eh bien, ce n'est un problème, ça, Harry, souffla-t-elle après un temps de silence. C'est... surprenant, c'est tout. Mais il n'y a aucun problème. Non, en fait, ce n'est même pas 'si' surprenant que ça, c'est... enfin il n'y a pas de problème... mais ça je l'ai déjà dit... Ron ?  
  
Le rouquin n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et regardait toujours Harry d'un air bovin.  
  
- Ron ? répéta Hermione d'une voix plus hésitante.  
  
Ronald Weasley sembla alors se réveiller. Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil d'un air désespéré.  
  
- D'abord Dean et Seamus, ensuite Neville... et maintenant Toi ! ... je suis donc le seul et dernier hétéro de toute la septième année de Gryffondor ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous ?! C'est un maléfice, c'est ça ? Un sortilège qui vous attaquent et vous...  
  
- Ron ! coupa Harry. Il n'y a rien ! Ni sortilège, ni maléfice, ni quoi que ce soit... c'est... c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner. Je pensais juste que... tu avais le droit de le savoir, c'est tout.  
  
- C'est tout ? répéta Ron. Super, je suis rassuré...  
  
Puis le rouquin fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Les chambres ne sont pas mixtes, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change puisque toutes les personnes qui partagent ma chambre sont homo ! Je ferais mieux de demander à Dumbledore de changer de chambre ! Oui, c'est ça, je ferais mieux d'aller m'installer dans la chambre de Lavande et Parvati...  
  
Harry et Hermione dévisagèrent Ron, un instant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Et tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore acceptera ça ? se moqua Harry.  
  
- Hum... non, en fait, concéda Ron en faisant la moue. Mais au moins, j'aurais essayé !  
  
Harry eut un petit rire et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Non mais vraiment...  
  
Le rouquin haussa les épaules.  
  
- Hey, malgré ce grand drame moi j'essaie de voir le côté positif des choses : j'ai de moins en moins de concurrence !  
  
~o~  
  
mardi 9 février. 23h47. chambre de Draco.  
  
Draco glissa ses mains sur le torse du brun, caressant sa peau chaude sous sa chemise, sans lâcher ses lèvres qui embrassaient passionnément les siennes. Il déboutonna la chemise en question et Harry s'en débarrassa rapidement, jetant le vêtement un peu plus loin. Les lèvres du blond glissèrent alors sur ce torse offert, les mains caressantes... lorsqu'un éclat argenté attira son attention. Il releva la tête et son visage s'éclaira brusquement.  
  
Harry, allongé sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos, grogna et ouvrit un oeil pour connaître la raison de l'interruption de Draco, il était pourtant bien partit...  
  
Draco remonta à sa hauteur et l'embrassa tranquillement.  
  
- Menteur, souffla-t-il avec une pointe de satisfaction.  
  
- A quel sujet ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Draco, un léger sourire aux lèvres, laissa ses doigts glisser sur la main droite du brun, caresser sa paume, puis encercler son poignet, jouant avec une gourmette argenté, ô combien familière, gravée au nom de Draco.  
  
Harry se mordit gentiment la lèvre inférieure.  
  
- Je n'ai pas eut le temps de la jeter... et puis je la trouve jolie...  
  
- Garde-la, souffla Draco en lui embrassant la peau tendre de son cou. Ainsi tout le monde saura que tu es à moi !  
  
Harry eut un petit rire qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque les lèvres du blond sucèrent doucement la peau fragile du creux de son épaule. Puis Draco repris ses lèvres.  
  
- Au fait, souffla le blond, tu en es où avec Weasley et Granger ?  
  
- Ca avance, chuchota Harry, le souffle chaud. Je leur ai dit que j'étais gay...  
  
- C'est un bon début, concéda Draco.  
  
- Hum...  
  
- On en reparle plus tard ?  
  
- Je préférerais, oui...  
  
Le blond lui rendit son sourire et s'empara de ses lèvres, ses mains repartant à l'aventure...  
  
~o~  
  
Mercredi 10 février. 7h40. chambre des septième année de Gryffondor.  
  
- Harry, lève-toi, répéta Seamus pour la trente-sixième fois en quinze minutes.  
  
- Tu vas finir par être en retard et McGonagall n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de patient, renchérit Dean.  
  
Une voix pâteuse et étouffée leur parvint, enfouie sous oreillers et couvertures.  
  
- 'suis fatigué...  
  
Harry avait discrètement rejoins la chambre des gryffondors à 6 heures du matin, pendant que les quatre autres dormaient d'un sommeil de plomb. Il s'était d'ailleurs couché tout habillé et endormi aussitôt. Certes, il avait aussi dormi avec Draco, mais ils avaient beaucoup parlé... et autres occupations... et cinq heures ne suffisaient pas à Harry Potter pour attaquer cette putain de journée en pleine forme. Note pour la prochaine fois : ou finir la nuit chez Draco, ou rester au dortoir. Le mélange des deux était impossible.  
  
Un porte s'ouvrit quelque part dans la chambre et la voix de Ron lui parvint malgré les oreillers.  
  
- Il n'est toujours pas levé ? grogna-t-il. Bordel, Harry, arrête tes conneries et sort de ton lit. Tu n'avais qu'à te coucher plus tôt !  
  
Harry se figea. Quoi ? comment ça ? Ron savait que... ? mais il dormait à six heures... il ronflait comme un moulin !  
  
- Et ne me fait pas croire que tu es malade, poursuivait le rouquin. Je te donne cinq minutes pour nous rejoindre, Hermione et moi, dans la grande salle.  
  
Et Ron tourna les talons, ignorant superbement le "Tortionnaire !" jaillis tout droit des multiples oreillers du lit du brun.  
  
~o~  
  
10h07. salle de classe numéro H.342.  
  
- Hermione, tu n'es pas au premier rang, d'habitude ? s'étonna Harry en voyant la jaune fille s'installer à sa droite, au fond de la classe.  
  
Mais ce fut Ron, soigneusement installé à sa gauche, qui lui répondit :  
  
- Harry, faut qu'on parle.  
  
Le ton de qa voix était sans réplique.  
  
- Ici ? s'étonna Harry, vaguement inquiet.  
  
- Oui, ici et tout de suite.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, assura Hermione en balayant la salle du regard. Neville dors déjà ; Lavande et Parvati gloussent de la dernière rumeur à la mode ; Dean et Seamus se chuchotent je-ne-veux-pas savoir quoi et Binns est à des années lumières d'ici.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui à son tour. Effectivement, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était bien choisit. Un second coup d'oeil à ses amis, qui l'encadraient de part et d'autre, lui confirma que c'était effectivement "choisit".  
  
- Ok... de quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda finalement Harry.  
  
Ron manqua s'étrangler.  
  
- De quoi ?! Tu te fou de moi ?! Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas passé la nuit dans ton lit !  
  
- Mais si, je...  
  
Harry s'interrompit en voyant les deux regards dubitatifs tournés vers lui... notamment celui de Hermione qui arborait son air "Inutile de mentir, je sais tout." Et puis après tout, il avait promis à Draco de leur en parler avant la fin de la semaine, et puis c'était déjà mercredi, et puis il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce depuis dimanche soir, et puis... ok, ok, c'est bon !  
  
- Très bien, soupira-t-il en se laissant aller sur le dossier de sa chaise. Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit l'autre soir ? ... la vérité, c'est que... j'ai quelqu'un de bien précis en tête... quelqu'un que... j'aime beaucoup... et qui m'apprécie également...  
  
Harry avait tout sauf l'impression qu'il était en train de parler de Draco et lui. Mais il fallait d'abord que Ron et Hermione aient une 'bonne' impression de toute cette histoire avant d'en connaître les 'détails'... à savoir Qui était le "quelqu'un" en question...  
  
- Je le vois de temps en temps, poursuivit Harry... pour discuter... se connaître un peu mieux...  
  
- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu sors avec un type de Poudlard ?! s'exclama Ron.  
  
Harry ouvrit brusquement la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau.  
  
- Oui. En fait... oui. Mais avant de vous en parler plus précisément...  
  
- C'est qui ? coupa Ron.  
  
Harry déglutit. Ah non ! Pas déjà. Et pas dans une salle de classe. Ron serait capable de faire un scandale ! Non, non, non, définitivement non.  
  
- C'est...  
  
- Je le connais ? coupa Ron.  
  
- ... oui...  
  
- C'est qui ?  
  
- En fait...  
  
- Attends, il a notre âge ? Il ne peut pas être à Gryffondor ! C'est un serdaigle ?  
  
- Je...  
  
- Ne me dis pas que c'est un Poufsouffle, gémit Ron d'un ton suppliant.  
  
- Non, ce...  
  
- Alors c'est qui ?!  
  
- Ron ! coupa brusquement Hermione.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers elle d'un bloc. Elle était un petit peu pâle et fixait Harry en clignant des yeux.  
  
- Donc, tu aime quelqu'un, Harry, répéta-t-elle. Et... il t'aime... aussi ?  
  
Sans un mot, Harry su qu'elle avait compris. Elle savait. Elle était passé dans l'appartement de Lupin quand ils étaient amnésiques. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ses vêtements qu'il portait l'autre matin. Elle savait que Draco avait une chambre personnelle... et qu'il était également absent ce matin là...  
  
Harry hocha lentement la tête, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.  
  
- Je... je suppose... que c'est le principal, souffla-t-elle.  
  
Harry échappa un soupir malgré lui. Elle tait surprise... choquée ?... mais elle l'acceptait. Il hocha à nouveau la tête, avec un léger sourire d'excuse et se retourna vers Ron.  
  
- Oui... mais... je voudrais être sûr... de mes sentiments... et des siens... avant de vous en parler plus précisément.  
  
Là, comme ça, ça lui laissait du temps pour qu'ils s'habituent à cette idée ; une excuse pour qu'il s'organise à savoir comment leur 'annoncer' qu'il s'agissait de Draco (enfin à Ron, du moins...) ; et puis ça faisait plus sérieux, plus réfléchis...  
  
Ron gardait un air vaguement ennuyé.  
  
- Dis-moi seulement que ce n'est pas un Poufsouffle...  
  
- Ron, gronda Hermione. Même si c'était un serpentard. Si Harry est amoureux de lui et que c'est réciproque, en quoi ça te dérangerait ?!  
  
Ron ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.  
  
- Tu es amoureux de Blaise Zabini ?! s'exclama-t-il avec effroi.  
  
Harry sursauta.  
  
- Non !  
  
~o~  
  
jeudi 11 février. 19h52. chambre de Draco.  
  
La tapisserie libérant l'entrée de la chambre s'ouvrit sur toute sa hauteur et Draco, relevant les yeux de son devoir de DCFM, trois rouleaux à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, regarda Harry rentrer d'un pas fatigué. Il portait encore sa tenue de Quidditch et son éclair de feu à la main, qu'il posa soigneusement contre un mur, ôtant ses protections et sa robe rouge avant de se tourner vers lui. Il revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch. Qui avait dit que février était un mois idéal pour voler ? Il faisait froid et le vent était fort et glacial... et encore, ça, c'était quand il ne pleuvait pas !  
  
Draco se recula de son bureau, un sourcil relevé. Harry traîna les pieds jusqu'à lui et se laissa glisser sur ses genoux, les bras autour de son cou, pour l'embrasser tranquillement.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un fauteuil, grogna Draco.  
  
- 'suis crevé, marmonna Harry en se pelotonnant contre lui.  
  
- Rien à fouttre. Si t'étais si fatigué, tu n'avais qu'à monter directement te coucher !  
  
- J'avais envie de te voir...  
  
- Harry, tu m'as vu toute la journée, on a cours de Potions ensemble, je te rappelle !  
  
- C'est pas pareil...  
  
Draco grogna et passa ses bras autour de lui.  
  
- T'es chiant.  
  
- je sais...  
  
Draco lui caressa tranquillement le dos pendant quelques instants. Puis...  
  
- Allez, lève-toi, maintenant, t'es lourd.  
  
- nan... j'suis bien là...  
  
- Harry, dégage ou je te fait tomber par terre...  
  
- Essais un peu, pour voir !  
  
Boum ! Draco venait d'écarter les jambes, faisant basculer le brun sur le sol, heureusement recouvert d'une épaisse moquette verte serpent.  
  
- Mais-euh... grogna Harry.  
  
Il se releva en pestant contre ces serpentards absolument insociables et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Ou plus exactement : il s'y laissa tomber comme une masse.  
  
- Et en plus, il s'installe, marmonna Draco d'un air faussement mécontent.  
  
- Parce que croyais arriver à te débarrasser de moi si facilement ? se moqua Harry, la tête dans l'oreiller. J'y suis, j'y reste !  
  
- Je vais devoir te supporter, alors ?  
  
- Voui...  
  
- Pourquoi Salazar est-il si cruel avec moi ?!  
  
- Parce que tu le vaux bien ! pouffa Harry, le visage toujours plaqué dans l'oreiller en plume.  
  
Draco s'inquiéta un instant de la santé mentale de son amant en le voyant rire tout seul comme un crétin, lequel amant jugea bon de préciser :  
  
- ... truc moldu...  
  
Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Et en plus, il n'a aucune culture générale, marmonna le-ô-combien- aristocratique- Draco Malefoy.  
  
- Ah non, pitié, laisse tomber cette discrimination ridicule avec les moldu, ok ? C'est comme pour Hermione, tu ne l'appelle plus sang-de-bourbe !  
  
- Hey, faut pas trop m'en demander, non plus ! protesta Draco.  
  
- Tu veux que je leur parle de nous et à côté de ça tu voudrais continuer à les insulter ?! Je ne veut pas te vexer, mon pauvre blondinet, mais il y a comme un petit problème dans ton raisonnement !  
  
Draco se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à côté de Harry, qui roula sur le dos.  
  
- Je plaisantais, déclara tranquillement le blond. Crois-tu qu'un Malefoy ne sache pas se tenir ?  
  
Harry fit une moue dubitative et haussa les épaules. Draco pris un air outré, scandalisé qu'on puisse remettre en cause sa 'bonne' éducation, et lui retourna l'oreiller sur la figure, faisant éclater de rire son amant.  
  
- Et sans rire, souffla Draco. Ils savent quoi pour l'instant ?  
  
- Et bien... depuis la dernière fois ? ... que je suis avec quelqu'un... mais je ne leur ai pas dit que c'était toi... je leur dirais demain soir.  
  
- Donc samedi matin, ils seront déjà au courant ?!  
  
- Promis, je leur dis demain soir, assura Harry en fermant les yeux.  
  
Draco se pencha doucement vers lui.  
  
- Et ce soir, susura-t-il d'une voix caressante, tu fais quoi ?  
  
- Je suis crevé, répondit Harry en ouvrant légèrement un oeil.  
  
Draco glissa une main sous le tee-shirt de son amant, ses doigts habiles caressant sensuellement sa peau douce.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, chuchota-t-il. Je vais te réveiller. Un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.  
  
Harry s'étendit complètement sur le lit et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco.  
  
- Vraiment ? ... et tu veux quoi ?  
  
- Toi.  
  
Harry ronronna et commença par prendre possession de ses lèvres.  
  
~o~  
  
vendredi 12 février. 19h35. chambre d'Hermione.  
  
Harry avait à nouveau demandé à parler, en privé, à Ron et Hermione. La semaine touchait à sa fin. Théoriquement, il avait encore jusqu'à dimanche, mais il voulait profiter du week-end pour passer un peu de temps avec Draco. Il avait donc réglé les derniers 'détails' de toute cette histoire. A savoir, s'expliquer rapidement avec Ron sur le pourquoi de la gifle à Ginny ; une p'tite discussion avec Neville pour s'excuser de sa réaction un peu... excessive... face à sa relation avec Grégory Goyle ; le tout dans une atmosphère étonnamment monotone entre les gryffondors et les serpentards. Pas de provocation de part et d'autre, on s'ignore joyeusement.  
  
Bref, ne restait plus que le plus important : rendre 'officielle' sa relation avec Draco. Et pour cela, il devait d'abord l'annoncer à Ron.  
  
Hermione était à nouveau installée en tailleur, sur son lit. Ron dans un fauteuil, face à Harry, qui ne tenta même pas de s'asseoir. Il était un peu nerveux. Ce qui était profondément stupide comme réaction. Même une collégienne appelée au tableau pour résoudre un exercice de Maths qu'elle n'avait pas fait la veille n'était pas aussi nerveuse ! Il n'était coupable de rien du tout ! ... il avait juste peur de la réaction de Ron. en fait, il craignait qu'il s'emporte un peu trop rapidement. Non, parce que, après un peu de temps, son ami aurait digéré sa surprise et accepterais cette relation... mais en attendant...  
  
- Bon alors, c'est qui ? demanda le rouquin, impatient.  
  
Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione, qui haussa les épaules "fais comme tu le sens." Ron les dévisagea l'un et l'autre avant de se lever d'un bond.  
  
- Hermione es déjà au courant ?! s'indigna-t-il.  
  
- Harry ne me l'a pas dit, souffla la jeune fille. Mais je pense avoir deviné.  
  
Ron se retourna vers Harry, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
  
- Ok... tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir...  
  
Ron s'assit aussitôt, plus raide qu'un i, sur le bord du fauteuil.  
  
- Avant toute chose, commença Harry. Je... je voudrais qu'il soit clair que... non, en fait, c'est ridicule. Ron, écoute, tu es mon ami, ok ? Alors s'il te plaît, ne me juge pas et essaie de... pas de comprendre, mais de l'accepter...  
  
- C'est qui ? répéta Ron.  
  
Harry releva la manche droite de son pull, révélant une gourmette argenté. Le rouquin se pencha en avant pour y lire le nom qui était gravé dans le bijou de grande orfèvrerie. Draco.  
  
~o~  
  
hum, hum... [se racle la gorge]... fin du chapitre-euh ! mouahahahahah ! ça fait mal, hein ? je suis sadique ! [grande sourire, toute fière].  
  
Allez, je ne suis pas si méchante, la preuve, je vous donne le titre du chapitre IX... si c'est pas gentils, ça ! : "Provocation"... c'est tentant, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
ah, quelle douce torture... rien que pour ça, j'aime écrire !^^  
  
... pour vos reviews aussi [manière ô combien discrète de vous proposer aimablement et implicitement de cliquer sur ce petit bouton à gauche].  
  
A la semaine prochaine,  
  
peace love and sex à tous ! 


	12. chapitre XI : Provocation

ch - 4  
  
Très chers mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles (sûrement à 99,99%), fantômes et autres lecteurs/lectrices de ma trèèès célèbre fic "Je te hais"... comment ça elle est pas célèbre ? ... je ne suis pas célèbre ? ... oui, ben peut importe, cessez de m'interrompre.  
  
Je disais donc : trèèès chers lecteurs/lectrices de ma fic, vous voici arrivés sur la page de mon 11ème chapitre [et oui, déjà...] intitulé : "Provocation". Ce titre, ô combien évocateur, vous a déjà sûrement préparé psychologiquement à ce qui va suivre. Je ne sais trop comment vous présenter ce chapitre qui, d'ailleurs, parle de lui-même. Laissons le donc parler et laissez-moi m'effacer...  
  
... mais pas avant mes R² !!!  
  
- DW : mais, t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, tant que tu lis et que t'aime ça, c'est le principal pour moi ! La réaction de Ron ? Mais bien sûr qu'il va gueuler, sans quoi Ron Weasley ne serait pas Ron Weasley ! bisous à toi.  
  
- Paradise 1 : Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le dernier ! bizz.  
  
- Blaise le poussin masqué : Très chers jumeaux masqués (lol). Plus sérieusement, très chère Manu, très cher Blaise... vous avez vu ?! On est dans la même équipe de Quidditch ! (c'est normal, c'est serpentard !) Je viens juste de m'apercevoir que vous êtes également à Ombre et Folie ! [contente la fille !] J'ai pas eut le temps d'aller voir votre bio, mais... vous vous êtes inscrit pour une seule place ? (sous-entendu : vous partagez la même chambre ?^^). Pour le chapitre précédent, merci, merci... je suis trop contente que ça vous ai plût ! J'espère que celui là vous plaira tout autant. Bisous à tous les deux !  
  
- Lullule : ouais ! je suis plus puissante que la drogue et je fais de Lullule une accro à ma fic ! S'il vous plaît, surtout, ne la désintoxiquez pas ! [Cacile qui pète un plomb]. Je dois en conclure que ma fic te plaît bien ? Quand à l'arrêt du dernier chapitre, excuse-moi, mais c'est bien toi qui stoppe tes chapitres de fics, piles à des moments... intéressants ! mais voilà la suite de Je te hais. bizz.  
  
- atalante : Niark, niark, niark... oh, mais je suis cruelle et je le revendique ! M'enfin pas trop puisque je suis là tous les samedis, avec un nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous, alors... bonne lecture !  
  
- Sylvia : merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira autant le précédent. bisous à toi.  
  
- Eowyn Malefoy : C'est vrai ? merci !^^ Ah, la réaction de Ron, la grande interrogation... Ron, s'évanouir ?! Ah mais non ! ce serait pas drôle ! ... quoi que... hé hé hé, je te laisse pas mariner plus longtemps, et je te laisse à la lecture de ce chap. bisous à toi.  
  
- Orlina : Voui. [toute fière] Je suis une sadique !^^ Ouais ! vive la gourmette ! gloire à la gourmette ! La-gourmette-le-retour ! Oui, je me souviens que tu me l'avais écrit ! Oh, et promis, pour ce chapitre, la fin n'est pas aussi sadique ! bisous.  
  
- clau : merci ! alors t'as aimé ? parfait ! j'espère que ce chap là va te plaire autant ! bizz.  
  
- Mich' Loinvoyant : Nan, je sais, Draco n'a pas dit à Harry qu'il l'aimait... et en fait, je ne pense pas qu'il le fera ouvertement. Mais il l'a dit en le ramenant de la salle de duel. Disons que... ces sentiments sont clairs, mais il a toujours... sa fierté, son orgueil... un peu comme une gène, si tu veux, qui font que... je ne vois pas vraiment Draco se planter devant Harry pour lui dire "je t'aime". D'ailleurs, Harry ne l'a pas fait non plus. Et effectivement, le fait que Draco demande à Harry d'en parler à ses amis, et que Harry décide de garder la gourmette... enfin toutes ces actions, ces décisions qui restent claires sur la situation et les sentiments des deux persos. La réaction de Ron ? hé hé hé... tu vas voir...  
  
- Lee-NC-kass : salut ma p'tite Nee Chan ! t'inquiète, t'es pas schizo, moi aussi ça me le fait à la fin de chaque fic que je lis... enfin c'est peut- être pas forcément rassurant !^^ Ouiiiiiiii ! T'as reconnue ?! T'es la deuxième (juste après Miss Serpentard) à avoir reconnu le 'Peace love and sex' d'Indochine ! Je suis contente ! Tu aime le groupe ? Moi j'adôôôre ! Merci, merci, pour mon dernier chapitre. Je te fais des gros bisous ! et à Kass aussi !^^  
  
- tolkiane : * * [yeux écarquillés et garnd sourire]. Wow... j'adôre ! tu sais, franchement, j'adôre ! complètement, je suis fan ! ta tenue est... parfaite ! ... juste comme ça, tu as lu "Le miroir de Peut-être" traduit par dark_rogue ? Et franchement, j'adôre complètement. Genre tenue de Mage- de-Guerre, ou de Mercenaire... Tu peux me croire, j'adôre... juste comme ça, si j'ai besoin, dan sune future fic, je pourrais te pécher ta description ? je comprendrais si tu veux la garder, et d'ailleurs je ne dis pas que je l'utiliserais un jour, mais... enfin voilà. Tout ça pour Mouâ ?! Merci beaucoup ! ça me touche !^^ bisous à toi.  
  
- Nous 2 : oh... des nouveaux ? enfin je dis 'des' parce que à voir le nom, je suppose que vous êtes plusieurs... alors qui est l'une ? (qui me trouve sadique de couper là où j'ai coupé) et qui est l'autre ? (qui veux plus de détails) lol ^^. merci et bisous à toutes les deux.  
  
- YunaFab : Merci ! Les choses avancent vite ?! Ouais, c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à trop faire traîner... mais bon, après tout, si on veut faire un slash H/D, on fait un slash H/D ! Et puis la réaction de ron... c'était trop tentant de couper là... désolé ! Génial ? j'espère que ça le sera ! bisous à toi.  
  
- Caroline Black : Quoi ? Provocation, ça t'inquiète ?! Et avec moi aux commandes ?! mais pourquoi donc... ?! [grand sourire angélique] Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, et j'espère que ce chapitre là va te plaire tout autant. La provocation, c'est plutôt certaine(s) attitude(s)... mais c'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de faire des personnages tous sages et tous gentils !^^ bonne lecture !  
  
- Mely : Pas humain ? Mais qui a dit que j'étais humaine ?! lol !^^ Je suis un démon. Dopnc j'ai le droit d'être méchante et sadique. Donc j'ai le droit de couper là si je veux ! et na ! la suite est (enfin) là, alors bonne lecture ! bisous.  
  
- Bibine : côpine de mouâ ! alors t'as aimé ? voui, Draco doit bien montrer un peu qu'il tient à Harry, s'il ne lui dit pas, il faut au moins que ça se ressente. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait toujours Harry qui devrait se plier en quatre pour le blond ! Oui, ta review a été coupée dans le milieu ! Tu me parlais de la fin coupée là (et de la réaction de Ron...). Très chère Hermione, bien sûr qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne, histoire qu'on ne l'oublie pas trop... J'espère que ta "réunion familiale" n'a pas été trop lourde... bisous à touâ !  
  
- La magicienne d'Oz : Ouais ! The return of the Gourmette ! Tu m'étonne que Draco et Harry c'est pas la même classe ! Harry, gryffondor, il assume, moui, c'est logique. Et puis Draco est un serpentard, donc il n'a de comptes à rendre à personne ! Ohhhh... en voilà une qui semble bien me connaître ! Effectivement, tu es dans le vrai. En fait, tu as tout à fait raison pour la provocation, tu vas voir !^^ bonne lecture ! bisous à toi. Au fait, ton dernier chapitre, super ! mais alors, POURQUOI T'AS COUPE LA ?!!!!! t'as intérêt à avoir posté la suite ce week-end !  
  
- Dibbye : Mais tu vois bien que la semaine était siiii longue que ça... voilà déjà la suite ! hé hé hé, c'est moi qui dis ça... bref, t'inquiète, promis, je ne le fait plus... des fins comme ça je veux dire. Merci, merci pour ta review ! bisous à toi.  
  
- Sarah Levana : ok, alors je reprends dans l'ordre : 1- merci, c'était chou, hein ? 2- mémorable ? merci !^^ mais c'est sûr c'était moins tout choupinou ! 3- t'es sous le charme ? parfait, j'espère que tu le resteras !^^ La suite, tous les samedi, promis ! ... enfin pour les 4 chapitres restants...  
  
- Origine : Oh, ma côpine de mouâ ! Ton dernier chapitre de Luxure était absolument... génial ! Franchement, j'adôre complètement. Maintenant y'a plus qu' attendre qu'ils réalisent enfin ce "autre chose" qu'il y a !^^ C'est vrai, tu me pardonne tout ? Trop gentils !^^ Alors le chap précédent, je cite : "drôle, sympa avec des ch'tites pointes de sexe"... et c'est parfait, ça ? Ok, alors AVIS AUX ECRIVAINS DE ONE-SHOT : ce qui plaît à Origine, c'est les fics 'drôles, sympas, avec des ch'tites pointes de sexe' !!! lol^^ bisous à toi.  
  
- Lulu-Cyfair : Mais nan ! pourquoi voulez-vous toutes que Ron s'évanouisse ?! Et bien sur que Draco et Harry sont mignons ! toujours mignons ! * *... merci pour ta review. kiss à toi aussi.  
  
- Celinette : Ouais, je voulais que le pauvre Ron l'apprenne comme dans Quelque chose que je sais pas nommer... ça fait désordre... et pis il est sympa Harry, c'est son meilleur pote... Moi aussi j'aime Draco ! Draco Malefoy powaaaaa !^^ bisous à toi.  
  
- Saael' : mon amûr à mouâ !!! et tu sais quoi ? hier soir, j'avais mon premier cours de DCFM sur Ombre-et-Folie et je devais faire un patronus. Oh, j'y suis arrivé : c'était un grand serpent argenté (tout beau, tout fort)... et mon souvenir heureux ? C'était touâ, bien sûr, ma Saaeliel à mouâ, mon petit démon de la luxure perso, mon ange des ténèbres. C'es toi mon souvenir heureux (ça pour être heureux, il était heureux ! lol^^)... Des fics Yaoi à me conseillé ? que j'aurais pas déjà lu (ça va être dur) ? Ok, avec plaisir ? c'est quoi tes préférées ?! vas-y, je veux des noms ! lol... et t'inquiète, moi non plus j'suis pas homo, c'est juste que t'es la femme de ma vie ! C'est complètement différent ! La preuve : j'aime Draco, pis Harry, pis Lucius, pis Sévy, pis Olivier... pis voilà... pis je t'embrasse partout où tu veux ! Bisous m'amûr !  
  
- Umbre 77 : côpine de mouâ ! Pas le temps... ah, si c'est pour une fic, ça va... laquelle ? c de c ? (je veux la suite !!!!!!) ou alors la nouvelle (que j'ai pas encore lue, mais que je vais lire tout de suite immédiatement après, promis juré) : 'petit clown' enfin je crois que c'est son nom... c'est un autre slash ou pas ? un univers alternatif je crois, mais après ? (les gdes questions...) Tu aime ? ... oui, j'ai bien une autre idée après celle là, mais je vais devoir faire un référendum pour votre avis... mais on verras ça plus tard. Ben oui, moi j'ai le droit de finir sadiquement mes chapitres, mais pas toi. C'est tout à fait normal ! gros bisous à toi.  
  
- keinal : Parker Lewis ? J'sais pas, je crois que j'ai jamais vu. Je connais bien sûr (j'ai dut voir un ou deux épisodes), mais c'est pas une série que j'aimais beaucoup, alors... mais p'têt que mon subconscient à noter ça... en tout cas, si c'était pas fait exprès, je trouvais ça sympa... En tout cas , je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bisous !  
  
- Enyo 85 : Très chère Analyseur supérieur en chef des Magnifiques fics à mouâ... voui, ils ont "fait l'amour"... j'auraios put lui faire dire qu'ils avaient "couchés" ensemble, mais la position n'était pas exact, lol. Quand à "baiser", ça faisait bizarre de la bouche de Harry, donc... si c'est vrai, je me suis un peu ré-appuyé sur ce que tu m'avait envoyé (tant qu'à faire !), c'était très bon, alors il n'y a avait pas de raison... féministe ? Hé hé hé... la gourmette, bien sûr qu'elle était pas dans le lac ! je n'en aurais pas fait faire tout un plat sans ça ! Il fallait qu'elle joue son rôle, la gourmette ! T'es fan de cette fille ? ah, bien alors question cruciale (et réfléchis bien), dans ma fic, tu la vois bien finir avec qui ? Ron, Blaise, quelqu'un d'autre ? c'est pour voir... tu me dis ? Ouais, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu couple marié, mais je voulais faire un peu comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que le sexe entre eux... quand même... 2 heures trente ?! Merci à toi ! Et pis Jenali aussi ! Gros bisous à toutes les deux !^^  
  
- Mara Snape : nan, nan, nan, tu laisse la gourmette à Harry... et pis sinon, c'est à mouâ qu'elle revient paske c'est moi qui l'ai créée ! na ! Bien sûr que Ron va s'énerver, sinon ce ne serait pas Ron ! lol, merci et bisous à toi.  
  
.  
  
voilààààà. Encore merci à tous et à toutes.  
  
.  
  
NdM : Comme vous vous en doutez, ce chapitre est la suite immédiate du précédent. Bonne lecture !  
  
.  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre XI : Provocation.  
  
"J'adôre être le centre d'attention"  
  
~o~  
  
- C'est qui ? répéta Ron.  
  
Harry releva la manche droite de son pull, révélant une gourmette argenté. Le rouquin se pencha en avant pour y lire le nom qui était gravé dans le bijou de grande orfèvrerie. Draco.  
  
Le temps sembla s'étirer à partir de cet instant. Ron avait vu la gourmette. Ron avait vu le nom. Ron avait lu le nom... et Ron fixait toujours la gourmette sans rien dire.  
  
Finalement, c'est un léger chuchotement qui rompit le silence. Signe que le rouquin avait bien lu dans le bon ordre les lettres gravées sur la gourmette :  
  
- ... draco...  
  
Puis Ron releva la tête vers Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit.  
  
- Tu connais beaucoup de "Draco" ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.  
  
Hermione secoua lentement la tête. Ron dégluti et regarda à nouveau la gourmette avant de relever les yeux vers Harry.  
  
- Alors... souffla-t-il. Finalement... je ne le connais pas, ce type... hein ?  
  
Harry cligna des yeux. Connais pas ? Oh... mais si, Ron, tu le connais... Il rangea la gourmette sous sa manche de pull. Il était tant d'arrêter toute cette connerie et de mettre les choses au clair.  
  
- Si, Ron, tu le connais, répondit fermement Harry. Et il n'est pas à Poufsouffle, ni à Serdaigle d'ailleurs. Et... et c'est Draco Malefoy.  
  
- Ah...  
  
Le rouquin recula lentement.  
  
- Je vois...  
  
Ses jambes touchèrent le fauteuil derrière lui.  
  
- Donc...  
  
Il s'y laissa tomber.  
  
- ... c'est Malefoy...  
  
Puis Ron releva la tête vers Harry et le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui annoncer le retour de Voldemort. Harry se savait pas trop quoi ajouter. La première réaction de son ami l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose... Ron cilla. Et sembla enfin ingurgiter la nouvelle. Malheureusement, elle resta coincé dans sa gorge.  
  
Ron se redressa d'un bond et attrapa Harry par les épaules.  
  
- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ??!!! C'EST UNE BLAGUE, C'EST CA ?!!! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!!! JE VEUX BIEN CROIRE QUE TU SOIS... gay... APRES LES TROIS AUTRES, JE SUIS PRESQUE BLASE... MAIS "CA"... CA... NON, CA C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!!  
  
- Ron, je... tenta Harry, toujours secoué par un rouquin hystérique.  
  
- MAIS TU LE DETESTE !!!!! TU NE PEUX PAS... L'apprécier... TU LE DETESTE !!! TU LE HAIS !!! BORDEL, HARRY, ON PARLE DE MALEFOY, LA !!! TU SAIS, LE TYPE QUE TU NE PEUX PAS ENCADRER DEPUIS TA PREMIERE ANNEE !!! LE TYPE AVEC QUI TU T'ENGUEULE AU MOINS QUINZE FOIS PAR JOUR DEPUIS SEPT ANS !!! LE TYPE QUE TU VEUX VOIR MORT ET ENTERRRE !!!  
  
- Eh bien en fait...  
  
Ron se figea soudain, arrêtant de secouer Harry. Ce qui ne rassura pas forcément le brun puisque son ami le fixait toujours avec un air de psychopathe. Ron se retourna vers Hermione, puis à nouveau vers Harry.  
  
- J'ai compris... souffla-t-il avec l'air d'un mauvais détective qui découvre une nouvelle preuve contre son suspect numéro un. Mais oui, c'est évident... : c'est un effet secondaire de ton amnésie ! Tu crois que tu... que tu... que tu apprécie... Malefoy... Mais c'est pas vrai !  
  
- Ron... grogna Harry d'un ton las. Je suis avec Draco...  
  
- Mais je suis sur que ça se soigne ! insista le rouquin.  
  
- Ron, je t'assure que je ne suis pas prisonnier d'un mauvais sort...  
  
- Harryyyyyy, geignit Ron d'un ton suppliant. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que... que tu déteste Malefoy !... dis-moi que cette... horrible gourmette... n'est pas à lui... et... ARG ! DIS-MOI QUE C'EST PAS AVEC LUI QUE T'AS PASSE L'AUTRE NUIT !!!  
  
Les joues du brun prirent un quart de teinte.  
  
- Mais-je-mais-nan-mais-pas-du-tout-enfin-pas-trop-qu'est-ce-que-tu-vas- penser-tout-de-suite-toi... ... ... ... ... si.  
  
- MAIS HARRYYYYY !!! C'EST MALEFOY !!! MA-LE-FOY !!! LE FILS À CE SALOP DE LUCIUS !!! C'EST UN MANGEMORT !!!LE CHEF DES SERPENTS !!! C'EST CE TYPE QUE TU MEPRISE DEPUIS QUE TU ES À POUDLARD !!! TON ENEMI JURE !!! CE PETIT CRETIN PRETENCIEUX ET EGOCENTRIQUE QUI...  
  
- RON ! coupa brusquement Harry d'un ton sec. Tais-toi.  
  
Ron dévisagea d'un air perplexe le visage colérique de son ami, puis se renfrogna.  
  
- Je ne fais que reprendre tes mots...  
  
Harry grogna et Ron retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, qui n'était pas intervenue, et qui, apparemment, préférait les laisser s'entendre tout seuls... Il pris une nouvelle inspiration et se retourna vers Ron.  
  
- Je sais ce que c'est un peu brusque, comme nouvelle, mais...  
  
- Un peu brusque ?!!! Bordel, Harry, mais... ce... ce type n'est pas capable d'avoir le moindre sentiment ! Il se sert de toi ! Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ?! Il est encore plus moche que Parkinson !  
  
Harry sursauta brutalement. QUOI ?!!!  
  
- TU OSE COMPARER DRACO À PARKINSON ?!!! s'indigna Harry d'un air scandalisé. Nan mais ça va pas ?! t'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?! Draco est mille fois mieux que cette... cruche-nunuche aux allures de pékinois !!! Même une décharge serait mieux que ce truc qui ose se qualifier de fille ! ... et puis de toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis... et t'as plutôt pas intérêt à loucher sur Draco, sinon c'est moi qui t'envoies mon poing dans la figure ! ... et puis il ne se sert pas de moi.  
  
Harry conclu sa tirade avec une moue butée. Ron le fixait d'un air totalement éberlué. Immobile dans son fauteuil, la bouche ouverte, le regard perplexe. Même Hermione avait haussé un sourcil.  
  
- T'es vraiment atteint, marmonna Ron.  
  
Harry soupira une nouvelle fois.  
  
- Ecoute, Ron... je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, enfin de l'apprécier... je n'ai pas la naïveté de croire que vous deviendrez les meilleurs amis du monde... mais je voudrais que tu fasse un effort. Je sais... je sais que tu déteste Draco... et honnêtement, il ne te porte pas franchement dans son coeur non plus... mais tu vois... il... il compte pour moi... et et toi aussi... tu es mon meilleur ami !... je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, juste... juste de l'accepter. De ne pas trop vous engueuler, et de ne pas le critiquer ouvertement... du moins pas quand je suis là !... je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait... mais voilà, quoi...  
  
- En gros, je dois me la fermer et hocher la tête en souriant ?! récapitula Ron.  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Ron... s'il te plaît...  
  
Le rouquin grogna.  
  
- T'es sûr qu'un serdaigle ne t'irait pas mieux... ? ... ok, ok... j'ai compris... Mais je te préviens, Harry. S'il fait la moindre remarque sur moi, ou Hermione, ou n'importe quoi de déplacé, je te jure que je lui décroche la mâchoire ! que tu... l'apprécie... ou non !  
  
Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
  
- Il sait se tenir.  
  
Ron eut un reniflement bien plus que septique qui montrait ce qu'il pensait bien de la "bonne conduite" de Draco Malefoy.  
  
- Je vais essayer de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, marmonna le rouquin dont ces mots semblaient lui coûter bien des efforts.  
  
Avec un sourire, Harry lui tendis la main. Ron haussa un sourcil et le dévisagea.  
  
- Merci, déclara simplement le brun.  
  
Ron serra la main devant lui, mais grogna tout de même, pour la forme :  
  
- C'est bien parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie l'année dernière...  
  
Un léger rire se fit entendre, et les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Hermione, toujours assise en tailleur sur son lit. Un sourire amusé et rassuré étirait ses lèvres.  
  
- Je suis contente pour toi Harry, souffla-t-elle. Mais je suis d'accord avec Ron sur un point : si Malefoy te blesse d'une quelconque façon, je lui enverrais un coup de pied là où je pense, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire "Poudlard" !  
  
Harry eut un mouvement de recul et Ron fronça le nez.  
  
- Mais c'est qu'elle est violente, souffla Harry sur le ton de la confidence.  
  
Ron eut un sourire amusé et haussa les épaules.  
  
Le fait qu'on était vendredi soir n'influença en rien les "bonnes habitudes" de la jeune fille, qui après quelques minutes de discussions, renvoya les deux garçons hors de sa chambre décrétant se coucher tôt... malgré la remarque de Ron qui avait cru bon de répliquer qu'il était déjà presque minuit.  
  
Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, vide à cette heure-ci... Aucun des deux n'ayant vraiment envie d'aller se coucher, ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils devant la cheminée.  
  
- Alors je vais devoir supporter Malefoy...  
  
- Désolé...  
  
- Mouais... ben en tout cas, il n'a pas intérêt à venir squatter notre salle commune !  
  
Harry fit une moue dubitative.  
  
- Euh, si tu veux mon avis, les chances pour que Draco mette un pied dans la tour de Gryffondor sont de l'ordre de 0,001 %... et encore, ce serait un cas de force majeure.  
  
Ron renifla, puis rajouta :  
  
- Et je ne l'appellerais pas par son prénom !  
  
Harry eut un petit rire.  
  
- Non ! ... et puis je pense que lui aussi préférera continuer à t'appeler Weasley.  
  
Ron repris un air sérieux.  
  
- En parlant de ça... je n'en ai pas parlé devant Hermione, mais je te préviens, si le mot "sang-de-bourbe" sort de la bouche de Malefoy...  
  
- Il ne le dira pas, assura Harry d'une voix ferme. Et puis... il sait se tenir.  
  
Ron renifla d'un air qui montrait très clairement ce qu'il pensait de la "bonne conduite" de Draco Malefoy.  
  
- Et cette... ce truc autour de ton poignet...  
  
- La gourmette ?  
  
- Ouais... c'est vraiment la sienne ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.  
  
- Arrête, tu vas me faire peur, grinça Ron.  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
- Arrête d'en faire tout un plat ! Ca ne change rien à notre amitié. Je te considérerais toujours comme mon meilleur ami. Ce ne nous empêchera pas d'aller ensemble à la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch... où alors d'aller crier contre l'équipe de Serpentard au prochain match... ce n'est pas parce que Draco est capitaine de son équipe que je vais encourager les serpentards !  
  
- Super, marmonna Ron. Donc, tu n'es pas complètement une cause désespérée, me voilà rassuré !  
  
Harry eut un nouveau rire et Ron leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
- Mais pourquoi Merlin, m'inflige-t-il tant d'épreuves, marmonna le rouquin.  
  
Ils discutèrent encore longtemps. Mettant tout au clair... c'est à dire que Ron grognait et Harry tentait de lui faire relativiser la situation. Le choix du vendredi soir était définitivement une bonne idée. Harry avait ainsi put faire le point avec Ron.  
  
Finalement, il ne l'avait pas siii mal pris, songea Harry en montant se coucher à plus d'une heure du matin. (il avait bien songé à regagner la chambre de Draco, mais 1- Le blond était sûrement déjà couché et n'apprécierait pas de se faire réveiller, mais surtout, 2- Il venait juste de dire à Ron que sa relation avec Draco ne changeait rien, et aussitôt, il le plantait là pour rejoindre le lit du blond... ça ne le faisait pas...)  
  
Le tout était d'espérer que Draco allait également faire preuve de tact dans son approche. Parce qu'il faudrait bien qu'ils se parlent un jour, ces deux là...  
  
Quelque part avant de partir dans les méandres complexes du sommeil, Harry réalisa ce qu'était son espoir : Draco, du tact ?! Par Merlin, il rêvait déjà !  
  
~o~  
  
samedi12 février.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tranquillement installé dans la grande salle, devant leur petit-déjeuner. La première phrase de Ron, adressé à Harry ce matin, avait été : "je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander si c'était un cauchemard ?"  
  
C'est donc dans la grande salle que Draco Malefoy entra d'un pas conquérant, à 9 heures et demi, en ce samedi matin. Le regard bleu argenté se plantant directement dans les yeux émeraudes d'un certain brun précédemment énoncé. Lequel brun su immédiatement que ses prières étaient réduites à néant lorsqu'il croisa ces deux yeux argentés dont le propriétaire avançait directement vers lui.  
  
L'air de rien, Harry acheva de mâchonner son morceau de bacon, tandis que Hermione demandait le pichet de jus de citrouille à Ron, pour détourner l'attention du rouquin qui tournait le dos à la porte.  
  
Draco Malefoy (le seul, l'unique), se planta devant la table des Gryffondors, à côté de Harry Potter. Un fraction de seconde, toute la population de la grande salle (élèves, professeurs, fantômes, hiboux...) cru qu'ils allaient à nouveau se lancer dans un duel.  
  
En fait, c'était une fraction de seconde avant que Draco ne prenne le visage du brun entre ses deux mains et lui roule le patin du siècle. Et tandis que monsieur Potter répondait tranquillement au baiser de son amant, diverses bruits éclatèrent en fond sonore (après les cinq secondes réglementaires de choc collectif) : on reconnu notamment les bruits classiques des couverts en argent qui tombent un peu partout (dans les assiettes, sur la table, par terre...) ; quelques verres qui se renversent dans la totale indifférence de leur propriétaire qui ne réalise même pas que le contenu du verre en question est en train de se répandre sur son dernier pull propre de la semaine ; des étranglements ; des sanglots de désespoir ; des filles qui tombent dans les pommes ; des garçons qui en profitent pour faire du bouche-à-bouche aux pauvres filles inanimées sans comprendre pourquoi elles retombent aussitôt dans les pommes (d'horreur) ; et puis des remarques outrées d'homophobes convaincus ; les bruits de pas précipités des quelques filles auto-proclamées radio-potins officielles de leur maison et qui se précipitaient propager la nouvelle (venant de trouver là de quoi leur faire toute la journée)... bref, une agitation à peu près égale à celle qui avait remuée la grande salle lorsque la gazette du sorcier avait annoncé que l'une des bizzarr' sister avait une liaison avec le batteur des Green Hot Kiwi Pepers.  
  
Puis Draco et Harry se séparèrent et le blond s'assit à côté du brun comme si c'était chose tout à fait naturelle entre eux.  
  
- Tu peux me passer les oeufs, s'il te plaît ? demanda Draco.  
  
Harry leva la main pour prendre le plat, mais Hermione fut plus rapide et le serpentard haussa les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille lui présenter les oeufs brouillés. Il y eut un temps de silence. Bien sûr, le geste était plein d'implicite. Et le sous-entendu étant parfaitement maîtrisé par le blond, Draco pris le plat avec un hochement de tête.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Draco Malefoy remerciant une gryffondor, si ça ce n'était pas un accord... Ron, en revanche, fixait Draco d'un air méprisant à peine contenu (notons qu'il avait faillis avoir une syncope en voyant son ami embrasser ce serpentard... et surtout CE serpentard, là ). Mais il n'ajouta rien et retourna à son assiette.  
  
Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un calme relatif. Hermione s'efforçant d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Draco qui lui rendait les mêmes efforts. Ron qui se concentrait à ignorer joyeusement le blond. Et Harry qui essayait de faire abstraction de la main de son amant, posée sur sa cuisse.  
  
A la table des serpentards, en revanche, le calme n'était bien qu'apparent (surtout lorsqu'on voyait Pansy tremper son toast 'nature' depuis cinq minutes dans son verre de jus de citrouille).  
  
Aussi, lorsque Harry et Draco se levèrent table (la main sur la cuisse du brun se faisait plus insistante), quelques serpentards suivirent (très discrètement) le mouvement.  
  
Arrivés dans le hall, Harry se retourna vers son amant et l'embrassa comme le blond l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, savourant la saveur de ces lèvres insolentes. Puis il se sépara de lui, comme à regret...  
  
- Draco... gronda Harry.  
  
- Hum... fit simplement le blond d'un air innocent.  
  
- Tes mains...  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Elles sont froides, souffla Harry.  
  
- Mais c'est bien pour ça que je les réchauffe ! expliqua Draco en caressant tranquillement la peau douce du dos de son amant.  
  
- Eh bien réchauffe-les ailleurs ! répliqua l'amant en question.  
  
Draco haussa un sourcil d'un air amusé.  
  
- Euh... peut-être pas devant tout le monde, Harry, déclara le blond d'un air réprobateur.  
  
Le brun prit un quart de teinte et retira brusquement les bras du blond autour de sa taille. Draco allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsque une poigne ferme lui attrapa brutalement le col.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes virent alors Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson juste à côté d'eux. C'était d'ailleurs cette dernière qui avait 'gentiment' empoigné le blond.  
  
- Tu permet ? fit Blaise à l'adresse de Harry. On te l'emprunte !  
  
Inutile de préciser que le ton du serpentard était sans réplique. Pansy traîna donc Draco vers les quartiers serpentards, plantant dans le hall un Harry quelque peu (frustré) désappointé, qui eut juste le temps de lancer : "Ne me l'abîmez pas, quand même !" avant que le petit groupe ne disparaisse.  
  
~o~  
  
Il se trouva que Draco eut également des comptes à rendre avec ses amis serpentards, qui, eux, n'avaient pas été prévenus à l'avance, et avaient eut l'immense honneur d'être mis au courant de la 'nouvelle' le matin même... c'est à dire en même temps que tout le monde, dans la grande salle. Et s'il y a une chose que les serpentards n'apprécient pas, c'est d'être traités, "comme tout le monde" !  
  
Et puisque Draco s'était 'sacrifié' pour prendre son petit-déjeuner à la table des gryffondors le matin, Harry décida qu'il n'était que juste retour des choses que d'aller rejoindre Draco à la table des serpentards pour le déjeuner.  
  
Il s'avéra que Draco n'avait apparemment pas été abîmé par ses amis, qui, d'ailleurs, ne sautèrent pas non plus à la gorge du brun lorsqu'il s'installa à côté du blond. Pansy se contenta de le fusiller du regard et Blaise lui lança, avec un grand sourire narquois, qu'il n'était sans doute pas encore assez près de Draco, et qu'il pouvait se rapprocher encore un peu ! ... ce que fit Harry, bien sûr.  
  
Grégory Goyle et Neville entrèrent alors dans la grande salle, et ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la table des serpentards.  
  
- Salut Harry... lança Neville en s'asseyant face à eux.  
  
- Tu n'es pas trop surpris, on dirait, souffla le brun.  
  
- En fait, Parvati a débarqué en courant ce matin, dans la salle commune, et braillant de sa voix aiguë que Malefoy t'avais embrassé au milieu de la grande salle. Alors, tu sais, le choc... c'était plutôt le réveil ! Mais j'ai eut le temps de m'en remettre depuis... Dis moi plutôt comment a réagit Ron ?  
  
Harry glissa un regard vers la table des gryffondors où le rouquin était en train de manger consciencieusement son déjeuner, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.  
  
- Pas trop mal, je crois, répondit finalement Harry. Il n'a pas fait de scandale... mais je l'avais déjà mis au courant la veille. Histoire de le préparer au choc.  
  
- Ouais, grinça Pansy. Pas comme certains... n'est-ce pas, Draco ?  
  
- Oh, c'est bon, tu ne vas pas râler pendant toute la journée, répliqua le blond. Et puis je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, alors lâche-moi, ok ?  
  
Pansy grogna mais n'ajouta rien.  
  
- Pourtant, après Thomas, Finnigan et Londubat, on aurait put croire que maintenant ce pauvre Weasley serait complètement blasé, se moqua Blaise en attrapant le plat de pommes de terres.  
  
- On ne va pas parler de Weasley pendant tout le repas, grogna Draco.  
  
Les conversation dérivèrent donc sur un sujet universel : le Quidditch, au niveau international (sinon, ça risquait de finir en une stupide petite guerre inter-maisons). Vincent et Pansy défendaient les Flèches Ecarlates "C'est quoi, ça ?!". Grégory préférait les Canons de Chudley "Dis ça à Ron, et il t'adopte définitivement". Blaise et Draco étaient plutôt du côté des Tornades de Tutshill "ils sont en tête du championnat ! On est pour les gagnants !" Neville et Harry, eux, défendirent le club Flaquemare où était maintenant Olivier Dubois.  
  
Bref, le déjeuner ne se passa pas siii mal que ça et Harry se retourna vers Draco, qui parlait toujours Quidditch avec Blaise. Harry Potter avait de bonnes manières. Il savait qu'il était mal poli d'interrompre une conversation pour embarquer son amant dans sa chambre. Donc, il ne dit rien et laissa tranquillement ses mains traîner sous le tee-shirt du blond.  
  
Mais "Contrôle total et maîtrise de soi" étaient le deuxième nom d'un Malefoy. Harry décida donc d'insister davantage et se pencha tranquillement pour embrasser la peau tendre du cou de Draco, qui continuait de parler. Il se rapprocha encore, laissant une main glisser sur son ventre avant de revenir dans son dos. Ses lèvres s'attardant dans le cou, remontant doucement juste derrière l'oreille.  
  
- Draco... murmura Harry de manière à ce que seul le blond puisse l'entendre. J'ai envie de toi...  
  
Draco s'arrêta de parler et Harry releva la tête vers lui.  
  
- Là, maintenant ? demanda Draco.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry l'embrassa franchement et Draco sentit une jambe se glisser entre les siennes.  
  
- MESSIEURS MALEFOY ET POTTER !!! Un peu de tenue, je vous prie !  
  
Draco se détacha du brun en grognant tandis que Harry adressait un sourire angélique à McGonagall.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on allait partir, professeur, déclara posément le gryffondor.  
  
Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva de table et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'air de rien, Draco se leva à son tour.  
  
- Et bien je crois que je vais y aller aussi ! lança-t-il d'un ton tout à fait impassible.  
  
- Ouais, vas-y, se moqua Blaise. On ne voudrait pas te retenir trop longtemps, il va t'attendre !  
  
Draco lui adressa un léger sourire et sortit à son tour de la grande salle. A peine avait-il passé les portes, que deux bras lui encerclèrent la taille, l'amenant contre un corps chaud dont il s'empara des lèvres.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que... POTTER ?!!!  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent à nouveau. A croire que tous les profs s'étaient donné le mot !  
  
- Bonjour, professeur Rogue ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? lança Harry avec un sourire rayonnant.  
  
Draco marmonna quelque chose sur la stupidité naturelle des Gryffondors, sans cacher le sourire amusé qui étirait ses lèvres. Le pauvre professeur de Potions semblait sur le point de faire une syncope. Son meilleur élément, meilleur élève, meilleur serpentard... avec CA ?!!! ... faudrait qu'il écrive à Lucius, histoire de le torturer ! niark niark niark...  
  
Profitant de l'état de choc de ce cher Séverus, Draco entraîna Harry vers sa chambre de préfet-en-chef. Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre "15 points de moins pour Gryffondor !" avant de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir.  
  
- Anguis.  
  
La tapisserie se déchira sur toute sa longueur et les deux sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture. Là, Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard, puis explosèrent de rire.  
  
- La tête... de Rogue... souffla Harry entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
Draco lui attrapa la nuque, et l'embrassa, tout sourire.  
  
- J'adôre être au centre de l'attention générale ! lança-t-il avec emphase.  
  
- Et moi j'adore choquer les gens 'bien comme il faut'...  
  
- Faîtes attention, Potter se rebelle, se moqua Draco.  
  
- Non, mais je déteste les gens qui ont des préjugés sur les autres, répondit sérieusement Harry.  
  
- Oh, mais voilà le retour du défenseur de la paix universelle ! railla le serpentard.  
  
- Et l'ironique sans coeur et sans scrupules ! répliqua le brun.  
  
Draco lui tira la langue, langue que Harry attrapa doucement entre ses lèvres, lèvres qui furent emprisonnées sur celles du blond, blond qui se laissa entraîner vers le grand lit baldaquin...  
  
~o~  
  
ahhhhhhhhhh, c'est bô l'amûr... snif [essuie une p'tite larme].  
  
Nan, ma fic ne s'arrête pas là... pas qu'il se passe des trucs vachement intéressant après, mais bon... vous allez encore devoir me supporter au moins quatre chapitres... enfin trois plus l'épilogue...  
  
A ouais, aussi, mes lectrices de "Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer" ont sûrement reconnu le retour des Green Hot Kiwi Pepers ! (un p'tit clin d'oeil, comme ça, en passant).  
  
Au sujet des Flèches Ecarlates (l'équipe de Quidditch préférée de Vincent et Pansy), je dois avouer que celle-ci, je l'ai inventé. Elle n'existe pas. Mais au moment où je tape ce chapitre, je ne me souviens pas d'un autre nom d'équipe. désolé...  
  
voilà, voilà... bon, j'ai pas été trooop méchante avec Ron [là, je m'adresse aux fans du rouquin qui menacent de m'égorger sur place], hein ?!  
  
alors, pitié, on ne tue pas Cacile !^^  
  
peace love and sex tout le monde, à la semaine prochaine ! 


	13. chapitre XII : Histoire de cognards

ch - 3.  
  
Ok, alors voilà le 13ème chapitre (celui qui porte chance !^^) de Je te hais. C'est celui là qui m'est venu à l'esprit au réveil, un petit matin et que j'ai ajouté à l'histoire comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Une idée qui devient un chapitre. Comme une petite scène supplémentaire, une anecdote. Alors évidemment, ce n'est pas trèèès long, mais bon... je trouvais ça sympa.  
  
Voilà, voilà... ça c'est de l'intro ! [qui a dit "minable !" ? Je sais que c'est minable ! c'était ironique !]  
  
Maintenant, mes (ô combien très) chers reviewers : R² :  
  
- Berlouche : Mademoiselle, je me voir d'abord obligée de vous présenter mes plus humbles excuses. La semaine passée, je n'ai reçu votre review qu'après avoir publié le XIème chapitre de ma fic, et je n'ai donc put y répondre à temps. En effet, voyez-vous, je termine généralement l'écriture de mes chapitres le vendredi soir et je récolte les reviews envoyées. Reviews auxquelles je réponds le samedi matin. Donc évidemment... Enfin bref, je vous prie d'agréer, mademoiselle, mes plus humbles excuses. Je tenais également à vous avouer que votre review m'a fait sourire. Certes, je peux aisément concevoir le déception qui fut vôtre en vous lançant à corps perdu dans une histoire qui ne fut pas terminée à cet instant... et c'est avec regrets (plutôt un certains plaisir sadique) que je me dois de vous annoncer que la fin de ma fic n'est pas encore prévu pour ce chapitre, que je vous annonce relativement court. En revanche, si vous prenez la peine de regarder en haut à gauche de mon humble page html, vous pourrez voir qu'il vous reste encore 3 chapitres (dont l'épilogue) à attendre pour pouvoir vous délecter de la fin de cette fanfiction. Bien à vous. Bisous !^^  
  
- Clochette : arg ! désolé, désolé ! toi aussi tu m'avais laissé un review samedi dernier ?! Franchement je suis désolé, j'ai relevée mes review le vendredi soir et je n'ai pas eut la tienne... En tout cas, je tenait à te dire merci pour ta review ! Oui, je me souviens bien que tu m'avais également reviewer ma précédente fic (ton pseudo est facilement mémorable). Promis, promis, je ne l'abandonne pas... en fait, elle est presque finis... merci encore, bisous à toi.  
  
- Paradize 1 : merci !^^ tu sais que tu pourrais détrôner ma revieweuse- express, toi ? bizz !  
  
- Saaeleil : m'amoûr ! Alors les fics slash... fics de Lychee ? déjà lues. toutes sans exception. c'est un de mes auteurs très-très-préférés (si tu la croise, fais lui un gros bisous sur la joue de ma part !). fics de aiguma ? Bien sûr déjà lues ! qui ne connais pas l'auteur de Vert étoile (fic mythique) ! elle aussi, si tu la croise, tu l'embrasse sur la joue de ma part. Jess HDH ? bien sûr ! D'ailleurs j'attends toujours la suite de Malefoy, détective privé qui se termine à un moment ô combien crucial ! Prune je me souviens de son nom, mais plus de quelle fic elle a écrite, mais j'ai dût en lire plus d'une... j'irais vérifier juste après ça. Riel et Falyla je me souviens plus... faudra que je me renseigne aussi... Et maintenant... élémentaire mon cher Watson... JE TE SOUHAITE UNE TRES TRES JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN MA CHERIE !!! Je t'aime, mon amûr (français) ! I love you (anglais) ! Te quierro (espagnol) ! Ti amo (italien) ! Aishiteiru (japonais) ! de ogoste (portugais) ! ik houd van je (néerlandais) ! ich liebe Dich (allemand) ! Mais de manière générale, pour un amour particulier : Je t'aime, ma p'tite Saael' à mouâ ! Plein de bisous partout où tu veux !  
  
- Blaise le poussin masqué : mouah-ah ! Les jumeaux masqués ! (ça c'est un nom de super justiciers, non ?!). alors nan, Blaise, tu veux pas aller au bal avec Dodo ? (tu préfère surveiller Manu ? ... pourtant tu risque pas grand chose, y'a pratiquement que des filles sur Ombre-et-Folie... et sur fanfiction.net aussi d'ailleurs...) zut... va falloir lui trouver un cavalier pourtant... bon je mettrais sa photo dans le prochain playboy, ça aidera peut-être !^^ Bref, trève de conneries (mouahahah). Alors la réaction de Ron était correcte ? Parfait, je voulais pas trop en faire non plus, mais si c'est ok... et pis la provoc pas trop exagérée ? mais c'est merveilleux ! parfait ? ...vous voulez me faire rougir, hein ? lol... j'espère que ce chapitre recevra les même éloges !^^ ... et sinon, vous y allez quand exactement sur Ombre et Folie ? bisous à vous deux !  
  
- Lullule : Mais voyons, Draco et Harry sont 'toujours' chauds ! sinon y'aurait pas de slash R !^^ Et fanfiction.net sans slash R, c'est comme, c'est comme... comme une semaine sans uplodead de fic... comme Harry sans Draco... bref, c'est pas possible ! Moi aussi je suis accro aux Harry/Draco... pis j'aime bien aussi les Harry/Sev et Harry/Lucius quand c'est bien écrit... pis tous les slash en fait... c'est simple : si j'atteint pas mon quota du week-end, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur !^^ lol... merci et bisous à toi.  
  
- Dibbye : Aïe, le chap précédent, trop court ? Et ben celui là, c'est pire ! [pas fière]... mais t'inquiète, j'ai bien l'intention d'arriver au bout de cette fic ! Qu'il ne soit pas dit qu'un jour Cacile abandonne une de ses fic ! non mais... merci pour la review et bisous à toi !^^  
  
- Nous 2 moins l'obsédée : bien, alors si c'est Vous 2 moins l'obsédée, ça veut dire que, avec l'obsédée vous êtes 3 ? Nan, c'est juste pour savoir à quoi correspond le 2 : c'est le nombre de personnes qui partagent ce pseudo ou alors c'est le genre 'nous, le retour' ?! [ma grande question existentielle]. Sinon, je tiens à vous annoncer que c'est officielle, vous gagnez le titre de la 'Revieweuse-à-la-seconde'... c'est à dire, le grand prix de la review la plus courte qui m'est jamais été donné de recevoir !^^  
  
- tolkiane : arg ! t'es en vacances, là ? T'es de la zone 1 avec la région Parisienne ? Nan paske moi je dois encore me taper une semaine de cours... avec mon évaluation de sport pour le bac (perso, j'ai pris danse, c'est le moins crevant !) et mon évaluation de TPE, alors je ne te raconte pas... Moui, tu sais, je crois que je vais faire un copyright pour les Green Hot Kiwi Pepers ^^... je suis contente que tu ai aimé (pour ce chapitre aussi, je me suis appliquée pour la fin). bisous à toi.  
  
- clau : merci ! le flirt à la table des serpentards ? ouais, pis je me doute que certains auraient préférées être à la place de Harry ! lol... j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi ! bizz.  
  
- Origine : merchi, merchi ! moi aussi j'aime bien choquer deux ou trois personnes ! hé hé hé... moui, en parlant de Luxure, tu poste un new chapitre ce week-end ? (je VEUX la suite !). merci encore et gros bisous à toi !  
  
- Lee-NC-Kass : T'inquiète : je ne les aurait pas laissé abîmer Draco non plus ! (manquerait plus que ça !) j'suis contente que tu es rajouté des mots ! lol... merci, je suis contente que ce chap. t'es plût ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira autant. bisous à toi et aux autres qui partagent ton pseudo et qui lisent ma fic !  
  
- La magicienne d'Oz : Très chère Revieweuse-aux-remarques-celon-elle- nombrilistes-mais-qui-moi-me-font-bien-marrer [ouais, ça c'est du Titre honorifique, hein ?!], Hé hé hé ! Les révélations en grandes pompes étaient obligatoires ! Sinon, c'est tout de suite moins drôle ! Moui, tu fait partie des 'fans du rouquin qui menaceraient de m'égorger sur place' ! Bien sûr que j'exagère, mais je ne suis pas Cacile, auteur pour rien ! Moui, ça me faisait plaisir de les ressortir mes Green Hot Kiwi Pepers... un clin d'oeil comme ça, au passage... moui, mais moi j'ai le droit de faire des fins sadique (et pis j'ai retenue la leçon : j'en fais plus !... pour l'instant), mais toi, t'as pas le droit ! c'est comme ça ! Et je VEUX et j'EXIGE la suite de ta fic. Et ce n'est pas un point à discuter !^^ bisous à toi.  
  
- Sarah Levana : Ce que je vais du couple Hp/Dm ? moui, j'aime bien, en fait, j'en fait ce que je veux alors... !^^ Moui, je sais, la fin est proche (snif, ma pauv pitite fic...). Mais je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plut. J'espère que celui là te plaira tout autant. Bisous à toi.  
  
- Yuna Fab : Moui, j'ai décidé de ne pas trop m'embêter avec les scrupules de ce cher Harry... bon, il sera toujours plus 'correct' que Draco, mais je n'avais pas envie de le faire coincé !... pis c'est plus drôle ! La réaction de Ron ? merci. Celle de Lucius ? ben en fait, je n'avais pas vraiment songé à l'écrire, mais finalement, j'en laisserait peut-être filer quelques lignes... plus tard... merci encore. bisous.  
  
- Lulu Cyfair : C'est clair, pauvre Ron, si j'avais le temps, je le plaindrais... mais je n'ai pas le temps ! et puis c'est moi qui écris tous ses malheurs, alors bon... lol ^^... La réaction de Lucius ? Hum, tu es la deuxième à me poser la question. En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de la décrire, mais après reflexions... j'en écrirais sûrement quelques lignes dans l'épilogue. Voilà. merci à toi et bisous !  
  
- Bibine : Salut côpine de mouâ ! Hum... le problème Ron Weasley... c'est sûr que c'est un cas spécial, mais la pression de ses fans sur moi était telle que je n'ai pas put lui faire faire un infarctus, une crise cardiaque ou autre connerie de ce genre (déjà que je me suis fait à moitié tapé dessus pour ma petite note de fin à ma précédente fic ! lol). Donc, j'ai modéré la réaction de Ron. Devant toute l'école ? Mais bien sûr que Draco allait le faire devant toute l'école ! Tu pense bien : tous les regards tournés vers lui, le centre de l'attention... magnifique !^^ Voui, j'ai bien vu la longueur de ta review, t'inquiète ! (ça fait plaisiiir !). Ah, la réaction de Séverus... je ne pouvais pas passer à côté ! C'était passage obligé ! merci, merci à touâ. Bisous !  
  
- Kima Laphaul : C'est bien ! Faut toujours suivre les conseils de ses amies ! ... c'est qui ? vas-y, crache le morceau, je veux des noms ! C'est qui la copine ?!^^ ... oulà, lemon dans le métro ? trèèès mauvaise idée ! je te le dis en connaissance de cause : la fille qui lis aussi des slash quand elle s'emmerde en cours, et qui vérifie toutes les deux secondes que personne regarde par dessus son épaule quand y'a des passages... intéressants... Harry et Draco ? séparés ?! Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?! Je suis une fervente partisane des fics qui se terminent bien ! (côté fleur bleu oblige !). t'inquiète donc pas ! merci encore pour ta review ! bisous à toi.  
  
- Caroline Black : Alors c'était un chapitre à surprise ? mais la réaction de Ron était très bien ? [est-ce que je résume correctement ?]. Merci, merci, rien à dire, c'est sympa ! je continue, t'inquiète pas ! bisous à touâ !  
  
- Mich' Loinvoyant : wow, alors un seul mot à répondre : MERCI !^^ lol. c'est con qu'en on n'est pas chez soit : on n'est jamais tranquille... @+, bisous.  
  
- June : Une annexe sur Rogue /Lupin ? hum... je vais essayer d'écrire un bout de scène sur eux... mais une scène gentille, hein, attention ! [style, c'est pas du tout mon genre de faire dans le R !^^]. Aïe ! Tu as lu ma fic pendant un cours d'Allemand ? Alors là, chapeau ! Ta voisine connais le Yaoi ? Moi, j'ai réussit à convertir la mienne, comme ça, on lis les même fics et on en discute pendant les deux heures d'histoires du lundi matin ! (ça met de bonne humeur pour commencer la semaine !). Merci, merci pour ta review ! bisous.  
  
- Umbre 77 : ma p'tite Umbre ! c de c ? ouaiiiis ! [saute de joie dans toute la baraque : "va-y-avoir-un-noueau-chapitre-de-coeur-de-cristal-euh !"]. ok, pour petit clown. Au fait, ton dernier one-shot (publié dans Ombre- et-Folie), il est... il est... bouh-ouh-ouh... snif... il est magnifique ! franchement j'adôre ! avec toi, Lucius est vraiment un personnage... entier. Oui, c'est ça. Il correspond à ce genre, qui ne veux pas montrer qu'il a des sentiments et qui n'a pas peur de se faire haïr de ceux qu'il aime pour les protéger. C'est beau. C'est triste... snif. Mouiii ! moi aussi je veux être compté dans la file d'attente ! [tu crois que je peux voler quelques places devant en me déclarant l'autre de "Qq chose que je sais pas nommer" et de "Je te hais" ? Comment ça, c'est pas assez connu ?!] Voui ! c'est ça l'idée ! Je prends du polynectar, je me fais passer pour Harry, et à mouâ Dray pour toute la nuit/la semaine/le mois/l'année/la vie (aucune mention inutile). C'est vrai ?! [petite larme émue au coin des yeux]. Tu veux... tu veux imprimer ma fic ? (nan, pas celle là, l'autre). Tu sais... ça signifie beaucoup pour moi... moi-même, je n'imprime que très très peu de fic et... et... et ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir que... des lectrices voudraient imprimer MA fic... merci, merci, merci ! gros gros bisous à touâ !  
  
- Enyo 85 : Très cher Grand-Analyseur-Général-Supérieur-En-Chef-Des- Magnifiques-Fics-A-Mouâ, tu es une féministe convaincue ? Ca tombe bien, moi aussi... je revendique l'intelligence supérieure des femmes... et des sorciers gays qui sont irrésistibles !^^ Blaise/Hermione ? C'est parfait ! c'est magnifique ! On est tout à fait d'accord ! (y'en a marre que ce soit toujours Ron qui prenne la petite brune au QI dix fois plus élevé que le sien... cela dis, je tiens à préciser que j'aime bien Ron... dans certaines fic, c'est même mon perso préféré... mais moi j'aime bien aussi le prendre pour le-copain-choqué-en-apprenant-la-nouvelle-et-qui-pique-une-crise). Mais nan, faut pas qu'ils soient 'déjà' ensemble paske franchement, je pense que Hermioen est au-dessus que ces disputes ridicules entre Harry et Draco, dans le sens où, si elle sortait déjà avec Blaise, je pense qu'elle serait plutôt du genre à l'assumer totalement. J'aime bien ta description d'Hermione : Intelligence, belle, douce et violente...T'inquiète, si le batteur des Green Hot Kiwi Pepers est pris... le chanteur est libre, lui !^^ Mais je sais que tu n'oserais jamais tromper Jenali aussi effrontément ! [hé hé hé...], n'est-ce pas ?! Où Draco voudrais réchauffer ses mains ? oh, mais je pense que ce n'est un mystère pour personne, très chère... y'a plein d'endroit où ses mains pourraient être réchauffées !^^ La review arrive à temps. Ca me fait rire, j'adôre ! Fais un bisous sur la joue à Jenali de ma part ! Et moi je te fais un bisous sur chaque joue ! mouais ! voilà. bye !  
  
.  
  
fin des R² !  
  
[et là, c'est un grand soulagement général, puisque toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui n'avaient pas posté de reviews, donc qui n'en n'avaient rien à faire des R², donc qui ont fait défiler le petit ascenseur gris à droite de l'écran pour descendre la page et arriver directement au début du chapitre... bref, tous ceux-là, sont immensément soulagés de voir qu'ils vont ENFIN pouvoir lire le chapitre ! pas trop tôt ? oui, ben c'est bon !]  
  
.  
  
NdM : simplement trois mot : Bonne Lecture ! [ah zut, ça fait que deux...]... Tout-le-Monde ! [voilà, faut compter un seul mot paske y'a des tirets.]  
  
.  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre XII : Histoire de cognards.  
  
"J'étais juste venu te voir voler..."  
  
~o~  
  
mardi 15 février. 18h27. salle commune de Gryffondor.  
  
- Hermione, tu as oublié un 'c' à coloré.  
  
Hermione arracha vivement son devoir de potion des mains de Ron, l'air alarmée, et le parcouru en diagonale. Ron se pencha vers elle et désigna l'endroit fautif.  
  
- Mais non, c'est 'opposé' !  
  
- Ah, je me disais aussi que ça ne prenait pas deux 'l', souffla le rouquin.  
  
- Mais c'est pas des 'l', c'est des 'p' ! Tu vois bien, là...  
  
Neville descendit les escaliers de la chambre des septième années de Gryffondor, avec sa cape et une écharpe.  
  
- Tu sors ? demanda Harry en laissant Ron et Hermione se disputer sur l'écriture de la jeune fille.  
  
- Ouais, je vais voir Greg, répondit Neville. C'est ce soir leur entraînement de Quidditch...  
  
Oui, ça Harry était déjà au courant... sinon il serait la chambre personnelle de Draco. Quoiqu'il pourrait y être maintenant aussi, mais il fallait bien qu'il le fasse ce devoir de potion, non ? ... il pourrait aussi accompagner Neville et aller voir Draco voler sur le stade... oui, mais son devoir de Potion... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?!  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond.  
  
- Attends deux secondes, Neville, je viens avec toi !  
  
Harry fourra négligemment son devoir à peine commencé (il avait écrit le sujet, c'est déjà un bon début...) dans son sac et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la chambre. Ignorant les protestations de Dean et Seamus ("Bordel mais on ne peut pas être tranquilles deux minutes ?!"), il jeta son sac sur son lit, attrapa sa cape et ressortit de la chambre sans même prendre le temps de refermer la porte (porte claquée par un violent sortilège de verrouillage) et rejoignit Neville dans la salle commune, sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione et le sourcil relevé de Ron.  
  
- Où tu vas ?! s'étonna le rouquin.  
  
Harry regarda son ami, jeta un coup d'oeil à Neville qui s'impatientait, regard qui glissa sur Hermione qui le menaçait silencieusement d'oser sortir sans avoir fini son devoir, puis à nouveau Ron.  
  
- Euh... bah dehors... salut !  
  
Et avant de laisser Ron protester, ou Hermione le dissuader d'un argument irréfutable, Harry franchit le portrait de la grosse dame, suivit rapidement par Neville.  
  
- Tu vas voir Malf... Draco, je suppose ? demanda Neville.  
  
Harry lui adressa un sourire en réponse. Bien sûr qu'il y allait pour voir Draco ! Merci Merlin, ce n'était pas pour aller voir Goyle ! Il suivit Neville jusque dans le Parc de Poudlard, croisant au passage Ginny qui remontait de la grande salle et qui passa devant eux avec l'air outragé d'une épouse trompée.  
  
Les serpentards avaient déjà commencé leur entraînement. Neville s'installa dans l'herbe, la vue parfaite sur le stade. Harry soupçonna que ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami venait. Il s'assit un moment avec lui. Effectivement, d'où il était, Harry voyait bien l'évolution des Poursuiveurs, et des batteurs... mais l'attrapeur volait plus haut, et Draco étant attrapeur...  
  
Harry se redressa.  
  
- Je vais monter dans les gradins, souffla simplement le brun.  
  
Neville hocha la tête d'un air entendu.  
  
- Fait gaffe quand même... les serpentards n'aiment pas trop que d'autres maisons assistent à leur entraînement...  
  
Harry eut un sourire moqueur.  
  
- Hey ! Je sors avec le capitaine de leur équipe !  
  
Draco était en train de tournoyer au-dessus du terrain, surveillant les passes des poursuiveurs, lorsqu'un mouvement au niveau du sol attira son attention. Un sourire étira ses lèvres malgré lui, en voyant Harry pénétrer sur le stade et rejoindre les gradins... mais il ne fallait pas se laisser distraire ! Il était là pour entraîner son équipe ! Draco s'élança vers les poursuiveurs en apostrophant Patrick Halven qui venait d'échapper le souaffle.  
  
Harry monta jusqu'au dernier rang, le plus élevé, des gradins. Il n'y avait, pour tout spectateurs, que trois élèves, et un seul partageait son côté du stade. D'ici il pouvait voir parfaitement bien tout le terrain et l'évolution des joueurs.  
  
- Hey, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!  
  
Ah, apparemment, à deux pour une centaine de places, ils étaient trop... Harry baissa les yeux sur le type qui venait de l'interpeller. Un serpentard. Probablement de cinquième, ou sixième année.  
  
- Je suis venu voir l'entraînement, répondit simplement Harry avant de se reporter au vol de Draco.  
  
C'est vrai que le blond volait bien. Il fendait l'air aussi facilement que sa voix mesurée, tranchante et rapide, d'une précision mortelle. Absolument magnifique.  
  
- T'es pas à serpentard ! répliqua sèchement l'autre en s'approchant. Attends un minute... mais tu es Harry Potter ! C'est toi le capitaine de Gryffondor ! Tu viens nous espionner ?!  
  
Harry se retint de pousser ce crétin en bas des gradins et se contenta de l'ignorer. Draco volait entre les joueurs, râlant après un tel ou un tel, organisant un nouveau plan d'action...  
  
- Ah non, je sais ! s'exclama l'autre serpentard dans les gradins. Tu es venu pour voir Draco Malfoy, c'est ça ?!  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser ce petit crétin l'emmerder. S'il l'ignorait, il finirait bien par repartir et lui fouttre la paix, non ?  
  
- Tss... je n'aurais jamais cru que Malfoy puisse s'abaisser à un tel niveau...  
  
Apparemment pas. Reste calme, Harry, reste calme.  
  
- Je savais que les Malfoy se croyaient un peu au-dessus de tout, mais je pensais qu'ils avaient plus d'estime pour eux-même que ça ! Fréquenter un... gryffondor ! Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve, Potter !  
  
- Et j'en remercie Merlin ! répliqua Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ?!  
  
L'autre leva les bras devant lui.  
  
- Wow, mais il va s'énerver ! Et tu vas me faire quoi, petit pédé ? Me gifler ? N'essaie même pas de poser une de tes sales pattes pervers sur moi, je ne suis pas malade, moi !  
  
Harry dévisagea le serpentard. Putain mais ça existait encore des abrutis homophobes et racistes, à cette époque ?!  
  
- Je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore peut tolérer ça ! poursuivit l'autre connard. Quoique c'est vrai que tu es son petit protégé... Mais enfin dans ce cas là, il pourrait te payer des soins à sainte mangouste ! ... des sales pervers de ton genre, moi je dis que ça ne devrais même pas pouvoir entrer dans un lieu public !  
  
Harry dût user de toute son sang-froid, accumulé au cour de ses combats contre Voldemort et des mangemorts, pour ne pas se jeter sur le serpentard et le frapper. Non, décidément, il n'en supporterait pas un mot de plus. Ce salop avait réussit à l'énerver et lui gâcher sa journée !  
  
Harry tourna les talons, sans même un regard pour cet enfoiré, et descendit des gradins.  
  
- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! lança l'autre dans son dos, sans voir le regard gris d'acier posé sur lui. C'est ça, dégage ! va te faire enculer ailleurs, pédé !  
  
Harry s'immobilisa. Non, stop ! Respire, Harry, respire. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce n'est qu'un pauvre petit crétin frustré de ne pas avoir de copine ou de ne pas être entré dans l'équipe et qui cherche la merde. Tu es bien au-dessus de tout ça. Respire. Voilà... et maintenant, dégage avant qu'il ne sorte encore n'importe qu'elle connerie.  
  
Harry descendit sur la pelouse du stade et traversa le terrain d'un pas vif et énervé. Draco arriva brusquement à sa hauteur et sauta souplement de son balais.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Le brun accrocha un sourire un peu forcé sur ces lèvres. Cet enfoiré de sixième année l'avait mis sur les nerfs.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Rien. J'étais juste venu te voir voler, mais... finalement, je crois que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée.  
  
- Tu veux...  
  
- Non, termine ton entraînement. Je vais dans la chambre.  
  
Et Harry tourna les talons.  
  
~o~  
  
19h38. vestiaires des serpentards.  
  
Draco acheva de boutonner sa chemise blanche et se tourna vers Crabbe, qui s'apprêtait à partir.  
  
- Vincent ! Amène-moi Parthney, s'il te plaît. J'ai à lui parler.  
  
Vincent Crabbe hocha la tête et sortis des vestiaires. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour replacer machinalement les mèches que le vent avait fait voler. Les autres joueurs sortirent à leur tour. Le blond attendit encore une minute avant que la porte des vestiaires ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur Vincent... et Parthney. Draco fit signe à Vincent de les laisser.  
  
- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda le sixième année.  
  
- J'ai vu que tu avais assisté à l'entraînement, déclara le blond d'une voix glaciale. D'ailleurs, tu as croisé Harry Potter, il me semble.  
  
L'autre bougea légèrement et son regard fit le tour des vestiaires. Seul. Oups.  
  
- Tu sais, tu n'as pas vraiment de chance Parthney, parce que je pense avoir entendu... des choses que je n'ai pas aimé entendre.  
  
- En fait je...  
  
Mais Draco l'interrompit d'un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.  
  
- Ta gueule. C'est moi qui parle. Tu sais que Harry est un 'ami'. Et je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis.  
  
Draco attrapa brusquement le sixième année par le col de son pull et le plaqua contre le mur.  
  
- Si tu manque de respect à Harry, tu manque de respect envers moi. Et je déteste par dessus tout les gens qui me manque de respect.  
  
Le poing gauche de Draco s'enfonça dans le ventre de Parthey, immédiatement suivit de son genou. Parthney s'effondra sur le sol. Puis Draco s'accroupit devant le tas informe du sixième année qui soufflait comme un boeuf en se tenant le ventre. Draco attrapa ses cheveux et lui redressa brutalement la tête.  
  
- Ecoute-moi bien petit enfoiré... tu ne t'approche plus de Harry, tu n'ouvre plus la bouche en sa présence, et tu baisse les yeux devant lui, c'est clair ?! Si jamais tu l'approche à moins de dix mètres, je te promet que je te montrerais les vraies valeurs de la torture par Magie Noire.  
  
Et Draco relâcha sa prise sur les cheveux de Parthney, revoyant la tête en avant. Un craquement sinistre lui indiqua qu'il venait de lui casser le nez.  
  
~o~  
  
19h58. chambre de Draco.  
  
Assis sur le lit de son amant, le dos contre le mur, les genoux repliés et les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine, Harry ruminait sobrement les propos de ce putain de salop de serpentard de sixième année... Mais quel connard ! Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là, pour oser le juger ?! Merde, il n'avait qu'à dégager s'il ne supportait pas les homosexuels ! Et puis d'abord...  
  
La tapisserie se déchira sur toute sa hauteur et Draco entra dans la chambre. Le blond se dirigea directement vers Harry, s'assit sur le bord du lit, et l'embrassa sans préambule. Harry accepta le baiser et la caresse de ses mains sur sa nuque. Puis Draco se détacha de lui et lui pris la main.  
  
- Viens... et prends ton balais.  
  
Le brun haussa en sourcil en voyant son amant se lever, et prendre son nimbus dans la main gauche, sa main droite toujours dans la sienne. Harry attrapa son éclair de feu et le suivit hors de la chambre.  
  
- On va où ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Dehors, répondit simplement Draco en l'entraînant dans un nouveau couloir.  
  
Harry sentit alors comme des éraflures sous ses doigts. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda la main du bond qu'il tenait dans la sienne. La peau de son poing était légèrement abîmée et ses jointures d'un rouge vif.  
  
- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ta main ?  
  
Le blond s'arrêta et jeta un regard à sa main droite. Puis il releva les yeux vers Harry.  
  
- Un cognard égaré... pendant l'entraînement. Laisse tomber, je n'ai pas mal. Viens...  
  
Draco tourna les talons, évitant le sourcil levé dubitatif du brun, et descendit le grand escalier qui menait dans le hall. Harry renonça à rappeler au blond que le nuit était tombée et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait dût amener son balais... Il s'apprêtait à passer les grandes portes, lorsqu'un petit groupe de sixième année de serpentard rentra dans le hall.  
  
- ... je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu le dire...  
  
- moi il m'a dit qu'il était tombé dans un escalier !  
  
- ouais ben l'escalier il devait avoir un sacré crochet droit... t'aurais vu l'état de son nez...  
  
- ouais, complètement bousillé... de la purée...  
  
- à mon avis, il s'est plutôt fait tabasser Parthney...  
  
Harry se retourna vivement vers Draco.  
  
- Un cognard, hein ? se moqua-t-il.  
  
Il avait froncés les sourcils plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. D'un côté, Harry savait bien que Draco n'aurait pas vraiment dût frapper ce crétin... mais 95% du reste de sa personne était absolument satisfait que 1- ce salop se soit fait péter le nez. 2- que ce soit Draco qui lui ait péter le nez !  
  
- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, grogna le blond, que tu ne puisse pas venir me voir à cause d'un crétin !  
  
Harry lui renvoya un sourire et effleura légèrement ses lèvres. Son côté ridicule et pathétiquement fleur bleu était absolument ravi que Draco se soit battu pour lui ! Le blond lui attrapa la taille pour approfondir le baiser.  
  
Puis Harry se recula juste assez pour pouvoir lui souffler : "Où tu veux m'emmener ?" mais tout en restant dans ses bras.  
  
- Moi aussi j'aime bien te voir voler, Harry, répondit Draco . En revanche, je déteste ton équipe de Quidditch. Et puis, tu es partit trop tôt tout à l'heure...  
  
.  
  
Draco et Harry rejoignirent le stade. Le ciel noir était étonnamment bien dégagé pour un soir de février et la lune presque pleine diffusait sa lumière blafarde et argenté sur tout le terrain. Pas assez pour y voir comme en plein jour, mais bien suffisamment pour voler.  
  
Harry jeta sur Draco et lui un sortilège de réchauffement permanent avant de décoller.  
  
Draco comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Harry avait été pris dans son équipe dès la première année (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais sous la torture). Le brun avait un véritable don pour ça. Son vol était fluide, souple, bien plus beau que le sien. Harry semblait faire corps avec son balais. L'excellent niveau de l'éclair de feu aidait sans doute à cette impression, mais même sur son propre balais, Draco était sûr que Harry serait tout aussi doué. Magnifique.  
  
Ils volèrent pendant un bon moment. Draco avait gardé un vif d'entraînement (rapidement enchanté pour qu'il puisse être visible malgré l'obscurité nocturne) et ils s'étaient lancés des duels sans fin de vitesse et d'acrobatie.  
  
Harry ne su jamais comment il avait réussit à rejoindre la chambre de Draco. En revanche, il se souvenait très biens y avoir terminé la soirée et la nuit... Toujours est-il qu'il ne se réveilla pas avant dix heures le lendemain matin et rata son double cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles.  
  
~o~  
  
fin du chapitre ! oui, je sais, déjà, mais je vous avait prévenus, alors !  
  
... si, je vous avais prévenu ! Je le sais bien, je l'ai écrit dans l'intro, c'est pas de ma faute, si vous ne lisez pas l'intro !  
  
bon aller, j'arrête mes conneries [imaginez ma solitude : je suis en train de me taper un dialogue toute seule avec POM (c'est le nom de mon ordinateur, pour ceux qui le savent toujours pas)...]  
  
Peace love and sex à tous ! 


	14. chapitre XVIII : Parlons sérieusement, p...

ch - 2  
  
Me voilà, me voilà, en retard, oui, je sais. Mais ne pas être chez soi, donc sans ordinateur, donc sans internet, n'est pas pour m'arranger. Je profite donc de dix minutes top chrono pour vous poster ce chapitre, en espérant que personne ne regarde par-dessus mon épaule, parce sinon, je suis bonne pour aller me terrer au fin fond du Tibet...  
  
Chapitre VIII de Je te Hais, donc... chapitre, euh... qui devrais réjouir :  
  
- les amatrices de sorties à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
- les amatrices de yaoi (enfin pas trop, mais quand-même).  
  
- les amatrices de fringues.  
  
- les amatrices de "Mythes et Légendes de la Terre Rouge"  
  
- ceux qui voient pas le rapport (et ceux qu'on plus de genoux !^^)  
  
- les amateurs aussi.  
  
- si vous ne correspondez à aucune de ces catégories, vous pouvez toujours lire quand même ce chapitre, ça ne fera que dix minutes de perdu dans votre journée !  
  
Voilà. Comme ça, ça vous donne déjà une idée de kes ki vous attends, et moi, je saute sur mon générique de reviews pour rédiger mes R² :  
  
- Le_Dodo_n'a_jamais-froid : très chère petite sœur (oui, je sais, plus grande que moi, on ne va chipoter sur les détails !), non, ce n'est pas ce chapitre là qui t'es dédicacé, c'est le prochain (le IX, qui (je te le dis à toi en exclu) sera intitulé "Sex-symbole"). J'espère que tes vacances ne se passent pas trop mal... profite du temps où je ne suis pas là pour te casser les oreilles !^^ bisous à touâ VDL !  
  
- Paradise 1 : exact, je m'excuse platement, c'est bien un "s" et non un "z" dans ton pseudo. J'avais confondu avec le dernier album d'Indochine ! désolé. Merci pour ta review ! continue d'être à fond dans ma fic !^^  
  
- Berlouche : Draco ? tomber dans la niaiserie ? jamais, je ne le permettrais pas ! Le ton pompeux ne me dérangeait pas, ça me faisait marrer !^^ Moui, j'ai bien une autre idée de fic, et elle serait plus longue... mais j'en parlerais dans mon prochain publiage de chapitre (la semaine prochaine, donc) parce que là, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Bisous !^^  
  
- Seeli : Wouais ! Tous contre Parthney ! (l'autre salop de serpentard). C'est toi qui a conseillé ma fic à Kima Laphaul ? Merciiii ! J'aime que mes lectrices et revieweuses me fasse de la pub !^^ lol. Gros bisous à toi, et merci encore !  
  
- Tolkiane : comment appeler son ordi POM ? C'est facile : Putain d'Ordinateur de Merde ! Tu vois, c'est tout con !^^ Et je rejoins la zone Pyrénéenne en vacances !!! (sauf si toi, c'est ton dernier week-end...). Wouais ! Je suis mille fois d'accord : A bas les homophobes ! merci, merci, bisous à touâ !^^  
  
- DW : Robert ? pk Robert ? (en hommage avec ton dernier copain qui portait ce prénom ?lol) C'est vrai ? Je suis dan stes alertes ?! Alors ça c'est trop gentils !^^ [contente]. J'suis désolée de ne pas publier plus tôt ce chapitre là, tu vas encore te coucher tard (par pitié dis-moi juste que tu ne veille pas devant ton écran rien que pour moi, je vais me sentir coupable...). Merci, merci pour ta review, bisous !^^  
  
- Caroline Black : Dire bonjour à Pom ?! Pff, il ne le mérite pas, cet imbécile ! Tu m'étonne que Draco a un bon crochet du gauche ! Vive Draco-à- mouâ !!! ... comment ça il est pas à mouâ ?! mais-euh... [bon, arrête là Cacile, tu va efrayer tes lectrices]. Merci pour ta review ! bisous à toi !  
  
- Origine : Pas de pb pour Luxure, moi aussi en ce moment je sature un peu avec le lycée (mais en ce moment je suis en vacances, alors je souffle, et j'écris... je crois qu'on est dans la même zone toutes les deux, si ce week- end est le premier de tes vacances). Je suis contente que tu ne me tienne pas rigueur de la longueur de mon chapitre précédent. L'iodée me plaisait bien. Merci beaucoup ! bisous à touâ !^^  
  
- Mich' Loinvoyant : ah, j'ai compris : en fait, il suffit que je ne fasse que des chapitres où Draco se bat pour Harry (ou inversement), et je fais un record de lectrices ! lol... merci.  
  
- laurie : vi, moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir un Draco qui se battrais pour mon honneur (entre autres, bien sûr...). Merci pour ta review, bisous !^^  
  
- Blaise le poussin masqué : salut vous deux ! pas mièvre ? j'espère bien que c'est pas mièvre, paske sinon, mon pauvre Draco, il va se retourner dans son bouquin ! Ouais, l'amitié fraternelle, moi aussi je connais ça avec Dodo ! lol... rôôô tant de compliments pour ma fic... ça y est ! je rougis ! c'est foutu ! mon magnifique teint blanc de porcelaine se retrouve plus rouge qu'un souaffle ! j'espère que je vous croiserais (ou Blaise, ou Manu) sur Ombre-et-Folie un de ces quatre ! J'adôre la p'tite phrase de conclusion : "jumeaux un jour, jumeaux toujours" !^^ Bisous à tous les deux et merci, merci ! (un chacun, pas de dispute !)  
  
- Lulu-Cyfair : Ah non ! Hermione ne fait rien avec Ron ! Mais alors, rien du tout de chez du tout ! J'aime beaucoup Hermione ! alors Hermione/Ron, pas dans cette fic, merci ! Voui... gloire à Draco ! Draco, le preu- chevalier-serpentard ! j'aime cette image ! lol. Bisous à toi, p'tite Lulu !  
  
- YunaFab : tu m'étonne que c'est un pov nase, l'autre crétin ! Vive Draco ! Une autre fic ? Voui, j'ai bien une idée. Mais ce serait une fic plus longue, et pas seulement basé sur un slash H/D... mais j'en parlerais officiellement dans ma prochaine publication, pour mon prochain chapitre, j'aurais plus de temps pour tout explicationner du pourquoi et du comment et du quand... mouâ ? une des meilleures auteurs en fr ? [rougie comme une tomate]. Merci mille fois, et un gros bisous pour toi !^^  
  
- La magicienne d'Oz : voui, je sais, y'en a beaucoup qui ont râlés pour cette présente de "chapter does not exist" ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne l'explique pas, mais bon... mais naaan ! mais c'est pas prévu au programme, ça ! qu'il s'avoue leurs sentiments, je veux dire. La situation est plutôt claire, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre à s'avouer ça avec des regards dégoulinants de bons sentiments (dans ma fic, du moins)... mais t'as aimé ? bien, c'est bon alors... et toi la suite ? tu la met enfin ? dis, dis, dis... pitiéééé ! bisous à toi, et merci encore !  
  
- Lullule : et bien ça te fera toujours un chapitre de plus pour ce week- end ! j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre que l'autre. merci et bisous à toi.  
  
- Saaeliel : bonjour m'amûr ! t'as reçut ma review sur ta dernière fic ? Wow ! mouâ j'ai eut droit à une longue review de mon amoureuse !^^ Moui, moi aussi j'écoute Kyo. J'aime beaucoup. D'ailleurs, y'a une de leurs chansons qui m'a inspiré une fic : "Sur nos lèvres". Fic que je n'ai pas encore publié puisque j'en ai que la moitié en tête. Je ne peux pas me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fic dont j'ignore le déroulement de la fin ! Ouiii ! la Statue de la sorcière borgne ! Bien sûr que je l'ai lue ! T'aime pas Ron ? Moi non plus ! Mais je le savais déjà, on est faites l'une pour l'autre ! Dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs, Ron a une place encore moins importante que Pansy ! (ce qui n'est pas peu dire !) Moi aussi je déteste les homophobes ! Lol, les jolis petits dessins de Lychee ! J'ai franchement adôré ! c'est une de mes fic préférée ! Moi aussi je t'aime très fort ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. gros bisous partout où tu veux !  
  
- Lee-NC-Kass : salut Nee chan ! ben t'as pas de chance, paske ce chapitre là, c'est aussi le numéro 13 ! ouais, je sais, ça changeait un peut le chap précédent. Mais je me suis dis qu'il faudrait peut-être montrer un peu qu'il n'y avait pas QUE le sexe entre eux, paske sinon... mais passé cet interlude, revoilà Harry et Draco... enthousiastes je vais dire... ça va plaire à certaines !^^ merci, et bonne lecture !  
  
- Yami Aku : wouais, une review en trois parties ! wouais ! alors merci pour le chapitre 11... au moins t'as pas eut à attendre pour lire la suite !^^ le chapitre 12 t'as plut ? moui, il a été populaire... et le chapitre 13 aussi ?! Super, que des bones nouvelles ! lol. Merci, merci, merci (trois fois, oblige). Bisous !  
  
- Celinette : ton PC c'est Hector ? Ah, bien, on pourra peut-être faire le club de ceux qui donne des noms à leurs ordinateurs, avec Dodo et DW ! Moi mon ordi n'a pas un nom débile : POM c'est pour Putain d'Ordinateur de Merde... c'est quand il ne veut pas m'imprimer une fic, où m'afficher un page htlm... nfin voilà, uoi... Ma fic sur post-it ?! lol, génial ! j'espère que tu ne rateras pas ce chapitre là ! merci et bisous à toi.  
  
- June : Une petite dizaine de personnes ?! Tu veux dire que... j'ai une dizaine de lectrices en plus à ton bahut ?! Mais faut qu'elles passent me dire bonjour, elles aussi, à l'occasion ! Ouais ! A bas les homophobeuh ! Tous contre les racistes trop coincés ! Moi l'allemand, j'y connais rien, je sais juste dire "ya" et "no" et pis c'est tout ! évite quand même pour ce chapitre, surtout la partie où Harry et Drake se retrouvent seuls... lol. Bisous à touâ !^^  
  
- Dibbye : moui, moi aussi j'aime bien quand y'a des petites idées qui viennent me visiter comme ça... pour ce chapitre là, c'est pas trop trop longs, non plus... (je te prépare psychologiquement).^^ j'espère que tu l'aimeras. bisous !  
  
- Umbre 77 : ma p'tite umbre ! j'aime quand Draco est protecteur. Mais pas protecteur dans le genre niais et tout gentils, non, protecteur dans le genre "si tu me cherche, tu vas me trouver et tu vas rencontrer mon poing gauche". Tu sais, je crois que je pourrais le commercialiser, ce jeu de fléchette avec le portrait de l'autre crétin ! Comment ça t'as eut peu de review pour ton one-shot ?! Mais... mais... mais... moi je l'ai lu sur Ombre-et-Folie, tu l'avais aussi publié sur ff.net ?! MA p'tite Umbre, ne pas avoir de review pour un si bon one-shot ?! C'est un scandale ! Les gens n'ont plus aucun goûts... sauf ceux qui review, bien sûr ! Ouais ! Ma fic imprimée ! je suis contente, que je suis contente !^^ gros bisous ma p'tite umbre ! j'espère avoir rapidement des news de c de c !  
  
- Eowyn Malefoy : merci ! c'est trop gentils ! hey ! Draco n'allait pas laisser passer ça ! bisous à touâ !  
  
- Enyo 85 : Très chère Grand-Analyseur-Général-Supérieur-En-Chef-Des- Magnifiques-Fics-A-Mouâ, dans ce chap, je m'arrange un peu avec Hermione/Blaise, hé hé hé, tu sais que y'a que toi qu'est au courant, pour ça ? Oui, l'autre salop était un peu un concentré d'homophobie, mais bon... J'aime quand Draco il défend Harry, mais qu'il ne le dit pas ouvertement... faudrait pas commencer à croire qu'il a un cœur ! lol ... merci pour ton analyse ! tu embrasse Jenali pour moi, sur la joue et je te fais un gros bisous à toi aussi !  
  
.  
  
voilà.  
  
.  
  
NdM : ben pas grand chose, une Bonne lecture ! pis voilà.  
  
.  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre XIII : Parlons sérieusement, parlons chiffons.  
  
"Non... Draco... peut-être pas ici..."  
  
~o~  
  
samedi 19 février 1998. 14h57. rue principale et Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Le semaine était enfin terminée. Merci pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel week-end qui commençait : c'était un week-end avec une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. En plus, le soleil avait décidé de pointer un peu à travers les nuages (qui s'amoncelaient pourtant à l'Ouest, promettant de fortes pluies pour les jours à venir).  
  
Aaaah ! La joie des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Tous les élèves, depuis la troisième année, se pressaient dans le hall. Les Serdaigles, du moins ceux qui ne restaient pas à Poudlard pour réviser leur prochain devoir d'Arithmancie qui aurait lieu jeudi, étaient impatients d'aller acheter le onzième tome de leur grand roman littéraire qui sortait justement aujourd'hui. Les Gryffondors avaient prévus de profiter de la sortie pour refaire leur réserve de Chocogrenouilles, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Fliwizbizz, plumes en sucre, pétards de Docteur Flibuste, bièraubeurres... Les Serpentards, eux, gardaient sécrètent leurs raisons de sortie... sauf les filles qui allaient au 'Paradis de la soie', où le rayon de lingerie féminine était en solde. Les Poufsouffles passant inaperçus et restant totalement dans l'indifférence la plus complète, personne ne se souciait de connaître leurs raisons de sortir à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Les professeurs étaient également de la sortie : McGonagall tenait à s'acheter, elle aussi, le onzième tome de son grand roman littéraire qui sortait justement aujourd'hui ; Chourave, qui avait entendu parlé d'un nouvel engrais pour les plants de Mimbulus Mimbletonia ; Rogue, qui voulait racheter deux ou trois ingrédients pour ses potions et Rémus qui n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, si ce n'était pour profiter de la présence d'un certain maître de potion...  
  
Bref, la grande majorité de Poudlard se retrouvait dans les rues du village sorcier, s'attardant aux Trois-Balais où Mrs Rosemerta accueillait chaque client avec un grand sourire, heureuse de voir sa caisse de remplir à vue d'oeil. Mais si les Serdaigles avaient soigneusement organisé leur journée ; si les gryffondors allaient joyeusement d'un magasin à l'autre dans un bordel magnifique ; si les serpentards marchaient fièrement contre le vent, fiers et noble jusqu'au bout ; si les poufsouffles passaient toujours absolument inaperçus ; il existait des petits groupes hétéroclites, mélanges de maisons, de genres et de caractères, qui se disputaient joyeusement le prochain lieu à rejoindre.  
  
Ainsi, au milieu de la grande rue principale, Draco Malefoy (qui avait décidé d'amener Harry avec lui), Harry Potter (qui avait promis à Ron d'y aller avec lui), Ron Weasley (qui avait réussit à faire sortir Hermione de la bibliothèque, pour ne pas rester seul avec les deux autres), Hermione Granger (qui avait abandonné son devoir d'arithmancie prévu pour jeudi, pour la bonne cause), Pansy Parkinson (qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer les soldes du rayon lingerie au 'Paradis de la soie'), Blaise Zabini (qui avait jugé bon de ne pas laisser Pansy accompagner seule Draco), Grégory Goyle (qui avait trouvé là une bonne excuse pour être avec Neville), Neville Londubat (qui avait trouvé là une bonne excuse pour être avec Grégory) et Vincent Crabbe (qui suivait le mouvement)... bref, tout ce petit monde, exposait tour à tour ses projets quand à l'après-midi, dans un bordel incroyable.  
  
- Mais ça fait six mois que j'attends la sortie de ce livre, il faut absolument aller à la librairie !  
  
- Arrête tes conneries, Granger, on s'en fous de tes bouquins ! Des soldes au Paradis de la Soie, ça c'est exceptionnel !  
  
- Pansy, honnêtement, pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ?! Personne ne voudra jamais te voir en sous-vêtements !  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Blaise !  
  
- Mais je n'ai plus de Chocogrenouilles !  
  
- Weasley, y'a pas que ton estomac qui compte.  
  
- Ils ont dis que c'était vraiment intéressant pour l'entretient des Mimbulus Mimbletonia...  
  
- Moi je veux bien accompagner Neville...  
  
- Ca on s'en doutait, Grégory ! Mais on n'iras pas là-bas : je veux aller au Paradis de la Soie !  
  
- Je n'entrerais pas dans un magasin de lingerie féminine !  
  
- Je me fous de...  
  
- STOOOP !!!  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui avait écarté tous les membres de la mêlée, bras en avant, les gryffondors d'un côté, les serpentards de l'autre... et Neville et Grégory en face.  
  
- Ca suffit ! On ne va pas passer notre après-midi planté ici !  
  
- Harry a raison, intervint alors Hermione d'un ton posé. Si nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord, nous n'avons qu'à faire des groupes. Neville, Goy... Grégory, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir cet engrais parfait pour les Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Parkinson, tu peux aller seule au Paradis de la Soie...  
  
- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua la brune. Il me faut bien quelqu'un pour porter mes paquets !  
  
Hermione cligna des yeux, son regard passant lentement d'une personne à l'autre en espérant que quelqu'un veuille bien se dévouer à la tâche.  
  
- Crabbe ! Tu vas accompagner Parkinson !  
  
- Mais, je... tenta de protester le jeune homme avant d'être coupé par Draco.  
  
- C'est une excellente idée ! Partez toute de suite avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde !  
  
Pansy fusilla le blond du regard et empoigna Vincent par sa cape, traînant le pauvre garçon qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.  
  
- Ron, repris Hermione. Sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez Zonko, mais je ne t'empêche pas de t'y rendre !  
  
Le rouquin pris un air scandalisé et se tourna directement vers Harry, sûr de trouver là un appuis. Mais le brun contempla avec un profond intérêt sa paire de chaussures.  
  
- Très bien ! s'exclama Ron avec colère. Très bien ! J'ai compris !  
  
Il tourna les talons et s'en alla à grands pas. Harry releva un sourcil vers la jeune fille.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il nous en voudra ?  
  
Hermione fit la moue, regarda une dernière fois dans la direction du rouquin qui disparaissait dans la foule...  
  
- Naaan !  
  
- Bien.  
  
Un léger silence plana dans la grand rue. Neville lâcha un petit "bon, ben... nous on s'en va..." avant de s'éloigner tranquillement avec Grégory. Blaise se tourna alors vers Hermione.  
  
- Tu m'accompagne aux Trois-Balais, je t'offrirais un verre, déclara tranquillement le serpentard.  
  
- C'est un invitation ? s'étonna la jeune fille avec un sourcil relevé. De toute façon je dois passer à la librairie pour...  
  
- ... acheter le onzième tome de ton bouquin machin, oui, je sais, acheva Blaise. Eh bien, nous irons aux Trois-Balais après !  
  
- Mais je n'ai pas dis que j'acceptais de t'y accompagner !  
  
- Oh, mais ce n'était pas une invitation ! répliqua Blaise.  
  
Hermione resta un instant stoïque. Instant que profita le serpentard pour attraper le bras de la fille.  
  
- Bon alors, on y va à cette librairie ?! lança-t-il en la dirigeant, bras dessus, bras dessous, vers le bas de la grand rue.  
  
Draco aperçut juste le clin d'oeil discret que son ami lui envoya par- dessus l'épaule de la gryffondor. Bien, si tout le monde tenait tant à ce qu'il puisse passer du temps avec Harry... Draco entoura la taille de son beau brun et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avant de plonger son regard bleu argenté dans les deux émeraudes de son amant.  
  
- Tu veux aller dans un endroit précis ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.  
  
Harry cilla, reconnectant avec la réalité.  
  
- Euh... non...  
  
- Parfait !  
  
Draco fit pivoter Harry dans ses bras et l'entraîna avec lui, remontant toute la grand rue de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
- Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, Harry, déclara le blond. Mais franchement, tes vêtements manquent sérieusement de classe ! Ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste que tu n'as jamais été là où il fallait...  
  
Et Draco se planta devant une grande arcade de marbre blanc, qui annonçait en longues lettres argentés : "Phil Dargeant. robes de sorciers, tenues de soirées, ensembles sur mesure. Grand couturier depuis 1374."  
  
Harry dévisagea le blond.  
  
- Tu as l'intention de me refaire ma garde robe ?! souffla-t-il d'un air incrédule.  
  
- Précisément, répondit posément Draco en poussant la grande porte en chêne noir sculptée.  
  
Harry emboîte le pas du blond, avec une moue renfrognée... moue qui s'efface immédiatement en pénétrant dans la grande salle, aux murs ornés de grandes draperies lâchement fixées, à intervalles réguliers, en haut des murs de lambris de chêne clair vernis. De riches tenues de soirées, des robes de velours, des capes argentés, de riches vêtements en tous genres exposés ici et là...  
  
- Oh ! Monsieur Malefoy ! s'extasia alors une jeune femme en s'approchant d'eux à grands pas, un sourire blanc étincelant et magnifiquement commercial accroché aux lèvres.  
  
Harry fronça de nouveaux les sourcils et se rapprocha de Draco, qui glissa un bras autour de sa taille.  
  
- Bonjour, Nelly, fit simplement Draco.  
  
- Voulez-vous que j'ailles chercher Mr Dargeant ? Il doit être à l'étage, Darley Fein est passé commander un ensemble complet rouge et argent pour...  
  
- Ca ira, Nelly, coupa le blond. Je suis venu pour Harry. Il a besoin de... quelques tenues. Je vais me débrouiller.  
  
- Bien sûr. La salle d'essayage numéro trois est libre.  
  
- Parfait.  
  
Draco, son bras toujours autour du brun, se dirigea à travers la salle, balayant rapidement d'un regard expert les différentes tenues et robes exposées. Il s'arrêta vers le fond de la salle et se tourna vers le mur. Il poussa un des pans de bois vernis, qui pivota silencieusement. Le passage donnait sur une petite pièce de cinq mètres sur sept. Presque entièrement blanche. Deux grands miroirs tapissaient deux des murs. Sur le troisième mur était appuyé trois fauteuils de cuir blanc, trônant sur l'épaisse moquette couleur neige.  
  
Harry essaya vainement de retrouver là quelque chose qui aurait put lui rappeler une cabine d'essayage moldue. En vain.  
  
- Tu ne bouge pas, déclara Draco avant de lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres et disparaître dans la grande salle principale.  
  
Draco revint quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs vêtements suivant derrière lui. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en grognant. Il aurait mieux fait d'accompagner Ron chez Zonko !  
  
Finalement, les essayages ne furent pas si horribles que ça. Draco entrait et sortait de la salle, observait Harry se vêtir de chacune des tenues qu'il portait. Harry accepta la robe de soie bleue nuit aux runes tissées de fils dorés ; une autre robe verte serpent qui mettait ses yeux en valeur et dont un dragon argenté se déplaçait souplement sur l'ourlet. Et puis quelques capes, d'hivers et d'été. Des chemises de soie aussi (c'est autre chose que tes sempiternels tee-shirts, trois fois trop grand pour toi !).  
  
Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil dans le miroir, tout en terminant de boutonner sa chemise rouge sang, au-dessus d'un pantalon en cuir noir que Draco avait tenu à lui faire essayer. Mouais... la chemise était bien. Le pantalon... un peu trop serré, non ?  
  
Harry effectua d'un quart de tour, penchant la tête sur le côté. C'était vraiment ridicule...  
  
La salle blanche s'ouvrit de nouveau, Draco entra... et se figea doucement. Il referma la porte derrière lui, sans quitter le brun des yeux.  
  
- Tu le prends, le pantalon ? souffla-t-il.  
  
Harry dévisagea le blond, qui continuait de le regarder attentivement. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.  
  
- Il te plaît ? demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.  
  
Draco franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait du brun et lui saisit doucement la nuque. Harry se perdit complètement dans le regard brûlant de son amant, et répondit aux lèvres qui l'embrassèrent.  
  
- Oui, souffla finalement Draco d'une voix un peu rauque.  
  
Puis il repris sa bouche, caressant ses lèvres, laissant glisser sa langue contre la sienne. Draco sentit deux mains chaudes glisser sur son dos, et il rapprocha brusquement le brun contre lui, se collant contre ce corps à la beauté insolente soupirant de la chaleur qu'il lui apportait. Il laissa ses mains glisser sous la chemise de son amant, caresser sa peau douce, son ventre plat...  
  
Harry se détacha du blond, qui protesta de la perte de contact.  
  
- En fait, déclara Harry, le souffle assez court... Je crois que... le cuir... c'est pas pour moi...  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Et moi je t'assure que tu es absolument... parfait avec ce pantalon !  
  
- Ca j'en doute pas... mais... tu vois... l'avantage avec mes jean trois fois trop grand... c'est que je n'y suis pas trop serré !  
  
Draco haussa un sourcil, avant de comprendre de quoi Harry parlait exactement. C'est à dire avant d'aborder un grand sourire narquois et de reprendre les lèvres de son amant. Une main se posa brusquement sur le cuir du pantalon du brun et Harry échappa un gémissement.  
  
- C'est là... que c'est... douloureux ? demanda Draco avec un grand sourire narquois.  
  
Harry lui attrapa le visage et le dévora littéralement de ses lèvres, tandis que le blond appuyait fermement ses caresses sur la bosse dure qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, à travers le pantalon du brun. Puis la main se détacha de lui, et Harry sembla retrouver ses esprit. Il recula brusquement, se détachant de Draco. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! Son dos rencontra le mur. Le blond, lui, n'avait cessé d'avancer. Oups.  
  
- Draco...  
  
Le blond couvrit l'espace qui le séparait du brun et captura à nouveau ses lèvres, avant de glisser doucement dans son cou, ses mains détachant un à un les boutons de la chemise rouge qui couvrait le torse de son amant.  
  
- Non... protesta faiblement Harry tout en répondant aux baisers du blond... Draco... peut-être pas ici...  
  
La langue du blond remonta lentement sur sa gorge et alla se glisser sous son oreille.  
  
- Hum... souffla-t-il de sa rauque si sensuelle et si excitante... si quelqu'un nous voyait...  
  
Ses lèvres happèrent la lobe de son oreille et le mordillèrent doucement. Harry échappa un gémissement et ses mains se crispèrent doucement sur le pull du blond. Hum... pourquoi il lui faisait tant d'effet ?! ...  
  
Draco se redressa brusquement, sans lâcher le brun du regard, et sortit sa baguette magique.  
  
- Insonoris, murmura-t-il.  
  
Harry dégluti. Sa langue passa furtivement sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Draco lui fit un clin d'oeil et verrouilla la porte de la salle. 'Il est fou ! songea Harry. Complètement fou !' Et le brun l'enlaça brusquement, s'emparant de ses lèvres comme un affamé, mêlant son souffle chaud et irrégulier au sien, pressant son corps contre lui. Il avait envie de lui, il avait besoin de lui...  
  
Draco le repoussa sur un des fauteuil, où Harry se laissa tomber. Le blond remonta au-dessus de lui, avec le sourire d'un chasseur traquant sa proie. La chemise de Harry fut rapidement dégagée et le brun sentit à nouveau une main audacieuse se poser son pantalon en cuir au combien trop étroit ! Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Si seulement ce petit crétin de blondinet pouvait arrêter de le torturer...  
  
La main se détacha brusquement de lui. Et avant que Harry ait put comprendre le comment de la chose, son pantalon se retrouva dégrafé, ouvert, et descendu sur le sol, immédiatement rejoins par son boxer.  
  
Draco se détacha de ses lèvres et lui adressa un second clin d'oeil.  
  
- On va... soulager tout ça...  
  
Le visage de Draco disparut brutalement de son champs de vision... un cri de surprise et de plaisir fut arraché à ses lèvres, il venait de l'engloutir complètement... passant d'abord sa langue, chaude, palpitante... puis ses lèvres pour le recouvrir complètement dans cet espace chaud et brûlant... Harry plongea les mains dans les mèches folles de son amant, comme pour accentuer encore un peu plus la pression de ses lèvres... et cherchant à trouver une prise à laquelle s'accrocher... c'était si bon... mon dieu, c'était si... hum... Harry releva brusquement les jambes au-dessus des épaules de Draco pour les empêcher de trembler... oh par merlin... il était plus que doué... c'était... Harry haletait, gémissait... c'était si... la langue du blond faisait des miracles... il accéléra encore la cadence, appuyant un peu plus la pression de ses lèvres... Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en criant le nom de Draco, atteignant la jouissance, le corps tremblant, les mains crispées à en avoir les jointures blanches...  
  
Harry, les yeux clos, sentit le blond remonter à sa hauteur, et un poids se glisser sur lui, un souffle chaud sur son oreille.  
  
- Ca va mieux ? lui chuchota Draco d'un ton narquois.  
  
Harry ouvrit tranquillement les yeux et enlaça le corps lové contre lui. Son regard se posa sur le grand miroir face à lui, qui affichait le reflet deux hommes dans un fauteuil, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à demi-nus. Les légères mèches blondes de l'un, enfouis dans le cou de l'autre. Sa peau claire, pâle, lisse et soyeuse, délicieuse aussi, contre la sienne.  
  
Une langue chaude et chatouilleuse vint caresser le creux de son épaule.  
  
- A quoi tu pense ? demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.  
  
Harry planta un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Je pense que je vais le prendre, ce pantalon en cuir, finalement, déclara- t-il d'un ton très sérieux.  
  
Draco lui renvoya un grand sourire taquin et repris possession de ses lèvres.  
  
~o~  
  
17h23. pub des Trois-Balais.  
  
Harry et Draco rejoignirent les autres aux Trois Balais, peu après 5 heures de l'après-midi. Blaise et Hermione étaient assis à une table, dans le fond de la salle. Apparemment, le serpentard avait réussit à traîner la jeune fille jusqu'ici. Ron était assis à côté de Hermione et semblait avoir décidé de marquer son mécontentement par un silence borné. Pansy avait également retrouvé le chemin du bar puisqu'elle s'était planté à côté de Blaise, sans un regard pour Vincent, qui se tenait à son autre côté et qui croulait sous les paquets que la jeune fille avait acheté. Neville et Grégory, en revanche, n'étaient nulle part en vue.  
  
Harry et Draco allèrent s'installer à leur tour, le blond posant leurs achats sur Vincent qui disparus définitivement aux regards.  
  
- Alors, vous avez passé un 'bon' après-midi ? râla Ron d'un ton hargneux.  
  
- Oui, parfait, et toi Weasley ?! répliqua Draco.  
  
Harry fusilla le blond du regard, qui leva les yeux au ciel et se leva.  
  
- Vous êtes allez où, pour acheter tant de trucs ? s'enquit Pansy.  
  
- Chez Phil Dargeant, répondit tranquillement Draco. Harry avait besoin de s'acheter deux ou trois nouveaux vêtements.  
  
- Ah, enfin, tu as décidé de l'habiller correctement ! s'exclama Blaise.  
  
- Hey ! protesta Harry. C'était pas mes fringues, c'était celles de mon cousin !  
  
- Et bien alors tu n'as pas à te sentir insulter ! répliqua Blaise.  
  
- Oh, les gamins, ne commencez pas, intervint tranquillement Draco. Et toi, arrête de chercher Harry, sinon c'est moi que tu vas trouver !  
  
Pansy s'étouffa dans son verre de bièraubeurre tandis que Ron grognait quelque chose que personne n'entendit distinctement.  
  
- Et toi, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cet après-midi ? demanda Harry pour tourner la conversation dans un sens plus diplomatique.  
  
La jeune fille sortit de son sac un gros pavé de deux kilo, accompagné d'un sourire rayonnant.  
  
- J'ai acheté mon livre ! Le onzième tome de "Mythes et Légendes de la Terre Rouge". Je vais enfin savoir si Jeremy Daïrey va trouver la seconde clé de bronze qui lui permettra de...  
  
- Super, tu me le prêta, à l'occasion, coupa Harry avec un sourire. Et à part ça ? Vous n'avez pas passé tout l'après-midi à la librairie ?!  
  
Hermione cligna des yeux.  
  
- Ben... si. Je... j'ai commencé à lire mon livre et Blaise...  
  
- J'ai acheté un livre aussi, affirma le serpentard. Et puis j'ai réussit à la faire sortir des rayonnages et à la traîner jusqu'ici !  
  
- Et toi, Ron ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers le rouquin.  
  
- Ca ne vous intéressera pas, répondit Ron d'un ton sec.  
  
Harry soupira et échangea un regard avec Hermione qui affichait une petite moue d'excuse.  
  
- Mouais, tu as raison, Weasley, intervint Pansy. Moi je suis allé au 'Paradis de la Soie' et...  
  
- On le sait déjà, merci, coupa Blaise. Ca ne nous intéresse pas plus.  
  
Il y eut un petit temps de silence, que Harry occupa en buvant une gorgée de bièraubeurre...  
  
- C'est quoi ce pied, là ?! intervint brutalement Draco, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Les regards convergèrent brusquement vers lui.  
  
- Attends, souffla Harry, c'est 'ton' pied, ça ?  
  
- Aïe, oui, répondit Draco.  
  
- Alors c'est qui, là ?!  
  
- Oups, désolé, s'excusa Blaise. J'étais un peu trop à gauche.  
  
- Tu faisais du pied à Harry ?! s'offusqua Draco d'un air menaçant.  
  
- Mais non, je t'assure ! c'est pas de ma faute s'il s'étale sous la table ! protesta Blaise.  
  
- Et toi tu lui répond ?! s'indigna le blond en se tournant vers son amant.  
  
- Mais je croyais que c'était toi ! se défendit Harry.  
  
- A qui tu voulais faire du pied, Blaise ? demanda Pansy avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Le serpentard la dévisagea d'un air incrédule. Mais de quoi elle se mêlait celle-là ?!  
  
- A personne ! J'avais des fourmis et je m'étirais ! D'ailleurs, je vais aller faire un tour. Bye !  
  
Blaise joignit le geste à la parole et quitta la table en ré-ajustant sa cape noire sur ses épaules, sous le regard noir de Draco.  
  
- Je crois que je vais rentrer aussi, déclara Pansy. Je voudrais essayer quelques achats ! ... Vincent !  
  
Le serpentard se leva, avec les paquets de la jeune fille, et salua rapidement les autres.  
  
- Moi aussi, je vais devoir partir, s'excusa Hermione. Je n'ai pas terminé mon devoir d'Arithmancie pour jeudi.  
  
- Attends, moi, 'Mione ! lança Ron avant de se lever précipitamment, soucieux de ne pas devoir rester seul à tenir la chandelle entre son prétendu-meilleur-ami et son-ex-enemi-qu'il-était-obligé-de-supporter.  
  
Draco se tourna alors vers Harry, levant un sourcil interrogateur.  
  
- Tu veux peut-être qu'on y ailles, nous aussi ?  
  
- Moui, je crois savoir que tu dispose d'une chambre personnelle et...  
  
Draco le coupa de ses lèvres. Par pitié, on ne leur avait jamais appris à se tenir correctement en public, à ces gryffondors ?!  
  
~o~  
  
et maintenant, pour les amatrices de commentaires (qui s'imposent, bien sûr !), vous avez, à votre disposition, le petit bouton violet en bas à droite de l'écran (celui où il y a écrit : "Go") !  
  
merci à tous et toutes (en majorité, je présume) de m'avoir supporté jusque là.  
  
Peace love and sex tout le monde, à la semaine prochaine (je publierais avant 21h, promis !) 


	15. chapitre XIV : Sexsymbol

Ch - 1.  
  
Ok, alors bonjour/coucou/salut. Maintenant que les présentations d'usage sont faîtes, j'ai PLEIN DE CHOSES à vous écrire, alors s'il vous plaît, prenez la peine de lire chacun des trois ~, merci.  
  
~ D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard... même si c'est beaucoup plus qu'un retard puisque je ne publie ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui lundi. Ce retard porte un nom : il s'appelle Je-n'avais-plus-de-forfait-internet-pour- le-mois-de-févier-donc-je-ne-pouvais-pas-aller-sur-fanfiction.net-plus-tôt. Encore une fois désolé.  
  
~ Ensuite, comme beaucoup m'ont posé la question : effectivement, après "Je te hais", j'ai bien l'intention de commencer une nouvelle fic (les idées pullulent toujours autant dans le petit truc qui me sert de tête). Malheureusement, je dois prendre en compte le fait que la fin de l'année approche (si, si, si, ne vous moquez pas) et que j'ai un Bac à préparer (et un bac blanc très bientôt) . Donc, je n'aurais pas autant de temps pour moi et mes petits textes que je le voudrais. Mais je tiens tout de même à écrire cette fic là (qui me plaît bien), qui devrait être plus longue que mes précédentes. Ce serait un UA, c'est à dire un Univers Alternatif. Une fic, donc, qui se passerait dans un monde où la magie n'existerait pas, mais où on retrouvera beaucoup de personnages de J.K. Rowling (notamment Harry et Draco, élémentaire mon cher Watson). Bref, de toute façon, j'expliquerait tout bien en détails quand vous la verrais apparaître dans la page des fic françaises.  
  
~ Je voudrais aussi dédier ce chapitre à ma petite sœur (moui, je sais, qu'est plus Grande que moi, mais on ne va pas s'attarder sur des détails) : Le-Dodo-n'a-jamais-froid, dont le tyran qui lui sert de père a décidé d'arrêter toute connexion à internet, et son forfait par la même occasion. (quelle torture, déjà que je suivie à peine depuis six jours) Je dédie donc ce chapitre à sa mémoire. Bye, Dodo !  
  
Voilà. Mes trois ~ résolus, je peux passer à mes chères revieweuses que j'ai dût faire enrager depuis samedi, pardon, pardon, encore une fois désolé. R² :  
  
- Nee-C-Kass :  
  
- Lulu-Cyfair : Lulu, t'es Poufsouffle ou quoi ?! ... ou peut-être Gryffondor, pour avoir de telles idées d'égalités ! Ce n'est pas un soucis de justice, mais d'objectivité. et en toute objectivité, même chez J.K. Rowling, les Poufsouffle sont aux 3/4 totalement ignorés. Ah, le mythe des cabines d'essayage ! J'ai toujours dit qu'il s'y passait des choses intéressantes ! merci et bisous à toi !^^  
  
- yami-aku : Non, j'ai l'intention de caser Blaise. J'aime bien Blaise, je voudrais pas qu'il reste tout seul ! je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. Bisous à touâ.  
  
- akashana : merci !^^ j'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira autant que les précédents.  
  
- galaria : hé hé hé... peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non... de toute façon, à qui Blaise pouvait-il bien faire du pied, sinon Hermione ?! Harry, Draco, Grégory (beurk) et Neville sont déjà casés. Ron est profondément homophobe (enfin non, mais presque). Vincent est aussi intelligent qu'un navet. Pansy est... enfin c'est Pansy quoi...  
  
- Origine : ah, pas de précision croustillante, dans ce chapitre... dommage, hein ? enfin, c'est pas comme si il n'y avait que ça qui t'intéressait !^^ Ca me fait pensé que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu un nouveau chapitre de ta fic... faut que j'aille faire un tour sur ff.net, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé (plus d'une semaine) ! Moi aussi j'aime les sorties à Pré-au-Lard !^^ bisous à touâ.  
  
- YunaFab : alors pour la nouvelle fic, j'ai répondu au dessus (au second ~ ). Pis pour ce qui est des chapitres, ben, comme l'indique le petit chapitromètre en haut à droite de ma page, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue (après ce chapitre là). Ben ou, déjà, snif... ma petite fic à mouâ... [reniffle].^^  
  
- Berlouche : pondération ? calme ? parcimonie ? connais pas !^^ merci, et bisous à toi.  
  
- Blaise, le poussin masqué : salut vous deux ! Ben c'est normal que les Poufsouffles passent inaperçus, vous avez vu, rien que dans Ombre-et-Folie, ils sont que 3 ! (hé hé hé, peuvent même pas faire une équipe de Quidditch !^^). Ce chapitre là est... moins long, je crois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même autant !^^  
  
- Clochette : mmh, le pantalon en cuir, surtout, qui fait sexy, pake la chemise rouge, elle est rapidement par terre ! lol. Hermione et Blaise ? hum... peut-être... pas de pieds sous la table, cette fois. Merci pour ta review, bisous !^^  
  
- Miss serpentard : Bien sûr que je connais la cité de la Peur ! J'adôre ce filme ! Tu sais qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux !^^ Entre indo et les nuls... lol. Au fait, tu les as développé tes photos du concert ? Tu pourrais pas m'en envoyer une ou deux pas e-mail ?! bisous à touâ !^^  
  
- Yanagisawa : Tu l'as lue d'une seule traite ? wow, avec les parents derrière [retient un sourire], ma pauvre, même pendant la... les scènes de yaoi ?! hé hé hé, moi aussi ça m'arrive de temps en temps, mais c'est vraiment emmerdant de devoir sans cesse jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier qu'ils ne regardent pas l'écran !^^ merci, bisous.  
  
- Celinette : Miopne/Blaise... moui, c'est possible. Ron ? Ah nan, pas lui... oh quoique... peut-être avec Lavande, faut voir... vive les post- it ! Gloire aux post-it ! Surtout s'ils disent de lire mes fics !^^ bisous à touâ.  
  
- Umbre 77 : tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi j'aime mon Draco ! Et j'adore les mauvais garçons aussi ! Gloire à Draco. c'est vrai ? ça t'a inspiré ton chap 20 de c de c ?! Faut que j'aille le voir ! Oh, la photo de Harry en pantalon cuir et chemise rouge sang ouverte ? Bien sûr, tu ne la veux pas dédicacée non plus ?! Ou plutôt l'image quand il est avec Dray sur le fauteuil ? (tant qu'on y est !) ? Au choix, elle existe aussi en poster format A1, pour la'ccrocher dans ta chambre !^^ ... ah, si seulement c'était vrai... snif... et ma fic qu'est bientôt finis... re-snif... c'est trop triste, je vais me moucher. Bisous à toi, ma p'tite Umbre.  
  
- Enyo 85 : très chère Grand-Analyseur-Général-Supérieur-En-Chef-Des- Magnifiques-Fics-A-Mouâ, un Seamus/Dean ?! Vrai ?! Super ! Et c'est quoi son p'tit nom ? Tu me tiens au courant, hein, dis, dis, dis ? Mais bien sûr que c'est important le météo, sinon je ne l'aurais pas écrit ! Oui, il va pleuvoir dans les jours qui suivent la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et oui c'est important ! enfin pas trop mais quand même... bref... ben oui, Blaise Zabini reste Blaise Zabini ! Naaan, mais ça va pas !!! Ron et Pansy ?! Tu veux la mort du monde sorcier ! A la limite, Ron et Lavande... j'aime pas Pansy, mais enfin quand même, la pauvre... lol !^^ Bisousà toi et Jenali. Bye.  
  
- Saaeliel : m'amoûr ! La sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans Ombre-et-Folie ? Mais c'est pas con ! Où elle est ?! On referait ta garde robe ?^^ rôôô, ma p'tite Saael, tu sais que je t'aodre, toi ? nan, c'est pas vrai : toi je t'aime ! C'est vrai, c'est vrai ? Tu imprime ma fic ? oh, alors ça, c'est vraiment trop génial ! je t'aime mon amour ! gros bisous partout où tu veux !^^  
  
.  
  
voilà. Fin des R².  
  
.  
  
NdM : bon alors, que me reste-t-il à vous dire à part « Bonne lecture ! » ? depuis le temps que vous attendez, je pense préférable de ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps (sinon je sens que je vais me faire écarteler).  
  
.  
  
~o~  
  
Chapitre XIII : Sex-symbol.  
  
"Joyeux Anniversaire !"  
  
~o~  
  
mardi 22 février 1998. 8h01. cachots.  
  
Il était 8h01. Soit une minutes après huit heures. Soit une minute de retard à compter pour le ténébreux, le menaçant, le sombre, le sadique, l'éternel, le meilleur maître des Potions de Poudlard, le seul et unique Séverus Rogue. Une minute. Ce fait historique aurait dût immédiatement mettre la puce à l'oreille des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de septième année qui attendaient là devant la porte des cachots : ce jour ne serait pas un jour comme les autres.  
  
Bien sûr que ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire ! Tout le monde le savait ! ... mais tout le monde ne considérait pas ce jour là comme exceptionnel pour les mêmes raisons. Si vous aviez interrogé Dean Thomas à ce sujet, il vous aurait annoncé avec un grand sourire que ça faisait exactement un an qu'il sortait avec Seamus. Parvati vous aurait répondu que le batteur des Green Hot Kiwi Pepers avait rompu avec Soléïn, des Bizzar's sisters (et donc qu'il était à nouveau libre !). Pour Lavande, la St Isabelle lui rappelait qu'elle avait oublié d'acheter un cadeau pour la fête de sa mère qui portait ce même prénom. Ron savait très bien que ça faisait très exactement 5 ans que Gis Plather avait rejoint les Canons de Chudley en tant que gardien. Et Neville aurait répondu avec un grand sourire que Trevor venait d'avoir 8 ans. Quant à Hermione, elle vous aurait annoncé d'un ton tout excité que Jeremy Daïrey (le héros de Mythes et Légendes de la Terre Rouge, tome 11) venait de trouver l'autre moitié de la carte de feu, qui lui indiquait l'endroit où était caché la seconde clé de bronze grâce à laquelle... Mais de toute façon, Hermione aurait été interrompu au milieu de sa tirade, merci pour nous qui ne lisons pas ce grand Best- seller.  
  
Bref, chacun avait ses raisons de penser que ce 22 février 1998 n'était pas un jour ordinaire, que Séverus Rogue soit en retard ou non. Ce qui n'empêchait personne de se conduire absolument comme d'habitude. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ces (ô combien) sérieux et studieux élèves s'inquiétaient pour leur trèèès cher professeur de Potions...  
  
- ... nan mais je te jure, soufflait Parvati à Lavande d'un air consterné, quand je l'ai vu là, j'ai cru halluciner !  
  
- De quoi vous parlez ? intervint Hermione en se tournant vers elles.  
  
- De cette pauvre Eloïse Midguen, répondit Lavande avec un demi-sourire. On l'a vu samedi à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard...  
  
- Oui ! s'exclama alors Pansy en s'incrustant brusquement dans la conversation. Moi aussi je l'ai croisé au 'Paradis de la Soie' ! Quelle crétine...  
  
Et comme Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre en quoi le fait qu'Eloïse Midguen se retrouve là-bas était absolument ridicule, Parvati s'exclama :  
  
- Mais elle est plus plate  
  
En disant ça, elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches d'un air outré, s'arrangeant au passage pour mettre soigneusement en avant sa poitrine de 85 B.  
  
- Et toi, Hermione, tu es allé au Paradis de la Soie ? demanda alors Lavande. Ils faisaient des soldes ce week-end...  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Ron Weasley eut l'amabilité de vouloir s'en charger pour elle :  
  
- Hermione n'est pas du tout comme ça !  
  
La jeune fille se figea, puis se retourna lentement, sourcil relevé, vers le rouquin.  
  
- Pardon ?! Comment ça je ne suis pas du tout 'comme ça' ?! Non mais qu'est- ce que tu crois, Ron Weasley ?! Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour porter des sous-vêtements en soie ?!  
  
- Mais... mais non, bafouilla Ron. C'est juste que... que tu es sérieuse et... et intelligente et...  
  
- Et donc Moi, je n'aurais pas le droit de porter quelque chose de très féminin parce que j'ai un minimum de plomb dans la cervelle ?! Non mais tu crois quoi, mon pauvre ami ?! Que j'ai été taillée dans une planche de bois ?!  
  
- Mais non... Hermione, je... je disais juste que... enfin tu vois... tu... ce n'es pas ton genre de... de...  
  
- De rentrer dans des magasins de sous-vêtements ?! coupa Hermione d'une voix sèche. Bien sûr, mon genre ce serait plutôt de rester dans une libraire toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ?! Et bien je vais te dire, Ron Weasley, je suis autre chose qu'un cerveau grâce auquel tu peux faire tes devoirs de Potions ou d'Histoire de la Magie, et il serait temps que tu t'en rende compte ! ... quoi ?!  
  
Lavande, qui avait fait signe à de se taire à Hermione désigna légèrement d'un regard l'espace derrière la préfète-en-chef, qui perdit aussitôt ses couleurs, devinant sans peine qui pouvait bien être arrivé derrière elle...  
  
- Voyez-vous ça, souffla une voix glacée et tranchante. J'ai toujours douté des capacités de Weasley, mais je ne pensais pas que ses devoirs étaient de vous, Miss Granger. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Oh, et dans ces conditions, vous comprendrez qu'il est inutile de me rendre votre devoir, Weasley.  
  
Séverus Rogue tourna les talons et entra dans la salle de classe, dans un tourbillon de cape noire... dont l'effet était très nettement amoindrit par le magnifique suçon que le maître des Potions arborait dans le cou. Aucun élève ne demanda quelle était la raison du retard de leur professeur.  
  
Est-il utile de préciser que, en revanche, à la fin du double de cours de Potions, les chuchotements fusèrent, toutes les conversations traitées sur un même thème...  
  
- Où vous allez ? demanda Neville à Dean et Seamus qui se précipitaient vers le grand escalier qui menait jusqu'au troisième étage.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris le sujet que Lupin nous a donné à faire en DCFM, expliqua Dean avec un grand sourire innocent. Tu veux venir avec nous ?  
  
- Padma avait cours avec lui ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Lavande avec un grand sourire. Je me demande s'il était en retard lui aussi...  
  
Lavande et Parvati accompagnèrent donc rapidement Dean et Seamus, pour s'assurer que tout Poudlard soit au courant de ce qui était 'visiblement' arrivé ce matin avec Rogue. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un "non mais vraiment" et rejoignit la salle d'enchantements en s'excusant envers Ron pour la remarque avant le cours "je ne l'avais pas vu arriver...". Harry s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsque...  
  
- Potter, je voudrais te voir une seconde, le retint Blaise.  
  
- Euh... oui...  
  
- Ce n'était pas une question. Viens...  
  
Draco regarda du coin de l'oeil Blaise Zabini entraîner son Harry un peu plus loin pour lui parler. Lui aussi savait que le 22 février n'était pas un jour ordinaire, et il n'avait pas eut besoin du retard de Rogue pour le savoir. Oh, bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que tout le monde soit au courant... du moins à ce que Harry soit au courant... quoique franchement, il aurait put se renseigner... mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Rien. Pas le moindre petit mot, pas le moindre petit geste, pas la moindre réaction qui aurait put lui indiquer que Harry savait. D'un autre côté, il ne fallait pas demander à un pauvre Gryffondor de se souvenir de cette date là... si jamais il l'avais su un jour... Bordel c'était pourtant pas compliqué : il n'avait que deux dates à se souvenir dans toute l'année : le 6 février, et celle-là... non parce que Noël, tout le monde la connaissait déjà, et puis le 14 février était vraiment trop ridicule et pathétique pour lui !  
  
Draco jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au brun. Non, définitivement non, Harry ne savait pas. Il faudrait lui dire... un jour... Merde ! Ce n'était quand même pas n'importe quelle date ! ... et en plus, en plus, même ces enfoirés de foutus serpentards qui traînaient avec lui ne semblaient avoir fait le rapprochement entre ce crétin de 22 février et Lui. D'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas avec Harry depuis très longtemps... mais enfin tout de même ! C'était quelque chose qu'on essayait de ne pas oublier !  
  
Renfrogné et rageur, Draco Malefoy planta Harry et Blaise dans ce couloir et gagna son cours de Métamorphose. L'autre vieille peau de McGonagall... non, décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Il aurait dût rester dans sa chambre.  
  
~o~  
  
18h23. chambre de préfet-en-chef de Draco.  
  
Draco releva le rideau vert translucide et observa le ciel s'amonceler encore et encore de lourds nuages menaçants. Oh, il ne pleuvait pas. Du moins pas encore... Bordel de merde, ça allait encore leur tomber dessus pendant leur entraînement de Quidditch ! Le blond rabattit le rideau et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Apparemment, le ciel était d'aussi bonne humeur que lui : sombre et orageux.  
  
La tapisserie de la chambre se déchira sur toute sa hauteur.  
  
- Tu t'en vas maintenant ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
Draco attrapa sa robe de Quidditch et son Nimbus 2001.  
  
- Je vais au stade. J'ai mon entraînement de Quidditch, je te rappelle. On se voit juste après.  
  
Harry esquissa un léger sourire et répondit un baiser du blond lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.  
  
- D'accord, souffla-t-il. Je t'attends ici, je dois terminer mon devoir de divination.  
  
Draco jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la fenêtre où le ciel était plus que gris menaçant, et sortit de la chambre. Il traversa rapidement 3 couloirs et descendit 2 escaliers avant de pouvoir sortir du château et rejoindre le stade.  
  
Presque toute l'équipe était déjà arrivée dans les vestiaires. Patrick Halven eut le malheur d'arriver après Draco et se fit joyeusement engueuler. Les joueurs se changèrent rapidement et sortirent sur le terrain. Le ciel était si sombre que le soleil semblait déjà couché.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, l'orage prévu éclata dans une violente pluie, comme février savait les faire : froides et glacées, capables de vous tremper jusqu'aux os en quelques secondes. Mais les serpentard, et encore plus les Malefoy sont réputés pour être têtus et bornés, et Draco obligea l'entraînement à se poursuivre.  
  
Il abandonna 5 minutes plus tard, lorsque Vincent manqua glisser de son balais en ratant un cognard, et percutant ce pauvre Patrich Halven qui passait le souaffle à Terens Salver. L'eau rendait les balais glissants et la visibilité amoindrie... et les foudres du ciels se rapprochaient de plus en plus...  
  
Les serpentards regagnèrent les vestiaires après 20 minutes d'entraînement. Rageur, Draco monta directement dans sa chambre. Non, ce n'était pas sa journée !  
  
- Anguis.  
  
Draco rejeta son balais et sa robe de Quidditch dans un coin... fronça les sourcils et balaya la chambre du regard. Un magnifique silence fut sa seule réponse. Le sac de Harry était toujours affalé contre son bureau, mais il n'avait pas été ouvert. Pourtant il devait terminer son devoir... qu'est-ce que c'était encore ce bordel...  
  
Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Parfait ! Non seulement Harry l'ignorait pratiquement toute la journée, et maintenant il disparaissait ! Parfait, vraiment parfait ! Non, décidément, il n'aurait jamais dût se lever aujourd'hui... et où il était partit cet abruti de gryffondor ?! Il avait dit qu'il l'attendait ici, c'est dire dans cette chambre, pas n'importe où dans le château, merde !  
  
C'est pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire, mais bon, si il avait dit qu'il l'attendait ICI, il devait l'attendre ICI ! Sinon, il ne disait rien du tout ! Et surtout, il n'inventait pas une connerie à propos d'un devoir. Non, parce que ça, c'était grave. Ca voulait dire que cet abruti avait voulu se trouver une excuse. Donc, qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il savait que Draco n'aurait pas voulu qu'il fasse !  
  
Bordel de merde, mais où il était cet enfoiré ?!  
  
~o~  
  
19h24. chambre de Draco.  
  
La tapisserie se déchira sur toute sa hauteur. Draco releva la tête, pour voir un certain brun, ô combien familier, s'engouffrer dans la chambre et se figer net en le voyant. Le blond haussa un sourcil. Harry portait une cape noire d'hivers, le genre de cape que l'on ne mettait que pour sortir. D'ailleurs, il étais sortis : ses cheveux noirs étaient trempés et des mèches gorgées d'eau se collaient sur ses joues, laissant de grosses gouttes dégouliner sur son visage... lui aussi avait dût être surpris par la pluie soudaine. Et puis ses fouttues basquettes, trempées également, étaient couvertes de terre et de poussière.  
  
Harry cligna des yeux et posa machinalement sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il tenait à la main (nouveau signe qu'il était sortis pour faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dût faire : il n'avait pas voulu être vu), sur un coin du bureau.  
  
- J'étais, euh... partis, voir Hermione... pour mon devoir de Potions, bredouilla le brun.  
  
- Oh, j'aurais put t'aider, je suis doué en potions, déclara Draco d'un ton détaché. Et puis tu as dit que tu bossais la divination.  
  
- Eh ben oui... enfin je veux dire non... en fait c'est que... je me suis trompé. La divination je l'avais déjà fait.  
  
- Bien sûr, et si tu es complètement trempé, c'est parce que... tu es passé sous la douche ?! railla Draco.  
  
- Non... c'est Peeves... il a jeté de l'eau dans le couloir et...  
  
Draco, qui était resté très calme et tout à fait maître de lui-même depuis l'entrée du brun, se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, son masque froid et impassible abandonné pour une expression qui s'accordait beaucoup plus à sa colère.  
  
- BORDEL, MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE !!! TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS CROIRE UNE CONNERIE PAREILLE ??!!! POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS, POTTER ? UN POUFSOUFFLE ??!!! T'ETAIS OU ??!!!  
  
Harry soupira en regardant ses basquettes, puis ôta les-dites basquettes et les balança dans un coin de la chambre, avec sa cape d'hivers trempée.  
  
- Hey, Potter, je t'ai posé une question, siffla Draco en se rapprochant dangereusement du brun. Où tu étais passé ?!  
  
- Je suis allé faire un tour dans le parc, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.  
  
Draco eut un petit reniflement de dédain.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, c'est très crédible. Tu débarque pile au moment où je m'apprête à partir à l'entraînement, juste pour vérifier que je suis bien partit. Puis tu me dit que tu m'attends là (le tout avec une excuse minable). Et dès que je tourne le dos, tu dégage ailleurs ! Seulement t'as pas de chance, Potter, parce que aujourd'hui l'entraînement s'est terminé plus tôt, à cause de l'orage. Mais tu as bien dût te rendre compte du changement de temps, toi aussi, à voir ta tenue...  
  
Harry soupira en levant les yeux au plafond.  
  
- Ecoute, Draco, fous-moi la paix, ok ? On est pas mariés que je sache. Alors arrête ton délire de femme trompée ! Je vais prendre une douche.  
  
Complètement halluciné, Draco regarda le brun traverser SA chambre, attraper une de SES grandes serviettes de toilettes blanches et rentrer dans SA salle de bain pour utiliser SA douche.  
  
Non mais quel enfoiré ! Bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés ! Et il ne faisait pas un "délire de femme trompée" !  
  
Potter pouvait se taper qui il voulait, il pouvait s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui, quand ça lui chantait, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire ! Ce que faisait le brun ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde ! C'était même le dernier de ses soucis ! ...  
  
Draco s redressa brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?!  
  
toc toc toc  
  
Il était hors de question que Potter se tape qui que ce soit ! Cet abruti de Gryffondor n'avait pas intérêt à aller voir ailleurs !  
  
toc toc toc  
  
Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de le toucher ! C'était SON Potter, SA propriété privée !  
  
TOC TOC TOC !  
  
- OUI, C'EST BON, J'ARRIVE !!!  
  
Draco franchit les trois pas qui le séparaient de la porte en chêne de sa chambre (celle qui donnait sur la salle commune de Serpentard) et l'ouvrit brusquement.  
  
- QU'EST-CE QU'IL... y a... oh...  
  
De l'autre côté de la porte, dans la salle commune, Pansy, Grégory, Vincent et Blaise le regardaient d'un air mi-étonné, mi-amusé.  
  
- Joyeux anniversaire, Drake ! lança Pansy avec un sourire.  
  
Ah non... en fait, ils n'avaient pas oublié. Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant les cheveux trempés de Blaise, et songea qu'il devenait sérieusement parano.  
  
- Bon alors, lança Zabini, tu les ouvre tes cadeaux ou tu compte rester planté sur le pas de cette porte ?!  
  
- C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 18 ans ! renchérit Grégory.  
  
Draco hésita une seconde, avant d'envoyer Potter (et ses conneries) au diable, et rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune.  
  
Ils discutèrent e plaisantèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure, au bout de laquelle Vincent déclara qu'il avait sommeil, Grégory décida d'aller faire un tour, Blaise décrété avoir des trucs à faire, et Pansy annonça de mauvaise grâce qu'elle devait également le planté là.  
  
En deux minutes, Draco se retrouva tout seul dans sa salle commune, ses paquets étalés sur une table devant lui. Si ça, ça ne sentait pas le coup foireux, lui était la réincarnation de Merlin !  
  
Draco ramassa le tout dans ses bras et retourna dans sa chambre... du moins, il poussa la porte de sa chambre.  
  
Chambre anormalement plongée dans la lumière mouvante que propageait la grande flamme d'une unique lampe en vert de jade, posée sur la petite table basse entre les deux fauteuils. Accoté à la cheminée, les cheveux, encore mouillés de leur récente douche, ébouriffés autour de son visage, Harry lui adressa un léger sourire amusé.  
  
- Il paraît que le 22 février est un jour spécial, souffla-t-il.  
  
Draco referma machinalement la porte et posa ses paquets, pêle-mèle, sur un des fauteuils. Harry se détacha de la cheminée et marcha vers lui. Il ne portait que son pantalon en cuir, celui qu'ils avaient acheté à Pré-au- Lard, samedi dernier.  
  
Mais il y avait encore quelque chose qui chiffonnait le blond.  
  
- Tu étais où, tout à l'heure ?  
  
Harry eut un petit rire et ouvrit le tiroir du bureau de Draco.  
  
- Partis cherché ton cadeau, crétin ! répondit-il en sortant un paquet longiligne enveloppé d'un papier argenté.  
  
Harry lui remit le cadeau entre les mains et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Joyeux anniversaire, Draco Malefoy, souffla-t-il.  
  
- Comment tu as su ? demanda le blond en l'entourant de ses bras.  
  
Avec un grand sourire narquois, Harry leva la main gauche pour montrer la gourmette.  
  
- Ta date de naissance est gravée derrière !  
  
Draco l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.  
  
- Alors tu savais depuis ce matin ! accusa-t-il.  
  
Harry échappa un nouveau rire.  
  
- Je sais depuis trèèès longtemps, mon pauvre ami ! Mais j'ai adoré te faire chier toute la journée !  
  
Draco le fusilla du regard et Harry lui tira la langue. Langue que le blond attrapa entre ses lèvres...  
  
- Bon, tu te décide à l'ouvrir mon cadeau ?! s'impatienta Harry après quelques instants.  
  
Draco grogna quelque chose à propos des Gryffondors et des Potter, puis s'avança vers le fauteuil vide, Harry toujours contre lui, et s'y laissa tomber. Le brun entre ses bras s'installa plus confortablement sur ses genoux et se pencha légèrement en arrière, de manière à laisser Draco pouvoir ouvrir son cadeau sans être gêné.  
  
- Je cherchais un cadeau original, expliqua Harry tandis que le blond déchirait le papier. Mais qui soit assez personnel aussi, tu vois... Et puis j'ai pensé à ça, comme tu n'en avais plus...  
  
Draco regarda l'écrin de velours noir entre ses mains et haussa un sourcil. Mais à quoi l'autre gryffondor avait-il encore pensé ?! Le blond ouvrit prudemment l'écrin sur toute sa longueur, et cligna des yeux. C'était un bijou en or blanc, travaillé d'une main experte... une gourmette plus exactement, dont la plaque gravée était incrustée d'une émeraude soigneusement taillée à chaque extrémité. Mais ce qui avait fait cillé le blond n'était pas tant le bijou en lui-même, que ce qui y avait été gravé...  
  
- Je trouvais ça sympa, souffla Harry avec un grand sourire. Je ne te raconte pas la tête qu'à fait le bijoutier quand je lui ai demandé de graver ça ! J'ai pris la même longueur que ton ancienne gourmette...  
  
Draco releva la tête pour le dévisager, puis décrocha doucement la gourmette de son écrin. Harry la lui attacha autour du poignet, sans perdre un millimètre de son sourire, satisfait. Et le blond échappa un un soupir de résignation.  
  
- Je ne vais pas avoir l'air ridicule, moi à porter ça !  
  
- Hey, protesta Harry. C'est mieux que si j'avais fait mettre "abruti" ! Et puis elle est jolie cette gourmette !  
  
Draco s'empara de ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Bien sûr qu'elle était magnifique cette gourmette, portant, entre deux petites émeraudes, gravé en fines lettres rondes de calligraphie : "Sex-symbol".  
  
~o~  
  
Pour obtenir une gourmette identique à celle de Draco, dédicacée par notre beau blond, tapez "Gourmette" au bouton [Go], installé en bas à gauche de votre écran !^^  
  
peace love and sex à tous, à la semaine prochaine (samedi, promis). 


	16. epilogue

ch - 0  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rg ! C'est la fin ! The end ! Finite ! ... nan pas incantatum ! C'est pas le fin d'un sortilège ! C'est la fin de ma fic ! MA fic ! "Je te hais" finis, pfff, envolée, comme toutes les fic auparavant, égarées dans un coin perdu de fanfiction.net, oubliées de tous... ouiiiin ! poukouââââ ??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quoi ? Comment ça je deviens lourde à chialer toute seule ?! De toute façon, tout ce qui vous intéresse, vous, c'est cet épilogue ! Très bien ! J'ai compris ! Mais vous allez devoir attendre les R² !  
  
- clau : merci. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le dernier chapitre. Bisous à toi !^^  
  
- miss serpentard : alors je compte 1 première gourmette. bien, c'est noté. dédicacée ? ben oui, bien sûr... tu veux pas Draco avec, tant que tu y es ?! Moui ! J'ai bien reçu les photos !!! c'est vrai que c'est un peu flou, mais c'est pas grave, merci, merci, c'est trop gentil ! Il me faut le DVD entre enfer et Paradis ! Pis la maison pour moi tout seule, paske sinon ma soeur et mes parents vont encore menacer de m'interner en me voyant crier VIVE NICO ! VIVE INDO et VIVE STEPH devant le DVD... sans compter les chansons... bref, il me faut ce DVD ! Oui, c'est sûr que c'est Alain Chabbat le plus connu ! Ouais, Didier aussi je l'ai vu. C'est pas aussi bien que la cité de la peur, mais c'est sympa. Merci encore pour ta review ! J'espère que je te reverrais dans ma prochaine fic. Gros bisous à touâ !  
  
- Dibbye : hé hé hé, le retour de la Gourmette ! J'avais bien dit qu'elle avait son rôle ! merci, merci. bisous.  
  
- berlouche : un dessin ? c'est vrai ? tu veux faire un dessin d'une scène de ma fic ? oh oui, siteplé, siteplé... tu me montreras, hein ? dis, dis, tu me montreras ? Tu me l'enverras par mail ? Tu en déjà dessiné des scènes ?! Je te rends frapadingue ?!^^ t'inquiète, tu n'es pas la seule ! Tu es déjà sur Ombre-et-Folie, non ?! merci, merci pour ta review, et tu me tiens au courant pour le dessin ?! bisous à touâ !^^  
  
- Cordelune : Wouais !!! Tu sais quoi, tu sais quoi ?! J'ai l'immense honneur de te décerner le grand prix de... de Mon-auteur-de-ma-trois- centième-review-pour-ma-fic ! Ma fic te fait rire ? Merci !^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Moi aussi je suis en vacances, mais je suis débordée quand même, je ne sais pas comment je me démerde... Gros bisous à toi. Merci encore.  
  
- LOU 4 : ah, je compte encore une gourmette de plus. Oui, il y a une explication cohérente (enfin si on veut) au peace love and sex qui clôture chacun de mes chapitre. D'une part, il faut bien une formule pour clôturer mes chapitres. D'autre part, c'est un clin d'oeil à Indochine (mon groupe préféré que j'adôre et que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup), les fan comprennent. ^^ Merci pour ta review. bisous.  
  
- Blaise le poussin masqué : salut vous deux ! Non ? Pas de gourmette ? Vraiment pas ? Même Manu, une belle gourmette en or blanc incrusté de deux émeraudes ?!^^ Donc vous avez aimé le chapitre ? chouette, j'suis contente ! en plus je vous aime bien tous les deux, alors ça fait encore plus plaisir ! Encore merci à tous les deux. Gros bisous à mes jumeaux masqués préférés (le fait que vous êtes les seuls jumeaux masqués que je connaisse n'influence en rien le fait que vous soyez mes préférés^^).  
  
- June : je suppose que gourmetteuh veux dire que je dois compter une gourmette de plus ? Avec Draco ? Ben voyons, t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas Harry, Séverus et Lucius avec ? Ils font un prix de gros !lol... Mais nan ! Il n'y a aucune review inutile ! Même une crétine totalement débile qui oserait dire que ma fic est nulle [style, Cacile elle est pas du tout fière de sa p'tite fic à elle, snif...], ce ne serait pas une review inutile. Ce serait le signe que je n'aurais pas bien soigné mon texte. [pas bien !] Mais quand c'est des review de Toi ! Je n'y vois rien d'inutile !^^ merci, merci. gros bisous à touâ.  
  
- Yami aku : oui, c'est moi qui ai inventé l'anniversaire à Draco. Je sais que J.K. Rowling l'a pourtant dit dans une interview, mais je ne m'en souvenais plus (mais il est du début d'année), et puis le 22 février, ça collait avec ma fic, alors bon... Si tu veux, je te retrouverais sa date de naissance exacte (je dois pouvoir la retrouver dans un de mes vieux fichiers), et je te la donnerais par mail. Merci pour ta review. Gros bisous.  
  
- Tsukiyo Yanagisawa : wow, ça c'est du pseudo (je pourrais utiliser un diminutif la prochaine fois, genre... Tsuki' ?). Ca a une signification précise ? D'autres textes ? Moui, si on veut, mais chaque chose en son temps. Ma prochaine fic paraîtra samedi prochain... du moins son prologue. Je ne peux pas gérer plusieurs fic à la fois (question d'emplois du temps et de priorité : le BAC en est une), déjà que là, je commence à être déborder... Si, je connais quelques manga, mais je ne maîtrise pas du tout le japonais ! J'ai lu aussi une ou deux fic sur Gundam Wing, mais je n'ai jamais lu le vrai bouquin. Ouais, je sais que Draco aurait put se douter de quelque chose (pask'il est super intelligent, Drake !^^), mais bon, il est possessif et pis il était énervé pask'il croyait que Harry ne savait pas que c'était son anniv', alors... En tout cas, voilà la suite et fin. Bisous à touâ.  
  
- Eilowny : ok, une gourmette avec option 'rubis', c'est noté !^^ bizz'  
  
- Lee-NC-Kass : Arg ! pardon, pardon pardon, mille pardons, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, tu n'es pas passé dans mon ficher de review pour les R². Et en plus, tu étais ma première review pour ce dernier chapitre. Franchement, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de te fournir le Draco avec la gourmette !^^ Moi non plus, j'aime pas Ron. Naaan ! Harry il avait pas oublié son anniversaire à Draco ! Mais tu pense bien que chez le bijoutier, il a bien trouvé la gourmette, mais sûrement pas gravée au nom de "Sex-symbol" ! Alors il l'a fait faire gravé. D'où le délais et le fait qu'il ait dût retourné à Pré-au-Lard ce soir là... explications, explications, lol. Ouais, c'est l'épilogue. Donc c'est plus court qu'un chapitre, pis c'est la fin, pis... pis... bouh ouh ouh, je partage ta peine, je l'aimais bien mouâ, ma p'tite fic... snif. bisous.  
  
- Clochette : Merci ! Une fic sur Dean et Seamus (rien qu'à eux), c'est Enyo85 qui se penche dessus. Elle n'est pas encore publié (puisqu'elle n'est, pour l'instant, qu'une esquisse), mais elle devrait bientôt prendre forme... Euh, quand je dis qu'on peut avoir la même gourmette, évidemment, si tu vas chez un bijoutier, tu peux toujours trouver une gourmette en or blanc, la faire incrusté de deux émeraudes et la faire gravé à "Sex- symbol", mais à mon avis, tu vas devoir aligner les p'tits billets !^^ Une autre fic après celle-là ? Bien sûr, mais je l'ai déjà présenté dans "l'avant-propos" de mon précédent chapitre... merci encore pour ta review ! gros bisous à toi.  
  
- Saael' : m'amoûr ! oh, excuse-moi pour mon anniv' à mouâ, je l'avais mis dans ma bio alors bon... et puis tu m'as laissé un mot dans Ombre-et-Folie. Je suis contente !^^ Une gourmette pour toi aussi ma chérie ? d'accord, je note... tu veux que je t'apporte Draco avec ? Sinon, en parlant de Ombre-et- Folie, on a eut un problème au niveau des chambre (un embrouillage d'e-mail reçus et non-reçus), mais je me suis battu (et j'ai gagné ça va de soit) pour qu'on reste dans la même chambre ! Et j'ai réussit à obtenir deux lits (mais on n'en utilisera qu'un !^^) dans la chambre à Lucius ! Ca te vas mon amoûr, la chambre à Lulu ? Moi j'aime bien Lulu (les restes de Vert étoile) !^^ Gros bisous partout où tu veux.  
  
- Lullule : et une gourmette de plus, une ! Merci. Mais tu sais, je vais pas continuer beaucoup puisque c'est l'épilogue... désolé. Mais j'espère que je te reverrais dans ma prochaine fic ?! bisous.  
  
- Hator Barton : gourmette ? [Cacile qui coche une nouvelle croix dans sa grille "Qui veut des gourmettes 'Sex-symbol' ?"] Avec Draco ? Ben voyons, tu plaisante, là, Si Draco se pointe pour livrer les gourmettes, c'est moi qui le garde, na ! Merci pour ta review, et merci pour le bac. Gros bisous à toi.  
  
- DW : Ben étant donné que c'est l'épilogue, c'est ici que, faussement surpris, tu vas apprendre que Blaise sort avec Hermione. C'était si prévisible que ça ? (zut, encore raté pour la discrétion !^^). Rôôô, Draco violent et possessif... j'aime ce que tu dis !^^ Merci, merci. Bisous.  
  
- Umbre 77 : ma p'tite Umbre ! Non, t'as de la chance, j'allais posté mon épilogue, là, mais je viens de voir ta review s'afficher, alors je prends une minute supplémentaire pour te répondre. Arg ! Nan, j'ai pas lu la note dans le chap 20 ! désolé. Par contre, j'ai lu le chapitre 2à, et je le trouve, franchement excellent ! C'est un de mes préférés. Il marie parfaitement la liaison Harry/Draco et l'intrigue en elle-même, avec les Premiers. J'adôre ! En plus Draco qui prend son masque de froideur face aux autres ! Mais tu vas pas trè sbien, alors ? Ma p'tite Umbre... J'espère que ce bout de texte qu'est mon épilogue te feras sourire aussi. J'espère que je recevrais encore beaucoup beaucoup de review de ta part dans mes prochaines fic, paske écrire serais bien morne sans toi. Même si c'est pour rien dire, je t'aime beaucoup, ma p'tite Umbre. Pis j'aime beaucoup tes reviews, qu'elles soient drôles ou pas. Pis j'aime beaucoup ce que tu écris. Pis je t'aime beaucoup. Pleure pas, ma p'tite Umbre. Gros poutoux rien que pour toi sur chaque joue !  
  
- tolkiane : Tu m'étonne ! Quel connard Lucas ! ... oui, bon, je sais pas qui c'est, mais t'as pas l'air de le porter dans ton cœur, alors moi je veux bien être solidaire !^^ Mouahahahahah ! Nan, j'ai rien contre les 85B ! Ma pauvre p'tite Tolkiane, je t'assure que j'avais rien contre toi, promis. Je vais rajouter une note à la fin de mon épilogue pour rectifier ça, ok ? bisous à toi !^^  
  
- Enyo 85 : Très cher Grand-analyseur-Supérieur-En-Chef-Des-Magnifiques- Fics-A-Mouâ... T'as le début ?! Ah oui, un peu que je veux ! Siteplé ! Kouââââ ?! Je t'ai pas invité à mon mariage avec Saaeliel ?! [Cacile qui se précipite sur sa liste d'invités cobstituée de plusieurs cartons blanc rouge sang et noir] Mais... mais... comment ça se fait... Bien sûr que tu es invité Enyo ! Ta présence est même obligatoire ! Pis Jenali aussi, bien sûr ! Tu es au courant pour le fait que c'est tenue tout en cuir obligatoire ? Pas du tout ! Je ne hais pas ce Grand Best-seller ! (manquerait plus que ça, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé !). Dit, toi, tu analyse, je veux bien, mais arrête de tout découvrir avant que je l'ai écrit ! lol... Bien sûr que c'était pour Hermione que Blaise est allé touché deux mots à Harry. Ah, tu veux une gourmette ? Bien, un camion de gourmette, ben voyons. C'est avec ça que tu re-re-re-re-re-re-faire ta demande en mariage à Jenali ? remarque, ça marchera peut-être cette fois- ci !^^ Bisous à Jenali et à touâ !^^  
  
- La magicienne d'Oz : Arg ! Toi aussi t'es en pleine déprime ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous déprimez tous ! C'est contagieux ?! C'est ma fic ? Elle est trop triste ? Vous voulez que Draco colle une tarte à la crème dans la gueule de *Ron ? (remarque, si ça peut vous remonter le moral). C'est vrai ? Merci ! Tu es la première à me parler de ma nouvelle fic (je commençais à me poser des question sur "Est-ce que les gens lisent bien ce que j'écris ou est-ce que ça à l'air si nul que ça ? !"). Tu aime les UA ? Euh... ne met pas le barre trop haut non plus, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir... C'est bon, t'es pardonné ! Y'a pas de pb. Mais tu viens lire le prologue de ma nouvelle fic la semaine prochaine !^^ gros bisous à toi.  
  
- YunaFab : Merci ! La gourmette... je devrais peut-être plaquer mes études et ouvrir un magazin de bijouterie spécialisé dans les gourmettes, je ferais fortune... Enfin en attendant d'ouvrir mon magasin, je vais continuer d'écrire, hum ? J'espère bien que tu liras au moins le début de ma prochaine fic !^^ bisous.  
  
.  
  
voilà fin des R².  
  
.  
  
Mais avant de poursuivre, j'aimerais juste ajouter deux mots :  
  
NdM : Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, s'il vous plaît, pour Cordelune, qui m'a posté ma 300ème review ! Je ne pensais pas atteindre ce nombre là lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic et je voulais vous remercier toutes et tous pour avoir eut le courage de me lire. Merci, merci.  
  
NdM 2 : Je voudrais aussi PREPARER PSYCOLOGIQUEMENT certaines : Ceci est un épilogue. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas aussi long qu'un chapitre. C'est un morceau clôturant ma fic (aussi long que le prologue à peu près). Voilà. Bonne lecture !  
  
~o~  
  
Epilogue :  
  
~o~  
  
(lundi) 29 juin 1998. 18h32. Quelque par dans le Parc de Poudlard.  
  
Il faisait beau. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, d'un bleu éclatant, pas un seul nuage ne se profilait à un quelconque horizon. C'était le premier point qui ensoleillait cette journée.  
  
Il faisait chaud. Mais pas trop. Pas une de ces canicules d'été où un pas dehors était promesse de finir plus fondu de le fromage de votre part de raclette. Juste cette chaleur enveloppante qui caressait la peau. Cette douce chaleur qui caractérisait les soirs d'été. C'était le second point qui affirmait le bien-être du premier.  
  
Les cours étaient terminés. Les élève n'étaient plus obligés de voir leurs putains de professeurs qu'ils ne ne pouvaient pas sentir. Plus de devoirs à rendre, plus de longueur de parchemins à se prendre la tête, plus de notes à prendre en regardant avec envie le Parc, le Lac, tandis que vous mourrez d'ennuis dans un cours d'Histoire de la Magie (dont, de toute façon, les deux dernières semaines de cours avaient été séchées, à la plus grande ignorance de ce pauvre Binns). Bref, ceci constituait le Troisième Point (avec un grand P) qui réjouissait grandement les élèves.  
  
Les Examens étaient clôturés. Depuis vendredi dernier pour les cinquièmes année qui passaient leur BUSE, et depuis cet après-midi, 18 heures, pour les septièmes années passant leurs ASPIC. Ah ! La joie de fin d'examen ! Dans chacune des maisons, des petites fêtes avaient été prévu en l'honneur de ce jour mémorable (il faut toujours fêter la fin des examen avant de recevoir les résultats, y'a plus de gens contents)... mais avant la tombée de la nuit. Puisqu'il faisait encore beau et que beaucoup avaient voulu profiter du Parc et du Lac.  
  
Effectivement, après les examens (18 heures pile et copies rendues), certains élèves avaient tout simplement été piquer une tête dans le Lac. Bon, c'était toujours mieux que certains Serdaigles (et Hermione), bien trop assidus qui avaient aussitôt rejoins la bibliothèque pour vérifier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés en répondant aux différentes questions. D'autres (tel que Ron) avaient joyeusement fuis tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à un bouquin de près ou de loin, et avaient préférés le stade où une partie improvisée de Quidditch avait été organisée dans le bordel le plus complet. Mais de manière générale, tout élève de septième année pouvait être trouvé allongé dans l'herbe du Parc, à l'ombre d'un arbre ou complètement au soleil dans l'espoir de commencer leur bronzage d'été pour leurs prochaines vacances à la plage... bien sûr il fallait excepter les quatre pauvres crétins (pauvre Vincent) qui dormaient encore dans la salle d'examen (certains supportent mal les révision de dernière minutes, la veille de minuit à trois-heures du matin, ou simplement de ne pas savoir quoi faire pendant trois heures quarante-cinq).  
  
Donc, ceux qui ne parlaient plus d'examens, ceux qui n'essayaient pas de draguer leur jolie voisine en mini jupe sans réaliser qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour leur meilleur ami déjà casé avec leur ex, ceux qui ne profitaient pas de l'occasion de faire trempette dans le Lac pour noyer leur pire ennemi, ceux qui étaient déjà avec quelqu'un depuis assez longtemps pour profiter du fait que les dortoirs étaient désertés (ainsi que la salle de bain des préfets)... bref, il ne restait que ceux qui restaient allongés dans l'herbe, rêvant à leur liberté presque acquise ; ceux qui parlaient de leur avenir (avec plus ou moins d'optimisme) et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se parler parce leur langue était fourrée dans la bouche d'un autre.  
  
Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu, celui qui avait vaincu Vous-Savez- Qui-C'est-A-Dire-Voldemort, celui qui avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, celui qui avait fait la Une de Sorcière-hebdo encore plus longtemps que Gilderoy Loccart, celui qui avait brisé tant de coeurs en "anonçant" officiellement qu'il était gay et déjà pris, celui qui sortait actuellement avec le mec le plus sexy de tout Poudlard (d'après les sources officieuses des potins circulant librement dans les couloirs) et qui était préfet-en-chef et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, celui qui avait été le plus jeune attrapeur de tout Poudlard depuis un siècle, celui qui était actuellement capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et qui avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch inter-maisons... bref, celui-là, était à cet instant, tranquillement allongé dans le Parc, plus précisément entre les jambes d'un certain blond énoncé ci-dessus, la tête reposant sur son ventre ; lequel bond avait le dos appuyé contre un arbre (dont on se fous de la nature), les bras derrière la tête.  
  
L'année était terminée. Leur septième année était terminée. Leur scolarité était terminée. Leur vie à Poudlard touchait à sa fin. Année qui avait changé tant de chose en si peu de temps. Aussi bien sur le plan politique (l'extermination de l'autre crétin de psychopathe), que sur le plan sentimental. Surtout sur le plan sentimental. L'Après-Poudlard semblait déjà bien compliqué à Harry, avant toutes ces conneries. Maintenant, avec Draco, c'était encore plus Prise-de-Tête.  
  
Non pas qu'il regrettait quoique ce soit, ou avait l'intention de se séparer de lui... et puis quoi encore ?! Il l'avait, il le gardait ! Non, le problème c'était autre chose. A Poudlard il avait son dortoir, mais passait son temps dans la chambre de Draco. Seamus avait dit, un jour, en plaisantant, qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'installer directement dans sa chambre. Mais maintenant, il n'allait pas s'installer avec Draco ?! Il n'avait même jamais mis les pieds au Manoir Malefoy ! Bien sûr, Lucius et Narcissa n'étaient plus là pour en réclamer la propriété et tout l'héritage était à Draco.  
  
De toute façon, il ne savait même pas si le blond accepterait de le voir débarquer chez lui ! Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ensemble. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de se payer un petit appartement à Londres. En plus, rien n'indiquait que Draco voulait poursuivre leur relation après Poudlard. S'ils le faisaient, ça prendrait des proportions plus... plus sérieuse. Ce ne serait plus qu'une simple relation entre élèves. Prise de tête, prise de tête...  
  
Blaise passa devant eux, se dirigeant tranquillement vers le château, et les pensées de Harry dérivèrent. Les changements n'avaient pas été que pour lui ! Ron avait faillis faire une nouvelle syncope lorsque Hermione leur avait annoncé qu'elle voulait sortir avec Blaise. Ce qui n'avaient pas choqué tant de personnes que ça, puisque les avances du serpentards n'étaient des plus discrètes. Harry se souvenait très bien de la couleur rouge écarlate que la jeune fille avait prise lorsqu'elle avait ouvert un paquet, un matin. Elle avait aussitôt refermé le paquet et personne n'avait pu savoir ce qu'il contenait. Enfin Harry, lui, était parfaitement au courant puisque c'était pour ça que Blaise l'avait abordé à la sortie du cours de Potions, le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco. Il avait voulu montrer, à sa façon, qu'il ne considérait pas Hermione comme un simple cerveau. Harry devait aller à Pré-au-Lard pour récupérer la gourmette qu'il avait demandé à faire gravé au bijoutier, et Blaise avait l'intention d'y aller aussi. Plus précisément au Paradis de la Soie. Harry avait préféré ne pas faire de commentaires.  
  
- Tu vas à la bibliothèque ? lança Draco d'un ton narquois.  
  
Blaise lui renvoya son sourire.  
  
- Ouais, je vais récupérer ma préfète-en-chef.  
  
- Juste un conseil, ajouta Draco. Evite ta chambre de serpentard, je n'ai pas revu Grégory depuis la fin des examens...  
  
Blaise eut une grimace de dégoût.  
  
- Ark ! Merci, j'avais vraiment besoin de ça ! De toute façon, Hermione a aussi sa propre chambre ! Bye.  
  
Harry regarda le serpentard s'éloigner vers le château. Ses pensées revinrent à son propre problème. Draco semblait songer à la même chose que lui puisqu'il souffla alors :  
  
- Tu viens t'installer au Manoir...  
  
Harry bougea légèrement.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.  
  
- Ce n'était pas une question, répliqua Draco en ramenant ses bras sur son amant.  
  
Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun qui se retourna et remonta à la hauteur du visage du blond.  
  
- Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu m'y obliger ?!  
  
Draco haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif.  
  
- Je t'attacherais, répondit-il d'un air très sérieux. Je dois bien pouvoir trouver quelques chaînes au Manoir...  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant et passa ses bras autour de son cou en ronronnant.  
  
- Rôôô, toi tu sais trouver les mots...  
  
~o~  
  
FIN  
  
Pour ceux qui s'intéresse de très près à l'histoire, sachez que :  
  
- Ron ne finira pas seul, célibataire et rejeté de la société, puisqu'il trouvera en Lavande quelqu'un de fréquentable.  
  
- Hermione obtint tous ses ASPIC avec la note maximale à chacune des épreuves (écrites comme pratiques), avec mention Parfait.  
  
- Jeremy Daïrey a effectivement trouvé la seconde clé de bronze (dans Mythes et Légendes de la Terre Rouge).  
  
- C'est un ensemble en soie de dentelle bleue nuit que Blaise a offert à Hermione. Et qu'elle a porté, si, si, si, je vous jure. Le fait de savoir comment Blaise se débrouilla pour acheter exactement la bonne taille de sous-vêtement à la jeune fille reste encore un mystère.  
  
- Et en parlant sous-vêtements, une rectification pour celles que j'ai blessées en déclarant que Parvati faisait du 85 B : je tiens à préciser que c'était du 85B en comptant des coussinets de 5cm d'épaisseur ! (là, ça va mieux comme ça ? ça doit faire du... 75 A à cette pauvre Parvati. Je vous assure chères lectrices complexées par votre poitrine, je n'ai rien contre vous).  
  
- Lucius fit une crise cardiaque en voyant la première page de Sorcière- hebdo, tout comme la gazette du sorcier, et tous les magazines affichant le moindre photo de son très cher fils unique, la chair de sa chair et de son sang, ce cher fils qui jouissait d'un héritage total de tout ce que possédait le nom de Malefoy, ce cher fils, donc, avec LE Harry Potter qui avait causé sa perte... magazines et photos qu'un certain Séverus Rogue lui avait soigneusement trié.  
  
The end !^^  
  
.  
  
Merci encore à tout le monde, bisous plus particuliers à mes revieweurs. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'intro de mon précédent chapitre... et ben allez la lire ! J'ai totalisé 8 gourmettes, dont une avec des rubis à la place des deux émeraudes et 5 livrées avec Draco. Bien, bien bien... j'ai plus qu'à appeler Télé-achat et leur proposer cet article.^^  
  
[Cacile qui arrête ses conneries]  
  
Au revoir, Adieu, Bye, Chao, Adios... etc... et Peace, Love and Sex à tous !^^ 


End file.
